


Lost in Translation

by Cody_Thomas, Wonderdyke



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, CBT, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Come play, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent is Sexy, Corsetry, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy Kink, Desecration of Religious Buildings not in Use, Discipline, Dom!Merlin, Domestic Servitude, Electro play, Established Harry/Merlin, ExchangeStudent!Eggsy, Fire Whipping, Fire play, Flogging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, GentleDom!Harry, Gymnast!Eggsy, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Healthy Relationships, Interrogation, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Language Kink, M/M, Masks, Masquerade Ball, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Other, PTSD, PWP, Performative BDSM, Praise Kink, Primal Capture, Primal Rope, Professor!Harry, Professor!Merlin, Rape Play, Realistic bdsm, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scene Triggers cause shit happens, Semi Public Sex, Size Kink, Smoking, Spanking, Sub!Eggsy, Switch!Harry, Sybian, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink, Watersports, Whipping, healthy BDSM, high protocol, religious kink, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Cody_Thomas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: Eggsy Unwin, son of British ex-patriot Lee Unwin and his French-Swiss wife Michelle Unwin is a grad student working on an arduous thesis when he's invited to the prestigious Cambridge University for a year abroad.  A young grad named Roxy Morton invites him to stay with her and they get on like a house on fire.Only one problem.Her two gorgeous uncles, professors at the University, live right next door.  Her two gorgeous - completely unavailable -marrieduncles.Even if he could manage more than three words in English or French every time he stumbled into them, they wouldn't be interested... right?Written because starbucks has a thing for foreign languages and sexy sexy voices.  This is the hell we descended into together.





	1. Nous Y Sommes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Questions, comments, concerns? Want to flame me or beg for more chapters? You can contact me via tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/wonderdyke
> 
> I am taking requests for this fic! Is there a scene you'd like to see between two or three of our boys? Leave it in the comments or message me on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely Tiyopi_Class for helping me with my terrible French!

Pick up any prospectus for the University of Cambridge and there's guaranteed to be several photographs of a golden campus, glowing burnt orange with fall leaves and looking positively picturesque. It was one of the first things that Eggsy fell in love with, way back when he did a campus tour when he came for his interview, armed with a portfolio of his very best work. Eggsy loved fall. The colours, the landscape, the crisp air and the smell of approaching frost.

That day, Eggsy found himself in the Main Library. It was old and wooden and full of old books that smell like he imagines heaven does. The rows of cracked spines between the shelving units are shrouded in darkness, while the main work area on the main floor is flooded with natural daylight from the floor-to-ceiling windows that run the whole length of the back wall, giving a perfect view of the grass, currently splattered with piles of red and orange and yellow foliage.

“Au revoir, Eggsy,” Roxy said gently, gathering up her heavy textbooks from the accent scarred table they studied at every weekday.  “On se voit à la maison?” _See you at home?_

“Ton accent est terrible, mon chou.  Ouais, à la maison.” _Your accent is awful, darling.  Yeah, at home._

“Ton accent anglais est _terrible_ ,” Roxy groaned, overemphasising the last word with a rough ‘r’ in her throat.

“Oi!” he growled, switching back to his other native language, “That’s right mean, luv.”

She giggled, waving over her shoulder as she headed to her next class.

He stayed, sitting in his favourite workplace by the window. It seemed like all the others, but the desk was in the perfect place - light from the big windows and skylights falling like shafts of angelic beatitude. Without Roxy to focus his attention on the latest article out of his _alma mater_ Sorbonne, he wasn’t focusing.  The artificial light from his laptop screen only making him want to go outside to feel _l’automne_ and it’s chilly breath against his skin.

Coming home - well, his _other_ home - to an exchange program with the Medieval Studies department at Cambridge had been a good decision.  Working closely with Roxy, finishing her master’s study on the post-Norman-invasion influences on traditional ‘English’ culture was a lot of late nights, pouring over scans of old documents and giggling at the _frankly_ ridiculous amount of dick jokes in the marginalia.  His own master’s thesis was on the opposite, the English influences on Norman culture and her supervising professors’ recommendation that they spend the last year collaborating was a no-brainer.  They’d have to narrow their focus soon, Eggsy was thinking about something to do with the cultural dissemination through troubadours but they both wanted to see where the source material led them, something Roxy’s professors had agreed with.

Said, professors… ones Harry and Emrys ‘Merlin’ Hart - poor bastard had the _worst_ /best name for a medieval studies professor but guess that’s what you got when it was in the blood.  Fittest blokes on campus, especially for a starry-eyed post-grad with a lingering gaze for older men in bespoke suits and comfy jumpers.  Also, Roxy’s uncles.

The universe had a sense of humour.

Roxy had graciously invited him to stay with her instead of campus housing.  Aside from the fact that she lived next door to said _fucking gorgeous_ men it was perfect.  But, seeing the gorgeous men having a cuddle at the kitchen sink while Merlin did the washing up or the slow slide of hands before they retreated to their bedroom… it was driving him mad.

He couldn’t even speak to the men.  The occasional greeting had been replied with babbling _nonsensical_ French, ‘cause evidently, he couldn’t flirt in either language around the men.

Instead of catching up on what Professor Rainier - his thesis advisor - was working on or the translation of the new fragment found in a tomb near Lyons, he was staring out the window, notebook balanced on his knee that was braced against the table with his pen in hand. The campus scenery _was_ captivating, but not half as much as Eggsy’s real subject, back in that spot every day for the third week in a row.

He caught his breath as Merlin slid next to Harry on the bench, the pair exchanging a brief brush of lips before the Scot handed over a cup of steaming tea.  It seemed to be a tradition, afternoon tea on the same bench. What he wouldn’t give to be pressed between them. Maybe he’d bring fresh _pain au chocolat_ , his _mamie’s_ recipe.

The wistful sigh that broke free was cacophonous in the hush of the library.  He blushed at the sudden attention from a half-dozen eyes. Lisa, a teaching assistant for the Harts, fluttered her eyelashes at him.  He figured some of the attention was ‘cause he was always speaking French, Roxy wanting to practice for her study abroad the following summer.  

It had started on a lark, people always assumed he didn’t speak the language ‘cause he had grown up in a French/Swiss border town.  Then his _totally embarrassing_ inability to say more than three words to Harry and Merlin on the half dozen times they’d spoken to him.  Harry didn’t speak more than a handful of sentences in French, being an archaeologist. Merlin spoke Gaelic in all it’s ancient and modern forms.  He’d heard the Scot growl endearments in Harry’s ear once and he’d wanked to it for a week straight.

Besides, if people thought you didn’t speak any English then you didn’t have to make ridiculous small talk about the weather, for fuck’s sake.

But, that gave him this mysterious foreigner vibe that had the skirts chasing him.  Out of the frying pan. Still, at least he only had to deal with a few murmured flirtations in choppy French before they ran out of things to say.

Too bad for them he was entirely queer.

St. Mary’s was tolling three o’clock.  Eggsy’s classes were done for the day, though occasionally he audited Merlin Hart’s Celtic Studies at half three.  Gathering up his things, Eggsy caught the end of a secret smile between the two men before Merlin dragged his heated gaze away from his husband and cleared his throat.

The Scot’s eyes skimmed over the window between them and, for a moment, Eggsy thought Merlin had caught him staring.  But no, it was too bright outside and the older man’s gaze slid away.

Tell that to his thundering heart.

~***~

“Harry Hart,” the professor said to himself, “you’re a dirty old man.”

“Aye,” Merlin growled in his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry’s more narrow shoulders, “we both are.”

Harry straightened his tie, smoothing down the lines of his bespoke suit.  “Did you see him today?” he said, a little breathless. His infatuation with Roxy’s roommate was bordering on the unhealthy, luckily his husband was amused by his crush, one the Scot shared albeit less vociferously.

“He was in my afternoon class again.  Don’t know what the lad sees in auditing a class he cannae understand.”

“Maybe it’s the dulcet tones of your voice,” Harry teased, spinning in Merlin’s arms to press a kiss to his freshly shaven jaw.

“Or maybe it’s the excellent wifi in the lecture hall.”  Merlin returned Harry’s affection, dragging the slimmer man close by his waist and rocking their pelvises together in a slow grind.  “Or the mindlessness of being surrounded by chatter. I used to study in an Arabic class when I was doing my PhD.”

Harry moaned into Merlin’s touch, nipping at the Scot’s lower lip before claiming his mouth.

 _“Christ_ , Harry.”

The doorbell rang, making the men break apart and straighten their clothes.  Harry was at the entryway first, swinging the portal open on the young man. Charlie stood in the portal in tight jeans and a sinfully tight shirt beneath his leather jacket; every inch the bad boy with his carefully rumpled sable locks.

Charlie’s sister had been TA for Merlin some years before, a passing introduction which turned into an on-again-off-again infatuation with the journalist.  Pushing thirty, he was no less handsome than he’d been when they had begun their dalliance.

Harry had been surprised to hear from Charlie, they hadn’t exactly left things on good terms when he’d gone to cover the protests in Syria.  Charles… well, Charles had stepped out on them. Not a deal breaker in itself but, young and foolish, he’d hidden his indiscretion and neither he nor Merlin could abide the lies.

Charles, more fool he, had done it to make them jealous.  Had tried to force them to make some sort of commitment.  While Charlies was a lovely young man, he was… not what they’d want in a third, not permanently.

His chosen profession took him all over the world.  Harry wanted someone to come home to at night. A young man who’d be as comfortable in musty libraries as an archaeological dig.

Charlie wasn’t that man.  He loved being on the front lines of conflict, risking life and limb for a scoop.  Harry and Merlin would never, _could_ never ask him to abandon it.

“Harry,” Charlie said with a wicked grin, mouth quirking in a half smile that showed a row of perfect teeth.  “Emrys.”

Charlie was one of the few people in the world that greeted the Scot by his given name, though his husband secretly preferred his nickname.

“Charlie,” Harry said warmly before dragging the young man into his arms.  “It’s good to see you.”

“And you,” the journalist breathed against his neck, tucking his head neatly into Harry’s shoulder.  The gestured was so familiar it sent a frisson of comfort through him.

“Still in one piece?” Merlin asked, clasping Charlie’s shoulder in welcome.

“Oh, you know me,” the journalist teased, “bulletproof.”

~***~

Eggsy stumbled to the kitchen sink, getting a glass of water in the full dark of the house.  It was friday night - actually it had just turned Saturday - and Roxy had warned him she wouldn’t be home until morning.  One of her friends from public school were getting married and they were going all out for her hen party.

His hands trembled a nightmare of gunfire from his time in the Bérets Verts haunting his night.  He was about to go back to bed or maybe do push-ups and crunches until his body gave up the slow fight against sleep when a light flicked on in the Harts’ place.  

“Out late, _vilains garçons_ ?” Eggsy teased to the dark walls as Harry and Merlin stumbled into view.  Harry looked dashing as always, if a bit rumpled from Merlin’s amorous hands but Merlin… _merde_ .   _Merlin_ was dressed in his own tailored suit, the dark lines clinging to the wide expanse of the Scot’s shoulders.

The professor was in better shape than he let on.

Eggsy’s breath caught when a third man stumbled into view.  Hell, he and Eggsy could have been brothers for the vague similarity.  Suddenly both older men where dragging him close, fitting the bloke between their bodies and grinding on him in a way that was practically sinful.

They stumbled as a group, hands tugging off clothes and casting them aside, right into the dining room.  Someone pushed the group back, Harry colliding with the wall long enough to accidentally flip the light switch and suddenly Eggsy weren’t seeing a shadowy fumble but the clear slide of delicious skin.

He should look away.  Go to bed and pretend he’d never seen it.

He didn’t.

The stranger worked buttons frantically as Merlin’s mouth plundered _everywhere_ , leaving red love bites in his wake.  Long pale fingers pushed navy cotton off Merlin’s shoulders and _holy fuck_ the man was covered in tattoos.  Every inch of skin above the elbow and below the collar decorated with swirls and images that Eggsy couldn’t make out at the distance.  He wanted to discover them with his _tongue_.

Someone pulled a stool away from the island and the young man was bent backward over it, draped like so much delicious porn.  They didn’t even care that they were fucking right in front of their french doors. ‘Course they probably knew Roxy wasn’t home and her house was the only one that faced their private garden.

Eggsy couldn’t tear his gaze away as the two professors shucked off the rest of their garments, Harry’s trousers pooling at his ankles as he fed his cock into the stranger's mouth.  Eggsy could nearly taste it on his tongue.

He could almost pretend he was watching himself between them.  Sure the stranger was taller, a lean swimmer’s body compared to Eggsy’s stocky marine cut.  But the resemblance was near enough for his fantasy and, as Eggsy drew his cock out of his pyjamas he imagined that it was Merlin’s stroking, timing his own touch with the tug of the Scot’s hand.

Eggsy shivered as Merlin pushed into the stranger’s body, dipping two fingers into his own mouth and sucking greedily in time with the thrust of Harry’s hips.  He wished he could hear them, he could see Harry and Merlin’s mouths moving, cajoling, teasing as they took their lover apart.

“Fuck, fuck,” he hissed as he fought his release, waiting for them, wanting them.  

“Please Harry… Merlin… fuck,” he moaned around his plundering digits.

He saw the hitch in Harry’s rhythm, the cry of ecstasy that must have been deafening as the Brit spilled down their lover’s throat.  Merlin was close, Eggsy could sense it in the way he sped his hand… the halting stutter of his thrusts.

 _“...s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…”_ Eggsy murmured, chasing his own release.   _“Putain!”_ he hissed, cock pulsing in his hand as he came.   _“Merde.  Merde…”_

The thing about wanking to your crushes fucking someone else was the come down was hell.  Watching them be all solicitous, kisses and gentle touches while he efficiently cleaned himself up and washed his hands was a dose of reality to his endorphin overloaded brain.

When Eggsy crawled back into his cold bed he refused to imagine sleeping between them.  He’d had enough of his pathetic crush for one day.


	2. Le Coeur a Ses Raisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The Heart Has Its Reasons

Merlin woke in his bed, the hot press of bodies on either side of him as his head swam from a particularly vociferous hangover.

He was not surprised when he rolled over to find Charlie in their bed.  No, he only felt regret.

Christ, why did he allow himself to fall into the lad’s trap?  He knew why. Because, where Harry was concerned, he was always weak.

And Harry, in turn, had a soft spot a kilometre wide for twinky little men.

It was his fault.  Harry was a switch, liked to bottom and top as well but Merlin was dominant.  Never subbing, never bottoming. It wasn’t something he enjoyed.

Years ago they’d opened up their relationship, brought in men Harry could top, could Dom and it had worked for them.  Until Charlie.

Charlie, Merlin knew, was a problem of his own making.  He’d been just as enchanted with the lad their first time around.  Until he cheated. Until he broke Harry’s heart, shattering the man’s confidence.

With a sigh, Merlin dragged himself from the warmth of the bed.  He couldn’t bring himself to face them naked as anything. He knew,  _ christ _ , he  _ knew _ Harry would be beside himself with happiness.  Want to make a go of it again with the lad, he’d practically said as much when Merlin had let his husband invite the young man to dinner.

It was not meant to turn into a drunken fuck in his kitchen.  

At least they’d used protection.

Groaning at his aching head, Merlin dragged loose pants and a threadbare t-shirt on before going downstairs to make tea.

He moved to the french doors, a mug in hand as he looked out on the garden only to see Eggsy - sweat-drenched and looking utterly fuckable - doing push-ups, handstands, and little tumbles that made Merlin wonder how flexible the lad was in bed.

“Who’s that?” Charlie asked, winding his arms around Merlin’s waist.

He didn’t turn from the window as he pushed the boy away.  “Don’t lad.”

“Ugh,” Charlie groaned, “really Emrys?  Morning after regrets? You’re so unbearably  _ dull _ .”

“That’s unkind,” his husband admonished gently.

“Harry knows how to have a good time, don’t you Harry?”

His husband chuckled before joining Merlin at the window, wrapping his arms around Merlin in the way he’d rejected from Charlie.  “Good morning, love.”

He turned from the window, dropping a kiss on Harry’s lips.  “We should talk, mo chridhe. The three of us.”

“Alright,” Harry said softly, joining Charlie at the kitchen counter.

“I shouldnae have slept with ye last night, Charlie.  Not when I have no intention of getting back together with ye.”

The lad shrugged, seemingly unphased.  “You’ll change your mind.”

“Nae, lad.  I will not.”

Charlie huffed.

“But I will nae stand between ye.  If Harry wants to see you again, well… I would no’ speak against it.”

Harry gave him a sweet smile, “Thank you, husband.”

“Aye, my heart.  But ye two should be using protection for the foreseeable future.”

“Emrys,” Charlie growled, “you know how I hate it.”

“I do.  I also dinnae trust ye yet.  Those are my conditions.”

Harry spoke over Charlie could argue with them, “We will follow them, husband.  I swear.”

~***~

Turns out ‘the stranger’ had a name… Charlie Hesketh and he was a freelance journalist.  Roxy told him all about him over a traditional English fry up at the local cafe. Well, bitched about him was more like.  Guess the fellow had left a poor impression a year or two back.

_ “Le bâtard danse dans leur vie comme s'il ne leur avait pas brisé le cœur,” _ Roxy hissed before flooding her tea with milk.

“How did he break their hearts?” Eggsy asked in English.

_ “Baisez quelqu’un d’autre.” _

“But don’t they fuck other people?” Eggsy asked pointedly, sipping his coffee.  He liked tea just as much but he’d gotten far too little sleep for it.

_ “Ils sont… Ils sont… Amours multiples?” _  She growled in frustration before asking, “ _ Quel est le mot pour _ ‘polyamorous’?”

_ “Polyamoureux.” _

“Of course it is.  Anyways,” Roxy continued, giving up on the unfamiliar language.  “Yeah, they fuck other people but you gotta be  _ honest _ about that shit.  And Charlie didn’t just fuck  _ anyone _ , he started sleeping with Harry’s favourite TA.  Harry was his thesis advisor. He got pulled in before an ethics committee when it all went to hell.  My uncle could have lost tenure!”

_ “Aïe, merde.” _

_ “Ouais, ‘merde’. _  And Merlin…  _ christ _ , I thought they were gonna divorce.  Probably would have hurt more than my parents’ splitting.  Merlin and Harry have been together as long as I’ve been  _ alive _ .”

Eggsy leaned back, crossing his legs as he plucked a strawberry and sunk his teeth into it.  “Why would they have divorced?”

“Merlin started it with Charlie, they met through his sister Amelia - who is awesome.  Amelia was Merlin’s TA. Guess he felt guilty. I mean, fuck, they went to marriage counselling.  They’re solid now, though.” Roxy sighed, scrubbing her face. “Least I  _ hope _ they are.  I don’t like the idea of Charlie and them dating again.”

“You bother telling them?” Eggsy asked, reaching across to hold her hand.

“No,” she sulked, chewing her lip.  “Like they are gonna take dating advice from their niece?”

“Might do, they love you something fierce.”

“Yeah,” she said, massaging the hangover from her temples.  “Yeah, they do.”

~***~

Eggsy’s feet pounded into the pavement, the familiar rhythm of jogging calming his mind.  His mind, which had been inconveniently filled with endless enumerative fantasies of the Harts… touching him, kissing him, pinning him… whispering filthy  _ depraved _ things in his ear.

He shunted his thoughts away from the litany of fantasies, it wouldn’t be on to get a boner in his trackies.  He’d been going for over an hour, diverting repressed sexual energy into physical exhaustion and it showed. The dark t-shirt clung to the ridges of his muscles where sweat had tacked it down, the tight press of his running shorts drawing more than a few appreciative eyes.

“Eggsy!” a familiar brogue had his feet freezing as he crossed the quad.

_ Christ _ , he hadn’t seen Merlin in  _ weeks _ .  It was one thing to lust after your friend’s sexy, bookish uncles when they were untouchable; but, somehow knowing they liked a bit o’ rough on the side and that position was currently occupied put the brakes on his pining.  Seeing the journalist on his motorbike around campus was a bit of reality his fantasies did  _ not _ need, especially since he’d seen the man naked.

He stopped, turning to the Scot and waiting for him to catch up.  It seemed almost deliberate the way Merlin’s hazel eyes stayed focused on Eggsy’s face.  He looked at Merlin expectantly, not managing to get  _ anything _ past his throat in English or French.

_ “Vous sonnez… vous êtes bienvenue à ma classe…” _ Merlin tried in a smattering of French that was, frankly, adorable in his brogue.  He wanted Eggsy to come back an audit his class… at least Eggsy was  _ pretty sure _ that was what the man wanted.

“Thank you?” Eggsy managed, shooting Merlin what he hoped was a sweet smile as he palmed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.  

Merlin seemed to stumble over his lack of accent on the final words before he ventured,   _ “Vous…” _ he looked at something written on his hand,  _ “Voulez-vous revenir?” _

And wasn’t that just fucking adorable…?  Merlin trying to speak to him in French. “Yeah,” Eggsy finally got the words out in English, “yeah I’d like that.”

“You speak English?” Merlin said, straightening in shock.

Eggsy blushed, watching as the professor tracked the red as it spread into the neck of his shirt.  Merlin did check him over then, dragging heated eyes over his body.

Eggsy’s cock twitched.

_ Fuck _ , the torch he was carrying.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, pulling a long swallow from his water bottle before he finished, “I just… I get tongue tied around gorgeous men is all…”

_ “Bonjour, Eggsy,” _ Lisa murmured, fingers trailing over his elbow as she passed on her way to class.

“...And,” Eggsy continued, “well… that.  Easier not to have to break girls hearts when they think I don’t understand.  Ain’t their fault I’m a cock whore.” As soon as he said it, a wave of mortification passed over him.  “Oh god… and I ramble which is what I’m doing right now. Rambling ‘cause you’re fucking fit and I - “

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly before settling his large hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.  

He was like a fucking furnace, the heat of his skin cutting through Eggsy’s damp shirt and going right down to his bones.  He shuddered at the contact, at the gentle brush of his hand as it skimmed up Eggsy’s shoulder until strong, blunt fingers were cupping the side of his neck.

Eggsy whimpered, leaning into the touch.  “Fuck, Merlin. You and Harry… so fucking fit it makes me ache.”

“You cannae possibly be serious,” Merlin whispered reverently.  “Not when you see yourself in the mirror.”

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut at the roll of Merlin’s brogue.  “Ain’t my own type.”

“And what is yer type, Eggsy?”

The toll of the chapel bells had Eggsy stepping back, doused in the realisation that he were about three seconds from sucking Merlin’s cock on the walkway.  “Not here, yeah?”

“Dinner, tonight?” Merlin asked, eyes gleaming as he smiled with those perfect teeth.

“Tonight…”

“I’ll pick ye up at eight.”

“Sounds… great,” Eggsy sighed.

“Husband!” Harry’s voice called, Eggsy’s gaze shifting to see the man on their bench with Charlie pressed to his side.   _ Putain _ , was it three already?

“I should - “ Eggsy stammered as Harry and Charlie approached.  Fuck, he’d have to ask Merlin about that ‘cause he weren’t half ready to involve himself with that bag of crazy.  “I should go.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, Merlin.  Tonight.”

The look the journalist gave him could have started another Ice Age as he continued on his run.


	3. Le Diable En Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The Devil In Me

The doorbell rang as Eggsy smoothed his hands over the tight cling of his dark washed jeans, a blazer thrown over his Ramones t-shirt.  He swung the door open with a smile, Roxy - who was far too excited about him going out with her uncle - was nowhere to be found.

“Just a sec?” he managed before jamming his feet into his boots, bending to lace the long ties.  Sneaking a glance to the side, he noticed Merlin checking out his backside. He couldn’t help his cocky grin as he straightened.

_“Tha thu a 'coimhead àlainn,”_ Merlin murmured, tugging Eggsy into a hug.

“What does that mean?” he said as he melted into the older man’s arms.

“It means,” Merlin said, grinning, “ye look lovely, lad.”

Eggsy stepped out, Merlin giving him space as he tugged the door shut and locked it.  “So, where you taking me?”

“Have you ever had shabu-shabu?” 

“Never even heard of it, bruv.”

Merlin chuckled as he guided Eggsy toward a cab already idling on the kerb.  “Hearing you speak English, it is a bit surreal.”

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to trick you or nothing.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin assured, giving Eggsy a radiant smile before opening the door on the cab.  “Anyways, shabu is hot pot… japanese hot pot. There’s a place nearby, one of London’s hidden gems and the booths are quite intimate.  Perfect for conversation.”

Eggsy was grateful for the darkness in the cab ‘cause something about Merlin saying ‘intimate’ to him had him all sorts of flustered.

The taxi dropped them off at a dark blue door, a plaque to the side written in kanji that Merlin told him meant “Mama’s Kitchen”.

A young Japanese woman greeted them at the door and lead them down a long narrow hallway, little rooms divided from the main area into small spaces with five or six private booths each.  The whole place was done up in warm woods, deep burgundy and dark walls giving it a romantic feel. 

Ushering them into an even smaller room, Eggsy was surprised to find that it was private with only one table in the space.

“Drinks?” she asked brightly.

Eggsy looked to Merlin for guidance.  “Would it be weird if I asked you to order for me?  I ain’t got a clue.”

“A bottle of sake,” Merlin said to the woman, “and tea, please.  Tell Mamasan to chose for us.” As the girl retreated the Scot leaned over and whispered in Eggsy’s ear, “It’s always better to let Mamasan pick.  It’s half the reason I come here.”

“You bring all your boys here, do you?”

Maybe Eggsy was imagining it but there seemed to be a bit of heat in his gaze at the words ‘your boys’.

“No, Eggsy,” Merlin grinned, “usually just Harry although, on occasion, we’ve brought someone else.”

“So this the place you take the ones you really like?”

“Are ye fishing for a compliment?”

Eggsy blushed and he was certain Merlin saw it that time.  “Just trying to figure out why the fuck you’d give me the time of day.”

Before Merlin could answer the server came back, delivering their tea and sake as well as a pot into a little inset in the table.  Then came plates of veggies, raw meats and a whole bunch of little bowls with sauces.

“May I?” Merlin asked, gesturing to the assortment.

“Please.”

Eggsy watched as he added herbs and spices to the broth, setting a bowl of rice in front of Eggsy and another in front of himself.

“We will let that boil for a bit.  As for the ‘why’, I could ask the same of ye.  I’m twice your age.”

Eggsy sipped his sake before answering.  “Ignoring the fact that you basically redirected the question to me.  It’s ‘cause you’re  _ gorgeous _ .  I mean… seriously fit.  You and Harry. ‘Sides I’ve always been into older men.”

“Have you?”

Eggsy nodded, burying his face into his sake cup.

“Harry and I have been in an open relationship nearly as long as we’ve been together.  When it is good it is really good, enhancing what we already have.”

“When it isn’t?”

Merlin frowned, busying himself with adding veggies to the water.  “Anything ye don’t eat?”

“Broccoli mostly.”

He nodded, dropping a few veggies in.  “When it isn’t good… I assume Roxy has told ye about Charles last foray into our lives?”

“Yeah.  So why’re you two dating him again?”

“I am no’.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Eggsy said, grinning as Merlin plucked a mushroom out of the broth and dipped it into the sauce, settling it in Eggsy’s bowl.  “Couldn’t see myself getting involved with you if he’s part of it. As gorgeous as you are, Guv, that bloke’s ten pounds of crazy in a five-pound bag.”

Merlin burst into laughter as Eggsy bit into the mushroom, moaning at the flavours.

“Good?” Merlin asked as his laughs settled into giggles.

“Real good.”

They ate for a while, talking about Eggsy’s dissertation as Merlin made him bits of food.  When the man held a bit of lamb out with his own chopsticks, Eggsy opened obediently and sucked it into his mouth.  He definitely didn’t miss the heat in Merlin’s eyes that time.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly as he set his chopsticks aside, his large warm hands cupping Eggsy’s jaw.  “May I kiss ye?”

He nodded emphatically, already inching along the booth toward the other man.

Merlin held him firm when he might have lunged forward, making Eggsy wait for the gentle press of his lips.  When their mouths finally touched, Eggsy moaned, opening eagerly. Merlin didn’t press in, just dropped little butterfly kisses in the corners of his mouth, along the spice-swollen flesh of Eggsy’s lips.

“Please,” Eggsy whimpered, hands trembling where they found purchase in Merlin’s shirt.

“Please what, sweet boy?”

“Please,” he begged, a bit breathlessly as he looked up at Merlin through his eyelashes, “give me a proper kiss?”

Merlin shuddered, seeming to unleash a bit of his control as his tongue plunged into Eggsy’s mouth.  Where he’d been gentle, he was ravenous as he plundered Eggsy’s mouth. He couldn’t remember climbing onto Merlin’s lap but he suddenly found himself half draped over the man.

A tug at his hair had him pulling back, shivering with the fresh wave of desire that lanced through him.

They both seemed to realise they were going a bit far, Eggsy sliding back to put some distance between them.

“Have ye ever been in a poly before?” Merlin asked finally, voice rough with arousal.

“More than I haven’t been.”

“Oh?” Merlin asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Yeah.  Kinda my thing.  I like older men, like two of ‘em more than one.  So long as there’s good communication and everything is above board I’m down.  I ain’t a fucking homewrecker though. And I…  _ christ _ you should probably know I’m kinky as fuck.”

“Describe ‘kinky as fuck’?”

Eggsy looked around at the ruins of their meal, a happy warmth settling in him at an amazing date.  He didn’t want it to end. “Be easier if I showed you. ‘Course it would be way beyond ‘first date’ material.”

“I’m willing.”

“Glad you said that.”

~~~

Eggsy took Merlin to his favourite BDSM club, a little place that he’d been going to since he’d arrived in London.  

“Try to keep an open mind, yeah?” Eggsy said, tugging him toward the stairs that lead down to the little door.

Just inside there was a waiting room, the bouncer sitting on a stool in the corner.

“Hey Mike,” Eggsy greeted.

“Eggsy,” he said with a smile before his eyes travelled back to his companion.  “Merlin.”

“Michael, how’s the wife and boyfriend?”

The bouncer shrugged, grinning as Eggsy reeled.  “You know how it is with younger men,” Michael said with a wink, “doing my best to keep up.  Wife fucks that boy every other day and he’s still a little cock whore. Thanks for introducing us.”

“My pleasure.”

Thank goodness Merlin tugged him inside ‘cause Eggsy might have stood there all night trying to scrape his jaw off the floor.

“So,” Eggsy managed as they claimed two stools toward the end of the bar, “you’ve been here before.”

Merlin laughed.  “Aye, boyo, I have.”

“Merlin!” the bartender greeted, waving happily before bringing a bottle of ale.  “What will you be having?” she asked Eggsy.

“Just a water, please.”  When she walked away Eggsy buried his face in his hands.  “I’m an idiot.”

“You weren’t to know, lad.”

“I told you to keep an open mind and everyone knows you here.  They know what you drink without asking!”

“Well,” Merlin soothed with a grin, hand making little circles on the small of Eggsy’s back that would’ve had him moaning like a slag if they weren’t in public, “that was very cute of ye.”

“So…”

Another person waived at Merlin from across the large playroom.  “Do ye mind?” he asked indicating the two young men.

“No,” Eggsy assured, “go say ‘hi’, it’ll give me a mo’ to get my foot outta my mouth.”

“You’re fine,” Merlin said before plucking his beer off the counter and heading over.

It was pretty crowded, Friday nights always being full.  There were half a dozen small areas set up with benches, tables and St Andrew’s Crosses for a variety of play and dungeon masters were roving around in safety vests making sure everyone was following the rules.  The main stage at the end of the long space was empty with the lights off but it likely wouldn’t be for long. Eggsy had been on that stage more than once. 

He shivered at the pleasant memories.

“Eggsy,” a voice purred in his ear.  He turned to see Percival, a flogger dangling from his belt, with a delighted smile on his face.

“Hey Perc.”

“It’s good to see you.  Looking to play?” Percival indicated the stage with a jerk of his head.  “My bottom for the night got injured by her Dom earlier in the week. I’m looking for a stand-in.”

“Normally, I’d love to - “

“Sorry about that,” Merlin said as he sat, only realising after that Eggsy had been speaking.

“Merlin,” Percival greeted, hugging the Scot effusively.  “It has been awhile.”

“Aye.”

“And to what do we owe the honour?”

“Eggsy dragged me out,” Merlin indicated with a tilt of his head, finishing the bottle and setting it on the bar.

Percival’s smile was entirely too wide.  “Lucky, lucky boy. Well if you’re playing with Merlin I can see why you wouldn’t want to demo with little ol’ me.”  Eggsy shot Merlin a confused look which Percival seemed to catch. “Oh, you two haven’t…? God, Merlin. Take my place tonight and take this boy apart.  He’s so beautiful.”

“I wouldnae have my first time with the lad be public.”

Percival gave him a wicked smile.  “I still need a bottom, Eggsy.”

“Perc,” Eggsy chuckled, “sod off and give me a minute.  I’ll answer you after I talk to my  _ date _ about it, yeah?”

“Please do.”

As the Top sauntered off, talking with the two men Merlin had been chatting with, silence fell over them.

“What do you think?” Eggsy ventured.

“About Percival topping you?”

Eggsy nodded.

“He’s good.”

“I mean,” Eggsy hopped down from his stool and shimmied his way between Merlin’s knees, “we’re kinda here together.  Not sure if you’re the possessive type.”

Eggsy sighed as Merlin cupped his neck, the fingers of his other hand working under the hem of his shirt and skittering over his hip.  Heat coiled in his belly making him ache.

“Kiss me,” Eggsy pleaded, “you mad bastard.”

“Beg me in French.”

_ “Embrasse-moi s'il te plait, le fou.” _

Merlin moaned, the sound vibrating through his chest before Eggsy was pulled close and… fuck, it felt like Merlin were fucking claiming him.  

Merlin’s mouth was hot, tongue wicked as it worked him open.  At the first scrape of teeth, Eggsy went boneless in his arms.  “Fuck, Merlin.”

Nibbling bites dragged over his jaw, down his neck before chasing up the other side.  The whole time Merlin held him, helpless under the assault until finally, he murmured in Eggsy’s ear, “I’d love to see Percival take ye apart, lad, so long as I am right in front of ye and you look at only me.”

“Yes please.”

“Yes please, what, lad?”

“Yes please, sir.”


	4. Attaché à la Croix de Votre Coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Bound to the Cross of Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to see some kink negotiation! It's a little formalised compared to what I and other scene Tops normally do but I see Percival as anal retentive enough to be like that. Some sweet, sweet kinky goodness. I hope you all love. Feel free to comment, good or bad :)

Eggsy, breathless with kisses, manage to catch Percival’s eye and the top came wandering back.  “So?”

“Yes,” Eggsy said with a grin.

“Delightful!” he clapped excitedly.  “Shall we go to the lounge and negotiate?  It should be quiet in there.”

Eggsy nodded, tugging Merlin along when it looked like he intended to give them privacy.

“Want you there,” he murmured, dragging the man behind him.

Merlin’s smile could have melted icebergs it was so bright.

The trio ducked into the room near the stage that was used for scene aftercare, there were five or six deep couches and bean bags spread around.  Eggsy pushed Merlin into one of them before dropping gently onto his lap, snuggling up close. “This ok?”

“Now ye ask me?” Merlin chuckled, “Aye.  It’s lovely,  _ leannan. _ ”

“Thank you,” Eggsy leaned close to Merlin’s ear before purring, “ _ maître.” _

Percival politely cleared his throat as he settled on another couch, his scene contract tucked onto the clipboard in his hands.

“Sorry, Percy,” Eggsy blushed. “You have my attention.”

“I’m doing a demo for impact I was planning on floggers and single tail with some spanking.  Light bondage to a St Andrew’s Cross. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, nothing we haven’t done before,” Eggsy shrugged.

“How do you feel about a tawse?”

A tawse was - Eggsy shivered at the memory - extremely intense.  The thick strap of leather split in two or three was used in schools for corporal punishment and it was on the far end of the sadistic spectrum, hit like a thick cane with the snap of the whip.  “You’re definitely going to have to warm me up for that but, I’m game,” Eggsy said. “I’d love it if you interrogate me.”

Merlin shifted beneath him, the sudden swell of the man’s cock pressing into Eggsy’s bottom.

“On what topic?” Percival asked, grinning at Merlin’s reaction.

“Well, I haven’t told Merlin everything I’m into.  Love it if you beat it out of me.”

_ “Christ, Eggsy,” _ Merlin hissed, pressing his forehead into Eggsy’s shoulder as he shivered with arousal.

“You like that?” Eggsy asked, turning to skim his fingers over Merlin’s scalp.

“Aye, lad.  Aye…” Merlin huffed out a breath.  “I do.”

“Aftercare?” Percival cut in before they start fucking on the couches.

Eggsy didn’t look away from his date.  “Will you? I know it’s not your scene so it’s all work and no play, but - “

Merlin silenced him with a finger pressed gently against his lips.  “Aftercare is no’ work,  _ leannan _ .  Sometimes it is better than the scene and anyways, I’d be honoured… I  _ am _ honoured.”

Eggsy leaned down, brushing his lips briefly against Merlin’s.  “Way beyond first date territory here.”

“I know.  I like it, though.”

“Me too, babe.”

Merlin cleared his throat before asking, “How do ye like your aftercare?  How would you like me to handle it if ye drop?”

“Aftercare just cuddle me like crazy, keep the lights and sound low so it doesn’t pull me out too fast.  Maybe a blanket if I get shivery but mostly I’m really tactile. Pet me, hold me.”

“I’d love that,” Merlin said, fingers already moving on Eggsy’s thighs in demonstration.

“If I drop… it kind of depends.  I have  _ trouble de stress post-traumatique  _ from the  _ bérets verts _ .  If I’m having a flashback it’s best to just talk to me, try to get me to realise where I am.  But I ain’t never had a flashback from a scene… just figured I should warn you though. Percy knows.  If I’m dropping, weepy and shite I can usually ask for what I need but kneeling helps, cuddling, petting.  Lots of praise. I like praise regardless… I’m a good sub but it feels nice to hear it.”

Merlin’s fingers on his chin made him realise his gaze had dropped to his hands but Merlin guided it up until he was looking into the Scot’s hazel eyes.  “You’re a very good sub, lad. I can already see how incredible ye are.”

Eggsy blushed.

“I’d like to check in on you during aftercare if you’ll allow it,” Percival interjected, all professionalism.  “Provide first aid if we break skin.”

Eggsy nodded.

“Do ye like to play that hard,  _ leannan _ ?” Merlin asked, his voice carefully neutral.

“Yeah,” Eggsy admitted.  If he was gonna make it a thing with Merlin the man deserved the truth.  “I ain’t into blood for blood’s sake but sometimes I get into it and I ain’t gonna stop a good scene just ‘cause of a little fluid.  Don’t need it though. Just like pain… a lot. Which reminds me… am I allowed to cum?” he asked Percival.

Merlin sucked in a breath.  “Can ye?”

Eggsy nodded.  “Yeah. I mean I’m… I’m  _ really _ into pain Emrys.  A lot.”

Percival was grinning when Eggsy looked at him again.  “I have no objections but you know I won’t touch you… my husband.”

“And  _ you _ know I don’t need you to.”

Percival chuckled and Merlin squirmed.   _ “Jesus fecking Christ, Eggsy,” _ Merlin whimpered, trembling against him.  “Are ye sure ye weren’t created to fulfil my fantasies?”

Eggsy giggled, chewing his bottom lip to stifle the sound.  “Pretty sure.”

“All that’s left is safewords, check-ins,” Percival said.

“Standard… green, yellow, red but sometimes when I get worked up I default to french so  _ vert, jaune, rouge _ as well.  The usual.”

Percival nodded, writing it down.  The man was thorough every time, Eggsy was a bit impressed by it.  Percy handed over the clipboard and Eggsy looked it through before signing and dating it.  The paper would do to the dungeon master who was observing to make sure Eggsy’s rules were adhered to.  

“I am going to prepare the stage, get into however little you want to wear Eggsy and I’ll be back for you.”

Eggsy nodded, watching as Percival left.  Rising from Merlin’s lap he went to take off his blazer when the Scot’s hands stilled him.  “May I, lad?”

Eggsy shot a cheeky grin over his shoulder at the man standing behind him.  “You just want to get your hands on me.”

“I willnae deny it.  You’re gorgeous,  _ leannan. _ ”

“What does that mean, exactly?”

Merlin tilted his head from side to side like he was keeping time before saying, “Darling maybe… sweetheart.  It’s an endearment of fondness.”

“You saying,” Eggsy murmured as he turned to face his date, “that you’re fond of me, guv?”

“Aye.  I am. Very.”

“Gonna peel these clothes off me?”

Merlin’s eyes flared with arousal.  “With yer permission, lad.”

“You got it.”

Eggsy, if asked, would’ve said he’d expected Merlin to pounce at that moment but the Scot was surprisingly gentle as he reached out with trembling hands to the front of Eggsy’s blazer, tugging it off his shoulders and folding it into a pile before ghosting the blunt edges of his fingers under the hem of Eggsy’s shirt.  “You’re beautiful,” Merlin breathed, air caressing over Eggsy’s cheek before the Scot’s warm lips dragged a path over the same spot before trailing down his neck.

Merlin peeled his shirt up slowly, spreading kissed over the revealed skin even as his long arms folded the shirt behind Eggsy’s back and set it with the blazer.  Eggsy toed off his own shoes, losing an inch of height and suddenly he felt tiny in Merlin’s arms, the sensation pleasantly buzzing in his mind.

“How much do ye want off, lad?”

He wanted Merlin to call him ‘boy’ but he hadn’t told the man about that particular kink.  He was hoping Percival would get him there ‘cause he could see himself being Merlin’s boy and he wanted Merlin to want him like that.

“Down to my pants, please… sir.”  He said ‘sir’ but he meant ‘daddy’.

“Oh,” Merlin sighed, “good lad.”

Eggsy whimpered, half in pleasure and half frustration as Merlin kneeled at his feet and peeled off his socks before his hands went to Eggsy’s belt.  He tugged the leather free of its loops, winding it before adding it to the pile then he returned to Eggsy’s jeans. They were tight, practically painted on, and Eggsy had to wiggle to get them down over the swell of his arse.  It took a mo’ but half ‘cause Merlin was busy pressing open-mouthed kisses to the smattering of hair under his navel.

“You’re so beautiful,  _ leannan _ .  So beautiful…”

Eggsy blushed at his earnest praise even as the door opened, ruining the intimacy of the moment with the club’s sound.

“Ready?” Percival asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, not looking away from Merlin as he trailed wistful fingers over his cheeks and jaw.  “Only at you, sir. Only gonna look at you.”

“That’s right, lad,” Merlin said, voice a deep burr of arousal as he stood and pulled Eggsy into his arms.  Merlin brushed his lips against Eggsy’s once… twice… three times before releasing him with a stinging swat to his backside that nearly lifted Eggsy from the floor.  “Be a good boy for me.”

Eggsy whimpered, leaning a little heavily on the open door Percival had vacated.  Boy. Merlin had called him ‘boy’.

He dared a look over his shoulder, desire and hope warring in his chest.   _ Christ _ , he had it bad and he hadn’t even allowed himself to think too much of Harry ‘cause he wanted him too but he wouldn’t have him with Hesketh in the picture and really… really Merlin was enough.  Harry too? Well, Eggsy was just being greedy.

As if his thoughts had summoned the man, Harry Hart was leaning on the wall just outside the lounge.  “Harry!” Eggsy greeted, pausing in indecision before pulling the professor into a hug and pressing a kiss to either cheek.  He figured Harry would tell him if that wasn’t allowed.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said warmly, “don’t you look deliciously undressed.”

“Bottoming for Percival.”

Harry’s brown eyebrow arched in surprise but the smile didn’t leave his face.  The older man’s gaze flittered over Eggsy’s shoulder and sparkled with a deep fondness that made Eggsy smile.  He’d always loved seeing his partner’s other partner’s love on them, it made his heart feel full and happy.

“There’s my husband, I was about to call out emergency services to look for you.”

“No need,  _ mo chridhe _ .  Here alone?” Merlin purred as he moved around Eggsy to make their bodies into a little huddle.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, long-suffering.  “Charlie and I got into a domestic. I sent him home and came looking for a good time.  I was surprised to hear you were already inside with a… how did Michael put it… a ‘sweet piece of submissive arse’ that he’d like to pluck out from under you?  Yes, I believe that was it.”

Eggsy blushed as Merlin laughed.

A booming voice said over the speakers,  _ “Ladies and Gentlemen, Dominants and Submissives if I might direct your attention to the performance stage Percival will be demonstrating impact floggers with his scene bottom ‘Eggsy’ in five minutes.” _

“Guess that’s my cue,” Eggsy said softly, darting a warm smile to Merlin and then Harry whose eyes flickered with surprise before he scampered off to the stage ramp.

“Ready?” Percival asked.

Eggsy nodded even as his belly fluttered with anticipation before the lights came up and Percival guided him up the steps.  He immediately moved to the cross, shivering as Percival stepped close.

“Can Harry do it?” he murmured, flinching when his soft voice was projected through the speakers, the microphone on Percival’s collar already turned on.

Percival chuckled.  “I don’t know, sweet boy.  Ask him?”

Eggsy peered beyond the pool of the lights of the stage, grateful that Merlin and Harry had indeed sat in chairs dragged to the middle of the floor from stacks nearby and were perched in front of him.  “Harry… will you bind me? If… if that’s allowed.”

Harry glanced towards Merlin, having a moment of wordless conversation before he rose with the fluid grace of a jungle cat and vaulted himself up onto the low stage.

Harry paused near him.  “Hello, darling boy.”

“Hiya, Harry,” Eggsy grinned dopily, already fuzzy with pre-scene endorphins.  He murmured softly, his words just for Harry and since Percival had moved back he had no worries about being picked up by the Top’s mic.  “Want you to know… I want you too. Ain’t telling you what to do about Charlie or nothin’ ‘cause it ain’t my place. S’only my place to decide I can’t get into it with him.  Sharing someone directly with him ‘cause I don’t like how he treats people.  But you? God, you’re fucking fit. Give just about anything to be the cream filling in your marriage oreo.”

Harry laughed, the sound warm and rich in his ears.  “I shall keep that in mind.”

“Please fucking do,” Eggsy sighed as he lifted his wrists to the restraints, tension bleeding out of him as the man pulled the padded bindings tight over one wrist and then another.  Harry knelt, guiding his toes into the little hole in the bottom of the post so he could stand comfortably on his feet. Some weren’t like that… literally keeping the sub on their toes but Eggsy didn’t like that kind of pain and Percival knew it.

As Harry worked Percival spoke, “Tonight I will be showing you some flogger techniques both sadistic and mild.  My gracious bottom is a bit of a pain slut - “

“Understatement, bruv,” Eggsy murmured earning a snort of laughter from Harry as he stood up.

“ - and as the scene progresses we will be going more firmly toward sadistic techniques.”

“Harry - “ Eggsy hissed as the man went to leave.  Harry leaned back in and he snuck a peck onto Harry’s cheek.  “Thanks.”

Eggsy’s gut twisted in pleasure as the man blushed.  “My pleasure, truly.”

He watched as Harry dropped back off the stage, settling next to his husband as Percival held a wireless mic in front of him.

“Can you tell them your safewords?”

Percival always started a demo scene like that and Eggsy had been expecting it.  “Green, yellow, red or  _ vert, jaune, rouge.” _

“Eggsy is bilingual and sometimes, when I really get him going,” Percival teased, “he forgets what country he’s in.”

“You could fucking make me forget my name, babe,” Eggsy shot back, earning a rolling laugh from the crowd.

“Sweet boy,” Percival praised.  “Will you tell them what you are expecting from our scene tonight?”

Eggsy grinned.  “Well, I think you’re gonna tie me up,” he said innocently, rattling the D-rings between his restraints and the cross, the crowd chuckled again.  “Beat the shite outta me and make me confess all my dirty little secrets.”

“Eggsy,” Percival explained, “has a new Dom who isn’t apprised at what a kinky fucker he’s got on his hands and, it’s Eggsy wish that I whip those revelations right out of him.”

Eggsy nodded happily.

“Anything else you’d like to say?”

Eggsy locked eyes with Merlin before he purred, “Please, hurt me.”

Percival chuckled as he switched off the wireless mic.  “For those with weaker stomachs in the crowd I would like to forewarn that, while it is not my intention to draw blood tonight we will not stop or pause the scene should that occur.  It goes without saying but, as this is instructional I will say it anyway, that if blood is drawn during a scene with someone to whom you are not fluid bonded you should always be careful about the cleaning of your tools and handling your partner after.  I have here,” Eggsy heard something rattle behind him, “my fully stocked first aid kit, as do the dungeon masters. Eggsy is in good hands and has agreed to the risks inherent in this kind of play.”

Eggsy nodded exaggeratedly, the crowd giggling again.

He sighed as the first strikes of Percival’s floggers flowed over his back.  It was far too gentle for his tastes but demo bottoming and scene-ing had very different paces and he was content to watch Merlin and Harry watching him as he tuned out Percival’s explanation of various floggers and techniques.  They wouldn’t start the interrogation until the single tails or the tawse and the gentle  _ thud thud thud _ of the tails felt as good as a massage as they worked over his backside and thighs.

Merlin, bless that gorgeous man, was watching him with an interested heat, eyes dark with arousal as Harry leaned on his shoulder.

He hissed with the first glorious blossom of real pain as Percival switched to two lighter floggers with cut ends to be more sadistic.  Sharp, cutting sting sliced through his back but quickly devolved into warmth. It wasn’t the instrument itself that Eggsy suddenly found difficult, it was the pace.  With Percival wielding two painful floggers, they were beating into his back in a quick staccato that made him writhe and whimper against the bonds, gasping for air as he struggled for quarter.

“Colour,” Percival demanded.

Eggsy whimpered, “Green,” even as his body fought the binding.  Eggsy had a love/hate relationship with moments like those, where he was still far enough out of space that it just  _ hurt _ as his body tried to adjust to the pain.  But he also loved it, loved the buzz of endorphins in a fight or flight response denied, of being forced to give up his body to someone he trusted.

Eggsy made himself to stop struggling, to be a  _ good boy _ .  He wanted to show Merlin how good he could be… for Percival and, by extension, for him.  He made his body still, tightening his muscles which made the pain in his back burn brighter, flare sharper even as he relaxed a muscle group at a time.  One by one he released tension from his muscles and he felt the first warm brush of his subspace rising up to him.

_ ‘Good boy,’ _ he saw - imagined? - Merlin murmur.

“Good job, Eggsy,” Percival said with the booming voice of God through the club’s speakers.

Eggsy hummed that he heard it as he leaned his face against his bicep.  Only problem with St Andrew’s Crosses was there was nowhere good to rest his head when he started to float.  Percival pushed him harder, speeding up with the strokes of the floggers but it only brought him down deeper until he felt submerged in the fuzzy warmth of space.

“Eggsy,” Percival said, drawing him up from the floaty sensation he’d been relaxing into.

“Hm?” he managed, dreamily.

“Whip or tawse?”

Eggsy smiled through the buzz in his head.  “That’s like asking rock or hard place, bruv,” he croaked.  “Dealer’s choice.”

“Tawse,” Percival said, “only ‘cause your backside is being ignored.”

Eggsy wriggled it, knowing the motion was projected onto a screen behind him so the audience could see the marks Percy was putting on him.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the first bite of the tawse over his plump arse cheeks, the cotton of his pants doing little to ease the impact of it.  It felt… it felt like being punched with razor blades between the knuckles, a sadistic mix of thuddy and stinging that made his submissive brain go haywire trying to find a way to cope.

“Ung,” Eggsy grunted as Percival struck him a half dozen more times.  He couldn’t hold still then, pulling himself up in the bonds to try and get some control of the pain.  He didn’t try to dodge the strikes, even if his arse kept flexing up expecting it everytime he relaxed, and he was proud of that.

“Settle Eggsy,” Percival said gently, smoothing a hand down his spine.  “You are doing very well.”

He whimpered, wishing that voice was thick with a Scottish brogue.  He breathed, forcing control over the rise and fall of his chest, concentrating on the filling of his lungs.

“Tell me what you like, Eggsy,” Percival grunted as another strike sung across his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Eggsy hissed, trying to focus on words.  He had known when he asked for it that it would be hard to deal with the pain and speak, he’d wanted the struggle but half into the scene he was cursing his own self-directed sadistic streak.  “Aside from this, you mean?” he bit out.

He wasn’t surprised when the wireless mic reappeared on a stand in front of him, his harsh breathing suddenly pouring out of the sound system.

“Cheeky brat,” Percival teased.

“That’s me.  But not a bad brat,” he muttered, crying out as another swing landed.  “Wanna be good. Always wanna be good.”

“And how do you want to be good?”

“I like pain.”  _ Crack.   _ “I like sexual humiliation.”   _ Crack. _  “Ugh.  N-not degradation though.  Wanna be a slut, not a stupid slut.”   _ Crack. _

“Yellow,” he gasped.  

Percival stopped and came up to his side.

“No more tawse, please.  Sir.”

“Good man,” Percy said, ruffling his hair.  He purred, leaning into the touch. “Need a break?”

“No, please.  Whip me?”

Percival stepped back with a chuckle.  He flinched as Percy tested the distance on his bullwhip, the end cracking in midair to his side.  “Eight-foot bullwhip,” Percy announced. He was a savant with the whip, it had been what had originally drawn Eggsy to bottom for him.  “What else do you enjoy, Eggsy?”

“Spanking.”  _ Crack. _

Eggsy gasped as pain bloomed across his back, moaning as his cock came to full attention.  He really was a slut for the whip.

“Biting.  Love being bitten.”  _ Crack. _  “Dirty talk.”  _ Crack. _  “Bondage.”  _ Crack. _  “L-love being tied up or down, for prettiness or ‘cause… ‘cause… for pain.”  _ Crack _ .

“Fuck,” Eggsy hissed, his whole body trembling with pleasure.  Percival didn’t stop because his words had died out, working the whip in a hatch patterns over his back that had him whimpering, not in pain - though it hurt - but in the need to touch himself, to get off.  He liked to cum just like that, though; from only the pain, no mercy.

“Like edging and being denied, kneeling for my Doms, getting my hair pulled, face fucking… anything fucking really.  Chastity is ok for short bits of time, CBT is good too. And I…” this was it, where he told them and he found out if they liked his big kink.  “I like - “

“What do you like Eggsy?” Percival encouraged when Eggsy’s words died, the whip falling endlessly over his skin.

There was a gasp from the crown as Eggsy felt the first oozing cut in his skin.  “May I cum?” he cried, shivering on the edge.

“Not until you tell us.”

“Fuck,” he hissed.  “Fuck, sir.”

Percival didn’t speed up or slow down, the fiery end of the leather searing into his fucking soul as it crossed over areas already worked.

“I want - “ he whimpered, the words dying again.

“Tell him.”

“I want to call you ‘daddy’.”

“You may cum.”

Eggsy gripped the restraints, hips bucking for sensation he couldn’t get as he shot in his own pants, semen flooding out and pooling along the hard edge of his cock.  Distantly, he realised people were clapping but he only had awareness for Merlin and Harry, for the fond warmth in their eyes.

"Th-thank you," he managed, remembering his manners, remembering to be good.  "Thank you, sir."  



	5. Un Monstre de Câlins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: A Cuddle Monster

Harry watched, his whole body vibrating with arousal as Eggsy came untouched from the slice of the whip’s caress.  When Harry topped he was far from sadistic, preferring restraint and praise but as a bottom he enjoyed his pain. Clearly, not as much as Eggsy did nor as much as his husband liked giving, Merlin and the boy were well matched in that area.  

There was no jealousy over it in Harry’s heart.  Long ago Merlin’s desire to give pain had outstripped his body’s ability to take it.  That didn’t mean his husband loved him any less and, seeing Eggsy under Percival’s care only made him long to watch Emrys take him apart.  If life was a fantasy he would be right there, tending to the boy’s pain before putting his small body between them - holding him, praising him while he floated safely in subspace.

But being called ‘daddy’?  That had always been his kink more than Merlin’s, though clearly his husband intended to indulge the young man.  Oh, to have Eggsy on his knees adoring them with his blue eyes calling them ‘daddy’ and ‘papa’ and  _ meaning _ it.  

Harry shivered.

“Will everyone be quiet now?” Percival requested politely.  “I’m going to bring Eggsy all the way down. He’s been so good for us, hasn’t he?” Harry knew that question was directed at his husband who nodded in agreement.

Eggsy grunted as the lash struck again but the sound was listless and blurry.

“Colour?”

_ “Vert,” _ Eggsy sighed.   _ “Merci.” _

Percival chuckled but kept his pace, the screen behind Eggsy showing deep red welts crossed over with older ones from the beginning of the scene beginning to purple and occasionally a bit of skin split open and weeping blood.  He would mark beautifully.

Harry was a bit jealous, only because he loved having marks but hated the pain to get there.  Clearly, Eggsy enjoyed every moment.

The boy’s grunts turned to sighs and sighs turned to into a long groan of pleasure before his head tipped forward, body sagging in the restraints.

“Eggsy, colour.”

No response.  Percival smiled reassuringly to their audience even as Merlin rose, Harry following.  He plucked a water bottle out of the open cooler as Merlin climbed the three steps onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen and non binary people,” Percival said gently, “Eggsy’s Dom will be taking over his aftercare.  If you enjoyed this scene please come up to the edge of the stage and whisper to Eggsy what a good boy he’s been.”

People started to rise, putting back their chairs while Harry knelt, undoing Eggsy’s ankle cuffs as Merlin took care of the wrists.

“Good job, Eggsy,” a young woman with a leashed puppy-man said, not touching from the edge of the stage.  “Very good job.”

The boy smiled blurrily as Merlin guided him into a gentle embrace.

“Such a good boy,” another man said warmly.

Eggsy made a pleased sound, low in his throat as he buried his face in Merlin’s neck.  “S’bright… sir.”

“You can call me ‘daddy’,  _ leannan _ .”

A sharp spike of jealousy cut through him for his husband.  He wanted Eggsy to call him ‘daddy’.”

“But I prefer ye call me ‘papa’ or ‘da’.  ‘Daddy’ is very… british.”

Eggsy chuckled, nuzzling into the open gap in Merlin’s button down.  “Papa,” he sighed, the endearment warm and needy as it dropped from his lips.  Arousal burst through Harry and... something wanting. 

Charles called him ‘daddy’ but almost always when he desired something from him.  Hearing Eggsy call Merlin ‘papa’ with such affection sent a knife of longing into his gut.

Harry unwound his tie, wrapping it gently around the boy’s eyes.  His heart swelled as Eggsy sighed in relief.

“Thank you… sir?”

“Harry is fine, sweetheart,” he murmured quietly, not breaking the spell as more people came up to praise Eggsy.  The submissive absorbed it like a sponge.

Perhaps Eggsy matched as well with him as he did with Merlin?  Harry’s heart ached at the thought.

“Can ye walk,  _ mo leanbh _ ?”

Eggsy nodded, took one tremulous step before clinging to Merlin’s arms.  “No, papa.”

Merlin smiled as he bent, lifting Eggsy over his shoulder to keep from touching the boy’s heated back.  The lad flopped across his husband and Harry couldn’t help but reach out and card his fingers through Eggsy’s sweat dampened locks.

“You are such a good boy,” Harry praised as Eggsy nuzzled into the touch.  “You did so well… took it so beautifully. I can’t wait to see you under Merlin’s lash.”

Eggsy murmured, “He good?”

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that burbled up but, instead of being offended the boy smiled.  “He taught Percival and, as of yet, the student hasn’t outstripped the teacher.”

_ “Mon dieu,” _ Eggsy hissed, whimpering in arousal.

“Yes, exactly.”

There were more people crowding the area between the steps and the aftercare room most content to whisper praises to Eggsy but one man reached out, stopping when Harry shot him a sharp look.  Whatever possessed the man to try and touch the lad who was in the care of his  _ Doms… _ no.  His Dom.  One Dom not matter how much Harry was wishing it was otherwise.

Once they were safely ensconced in the quiet of the aftercare room, Merlin lowered Eggsy slowly to his feet.  The boy reached out as his husband straightened, clinging to his shirt.

“Need skin,” he muttered, whimpering in frustration as his words stuck.  “Please, papa?”

“Of course,” Merlin replied warmly.  “Harry’s going to hold you for a moment,  _ mo luran _ .”

“I like Harry,” Eggsy said warmly.  “I like how he pets me.”

Merlin chuckled as he handled the boy until he was leaning in Harry’s arms, clinging like a drunken koala.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hello sweetheart.  Can you drink some water?”

“Yessss.”

Harry uncupped the bottle, guiding Eggsy’s mouth and the rim to each other.  Eggsy drank, emptying the bottle quickly before nuzzling back into Harry’s shoulder.  

Merlin took the empty bottle, binning it before settling himself on the couch with his back pressed to the arm.  

“Can I strip you, Eggsy?” Harry asked.  “Your undergarments are filthy.”

“Jus’ wanna see me naked,” Eggsy said, his grin saying it was meant as a tease.

“Well,” Harry replied, “there is that.”

“Yes, sir.  Please.”

“Just ‘Harry’, my dove.”

Eggsy shook his head in refusal.  “Want to honor you, sir. Please let me.”

Harry sighed, his heart swelling with affection.  “Of course, sweetheart.” How could he deny such a sweet boy?

Eggsy shifted, getting his feet under him before Harry slowly let go, kneeling to drag off his filthy pants, using the cloth to clean the mess over his thighs.  He did it quickly, knowing he was flirting with the limits of his openness with Charlie. Harry tossed them onto the couch with the rest of Eggsy’s clothes but not onto the pile before guiding the boy to straddle Merlin’s hips.

With a sigh, Eggsy collapsed against his Dom’s chest, snuggling into his neck with a happy, “Papa.”

“My boy,” Merlin replied, hands settling at Eggsy’s waist. 

Harry pulled over a beanbag and sunk to the floor next to them, leaning his head back onto his husband’s shoulder.  They were quiet for a long time, Eggsy sinking back under into subspace until, finally Merlin said softly, “What did ye fight with Charlie about?”

Harry sighed.  “You’ll be angry with him.”

“Ye dinnae need to tell me, love, but I’d like it if ye did.”  That was one of the reasons he loved Merlin so, the man always careful of the line between husband and Dom, between lover and friend.  He always gave Harry the room to make his own decisions.

“He didn’t want to use condoms.”

The silence was telling.

“I refused to break your rules, of course, and we fought.  I sent him home to cool off but was… worked up.”

“So ye came here?”

Harry nodded.  “I thought I might scene with Percival.”

“Do ye need a scene tonight or in the morning?”

Harry took a moment to analyse himself before shaking his head.  “I think Eggsy is pushing me into topspace.”

Merlin hummed in understanding.  “Why, Harry? I dinnae know what you see in him.”

Harry shrugged.  “Honestly? Right now I’m not sure.  Only… if I end it again I will be finished and I want to give it a chance to smooth out before I make that decision.”

Merlin nodded as the door cracked open and Percival slipped in.  He set his toys, wrapped in a towel, onto one of the available couches before crossing with the first aid kit.

“May I?” Harry asked.  They were good enough friends with Percival for the man to understand he had a thing for caregiving, loved mending the wounds on subs he felt something for.  There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that he felt for Eggsy, had for some time, although the night’s events had sealed it into something beyond a crush.

Percival took gloves from the kit before handing it over, the Top retreating to the couch to clean his tools.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured gently as he tugged on gloves and knelt at the boy’s side.  He slipped a finger into the boy’s loose grip. “Squeeze if you can hear me.”

Eggsy’s hand tightened over his finger.

“Good boy,” Harry praised.  Words were hard for him, too, when he was deep down.  “One squeeze for ‘yes’, two for ‘no’, sweetheart. Do you understand?”

One squeeze.

“Good job.  I’m going to clean up your back, sweet boy.  It might sting a little.”

One squeeze.

“Try to stay down for me… for Merlin,” Harry corrected, blushing as he met his husband’s knowing gaze.

Eggsy hissed at the first brush of the antiseptic wipes, Harry cleaning the little trails of blood.  None were very large and were easily sealed with skin glue. When he looked up, Eggsy was sucking his thumb, eyes watery against the pain.  “Oh, sweet boy,” Harry sighed at the sight.

Merlin tugged his hand away, the boy whining in displeasure before the Dom replaced Eggsy’s thumb with his own, fingers trailing to cup the boy’s cheek as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

“So beautiful,  _ mo luran,” _ he praised.  “So good for me.”

When Eggsy was cleaned and the liquid bandages dry, Harry slowly lowered a blanket over them, smiling at Eggsy’s pleased sound.

They rested like that for a while, the sounds of Percival cleaning his tools and their breathing the only disruption of the silence.  It must have been near an hour when Eggsy shifted, blinked and slid from Merlin’s chest. The two moved together until they were spooning, the boy reaching for Harry and throwing an arm around his shoulders as he buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Harry said, stroking Eggsy’s arm.

“Hi, Harry.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Aces.”

Harry chuckled, “That’s good.”

Eggsy rose slowly and dragged on his clothes, foregoing the soiled undergarments.  As Eggsy dressed, Harry realised Merlin was dosing lightly and shook him awake.

They both watched as Eggsy crossed the room and knelt near Percival before saying.  “Thank you for my scene, sir.”

“You are most welcome, Eggsy.”

They hugged before Eggsy came back and, to Harry’s surprise, kneeled next to him.  “Thank you for my aftercare, Harry.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for my aftercare, papa.”

Merlin hummed in pleasure before murmuring,  _ “S e do bheatha, mo luran.” _

Harry looked at his watch.  “We should be going, the club will be closing soon.”

Eggsy scrubbed a tired hand over his eyes.  “What time is it?”

“Nearly three in the morning.”

“Will ye,” Merlin began, rising from the couch and pulling Eggsy into his arms, “consider spending the night at ours?  I dinnae want you dropping in the morning.”

“Just for cuddles?” Eggsy asked sweetly.

“Aye, lad.  Just cuddles.”

Eggsy smile was radiant as he said, “Yes, please, papa.”

~***~

Eggsy smiled as he woke up, warm and held in strong arms with a pleasant soreness along his back and arse.

“There ye are,” Merlin purred against his temple.

“Time is it?”

“Near midday,  _ mo luran _ .”

“What does that mean?” Eggsy asked as he leaned into Merlin’s touch, the man carding his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and making him purr.

“My pretty boy.”

Eggsy squealed in pleasure.  “Really?”

“Aye,  _ leannan _ .”

He stretched, arching his naked body against Merlin’s pyjama clad flesh before wincing at the pull of a muscle.

“Do ye have plans today?”

Eggsy shook his head.

“Would it be terribly forward if I asked ye to spend the day?”

Another shake of his head accompanied by his teeth catching his bottom lip.  “I’d like that, papa, but I’ve gotta go home and get some clothes.”

“Or ye could wear mine.”

The idea of wearing Merlin’s clothes sent a spike of arousal lancing through him as he nodded empathically.

“Ye like that,  _ leannan _ ?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Such a good boy,” Merlin murmured, leaning in to spread kisses over his jaw.  “Would ye like me to draw you a bath for yer sore muscles?”

“Please.”  Eggsy looked around for the other man he’d fallen asleep with.  “Where’s Harry?”

“Charlie came by a few hours ago.  They went for brunch.”

“Oh,” Eggsy sighed.  “Does it make me a bad boy that I want Harry too?  Want to call him daddy?”

“He’d like that,” Merlin said warmly.  “Nae lad, it doesnae make you bad but unless ye want to involved yerself with Charlie I recommend ye wait.  I dinnae think it will last between them.”

“I’m not,” Eggsy said in horror, “trying to break them up or nothing.  I just - It’s not my place to judge but everything I’ve heard about Charlie, everything I’ve seen makes me not like him.  Which… it’s not my relationship and I know better than to involve myself emotionally in the drama of the extended poly but… I  _ like _ Harry.  He deserves better.”

“Aye,  _ mo luran _ , I agree.”  Merlin’s finger cupped his neck, drawing Eggsy down to lay on the warmth of his bare chest.  Eggsy tangled his bare legs with Merlin’s silk-clad ones, moaning at the soft material’s caress.  “But Harry doesnae take well to being ordered, even from his owner.”

“You’ve collared him?”

“Aye, on our first anniversary.  We’d gotten heavily into the scene after we married.”  Merlin’s fingers ghosted down his neck before briefly, lightly, circling his throat.  “Have ye ever?”

“Been collared?” Eggsy whimpered, tilting his head back to give Merlin more access, more control.

“Aye.”

“No.  It - I guess ‘cause I’ve been in mostly polys marrying doesn’t mean as much but collaring… it means  _ a lot _ to me.  I’ve had a scene collar and, once, a service collar but I’ve never accepted a collar of ownership… a permanent collar.”

“Ye say ‘accepted’...?”

Eggsy shrugged, feeling suddenly guilty.  “There’s been offers but it just didn’t… I wasn’t ready or it didn’t feel right.  ‘Course when you refuse a collar the Dom who offered it tends to end things. Kinda like refusing a proposal, ain’t it?”

“I suppose, though, I dinnae have much insight.  The only collar I’ve ever offered was to Harry. It means a great deal to he and I, as well.”

Eggsy made a happy sound as he leaned into Merlin’s hand, pressing his throat a little more firmly into his control.

_ “Eggsy,” _ Merlin hissed, voice rough with arousal.  “Unless ye are planning on me fucking you today we should get out of bed.”

“I - “ he choked, reeling back.  “I’m not ready. I know that’s strange with everything - “

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, rolling them until Eggsy was held gently beneath him as Merlin’s fingertips caressed his cheeks.  “You dinnae need to apologise for what ye are ready for. You communicate well and clearly… that’s all I ask. I like you a lot,  _ mo luran _ .  I dinnae have any interest in rushing things.”

Eggsy’s heart swelled at his words.  “Can I have a kiss though, papa?”

Merlin smiled. “Of course.”

He wound his arms around Merlin’s neck, tugging the Dom down pausing just before they made contact, letting Merlin claim his lips.  And claim he did, mouth sliding against his, tongue working him open until Eggsy was groaning as Merlin plundered his warm depths. The professor kissed like a force of nature, Eggsy helpless against the onslaught until he was grinding up and panting.

Eggsy shivered as Merlin pulled away.

“Come on,  _ mo luran _ ,” the Scot said as he rolled to the edge of the bed, tugging Eggsy out of it behind him, “let’s get ye into a bath and some food in ye.”

As if on cue, Eggsy’s stomach grumbled in agreement.

Merlin drew the bath, settling Eggsy with a change of clothes and thick fluffy towels before the Dom disappeared to give him privacy.  The only thing that could’ve made it better was his Dom behind him washing his hair or maybe bubbles… definitely bubbles.

He stayed in until he pruned up and the water was cold.  He was careful with his back, the few cuts from the night before had closed up and he couldn’t help but stare at the marks in the large mirror above the dual sinks, university sweats riding low on his hips and a bit too long despite the fact that he’d rolled the waistband over a few times.

“Eggsy?” Merlin called through the door.  “Are ye alright,  _ mo luran _ ?”

He called back, “You can come in!”

Merlin did, opening the door hesitant at first before catching sight of him preening in front of the mirror.  The Dom lounged in the doorway, grinning at him. “Do ye like being marked up?”

Eggsy’s grin was a wicked sassy thing as it reflected back at him.  “Love it. Especially bite marks makes me feel… possessed.”

Merlin prowled into the mirror’s glassy surface, wrapping himself behind Eggsy’s body carefully.  “I was a might jealous of Percival last night. He was right, ye are beautiful, lad; all the time but especially when you come apart.  But if the whip had been in my hand I’m not sure I could've stopped myself from fucking you for the entire audience,” he purred. “I’d hold on to yer shoulders as I slammed my cock into ye, dig my thumbs in the deepest marks until you were sobbing with it.”

Eggsy gripped the cold edge of the granite counter as he tried to master the fucking tidal wave of arousal Merlin’s words sent through him.  The sweatpants did nothing to hide the obvious arousal.

“Do ye like being fucked in public?” Merlin asked as his forearm barred across Eggsy’s clavicle pulling him up against the strength of his Dom's chest, the slightest bit of pressure against the base of his throat reminding Eggsy of his hand wrapped there so gently.

Eggsy nodded, wide blue eyes meeting Merlin’s wicked hazel gaze.  “You’re a fucking tease, bruv,” he sulked.

“What’s that, Eggsy?” Merlin said, a glimmer of delight in his eyes as they looked at each other through the mirror.  Merlin brought a long finger up to brush his ear. “If ye have a complaint, lad, then come here and whisper it in my ear.”

“Is that an order, papa?”

“Aye,  _ mo luran _ , it is.”

Eggsy leaned back, arching up on his toes to get enough height to brush his lips against the shell of his Dom’s ear.  “I have a complaint, sir.”

“Oh, aye?”

Eggsy whispered ever so softly, “These marks aren’t yours.”

Merlin growled, a possessive hunger rolling out of him.  “Then maybe we should amend that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Merci -thank you  
> Vert - green  
> S e do bheatha, mo luran. - You are welcome my pretty boy.


	6. Sur Mes Genoux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: On My Knees

Being pampered by Merlin was aces, the way the Dom guided him downstairs to stacks of pancakes in the warmer and sausage on low in the pan.  As Eggsy tucked in and as Merlin poured him a glass of orange juice, Eggsy asked, “Do you like hand feeding?”

Merlin shrugged, “I dinnae  _ dislike _ it but that’s really more of Harry’s kink.”

“Really?”

“Aye,” Merlin grinned as he settled into his own chair across the dining table. “Harry is a very sweet Top.  Most of his kinks are in the ‘Daddy spoiling his boy’ vein.”

Eggsy shivered at the sudden lance of arousal, nipples pebbling in the cool air of the mew house.

“So,” Merlin continued, “he likes hand feeding, tending to aftercare, cuddles, teasing, body worship, wax, sensation play, and non-sadistic rope.  As a sub he’s a bit more diverse but my husband has always been a hedonist and a sensualist.”

Eggsy blushed.  “All that sounds real nice.  I mean, I’m a pain slut too and I love some harder stuff but I like the soft stuff too. Hard to find a Dom that does both.”

Merlin nodded around a bite of strawberry compote, the red berry colouring his lips and making Eggsy want to lick the juice from his mouth.

“What are you into? And your limits?”

Merlin sipped his tea before leaning back and giving Eggsy an appreciative look.  “Everything you said last night I like or  _ really  _ like, none of it was a deal breaker.”

That made Eggsy grin and Merlin returned the smile easily.

“As you might have suspected I’m a sadist.”  Eggsy nodded. “Would you say the level you and Percival played at last night was your limit?”

Eggsy thought about it.  “Sort of? With the tawse, yeah.  And that’s probably close to my limit for a quick scene like that but with more warm up and a longer build I can take a lot more.  I like it, sometimes, to pass through what I find pleasurable and back out into pure pain. It’s nice to cum from the pain, which I only really do with stinging pain.  Thuddy makes me go down pretty fast though. Not every time but, on occasion, I like to be taken to my limit to really struggle to give up my body to my Dom’s will. It’s hard to get me there ‘cause I am such a pain slut that I just sponge up most impact.  But I like to. I like to be made to take it.

“Like,” Eggsy continued, “if it’d been you holding that tawse and you were petting on me and encouraging me to just take  _ one more _ I would’ve.  I would’ve let you push me right to the edge but I don’t do that kind of play with scene tops or in public.  Rips me open, makes me really emotionally vulnerable and I gotta feel secure in where and who I am with.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathed like he’d been punched in the solar plexus.  Pushing his chair back from the table he held out a hand, beckoning Eggsy forward.  “Come here,  _ leannan _ .”

He rose, abandoning his mostly empty plate and going around the table.  At Merlin’s gentle tug on his wrist, Eggsy straddled his Dom’s lap, burying his face in the Scot’s warm neck.  Merlin was  _ so big _ compared to him and snuggled on his lap made Eggsy feel that sweet  _ boyishness _ swell in him.  “Papa? This ok?”

“Aye,  _ mo luran _ , let me hold you.”  For a while Merlin caressed him, both of them breathing together until finally, he said, “My limits are the usual illegal stuff.  As well as scat. Flesh hooks. Financial domination.”

“Me too,” Eggsy murmured into his Dom’s neck, rubbing his cheeks up and down a few times before he continued.  “Other hard limits are needles, body modification, playing with women, and enemas. Soft limits are blood play, high heels, prolonged chastity, cross-dressing and pet play.”

“How do ye feel,” Merlin said gently, tugging Eggsy back from his neck until their eyes met, “about predicament bondage?”

“Yes, please,” he practically moaned.  “Anything that makes me work to submit to my Dom’s will I’m good with… unless it is a limit.”

“None of your limits are a deal breaker for myself or, if I may be presumptuous enough to speak for him, my husband.”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Figure if you’re married for a few decades you can be a bit presumptuous.”  Eggsy leaned in, getting himself a lingering kiss before asking. “What do you like to be called?”

Merlin smiled.  “Ye are a good boy.”  Eggsy preened under Merlin’s proud gaze.  “I like ‘Sir’ ‘Dominus’ and ‘Papa’ is fine.  Only Harry calls me ‘Master’ because he wears my collar.”

“He’s lucky,” Eggsy said with a soft smile, meeting Merlin’s eyes so he could see he was being sincere and not jealous, “you are a good Dom.”

“And ye are a good sub.  Where did you train?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Taught myself mostly.  Read a lot. Wanted to be good so I learned how to be, although it’s a little different for each Dom.”

Merlin made a wistful sound in his throat, hugging Eggsy close once more.  “I want ye, Eggsy. Far more than I should for such a nascent relationship.”

“I want you too.  It’s - “ Eggsy sighed.  “These feelings I have for you and Harry… they are… intense.”

Merlin nodded his agreement.  “I want to take this slow. I want to make sure the trust is there when we are playing before I push your limits or hurt you until you have to safeword.  But I do want to do that with ye.  _ Christ _ , it has been a long time since I was with someone who could take the kind of hurt I like to give and that excitement is making me impatient.”

“It’s ok, papa,” Eggsy murmured against his neck, nuzzling against the clean scent of him.  “I’ll tell you if something is too much. I know how to communicate.”

“Good boy,” Merlin praised and Eggsy squirmed at the words, his cock hardening in his borrowed sweats.  “Oh you’re a slut for praise.”

Eggsy nodded.

“You’ll adore Harry then.  Man praises his subs like breathing.  No’ that I willnae but I think he gets off on it in a way I do not.”

“I want him,” Eggsy confessed again.

“I know,  _ leannan _ .”

“This is so fucked up.  I usually don’t get into things this messy.”

Merlin stiffened beneath him but remained quiet, hands caressing over his bare wounded back in gentle circles.

“Fuck if you two ain’t worth it, though.”  The tension fleeing Merlin’s body with a heaving sigh made Eggsy smile just a little.  He sat up, looking his Dom in the face. “Promise me something, though?”

“If it is within my power.”

“If it gets too messy and everything goes sideways or you decide you want Char - “

“Never going to happen.”

“If it  _ does _ just… be honest.  No cheating. No lying.”

Merlin’s strong hands cupped his face, fingertips ghosting over his cheekbones.  “I promise I will always be honest with ye, no matter what.”

Eggsy smiled, pressing a kiss into Merlin’s palm.  “Aces.”

His Dom looked like he was about to say something when the sound of the front door opening made Eggsy jump, Harry and Charlie’s voices drifting in.  They were clearly in the middle of a heated but good-natured debate about movies.

“Honestly, I just can’t watch anything made before the year two thousand, the effects alone - “ Charlie groused.

“Darling, some of the best actors were  _ dead _ by then.  You are missing out.”

There was a pause in which Eggsy could easily imagine some cuddling in the front hall before Harry and Charlie fumbled into the doorway between the hall and the dining area, lips locked together.

“Welcome home, husband,” Merlin said the pair tugging apart enough for Harry to smile at him and Eggsy.  Charlie, for his part, did smile at Merlin until he saw Eggsy sprawled in the Dom’s lap. When Eggsy and Charlie’s gazes met there was a brief flash of jealousy in the journalist, a sneer of displeasure before it was replaced with a disingenuous smile.

Eggsy wondered if it was fooling Harry and Merlin.

“Hullo, Eggsy,” Charlie said.

“Hi, Charlie.”

“So,” Charlie asked, turning his gaze to Merlin, “this is a thing, now?”

“Aye, I think so.” Eggsy nodded at the unspoken question, turning his face back into Merlin’s neck.  

Meeting Charlie’s calculating gaze was already exhausting him, especially when he’d had his defences down.  Eggsy wasn’t prepared to fight against whatever drama Charlie was cooking up but he weren’t gonna back down neither.  He wanted Merlin and he wanted Harry and while he wasn’t going to kick off with the other sub he also wasn’t going to flee the field.

Eggsy felt Harry move across the space, Charlie lingering in the doorway.  The man knelt at his husband’s side, bowing his neck a little. Merlin reached out and cupped it affectionately.  Eggsy wanted to reach out too, to card his fingers through Harry’s perfectly styled hair and muss it. He wanted to scritch his fingers over the man’s neck and make him purr.

“Master,” Harry said sweetly, “can we all watch movies together?”

“I’d like that,” Merlin said.  “Would ye like that, Eggsy?”

“Yes, sir.”  Eggsy called Merlin ‘sir’ when he wasn’t in his boy space and being around Charlie he couldn’t let himself be that vulnerable.  It wasn’t like he was ashamed of it but it was private… just for Merlin… and for Harry when he was ready, if he was ever ready.

“Charlie?” Harry asked without looking up.  If he had, like Eggsy did, he would have seen a vicious twist of envy on Charlie’s face as the man glared down at the edge of Harry’s leather collar, just visible at the back of his bent neck.

“That sounds nice,” the other sub said, sounding sincere even as he pulled back on his mask.  Eggsy dropped his gaze before Charlie could see him looking. “The only question is, ‘who is going to choose the movie?’”

“Well,” Harry said, rising and clearing away their dishes. “We could leave it to our guest, or to my owner.” 

Eggsy tried to help but Merlin held him in place.  “It’s part of his service to me, leave it be,” the Scot said to him before replying to Harry, “You always complain at what I choose.”

Harry nodded as he bustled about the kitchen, rinsing and loading the dishwasher.  “Any thoughts, Eggsy?”

“Me?  I don’t even know what you’ve got, guv.  But I like old films mostly… Dr Zhivago, My Fair Lady, The Scarlet Pimpernel… that sort of thing.”

“Oh, god,” Charlie groused even as Harry beamed.

“I think we have every film Danny Kaye ever made.  How about ‘The Inspector General’?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Never seen it but it sounds nice enough.”

As soon as Harry was done with the dishes, Merlin carried him through to the lounge despite his protestations he could walk.  He was pretty sure Merlin didn’t see the fuming look Charlie gave them. That, more than anything, quieted his protests.

_ Christ _ , he was not this kind of territorial sub but having Charlie be jealous of Merlin’s attention toward him  _ did _ make him feel good.

Merlin settled into the corner of the massive leather couch, draping Eggsy in his arms.  “Comfortable?” he asked as Eggsy shimmied lower and dropped his head to the Dom’s shoulders.

“Mmmhmm.”

Harry stretched out along the empty space, propped against the other end and wriggling his feet into Merlin’s lap, the sock-clad toes tucking between the Dom’s and Eggsy’s thighs.  Eggsy giggled as Harry brushed the ticklish spot behind his knees.

“Is that alright?” he asked, Eggsy nodding happily.  Even the little bit of attention from the other man was enough to have his subspace rising up and relaxing him into their embrace.

They made it about halfway through the film, Eggsy chuckling at the antics and humming at the songs before Charlie got bored and rolled up to his knees to face Harry.  The young man crawled into Harry’s lap, grinding on him and murmuring, “Please daddy…”

Eggsy tried to ignore it, after all, it wasn’t the first time he’d had sex occur near him.  But Charlie’s words bothered him as he tried to convince Harry to take him upstairs and fuck him because Harry was clearly not enjoying himself and was obviously uncomfortable with Charlie’s overt display.  Merlin frowned at Harry’s gasp, Charlie having slipped his hand inside the man’s trousers to palm his cock.

“Alright,” Harry growled, adjusting himself and gently pushing Charlie off the couch.

The journalist paused in the doorway, already sex rumpled, and asked Merlin, “Want to join us?”

“No,” Merlin said stiffly, “thank you.”

“What a berk,” Eggsy groaned when the pair had disappeared.

The Dom sighed heavily.  “He entertains the notion that I will change my mind and join them.”

“Not tempted?” Eggsy asked, not looking away from Danny Kaye’s arrest.

“Nae.  I made the mistake of having casual sex with him the first night he was in town.  Harry wanted a threesome but it became clear the boy wanted more from me than I was willing to give.”  Merlin’s hands had started caressing him the moment Harry and Charlie had disappeared as if he worried Eggsy would storm off.  “Did he make ye uncomfortable,  _ mo luran _ ?”

Eggsy shrugged, unsure how to voice the complex swirl of emotions he was having.  “I’m ok.”

It was near the end of the movie when an angry Charlie stormed down the stairs looking distinctly un-fucked.  He paused in the foyer as he jammed his feet in his shoes, glaring daggers at Eggsy before he left with a slam of the front door.

Merlin groaned in frustration before murmuring, “I hate to say it,  _ leannan _ , but I think I need to check on Harry.  Will ye be alright for a few minutes alone?”

“May I come with you?” Eggsy asked, feeling the tug of desire to soothe a Dom in distress.

Merlin considered it for a moment before helping Eggsy rise.  “You may but if he asks ye to leave…”

“I’ll come back down here and wait like a good boy.”

Merlin cradled his chin between forefinger and thumb.  “You are a good boy. A  _ very _ good boy.”

Eggsy beamed.  “Thank you, sir.”

~***~

“What the  _ fuck _ was that about?” Harry hissed as soon as they were ensconced in the bedroom, the soundproofing able to muffle the argument already pulsing under his skin.

Charlie shrugged as he flowed to his knees, already tugging at Harry’s flies.  “Just thought Emrys might like to have some fun with us.”

Harry batted his hands away, stepping firmly back.  Charlie huffed in annoyance as he rose back to his feet.

“That was inappropriate, Charles.”

_ “Daddy,” _ he whined.

“Do. Not.” Harry bit out.  The way Charlie used that word whenever he wanted something was grating.  God, he’d give anything for the boy to mean it.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Charlie hissed.

“I want you to behave yourself.”

Charlie gave him a wicked grin. “Then beat it out of me.”

“You know I am not a sadist.”

“You’re a shite Dom.  Emrys would.”

Harry reeled back as if struck.  “Get out.”

“Daddy - “

“No.  Go home, Charles.”

“Fine!” he hissed, turning and stomping out of the bedroom and down the stairs as Harry sank to the edge of the bed.  He buried his face in his hands, already skimming the knife edge of a drop.

He had no concept of how much time passed before Eggsy was kneeling in front of him, murmuring soft things as he pulled his hands away.

Eggsy turned worried eyes to the door and muttered, “He’s dropping, sir.”

Harry reached out, dragged a thumb along Eggsy’s beautiful sharp cheekbone.  The boy dropped a kiss to his thumb as it passed over his lips. He felt Merlin near him, the warmth and security of his Dom releasing the swirl of dark emotions he’d struggled against.  “Master,” he whimpered, feeling safe enough to fall apart.

“I’ve got ye,  _ mo chridhe _ ,” Merlin whispered as he lifted Harry into the Dom’s lap.  “You’re ok, love. You’re safe.”

He nodded his agreement, a sob breaking from his chest as he shook all over.  He felt Eggsy’s head bumping against his thigh and he reached out by instinct, carding his fingers through the boy’s soft locks.

“It’s ok, sir,” Eggsy muttered, nuzzling into his trouser-clad thigh, “we’ve got you.  Whatever you need.”

“Hold me?” Harry asked them both.

Merlin helped him undress to his pants gently, giving him soft clear orders that helped him through the emotional fog of his own thoughts.  There was a litany in his head of Charlie’s voice telling him, over and over, that he was a shite Dom; Merlin’s hushed tones the only thing that cut through.

It was his husband’s hands and gentle coaxing that pulled him from the fog though how much time had passed he didn’t know.  Eggsy had fallen asleep in his borrow trackies curled around Harry’s back, breath ghosting warmth over his spine.

“Harry,” Merlin kissed into his cheek, “what happened?”

“We - “ his mouth was too dry but his Dom - his perfect Owner - must have had a water bottle nearby because suddenly he was tipping the lukewarm water into Harry’s thirsty mouth.  He emptied the container, Merlin binning it before turning back and cradling him. “We fought,” he managed finally.

“And?”

“He said I was a bad Dom because I wouldn’t punish him like you used to.”

“Harry - “ Merlin said, voice full of disappointment.  

Logically, he knew it wasn’t for him but in his state any negative emotion from his Owner made him cringe.  “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Shhh,” he soothed.  “I am nae upset with ye.  You’re a good Dom and a good slave.”

“Promise?” he whimpered, going easily when Merlin dragged him just a little bit closer, held him just a little bit tighter.

“You are,” Eggsy said softly, though his voice startled Harry anyways.  “You treat him so good, sir.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Harry murmured.

The boy’s arm snaked around his waist, giving him that much more comfort.  He sighed into the touch.  It was another thing Charlie didn’t care for, always sleeping as far away as their big bed allowed, always pulling away after sex.  Maybe he was just needy as a Dom. Maybe he should try to be more like Merlin.

“You’re a good Dom,” Eggsy murmured against the ridges of his spine.  For some reason, Harry believed him just a little bit.


	7. Respirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Breathe
> 
> For now on I'm going to include the kinks displayed in each chapter in at the top so that if anything is a trigger for you, you can choose to skip it. Also, I'd like to make a quick note about the negotiation in this chapter. It may be what someone might classify as under negotiated kink but, as these two have been married for over two decades, I believe it is realistic. We will see more thoroughly negotiated kink with Eggsy as he is a new part of their relationship.
> 
> Scene Includes: Discussions of consensual non-consent, erotic asphyxiation, rough sex, size kink, bondage, edging, tease and denial, some mild name-calling

Eggsy looked longingly at his Dom’s house as he crossed through the attached gardens before slipping into the kitchen.

“Oh my _god_ !” Roxy exclaimed.  “You are doing the walk of shame while _wearing my uncle’s clothes!_ ”

“Roxy,” he whined, moving into the attached laundry to throw his dirty garments into the wash.  Merlin had given him a shirt to wear home so he didn’t freak his roommate, and Merlin’s niece, with the marks on his back and Eggsy was fairly certain the man had daubed his cologne into the collar because it smelled so divinely of his Dom that Eggsy was determined to never take it off.

Re-entering the kitchen, Roxy was seated at the wooden table with two steaming mugs of tea.  He took the hint and sat, she’d just corner him later anyway.

 _“Que s'est-il passé?”_ she asked.

_“En anglais ou français?”_

“English!” she gushed, “please.  I don’t want to miss a thing.”

“We had a date.  It was really good,” he blushed, covering the sudden burning in his cheeks with a sip of tea.  “Merlin was amazing.”

“And…?  Did Harry dump Charlie for you?”

“Rox, it was the first date for fuck’s sake and… no.  Nor do I want him to. I want him to figure out how shite Charlie treats him.  Trading up, that’s not really something I wanna encourage in a potential partner.”

“You do want him, right?” Roxy asked.

“I want them both like a madness, babe, but I ain’t going there.”  Eggsy shrugged. “Harry’ll figure it out or he won’t.”

“But we could help him figure it out,” she wheedled.

“No,” Eggsy said firmly, pointing his finger at her nose even as his phone began to chime in his pocket, “no meddling.”

“Ugh, fine,” she groused.

He fished out his mobile, answering without looking.   _“Allo?”_

“Eggsy?  It’s Percival, I just wanted to check in with you to make sure you are alright after last night.”

He rolled his eyes but took the phone into the lounge.  Percival was a good top and checking in was the right thing to do even if the Dom trusted Merlin with his aftercare.  All seemed a bit fussy for him but he knew it was good etiquette. “I’m aces, bruv. Seriously good scene Perc, you can beat me anytime.”

There was an amused laugh on the other side and Eggsy realised the sort of tinny sound was from hands-free.  “Should I be jealous?” a posh voice asked.

“Hey James!” he said, genuinely happy to talk to Percival’s gorgeous husband.  

He’d considered dating them for a bit before he found out they were monogamous just with a bit of openness.  Eggsy liked to be emotionally involved with his Doms but that didn’t mean they weren’t great play partners and friends.

“Hell no,” Eggsy answered.  “You get to take him home every night.  I just got to borrow his gorgeous hands for a bit.”

“Well, that is true.  Although I hear you and Merlin might be a thing…”

“Definitely a thing.  And _amazing_ thing.”

“In that case,” he chuckled, “I doubt you’ll be wanting to scene with lowly little old us, darling.  Merlin is…”

“Don’t,” Percival grouched.

“What…?” James asked innocently.  “He _is_.”

“Sounds like Perc is a bit jealous, James,” Eggsy murmured.

“Merlin is the only other person I’ve bottomed for,” James explained.  “It makes my darling husband a wee bit green with envy.”

“Only ‘cause he’s still better than me,” Percival muttered, obviously put out.

“He’s not, my love.  Not to me.”

“Well then…” Eggsy cut in.  “I’m great, healing up nicely.  If there isn’t anything else?”

“Nothing at all, Eggsy,” Percival replied.  “Just let me know if anything changes. I don’t like to hear my bottoms are hurting after a scene.”

“Aye aye,” Eggsy teased in mock salute, “captain.”

“Oooh,” James purred warmly, “ _captain_ , husband?”

Eggsy could hear the teasing edge of arousal in James voice and took that opportunity to shout, “Bye!” and hang up.  While it was true he hadn’t been ready for sex with Merlin that didn’t mean he wasn’t _gagging_ for an orgasm and hearing the love between Percival and James made him long for something like that.  It was too early to really hope for anything with Harry and Merlin but he did, regardless of his logical opinion on the matter.

Eggsy looked at the clock before shouting to Roxy.  “Wanna order in? I’m going to take a shower.”

“Sure thing.”

And if he was gonna relieve a bit of tension while he was in there, well Roxy didn’t need to know _that_.

~***~

“Master,” Harry said, settling next to Merlin’s thigh beside the dinner table.  After Eggsy had left, Merlin had ordered dinner rather than having Harry cook, preferring to put his sub down and keep him there.  Harry had had a difficult day and Merlin felt compelled to ease it.

The switch looked glorious on his knees, as beautiful as the day he was collared.

Merlin had drawn the curtains on the first floor so that Harry could walk around into nothing but the dark strip of stamped leather, a swirl of Celtic knots around the material and the matching wrist cuffs.  Against the pale spill of Harry’s skin it was an erotic sight, Merlin half hard since his sub had stripped.

But with Harry kneeling on the soft cushion at his side, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back, Merlin’s cock was fully interested and throbbing with the need to claim his slave’s body once more.

“Ye are so good for me, Harry,” Merlin praised, stroking the slave’s soft hair back from his face.  He plucked a bit of fruit and held it for his husband, the other man drawing it into his mouth and chewing.

Their meal was relatively silent, Merlin offering food before feeding himself.  As it always was when he hand fed Harry, it was a slow process which was why he’d chosen foods that tasted good even as they cooled.  It was over an hour before Harry murmured, “No more please, master.”

“Good man,” he said warmly, dropping a kiss onto Harry’s forehead before the switch tipped his head back for a more thorough tangling of lips.

Harry remained on his knees, listing against Merlin’s leg for pets and cuddles as he floated in subspace.  It was a long time before he stirred, the moon beginning to rise. Harry asked, “May I attend to the dishes, master?”

“Ye may, love.”

Harry rose, all fluid grace and offered his hands to be unlocked before clearing the table.  Merlin watched, half tempted to bend his husband over the table and fuck him senseless but Harry wouldn’t go down for long if there was a mess left so Merlin restrained himself.

Merlin had never been into domestic servitude but Harry loved it, loved making their home clean, loved washing Merlin’s clothes, loved keeping their lives in order.  Whenever Harry used to leave for an archaeological dig site Merlin would hire a team of three cleaners to do what Harry managed on his own. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy having an orderly home and that it gave his slave so much pleasure was something that, in its own way, gave him pleasure.

“Master?” Harry said and he rinsed the plates.

“Aye, love.”

“I am going to retire from the University.”

Merlin cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, Harry had considered it many times over the years.  They were financially well off, even with Harry half-supporting Charlie’s lifestyle, they didn’t want for anything.  Merlin’s family was old money, the kind that let them pursue the scholarly life and passed it, and the love of the classics, onto Emrys.  Harry’s family, while not quite old money, were real estate developers and, while Harry wasn’t directly involved in the business, he still received a stipend of profits.

“I don’t love it anymore and if I don’t love it I should leave.”

“I will just ask one thing, love.  Is this because Charlie wants it?”

Harry snorted, a sad sort of laugh that made Merlin’s heart hurt.  “I think Charlie would be happy if I stayed. More money for him to spend and less time for me to demand from him.”  Harry sighed. “I don’t even know if or when he is planning on taking another assignment.”

“How much of his bills are ye paying?”

“His father has cut him off again.”

“So,” Merlin tried to say without judgement, “all of them?”

Harry shrugged.  “Most, I imagine.”

Merlin took a moment to gather his emotions.  Charlie had always been what one could call a ‘sugar baby’.  While he’d been involved there had been limits, but clearly, Charlie pushed Harry into taking on more financially in Merlin’s absence from the relationship.

The problem was that Harry _liked_ to spoil his boys, always had.  But, there was a point when it was no longer spoiling and became an obligation.  From the increasingly stressed nature of Harry’s relationship with Charlie, Merlin had to wonder if Harry no longer took pleasure in the money he was spending on the unemployed journalist.

Still, in all their married years they’d never combined their finances as much because of familial concerns as their own.  All the bills were paid jointly from an account with both their names on it but, otherwise, Harry’s money was Harry’s money and Merlin’s his own.  He’d never felt the need to tell Harry how to manage his finances or his lovers.

“Will ye continue to?”

“Pay for the boy?” Harry clarified, drying the last of the dishes.  

Merlin nodded.  

“I have told him that I will pay his rent next month but no more.  I doubt he believes me.”

Merlin rose, gently tugging the plate out of Harry’s hand to set it aside before pulling his husband into his arms.  “I love ye, Harry. You’re a good Dom and a good slave to me. I would be honoured if ye retired and spent some of that extra time with me.”

“As if you have extra time,” Harry teased but snuggled into his arms, burying his face in Merlin’s neck.

“I am going to leave too.  At the end of the term.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed.

“I want more time with ye and… perhaps with Eggsy if it works out.  Honestly, I’ve stayed because you’ve stayed.”

Harry’s hands dragged up his jumper before slipping into the warmth to curl along his back.  “I want that. I want to serve you completely. It would be nice to spend a whole day, two days, a week in complete service to you, Master.”

“I’d like that, love.  Besides, I’ll keep teaching at Percival’s clubs and we have the income from your investment with him.”

“It was a smart investment,” Harry murmured, Merlin could feel the man’s smile.

“You can say ‘I told you so’.”

“Master?”

“Hm?” Merlin hummed, arching back to look into Harry’s smiling face.

“I told you so.”

He laughed before sealing his lips to his slave’s, kissing him breathless as he tugged Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  They were as energetic as young men, lightened with the decision to leave teaching, as they fumbled their way into the master.

Harry waited as Merlin unlocked the hidden playroom next to their bedroom, a bookshelf swinging forward to reveal the dark space with another giant bed though that one had a cage beneath it, as well as an assortment of hard points and play furniture.

He tugged Harry into the space, tiny recessed lights giving the room a gentle glow that, while enough to see by, created a soothing ambience.

“What are ye wanting, my slave?” he asked as Harry walked to the bed.

“Tie me up,” Harry murmured, fingering the wood, “fuck me hard.  I want to feel your hand around my throat the whole time. I want you to claim me again.”

 _“Christ,”_ Merlin grunted.  Hearing Harry negotiate was always a live wire to his cock.  Because Harry needed to hear him agree, he added, “Aye, my slut, I want that.”  Then he added, “I’d like to edge ye as well, deny you for a time.”

“Yes, please,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Of the two of us, one is overdressed.”

“Come remove my clothes, slave.”

Harry had been rock hard from the moment Merlin had opened the door but, at his command, the flushed shaft of his cock jerked drunkenly.  Harry murmured, “Yes, master,” as he crossed the room and knelt.

He began at Merlin’s feet, removing the house shoes and socks, setting them aside neatly before moving to his trousers.  His hands shook as he undid Merlin’s belt and wound it into a coil. His slacks joined the pile before Harry tugged down his pants.

His slave looked up with liquid brown eyes, wide and pleading as he asked, “May I taste you, master?”

“Aye, love.  Just a bit though.  I want to fuck you for a long time.”

Harry lifted the heavy weight of his cock.  While it was fully erect he was too large to stand at attention the way Harry did, the beautiful shaft of his husband’s prick curling against his belly.  He had worried his first time with Harry that it would be too large for the man but, as it turned out, Harry was a bit of a size queen.

Merlin hoped Eggsy was as well or their relationship would end rather quickly.  The fact that he was, in Harry’s words, ‘monstrously large’ had not come up in his conversations with the lad.  It wasn’t first date material and presumptuous beside.

Even though they’d shared a bed the night before, he’d kept his pyjama bottoms on around the submissive.  He hoped Eggsy would be game to take all of him. It was part of his sadistic streak, making his lovers submit to his unusually large cock but not all bottoms or even masochists were into that kind of pain play.

“I love your cock, sir,” Harry worshipped, stroking the length of him before working his jaw open to suck the head.  He moved his hands up and down the shaft, stimulating where his tongue couldn’t reach.

Merlin settled a hand in Harry’s hair, the sub moaning greedily as he pulled the locks tight.  “Good slave,” Merlin praised as Harry tried to take him as deep as he could. He’d never managed to get Merlin into his throat but Merlin had never had anyone do that and, thus, didn’t miss it.

He let Harry play for a bit before he tugged him away and Harry released his shaft, nuzzling briefly against the soft skin of his sac before rising.

Harry finished undressing him, carrying the neat pile out to the bedroom before returning to stand at attention.

Merlin circled his slave, trailing fingers over cool skin.  He teased Harry with his mouth and hands, moving close enough to nibble only to step back when the sub went to arch into the touch.  It wasn’t until Harry was trembling, his cock a drooling mess of precum that he led Harry to the bed and chained his cuffs to each corner of the headboard.

He retrieved the matching ankle cuffs, custom made and only ever used on Harry, and bound the subs ankles to the same O rings as his wrists, leaving him bent in two and utterly at Merlin’s tender mercies.

“Master,” Harry whimpered as Merlin slipped back off the bed.  “Please.”

“Shhh, love.  Trust me.”

“I do,” Harry said firmly.  

Merlin knew he did without question but hearing it still sent a tremble of arousal and love through his body.

They had many toys stored within the room but Merlin only came back with the scented massage oil that Harry and he favoured over lube as they didn’t need to worry about condoms, a vibrating wand and two dark towels. He plugged in the massager and set it to the side of his sub's hip for later.

“I love you, Master,” Harry said softly as Merlin knelt in the centre of the bed, thighs tucked under the lifted swell of Harry’s arse.

“I love you, slave.  Are ye comfortable enough?”

Harry hummed an affirmative, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed to Merlin’s control.

Merlin tucked a towel underneath Harry so they didn’t stain the sheets with oil and set another aside for his hands before he opened the lid of the bottle, dribbling warm liquid down the exposed crack of Harry’s backside.

As he plunged two fingers into the greedy channel Harry moaned, “Sir.”

“Good slut,” Merlin groaned, watching his digits get swallowed up by Harry’s silken heat.

Harry took two easily and it wasn’t long before he was pressing a third into his hole.  The sub would need to take at least four and part of Merlin’s palm before he fucked him.  Even without curling fingers against his husband’s prostate, the man was a mess, sobbing in pleasure as his cock formed a puddle of precome across his soft belly.

“Look at you take it,” Merlin said, letting an affectionate heat bleed into his voice, “so beautiful like this, love.”

“For you, Master.  I’m yours.”

“Aye love, ye are.  I own you, every bit of ye.”

Harry made a little keen of happy pleasure, rocking as much as he could into the thrust of Merlin’s hand.  “Another? Please, sir.”

Merlin happily pressed his little finger in beside his others, curling his hand as he spread Harry open gently, drizzling more oil into the tunnel created by his fingers.  It wasn’t easy for Harry anymore, wasn’t pure sparking pleasure, Merlin could see it in the way he writhed, it in hiss of pain accompanying Harry’s moans.

He didn’t slow or ease up, trusting Harry to know his limits and to use his safe word if he needed.  Merlin grabbed the massage wand and flipped it on, nuzzling it into the base of Harry’s cock, against his sac.  

“You may not cum without my permission, Harry.”

“Yes, Master.”

Merlin tugged his fingers free of Harry’s body, smearing more oil down his shaft before wiping off his hand.  When he was ready, he fed the heavy weight of his cock into Harry’s puffy hole, pushing into the resistant heat of his husband’s arse.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered as Merlin continued to press in, the switch writhing against the demanding thrust.  “Fuck, Master. Ugh.”

“Take it,” Merlin hissed, slowing only a little.

“Yellow,” Harry breathed.  

Merlin immediately stilled.

“Just… just a second, Master.”

“Take yer time, love.”

Harry took a few long breaths as Merlin held himself still, leashing his desire to grab Harry’s hips and bury himself in his husband.  Harry had used his safeword and Merlin would always heed that.

“Ok,” he said, relaxing around Merlin, “I’m ready.  Green.”

He took his husband at his word, pulling back only a little to thrust into him in short jerks, opening him up as he slid the massager up and down Harry’s length.  It wasn’t long before Harry was moaning, thrusting back to take more of his cock.

“I love you,” Harry panted, eyes closed in bliss as Merlin finally eased all the way in.  “I love being yours, Master.”

“I have never doubted that,” Merlin said as he leaned between Harry’s spread legs and kissed his husband.  “I love owning you, Harry. I love being married to ye. You’re everything I need.”

Harry laughed, Merlin feeling it through his buried cock and groaning aloud at the flutter of the movement against his skin.  “But not everything you want,” Harry teased before laying back, lax against the sheets. “I want him too.”

At the unspoken invocation of Eggsy, Merlin’s mind filled suddenly with the image of the lad watching them, tied and unable to touch himself as Harry came apart for Merlin.  He kissed his husband again before he started fucking into him.

For long moments it was the gentle thrusts of his hips, the buzz of the massager and their grunts of pleasure until Harry keened, “Please, sir.  Please, may I cum?”

“No.”

Harry, having been denied his release, writhed on Merlin’s cock trying to get an angle that wasn’t as intense so he could hold back.

Merlin pressed him down into the sheets, pinning him in place as he fucked harder, rougher.

“Please, Master.  Please,” he begged.

In response, Merlin turned up the vibration.

Harry wailed in frustration, pulling on his bonds but unable to move.  “Fuck,” he grunted as Merlin slammed into him forcefully, “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.”

“Take it,” Merlin demanded.

“Yes, Master.”

“Take it for me, slut.”

“For you, only for you.”

Merlin release Harry’s hip, reaching up to wrap his long fingers around Harry’s pale throat.  He waited for the sub to take a deep breath, Merlin inhaling with him. At the barest nod, he pressed down, cutting off Harry’s airway even as he began to hold his own breath.  When he began to feel light-headed, he let up, Harry sucking in a breath in time with his own.

Merlin continued to claim his slave, cock driving mercilessly into Harry’s warm body.

“This time when I choke you,” Merlin said roughly, feeling the tide of his release bearing down on him, “you have my permission to cum.  But if ye cannae cum before I release you then you have to wait, understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry gasped, groaning as Merlin resettled the vibrator onto his cockhead.

Merlin shifted his angle, getting a little extra depth before he pressed his hand down on Harry’s throat.  

He fucked Harry, holding his breath in tandem and chasing his own release, the switch making desperate needing sounds under the press of his hand.

Merlin’s lungs were screaming and he was about to release his slave when the man jerked beneath him, a choked wail spilling from his lips as he shot his orgasm all over his chest, painting his own chin.  He released his husband, Harry gasping for air even as he went utterly boneless beneath Merlin.

He flipped off the wand, tossing it aside and hauling Harry’s arse up, tugging his sub into the brutal thrusts of his cock until finally, finally he grunted and buried himself in his husband a final time, semen tearing out of him in a mind whiting orgasm.

He collapsed onto Harry’s chest, not caring about the pool of cum and precum on his slave’s skin as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

Eventually, he managed, _“Christ, Harry._ Are he trying to kill me?”

Harry pressed his lips to Merlin’s sweat-soaked forehead.  “Could ask you,” he muttered blurrily, both skimming subspace and the endorphin high of good sex, “the same thing, sir.”

He pried himself off his lover, releasing Harry from the bonds only to relatch his wrist restraints in front of his body.  Harry took comfort from them and it would help him remain relaxed.

When Merlin was sure he wouldn’t fall over like a newborn calf, he crawled to the edge of the bed and got out the wipes, cleaning them both before moping his sweat with the towel and making a pile on the floor to deal with later.  He retrieved Harry’s blindfold from the bedside table and wound it around his sub’s head, Harry nuzzling into his embrace a moment later.

His husband curled up on his chest, leaving Merlin to tug a comforter over them one handed.  He managed it eventually and settled against the pillows, caressing and praising Harry until he was certain his love was either completely down or, equally likely, asleep.

Closing his own eyes, he pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead.  “I love you, Harry Hart. I will always love you.”

With his happy slave in his arms, Merlin fell asleep.


	8. Je Suis Ton Agonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: I am Your Agony
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: size kink, face fucking, deep throating, voyeurism, exhibitionism, bondage, rough body play, erotic asphyxiation, breath control, mild humiliation, mild name calling, rough sex, rough anal sex

It took a week for Eggsy’s marks to heal, a week in which he and Merlin barely saw one another though the Dom did take him for coffee twice and had one spectacular snog in the back of a taxi.  Truthfully, Eggsy had seen Harry more, the man always accompanied by Charlie on campus. He’d seen Harry hand folded bills to Charlie more than once and it made him angry. But, more than that, it made him angry that he  _ was _ angry because it absolutely. wasn’t. his. business.

Except he saw how Charlie was a brat right until he got what he wanted, then he was all sweetness and affection.

Eggsy wanted to be good to Harry just because he liked Harry not because he wanted something from him.  He didn’t know how to make Harry see how good they could be. Made him feel sick because he knew he wasn’t being a  _ good boy _ , the way he lusted after Harry even with Merlin’s consent wasn’t exactly a good way to coexist in a poly.

But he couldn’t stop.

He was far too excited when Merlin invited him to dinner at his home, hoping Harry would join them.  He wasn’t disappointed, Merlin’s husband dressed down in low slung jeans that cupped the curve of his arse, a button down and a soft looking sweater both open enough to reveal the dark strip of leather at his throat.

He beamed when Harry opened the door, the switch returning his smile.  “I hope you don’t mind, Eggsy. It is a tradition for me to spend some time with my husband’s partners.  Get to know them.”

“‘Course not,” he said, handing Harry the bottle of wine he’d brought, “more the merrier.”

Eggsy couldn’t take his eyes off Harry’s collar, how beautiful it looked against his skin.  There was a little prick of jealousy because he wanted that kind of ownership someday but he couldn’t help but feel good that Harry felt comfortable revealing it to him.

“It’s beautiful, guv.”

“Would you like to touch?” Harry asked sweetly.

Eggsy’s surprised gaze darted to Harry’s soft brown eyes.  “Can I?”

Harry was nodding even as Eggsy started to reach out and brush his fingers along the stamped leather.  The switch’s eyes fluttered shut, a flush painting his cheekbones red. God, Eggsy wanted to pull him down and kiss him.  Instead, he took a little step back and focused on his breathing.

“You’re beautiful,” Eggsy said, staring at his feet to keep him from temptation.

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

Their Dom cleared his throat from the doorway leading into the dining room. He looked so fucking gorgeous in his black slacks and purple silk button-down rolled up his powerful tattooed arms that Eggsy nearly went to his knees right there and begged to suck him off. “Shall we, my doves?”

Eggsy sniggered at the endearment but followed Harry into the room, sitting on Merlin’s left while Harry dished out the meal.  He bowed before sitting on Merlin’s right.

“How have you been?” Merlin asked, fingers skimming over Eggsy’s knuckles before he picked up his utensils and began eating.

He told them about his week and his stress over midterms.  He didn’t mention how he hardly slept at night, kept awake by erotic dreams of Merlin  _ and _ Harry.  “I was wondering, sir,” Eggsy said sweetly, “if we might get to play tonight?”

Merlin set down his fork and knife and turned a little in his chair to give Eggsy his undivided attention.  It was a little disconcerting, being under the full attention of that weighty hazel gaze. “We may, so long as you feel ready.”

“So ready,” he said emphatically, earning a chuckle from Harry.  “That is… erm… if you’re ok with it?” he asked the switch.

“Very much so, Eggsy.  Master,” he said to Merlin, “may I clear and bring dessert?”

Merlin glanced at Eggsy’s empty plate before agreeing.  “What did ye have in mind,  _ leannan?” _

“I guess it depends on whether sex is on the table.”

“It is.  If ye want.  However, I need to tell ye…” Merlin fidgeted, shifting to cross his legs before leaning back.  “I only top in bed and I am… large.” He cleared his throat. “Very large.”

If it was anyone else, Eggsy might have thought they were overestimating themselves or bragging but Merlin seemed like he was trying to soften the blow.  Eggsy liked big cock, it wasn’t a deal breaker if someone wasn’t huge or anything but he liked being held down and forced to take something a bit too large, a bit too much.  He blushed as he asked, “How big we talking?”

“Thirty-five centimetres, give or take.”

Eggsy’s jaw didn’t drop but only because he made it stay right where it was.  Nearly fourteen inches,  _ Christ. _ “How thick?” he asked, already giddy at the prospect of  _ having that in him _ .

“About the girth of a soda can, perhaps a bit less.”

“It feels like more,” Harry said, setting out a single plate of warm brownies and melting vanilla ice cream with three spoons.

Eggsy took the first bite, groaning in ecstasy as the desert hit his tongue.  He got a few more bites in before Eggsy realised Merlin wasn’t quite meeting his gaze.  He cottoned on that maybe that had been a problem for his Dom in the past, that maybe it was a deal breaker for some subs.

He caught Harry’s eye and asked, “May I suck your husband’s cock?”

The switch grinned, humour dancing in his eyes as he said, “Please, do.”

“Do I need a condom… or?”

“Not for oral if you don’t wish it.”

With a saucy, “Thanks, guv.”  Eggsy slipped beneath the table and settled on his knees between Merlin’s open legs.  “This alright, sir?” he asked before reaching for Merlin’s zipper.

“Yes, Eggsy.  Please… continue.”

“Oh,” Harry said before he could get started, “might I watch?”

Merlin didn’t answer which lead Eggsy to believe the question was for him, in response he pushed his Dom’s chair back, wriggling out from under the table until Harry would have a good view.  He opened Merlin’s fly with his teeth, basking in Harry’s amused laugh. His Dom was half hard as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He was already salivating in anticipation.

God, if he’d known how big Merlin was he would have been practising.  It had been a little while since he’d taken such a large cock down his throat.  He’d never had a partner with a prick that big but he had always been a cockslut and there was a Dom or two who indulged his size queen ways by wearing an enhancer.  Then there was the massive dildo he used to deepthroat as a party trick… come to think of it that was about Merlin’s size.

He wondered if he could still do it.

The prospect of Merlin being able to fuck his throat with that monster nearly had him coming untouched.  Eggsy licked his lips, meeting Merlin’s gaze before he took the head of it in his mouth.

His Dom wasn’t fully hard, and Eggsy indulged himself in the feeling of him growing and stiffening inside his mouth as he worked spit over the head.  Eggsy wanted to take Merlin all the way down, was pretty determined to do it.

“Eggsy,” Merlin groaned, hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.  He wasn’t pulling or controlling, just giving a bit of encouragement. “I know I’m big, just do yer best, love.”

Oh, Eggsy was going to do his best.  He was going to give Merlin everything even if he couldn’t talk for the rest of the weekend.  Worth. It.

He sat up a bit, lining Merlin up so he could slide right into his throat as he relaxed, took a deep breath and plunged.  Merlin jerked beneath him like he’d been electrocuted, but Eggsy had him pinned and slid all the way down burying his nose in Merlin’s closely cropped pubic hair.  His Dom was swearing a blue streak above him in at least three dead languages.

Eggsy pulled off, gasping for breath as he ran Merlin’s cockhead over his lower lip.  “I love,” he said, full of heat and promise, “big cock. I love  _ your _ cock, sir.”

“Christ on high, Eggsy,” Merlin grunted, jerking back when Eggsy moved to swallow him again.  “Give me a moment lad… no one…”

“Oh my god,” Eggsy exclaimed, feeling suddenly victorious.  “I’m the first person to ever deep throat you?”

“Aye lad,” Merlin gasped, thumb catching a tear from Eggsy’s eye created by his gag reflex. 

“That is an impressive skill, my darling boy,” Harry said warmly, looking for all the world like he wanted to  _ eat _ Eggsy.

Eggsy bit his lip before blurting, “I want you to fuck my throat, sir.”

Merlin was already shaking his head.  “I will hurt ye.”

“You won’t.  Just let me get you all the way in and give shallow thrusts and if I need to safeword or… or signal I’ll pinch you.”  Eggsy looked him over before adding. “Probably be a bit easier if you stand up, sir.”

Merlin leaned over and gently gripped his chin.  “I need you to be very clear,  _ leannan _ .  Do ye want me to control your head?  Pull your hair? Or would ye just like me to fuck into you and let you control the depth?”

Eggsy flattened his palms over Merlin’s clothed thighs.  “I want you to use my face as your fuck toy, sir. Let me get all the way down and fucking use me.  If I push,” he demonstrated, putting force onto Merlin’s thigh, “I need to breathe. If I pinch,” he demonstrated that, too, though Merlin didn’t jump, “then it’s like I said ‘red’.”

His Dom looked a bit hesitant but rose gamely to his feet.  “Do ye want me to cum down your throat?”

“Wherever you want, sir.  Well… maybe not in my eye.  That shit  _ hurts _ .”

Merlin chuckled as Eggsy lined up his cock, bobbing a few times to get it moist again before swallowing him down.  Despite his apprehension, Merlin didn’t waste time, Eggsy barely felt the sharp edges of the Dom’s zipper before Merlin grabbed his hair and pulled back a little, thrusting in short little jerks.

Getting his face fucked was hot in its own right.  Being used for someone else’s pleasure, having no control of anything including breathing, saliva pouring down and making a filthy mess… it was its own form of submissive’s heaven.  But having all that while a Dom loomed tall, fully dressed and utterly gorgeous? 

Eggsy wasn’t sure he ever wanted it to end.

He was just getting to the point where his lungs were really screaming for mercy when Merlin pulled out roughly and he gasped for air, tears pouring from his eyes. 

Before he could suck down enough to stop the motes dancing in his vision, Merlin put a hand around his abused throat and was pulling him up to his feet. Eggsy has no choice but to stand or have his air cut off again. 

He stood, eyes cast down as he breathed.

“Look at ye,  _ leannan _ ,” Merlin said.  God, he sounded so fucking proud it made Eggsy wriggle in pleasure.  “You are so beautiful, Eggsy. Such a  _ good boy.” _

His knees felt a little weak, trembling underneath him but Merlin still had ahold of his neck so he couldn’t go back down. He sagged, let Merlin hold some of his weight as his air cut off again. 

Oh, he loved that.  Loved giving himself up to Merlin’s control.

The Dom growled, all possessive demand, before clamping his other hand around Eggsy’s neck.  He couldn’t back up, couldn’t take back control of his own air. He’d breathe when Merlin let him breathe and not before.

His body jerked, instinctively fighting even as he felt the heady relief of his subspace rush up and claim him.  He was floating like an addict when Merlin let go, oxygen adding to the flood of endorphins. All he could hear was the thunder of his own heartbeat in his ears.

Eggsy’s cheeks hurt.  He was pretty sure he was grinning like he were mental.

“Sir,” he panted, “please, sir.”

Merlin’s long powerful fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him until he was wrapped in his Dom’s arms.  “God,  _ leannan _ ,” he breathed into Eggsy’s ear as he trembled under Eggsy’s hands where he’d flattened them to Merlin’s chest.  “What do ye want,  _ mo luran _ ?”

“Fuck me.  Make me take that big cock of yours. And…” Eggsy arched up on his toes to whisper in Merlin’s ear, “Can Harry watch?  Is he allowed?”

He gasped as Merlin’s fingers found purchase in his hair, yanking his head back.  “Ask him properly, fuck toy.”

Eggsy’s knees went watery underneath him at the slur, cock twitching painfully in the tight clench of his jeans.  He managed to catch himself on the edge of the table even as his arms shook with arousal. “Harry?”

“Yes, my darling boy?”  He sounded wrecked but Eggsy couldn’t tear his gaze from Merlin’s blown pupils and dominant strength.

“W-will…” he took a breath, trying to focus.  “Can you watch your husband fuck me? Will you?”

“Yes... on both accounts.”

Eggsy whimpered a needy little cry that had Merlin growling in response.  He was grateful when the Dom lifted him into his powerful arms. He snuggled in close, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck.  He realised that, at some point, the Dom had tucked his cock away. Shame, that.

“I’ve got ye, boyo.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Merlin carried him up the stairs, Harry trailing behind like some sort of jumper wearing sex demon.  His clothes and his manner was all respectable but the collar at his throat and the bite-swollen petals of his lips made Eggsy want to kiss him, nibble at his mouth and tangle their tongues together.

As they entered the bedroom, Harry flipped on the bedside lamps before he went to a large comfy chair in the corner, pulling it a bit away from the wall and settling in it.  Merlin took him to the bed, settling him down sweetly and pinning him to the mattress. His Dom snogged him until he was needy and writhing, arching up into every touch.

“Tell me what ye have in mind,  _ mo luran _ .”

“I want,” Eggsy murmured, punctuating the words with biting kisses, “you to fuck me.  No prep. I want it to hurt. I want you to make me take it.”

Merlin pulled his hair, tilting his head back until he had to look his Dom in the eye.  “I dinnae want to visit the A and E tonight.”

“Won’t,” Eggsy gasped.  “I can take it, sir. I fuck myself a lot with toys.  Ain’t been that long since I had something big in me.”

Merlin chuckled, loosening his hold on Eggsy’s hair to nuzzle at his neck.  “Are ye a cockslut?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Eggsy stammered past a tremor of desire.

“‘Yes, sir’… what?”

“Yes, sir, I’m a cockslut.”

“Good boy,” Merlin said warmly, sitting up a bit to start working open the buttons on his shirt.  Eggsy joined him, pulling the purple silk out of his trousers and unbuttoning from the bottom until he could push the soft material off the scot’s shoulders.

Eggsy made a pleasured sound as Merlin pulled his t-shirt free, tossing it across the room.  The Dom’s hands circled his cut waist, smoothing over the ridges of muscle before caressing over his shoulders.

“Lovely, boyo,” he praised.

“Thank you, sir.  Ain’t so bad yourself.”

Merlin chuckled, bending to nip at his shoulder before his fingers moved to the button on Eggsy’s jeans.  “I’ll let ye choose, love. Restraints?” Merlin swooped in, plucking at Eggsy’s bottom lip before releasing it to murmur against his mouth, “Or a gag for that lovely mouth?”

“Tie me down.  Please, sir. I wanna be helpless.  I trust you.”

Merlin made a soft sound, scooping Eggsy up and spilling him over the Dom’s lap, cradled in his arms.  “Eggsy,” he praised, nuzzling at the sub’s neck. “Ye are such a good sub, lad. You’re being so good for me.”

Eggsy whimpered as Merlin pulled him close, rocking their hard cocks together through the layers of their clothes.  The Dom’s long fingers danced down his spine, smoothing over the skin of his ribs and lighting sparks of pleasure in his body as Merlin claimed his mouth again.

“Merlin… sir…” Eggsy groaned as his lover sucked a mark into his collarbone.

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I may pass out.”

Eggsy felt the huff of laughter against his skin before Merlin said, “Well, we cannae have that.”

He gave Eggsy enough room to slide back and wriggle out of his jeans and pants, kicking them off the bed in a desperate scramble.  Merlin got out of his too and suddenly they were both completely fucking naked. 

Eggsy swallowed hard at the sight of Merlin’s body, hardened muscle and golden skin marked over with Celtic tattoos and bits of writing he recognised from auditing the man’s class.  “God, Harry,” Eggsy said to the other man without looking away from his lover, “you’re husband is fucking gorgeous.”

Harry’s laugh was musical, cutting through the sexual tension and making them smile.  “I am fully aware, but it is nice to be reminded I married up.”

“Oh?” Merlin growled with a quirk of his eyebrow.  “I dinnae know about that, love. Eggsy hasnae see you naked.”  The Dom turned his amused eyes back to Eggsy and said in a stage whisper, “He has the most gorgeous arse.”

“Have you seen Eggsy’s?” Harry murmured.  “Could bounce a quid off it.”

“Now that ye mention it…” Eggsy yelped as Merlin flipped him, pinning him face down on the mattress.  The Dom’s large warm hands palmed the globes of his arse, thumb dipping into the crack. “Gorgeous,  _ leannan _ .”

“Thank you, sir.  Now,” Eggsy muttered impatiently, pinned under Merlin’s weight, “could you  _ please _ fuck me?  I’m gagging for it.”

Merlin ignored him, rather, turned to his husband and said, “Harry, will ye please restrain this slut?”

“Yes, Master,” he said a bit breathlessly.  Harry’s tight jeans did nothing to hide the erection pressing against the material, the outline practically obscene.  The switch opened a locked armoire, the inside dripping with toys.

_ “Putain _ , that’s a lot of equipment.”

Harry laughed, voice going a bit hysterical with giggles before he managed, “Next time, we will show you the playroom.”

“Oh god,” Eggsy groaned, trembling with arousal, “they’ve got a fucking playroom.”

“Wrist please,” Harry asked sweetly.

Eggsy stretch his arm out, relaxing into the feeling of being bound and the gentle brushes of Harry’s fingers against his sensitive skin as he bound each wrist, then each ankle.  Harry looped short lengths of rope, tying Eggsy off to rings drilled into the four-poster until he was pulled tight.

“Test them,” Harry ordered, the command sending a shiver of pleasure through him.  

Eggsy tugged obediently, trying to free himself from the buttery leather cuffs or work loose the rope.  When he was satisfied he couldn’t get free and the restraints didn’t pinch, Eggsy went boneless, sighing in happiness.  It was freeing, having all your choices taken away and giving up all control.

“Colour?” Merlin asked.

“Green.  So green,” he murmured.  “Thank you, Harry.”

He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as he said, “You are welcome, sweetheart.”

Eggsy buried his face in the duvet, the room suddenly too bright as he started skimming space again.

“Do you want one of the lights off?” Harry asked softly, shockingly close to his ear.

“Yes please, sir.”

He heard the click of one of the lamps, leaving only one small light to his right burning, enough illumination for him to see Harry settle back into his chair and cross his legs over the ridge of his erection.

He heard the snap of the lube opening as Merlin explained, “I’m going to use a syringe to fill you with lube.  That’s all the prep you’ll get unless ye’ve changed your mind.”

“Haven’t,” he murmured, turning his face away from the lamp and out of the blanket so Merlin could hear him.  “Sounds perfect. Want you, sir.”

“I know,  _ mo luran. _  You are being very patient.”

Eggsy didn’t snort in disagreement but he didn’t exactly  _ feel _ patient.  Waiting was easier with the pull of the restraints on his body but he was still dying to feel Merlin force him open.

There was the tear of foil, the slick sound of a condom rolling on.  Eggsy wondered if it was just a magnum or there was a size larger Merlin had to special order.  The thought made him giggle right up until he felt the nozzle of the syringe nudge against his hole and the cool slick fill him.

He gasped at the shock of cold, then groaned knowing Merlin was gonna be taking his arse real soon.

“Let me hear your safewords, Eggsy.”

“Green if I’m good.  Yellow for slow down or ‘not that’.  Red for stop. Black for hurt,” Eggsy hadn’t used that last one with Percival because he knew his limits and he never played that hard in public but he knew he was skating the possibility of injury though he was fairly certain it wasn’t going to happen.  “ _ Vert, jaune, rouge, noir _ in French, incase I forget what country I’m in.”

Merlin straddled his thighs, pinning Eggsy down even more.  He arched and moaned at the delightful helplessness.

“Mine,” Merlin stated flatly, “is only ‘red’.  I will use it if I need to end a scene and ye will know it is  _ not _ because you didn’t something wrong.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy panted.  “I’ll take care of you, sir.”

Merlin’s voice was warm, his hand affectionate as it slid down his spine when he said,  _ “Good boy.” _

“Thank you - unnnngh - “ Eggsy said, words choking off as Merlin began to press into him in a slow inexorable slide.

He breathed deeply, focusing on relaxing his body as it went from good to burning to painful.

“God, sir,” Eggsy huffed, “such a fucking monster.”  He cried again as Merlin slipped past the rim, the wide head stretching him even farther than Eggsy had expected.  It was good, it  _ hurt _ , but it was fucking good too.

“Colour,” Merlin demanded as he paused.

“Green!” Eggsy sobbed, not wanting Merlin to stop.  It was everything he’d ever wanted, to have no control, to be claimed by someone he respected… maybe even cared for.  “Please…”

Merlin worked into him in short little thrusts, opening him and going deeper and deeper until Eggsy was half convinced there would be a hole in his abdomen the shape of Merlin’s fat cock.

“Don’t stop,” he wept, “please don’t stop, sir.”

Merlin shifted, laid his body atop Eggsy’s, holding him down completely as he rocked their hips together.  “Eggsy,” his Dom praised, still moving in further, sliding more and more of him into Eggsy’s  _ goddamn soul _ .  “Eggsy, my good boy.”

Merlin worked an arm under his chest, cradling him as the Dom set a hand gently around his throat.

“Look at Harry.”

Eggsy snapped his head up, room spinning a bit as he focused on the corner.  Harry was palming himself through his jeans, pressing hard onto his fly. He looked like he was the one getting fucked, long sexy legs splayed over the arms of the chair and chest heaving in short little gasps.

“Touch yerself,” Merlin commanded his husband.  “Come for us, slave.”

“Master,” Harry huffed.  “You are cruel.”

“Harry - “ Merlin growled, a warning in his voice.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Eggsy watched, completely fucking wrecked between the endless press of Merlin’s cock into him and Harry opening his fly to draw his long alabaster cock, flushed purple at the end and already glistening with precome, from his jeans.

Harry wrapped his beautiful fingers around his stiff prick, stroking slowly as he held Eggsy’s eyes.  He bit his lip, Harry moaning as he watched him get fucked.

Suddenly, Merlin was there, hips snug against his arse and buried entirely.

_ “Christ lad, _ ” Merlin swore.  “Ye are a goddamn temptation.”

Eggsy arched up in the bonds, craned his neck enough to bare the length of it to Merlin.  “Will you bite me, sir? Mark me?”

Merlin shuddered, around him and in him before sinking his teeth into Eggsy’s shoulder and biting hard then pulling off and sucking.  Frissons of pleasured pain shot between his neck and his arse until it was an endless loop of masochism. Eventually, Merlin lifted away, Eggsy hoped the mark would last a long time.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Eggsy.”

“Yessss,” he sighed, going boneless.  He was grateful they had a short footboard because Eggsy didn’t have to hold himself up to watch Harry watching him, touching himself as Merlin lifted his weight and start pistoning his hips with brutal efficiency.

Eggsy couldn’t say if Merlin was aiming for his prostate or if the blunt head of his cock was so thick it slammed into it without trying, either way, he was grateful he was tied too tightly for anyone to get at his cock because he was pretty sure any more stimulation would’ve been too much.

He whimpered, writhing in the bonds as Merlin took him apart with long rough strokes of his cock unsure whether it was  _ not enough _ or  _ too much _ .  Eggsy’s body was pricking all over with pain and pleasure, nerves jumping and skin flushed with arousal as Merlin fucked him right up to the precipice of orgasm and he lingered there, suffered there.  He was full of an aching pressure, an agonising need and he… he just couldn’t come.

“Please,” Eggsy sobbed, not sure what he was asking for.

“Eggsy,” Harry called from across the room.  He unscrewed his eyes, uncertain when he’d closed them as Merlin claimed him, every bit of him.  “Eggsy,” Harry said again.

He managed to look at the switch, slumped in the chair and clinging to the high cushioned back with his knees open.  He was working furiously at his prick, arching into every contact.

“Please, sir,” Eggsy said to Harry.

“Look at me, Eggsy,” Harry demanded.  “Come for me.”

His words, shocking in their command, tripped the detonator of his release and all that pressure Merlin had built in him with mouth and hands and the hard thrust of his cock had him screaming.  Eggsy came so hard he went lightheaded, vision whiting and body jerking with a mind of its own as his balls emptied between his belly and the bed and he. just. kept. coming. 

His whole body was shaking, eyes rolled back in his head when he heard Merlin growl in his ear, his hips stuttering out a haphazard rhythm before he stilled as he rode the edge of his own orgasm.  Somewhere under Merlin’s comforting weight and the thunder of his heartbeat in his ear he heard Harry’s quiet gasp, cracked his eyes open enough to see the look of ecstasy on the switch’s face as he painted semen over his sweater and up to cling to his chin.

He didn’t remember much after that.  Hands easing him from his bonds, sweet words and sweeter lips.

He’d asked if he could stay for a cuddle and Merlin had told him without hesitation that he was staying the night.  Harry cleaned him up and Merlin helped him under the covers. Wedged naked between Harry and Merlin, he couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Evidently, he’d said it aloud, Merlin pressing a kiss into his forehead as Harry said, voice soft with emotion, “That’s very kind, sweetheart.  Now, sleep.”

His body obeyed, falling asleep at Harry’s command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests for this fic for kink scenes you'd like to see! If you have a request you can submit them on tumblr or in the comments!


	9. Ligoté Dans Ton Embrassade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Tied Up In Your Embrace
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: mentions of sadistic rope bondage, sensual rope bondage, praise kink, some daddy kink

Harry awoke quickly, disoriented in the dark of the bedroom and unsure what roused him until he heard Eggsy cry out, paw at the sheets before launching himself out of the bed and running to a corner.  The young man dropped to the ground and held himself, eyes wild in the orange glow from the streetlamps and looking in horror at some middle space.

He was muttering in rapid-fire French, the words incomprehensible to Harry but laced with a fearful anger.

He didn’t look to his husband for guidance, didn’t need it.  He’d served, decades ago, but he had gone overseas and he immediately recognised the signs of PTSD.

Harry knelt in his pyjama pants an arm's length in front of the sub, trying to catch his gaze but Eggsy didn’t seem to know he was there.  “Sweetheart,” he soothed. “Eggsy, can you hear me?”

The boy was shaking like a leaf as he hid his face between his bare knees but nodded vehemently.

“Do you know who I am?”

Another nod.

“Can you look at me?”

“It’s not safe, Harry,” he muttered, despondent.

“It is,” Harry said softly but firmly, challenging the delusion.  “You are in our home. You are safe.”

Eggsy whimpered a terrible keen that made Harry’s heart clench.

“Can I touch you, Eggsy?”

The boy nodded but didn’t wait for Harry to move closer, launching himself into Harry’s arms and knocking them both onto the floor.  Merlin was suddenly there, perhaps worried Eggsy was attacking him but settled when the sub went lax in his arms, sobbing into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whined, “I’m so sorry, sir.  I’m not - I’m not - “

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly, laying down beside them and gently touching his hip, not wanting to frighten the boy. “Ye are alright,  _ leannan _ .  You’re safe.  We’ve got you.”

“Papa…” he cried.  “Daddy…”

“Shh,” Harry soothed, petting Eggsy’s hair, down the smooth skin of his neck, over his shoulders.  He didn’t correct the boy not half because he  _ liked  _ it when Eggsy slipped and used honorifics with him ‘sir’ but ‘daddy’ so much more.  He was losing himself to the boy.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t ended it with Charlie.

What he’d said to Merlin was true enough, if he ended it with his sub he’d be done and he  _ did _ want to be certain, to give Charles a chance to prove he’d changed.  But the reason he’d said ‘yes’ to that first date had everything to do with Eggsy.  He’d been half gone on the young man before he’d ever really known him, the mysterious roommate of his niece.  Gorgeous. Seductive.

That was  _ before _ he’d known how closely his desire’s matched Eggsy’s, how close Eggsy’s desires matched Merlin’s.  Before he’d known what a  _ good boy _ Eggsy could be for them, with them.

Harry cared deeply for the boy sobbing in his arms and it  _ terrified _ him.  Frightened him because it was so easy to lose himself in his subs.  Harry had always loved a little too hard, a little too fast. As much as he wanted Eggsy he didn’t think he could handle another sub seeing him as an optional extra on their path to his husband, didn’t want to be the second best Dom.

He wanted someone to enjoy what he enjoyed, love what he loved on its own.  As much as Eggsy enjoyed playing with Merlin he worried that he could never satisfy the boy. 

So he stayed with Charlie not because he loved him but because it was safe, safe because he knew he wouldn’t lose himself in the journalist.  Not again. And safe because having Charlie between them forced him to hold back, forced him not to fall arse over teakettle for Eggsy.

Charlie, for his part, didn’t care if he played with Eggsy or fucked Eggsy so long as he got Harry’s money and, occasionally, his cock.  It was Harry who cared, who’d set the limits of his openness with Charlie. Playing in public was ok, giving aftercare, watching sex but no touching, cuddling was fine but no kissing.  A veneer of distance to keep his heart safe.

Eggsy’s sniffles settled but he didn’t move to go back to Merlin, resting like a warm teddy bear in Harry’s arms.

“Do you want to get back into bed,” Harry asked, “my darling boy?”

Eggsy nodded a ‘yes’ but didn’t move.  Merlin reached out to him, “Come here,  _ leannan.” _

Merlin helped Eggsy to his feet but he lingered as Harry rose despite Merlin’s gentle urging.

“Sir?” he asked Merlin sweetly, blue eyes wide as oceans.  “Can I have Harry?”

Harry’s stomach gave a happy twist.  Eggsy wanted him. Wanted him more than Merlin.  His Master checked in, hazel eyes meeting his for consent before he answered., “Aye,  _ mo luran _ .  Ye can have Harry.”

“Please don’t be mad,” Eggsy pleaded, not looking away from Harry as if he wanted to launch himself back in Harry’s arms.

Merlin closed the distance between him and Eggsy, pressing a soothing kiss to the boy’s neck.  “I’m not. My husband gives excellent comfort.” Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s naked bicep before giving an encouraging push, Eggsy stumbling back into Harry’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” Harry murmured, guiding Eggsy back into the bed and letting the boy settle onto his chest.  He smoothed his fingers through the dirty blond hair, pushing it back from Eggsy’s forehead as the sub settled but didn’t fall asleep.  “Are you afraid?”

Eggsy nodded before murmuring, “Don’t wanna dream it again.  Wanna be safe… with you.”

His heart lurched in his chest, swelling painfully as he tried to hold back the wave of emotion he had for the boy.  “Did the scene trigger you?”

Eggsy shook his head, hair tickling Harry’s bare chest.  “No. I just - This week has been stressful and that can bring on the flashbacks.”

“Is there anything that can be done?” Harry asked, wording it carefully so Eggsy wouldn’t know he really meant was there anything  _ he _ could do.  He didn’t like seeing Eggsy hurting.

The boy shrugged.  “Sometimes being held, cuddles.  Being in my boy space, just not having to think.  I had to adult a lot this week,” he said, a bit of his ‘boy’ voice sliding into his words and making Harry’s cock swell and heart ache.

“Merlin could have put you down.”

“I know,” Eggsy said softly.  “But, it’s a lot, you know? We just started - “

“ _ Leannan, _ ” Merlin interrupted. “I will always take care of ye.  Whatever ye need.”

“It’s midterms, you’re busy - “

Merlin chuckled.  “I willnae be after this term.  Harry and I are retiring.”

“What?” Eggsy said, rolling over to look Merlin in the eyes.  “Really?”

His husband nodded.  “Harry and I would like more leisure time.  Percival is already asking us to teach more.  Evidently, our classes make the club a lot of money.”

“You’re both good at teaching,” Eggsy said.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured into Eggsy’s ear, wrapping his arm around the boy’s muscled waist.  “Speaking of… we have a class tomorrow. Would you like to come?”

Merlin said, “Charlie might be there.”

“Actually,” Harry corrected, “he cancelled to go out with a boy he’s been seeing.  A concert or something.” Then, to Eggsy, “Would you?”

“Love to, Sirs.”

“Good,” Merlin said, “now go to sleep you two.”

They didn’t, Harry and Eggsy staying up and chatting like school children at a sleepover.  In the morning, Harry had to ply Merlin with three cups of tea before he stopped scowling at them.

~***~

Eggsy rolled his eyes when Merlin pulled out his own keys for Percival’s club.   _ “Putain, _ really?”

Merlin chuckled.  At Harry’s confused expression, he explained, “On our first date Eggsy brought me here to show me what he was into.  Warned me to ‘keep an open mind’.”

“Oh!” Harry said, grinning.  “That’s precious.”

“Alright, alright,” Eggsy groaned.  “Quit taking the piss.”

Eggsy was surprised when they went into the club and it was empty though maybe he shouldn’t have been since Merlin had used his keys.  Still, he figured Percival or James would be there. Seeing his expression, Merlin tugged him close and dropped a kiss on his neck. “We are teaching,  _ mo luran. _  We’ve come early to set things up.”

“Can I help?” he said, bouncing on his toes joyfully as Harry started crossing the room.

“Aye, love,” Merlin growled in his ear, giving his backside a playful swat.  He was still sore from the night before and that sent a delightful frisson up his spine.  “Take yer bag to Harry up on the stage.”

He lifted the heavy duffel a little higher before crossing the space, their voices echoing oddly in the open room.  He slid the bag onto the stage before vaulting up. It looked different in the daytime, all open windows and light from high above.  The cross had been removed and Harry was busy slinging rope through a permanent hard point above the stage and affixing a steel ring with a swivel.

He stepped back to look over his handiwork and Eggsy took the opportunity to ask, “How much can that hold?”

Harry shrugged.  “Five thousand pounds.”

He whistled, the sound loud in the open room as Merlin hauled in bondage pagoda from the back room.  It was beautiful, bright gleaming wood that was both functional and nice to look at.

“You can test it.”

Eggsy didn’t have to be told twice, pulling himself up on the ring before swinging his feet up and inverting, tucking his feet crossways around the short length of rope that attached it to the hard point.  He watched upside down as Merlin wandered over.

“So, who is better?”

Harry said, “Our styles are very different - “

But Merlin cut right in, without hesitation, “Harry.”  Eggsy quirked his eyebrow in question and Merlin answered, shrugging, “I dinnae have the patience Harry has.  It is why I tie western. Harry, meanwhile, is an artist.”

Harry bowed his head.  “Thank you, Master.”

“It’s only the truth, love.”

Eggsy winked at Merlin and asked, “Gonna spidey kiss me, sir?”

Merlin chuckled but jumped up, cradling his neck to tangle their mouths together.  

When the Dom stepped back, Eggsy teased, “You know, that makes you my Mary Jane.”

Merlin snorted a laugh as he moved away, Harry stifling his own giggle as Eggsy dropped back onto the ground.  “So what is the class today?”

“Expert rope bondage,” Harry muttered as he started laying out the rope on the edge of the stage, Merlin helping.  “Students from our advanced class will be here to tie under supervision, ask questions… that sort of thing. We are both doing a demo as well.  Merlin is doing western style sadistic bondage and I will be doing Kinbaku sensual suspension.”

“Who is bottoming?” Eggsy asked, skin heating at the prospect of maybe getting some rope on him.

Harry shrugged.  “Since Charlie didn’t want to come, I imagine James will volunteer or someone in the class.”

“Can I?” Eggsy said warmly.

“Of course, I’m sure Merlin would love - “

“No, Harry.  For you.” Harry shot him an incredulous expression which… that wasn’t ok, how Harry thought he weren’t good enough.  “Sir,” he said, tugging Harry’s arm until the man looked at him, “tell me to shut up if I’m crossing a line but, you know I’m crazy about you, right?”

Harry’s gaze shot to his husband. “But Merlin is - “

Eggsy cupped Harry’s neck, pulling him down until he was looking into Eggsy’s eyes.  “Don’t get me wrong, Harry, Merlin is a great Dom and one of the best sadists I’ve bottomed for but I ain’t just a masochist.  He’s right when he says he doesn’t have your patience. When it comes to the softer stuff, Merlin indulges me but he don’t love it like we love it. Sometimes…” Eggsy paused ‘cause that part was true but also toeing a line with someone he wasn’t actually with.  “Sometimes I just want you, Harry. This week I let myself get really stressed and maybe I should have gone to Merlin to take care of me but I kept thinking how I wanted you. Your gentleness.” Eggsy hauled in a shuddery breath. “You’re a good Dom, Harry.  _ Goddammit _ , you’re a good Dom.”

He waited, waited for Harry to tell him off or that he’d gone too far.  Instead, Harry breathed, “My darling boy.”

Eggsy pressed his luck, stepped close enough to lay his head on Harry’s chest and say, “You ain’t less than Merlin ‘cause you’re a gentle Dom.  You ain’t some fucking meal ticket or second best. You’re amazing, Harry. I just want you to see that.”

He sighed when Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Sometimes,” he murmured, closing his eyes and letting Harry hold him, “I wanna break my own rules and just be with you but then I see how Charlie treats you and I know I couldn’t fucking keep the peace and it ain’t right if I start telling him off.  But I’m gonna wait, Sir. I’m gonna wait for my daddy.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry hissed, breath gusting out of him in what sounded like arousal.  “Oh, sweetheart.”

Merlin was suddenly there, wrapping them both in a hug and dropping kisses onto Harry’s brow.

Harry said, “You can say ‘I told you so’.”

Merlin shook his head as Eggsy watched them, confused.  “No,  _ mo chridhe. _  Not this time.”

Eggsy tucked his hands behind his back into the crooks of his elbows, lowering his head in submission.  He felt like he’d crossed a line even though Harry and Merlin seemed fine with it, his heart thundering in his chest and anxious sweat breaking out over his body.

“Shhh, Eggsy, you’re a good boy,” Harry soothed, moving to hold him closer.  Of course Harry noticed, always attuned to a sub’s emotional needs. “You aren’t in trouble, sweetheart.  Thank you for saying those things. I needed to hear it.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, not opening his eyes.  “See? Fucking good arse Dom.”

“ - With a good arse,” Merlin teased making them all break out in laughter.

Harry stepped back, giving Eggsy a sweet smile.  “I would be honoured to tie you today, sweetheart.”

Eggsy returned it with his best grin.  “Thank you, Sir.”

He helped Merlin haul out a bunch of suspension stands, some not as pretty as the pagoda and, when he got tired of that, he started doing tumbling passes through the open space drawing his Dom’s attention.

“Now,” Merlin said warmly, leaning against the bar, “where did ye learn to do that?”

“I used to be a gymnast ‘til I got injured.  Then I signed up for the army.”

Harry sat on the edge of the stage watching him.  “Any good, darling?”

Eggsy sprinted across the carpeted floor, launching himself into the air and spinning flat, end over end in a double layout, sticking the landing an arm’s length away from Harry.

“I suppose so,” Harry said, impressed.

“Qualified for France in 2008,” he huffed breathlessly, “then I damaged my knee and had to drop out.”

“Anything I should be worried about for the scene?” Harry asked.

“It’s my left knee and just don’t suspend my whole weight on that one and I should be fine.  Ain’t had any other issues with it for rope.”

“I shall remember it.  Any circulation problem?  Old injuries from the army?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Couple of bullet grazes, scars but nothing that bothers me.  Most of the stuff from the desert is up here,” he muttered, tapping the side of his head.

Harry held out, gesturing Eggsy close and he went happily, hugging Harry.  “Anything else I need to know? Limits?”

“Don’t tie my fingers back.  I know you ain’t doing sadistic but it is a big trigger for a flashback.”

“I shan’t, darling.”

“I should be good,” Eggsy said, listing into Harry’s side.  He could feel his headspace trying to push in even though Harry wasn’t tying him.  Rope had that effect on him, especially suspension. He turned his face into Harry’s neck, pressing his lips below the switch’s ear.  “I trust you.”

Harry sighed, long pale fingers dancing across the waist of his jeans.  “That’s a heady thing, sweetheart, the way you trust.”

Eggsy giggled into Harry’s neck.  “Don’t usually. Just feel it with you and Merlin, feel really safe.”

Harry looked at him for a long time, so long Eggsy thought Harry might kiss him but, in the end, he just gave a crooked smile and said, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

~***~

Eggsy tried to stay out of the way during the early part of the class as Harry and Merlin moved between groups and gave pointers.  They were gorgeous the way they took command of the room. Just watching them Eggsy could see how in love they were, couldn’t keep their hands off each other, fingers trailing over hips and skin whenever they passed.  He’d nearly pounced on them both when they were standing at the side of the room and started snogging, Merlin’s long fingers cupping the swell of Harry’s arse while the Dom looked right at Eggsy, holding his gaze.

Eggsy thought he might die of a heart attack the way it was pounding in his chest.  

Then Harry turned and gave him a wicked smile.  Fuck, if he weren’t done in for them.

A few tops tried to get him to bottom for them but Eggsy politely declined.  Didn’t want anyone but Merlin and Harry, even playing with Percy and James didn’t really appeal.

After that, it was Merlin’s demo.  Eggsy watched from a kneeling pad that Harry had packed for him as Merlin did his scene, James bottoming for him while Percival was nearby by murmuring encouragement.  Eggsy had only ever seen James top but as a bottom, he was a thing of beauty, a proper painslut. He was a bit jealous only because he always wanted Merlin to hurt him but his body was still aching from the night before.

He was in no condition to do two back to back rope scenes and he  _ really _ wanted to scene with Harry.  Merlin had approved of his choice when he’d quietly spoken to him as the students came in.

So he knelt for his Dom at Harry’s side, sometimes the switch would card his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and, by the time Merlin cleaned up the stage and Percival took his husband off for aftercare, he was already buzzing with endorphins.

They’d discussed aftercare before, Merlin wanting to wait for them and take care of both his subs rather than disappearing with James and Percival.  So, as Eggsy and Harry took the stage, Merlin sat in the seat his husband had vacated.

Eggsy knelt under the ring as a soft thrumming music started playing through the speakers.  He watched out of his peripheral vision as Harry peeled off his suit jacket, folding it in half over the back of a chair before rolling up his shirt sleeves, long pale fingers working the light blue of his button-down into perfectly folded cuffs at his elbows.

Harry knelt behind him, plucking a coil of rope from the stage and flicking his wrist, the ends flying out to the side as he dragged the soft purple jute over Eggsy’s bare chest.  Harry’s breath was warm against the shell of his ear as he murmured, “I chose this colour for you, my darling boy. It will look so good on you, dark against your pale skin.”

Harry slid the material across Eggsy’s nipples, already tight with need, then up over the bite mark, Merlin had left on the top of his shoulder.  Eggsy tried to keep quiet so the whole fucking room didn’t hear what a slut he was for it but then Harry slipped it around his neck in a gentle loop and he was done for, a long eager moan cutting through the room.  He was a proper slag about it too, wriggling and begging, “Please, Sir.”

“Do you want me to choke you, sweetheart?”

Eggsy nodded emphatically, sighing in pleasure as Harry tightened the rope, cutting off his air.  He closed his eyes, shutting out everything but the sensations his Top was wringing out of his body.  Harry held it there, murmuring words of praise for long seconds before releasing him and kissing the side of his neck.

“Good boy,” Harry said.

“Th-thank you, Sir.”

Eggsy was grateful that he’d stopped home before coming to the club, switching to a pair of tight running shorts over his pants and under his jeans because he was harder than he could ever remember being and they’d just started.

Harry’s hands lingered as he looped a length under Eggsy’s pecs, then another over, wrapping on top of his biceps before securing to his arms.  He kept them folded behind, hands tucked into elbows while Harry connected the ropes, knotting and twisting and always… always caressing him with the soft jute, whispering it across his skin like endless kisses.

Harry was so fucking sensual, even as his hands held the rope his arms cradled Eggsy, body tucked close and intimate around him.  Eggsy’s breath was coming in sharp and fast, not because the bind was too tight but because he was so fucking aroused… emotionally, mentally, physically.  Everywhere his Top touched he felt his skin come alive, aching for more, demanding more.

Harry crossed a strand over each shoulder, tying a gratuitous knot right over Merlin’s bite mark so that he’d feel it the whole time.  As Harry’s pianist fingers folded purple end over purple end they brushed against the bruise making him ache for more.

“Harry,” Eggsy sighed, listing back into the switch’s chest as Harry tied on another strand into the soft weave of the chest piece, he’d added a bright red to the mix to create a gorgeous diamond right over his sternum.  He was glad Percival had one of his people filming ‘cause he really wanted to see it later.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“So, good…” he managed, words blurry with the gentle sway of subspace.  Each one was a bit different, the kind he got from pain taking him down hard and sharp but the one Harry had him in was like being cradled in the sweetest, fuzziest, warmest blanket.  It was like love woven into strands and wrapped around him.

He felt Harry tuck a finger into his hands one at a time and he dutifully squeezed, the Top checking his circulation before the fine ends of Harry’s fingertips caressed softly around the edges of the rope.  Eggsy turned his head, breathing in the scent of the switch’s aftershave and the smell of clean leather. 

_ Putain, il l'a aimé. _

Eggsy realised he was about to tell Harry how he felt, open up his heart and bleed his emotions out in front of everyone.  He couldn’t do, that but the further Harry got him down the harder it was to fight it. For the first time since they’d started, Eggsy wriggled.

And Harry, perfect fucking Harry was right there, warm hands on his shoulders.  “What do you need?”

Eggsy whimpered, trying to find his voice past the fog of subspace.  “A gag, Sir. Can you gag me?”

“Alright, but if you need to safeword, shake your head side to side.”

Eggsy nodded his understanding and Harry twisted a length of rope into a bit gag, tucking it into his mouth and tying it off behind his head.  He wrapped the ends around Eggsy’s neck, gentle as anything, and tied them off to themselves so they wouldn’t choke him just cradle his neck like a collar, like the softest brush of Harry’s fingers.

He groaned in pleasure as Harry bent him forward, forehead brushing the floor.  His world narrowed to the pressure of his Top’s hands on the ropes behind him making his body sway under Harry’s control.

There was a warm touch along the small of his back, a warning before Harry stood.  Then words of instruction, his Top telling him what to do and he obeyed without really thinking.  Harry helped him to his feet before the Top knelt in front of him and tied a harness around his pelvis, fast since Eggsy couldn’t really feel the caress of the rope just the bite of the knots.

“So beautiful, darling,” Harry praised, the drumming rhythm of the music somehow syncing with Harry’s movements as he tied Eggsy’s upper body onto the steel ring.  Harry lifted and he was swaying gently off the ground, gravity pulling him down and Harry’s rope holding him up.

A length of jute circle one ankle, body tilting forward as Harry tied it off above Eggsy, the other lingering on the ground but not for long.  Harry bound the other up too until he was swaying, belly to the ground and completely suspended in the soft weave of rope.

Eggsy had never had such little pain in suspension, the thick soft cords dispersing his weight along his torso and a bit to each ankle.  Other than the knot over his bite there wasn’t anywhere that hurt, more like being held tight in a hug.

Eggsy felt the world move as Harry spun him, gentle applause as he swayed in the ropes… Harry’s ropes… Harry’s control.

He felt the Top tie onto his pelvic harness, the pull folding him up into a fetal position, still facing the ground.   _ Daddy _ , he thought as Harry caressed down his back, cupped the swell of his arse briefly between the lengths.

It was so comfortable Eggsy thought he might be able to take a nap like that right until Harry loosened his shoulders and he was upside down, the weight of his body on his pelvis.  He was spun again… more applause but louder.

“Look at me, darling boy.”

_ Dieu _ , it was hard… so fucking hard to unscrew his eyes, the world too bright.  But Harry had given him a command and he was going to be good for Harry, so good.

He cracked open his eyes, the world swaying drunkenly as the Top resolved in his vision, sitting on the floor in front of him.  Harry’s hands cradled his head and neck, holding him steady. He wanted Harry to kiss him so bad, just lean in and snog him around the rope gag and, for a moment he thought he might.  Harry leaned in, face inching closer until he broke to the side and placed a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, kept praising as his fingers traced adoration into the skin around the rope.  “Merlin is going to bring you down, sweetheart,” Harry warned before Eggsy felt someone touching the rope, like being the harp as someone tuned he could feel the vibrations along each strand.

Merlin lowered him right into Harry’s lap, the world far away in a pleasant buzz of subspace as students came up and asked questions, spoke to Harry.  Cords were loosened off his body, blood rushing into the spaces the rope had been as he purred in contentment. Harry soothed him, caressed around the makeshift collar and through his hair, over his skin.

He nuzzled in close, letting the world pass him by, rising when Merlin and Harry commanded and stumbled to the aftercare room.  Harry had left his bit in and he was grateful, feeling like his heart was carved open and bleeding love for Harry and Merlin.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, he knew it was too soon for that word but he was vulnerable and needy.

He found himself draped across both their laps, the couple sitting close enough that his torso was tucked against Harry and his bottom on Merlin’s thighs.  Eggsy felt wonderful, safe and content as they wrapped him up in a blanket and cuddled him, Harry pressing kisses to his forehead.

So, of course, Charlie Hesketh had to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Putain, il l'a aimé. - Damn, how he loved him.


	10. Le Baiser Avec Un Poing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: A Kiss with a Fist

Everything got a bit blurry in their arms, soothed by the gentle skid of fingertips over his skin and the soft murmurations of their praise he was so far down he didn’t ever want to come up.  Even his skin, abraded by the soft rope felt like it was branded with affection.

He’d never felt so safe, never felt so good.

Eggsy whimpered when they took away the gag, trying to remember why he needed it but then, cool water was pressed against his lips and he forgot like a figure disappearing into the thick fog.  There was praise too, so many  _ good boys  _ and  _ leannans  _ that he was fairly preening with it.

He brushed his lips against the shell of Harry’s ear and muttered, words drunk with endorphins, “I want to be good for you.  I want to be your boy, daddy.” Then he tilted Harry’s head towards him, pressed their lips together.

The arms holding him jerked, squeezing him just a little tighter, just a little closer for a moment before the world around him shifted and it was just Merlin holding him.  Only Merlin. 

Eggsy was a good boy, he waited for his daddy to come back but he didn’t.  He whimpered, trying to express his distress through the murk of his subspace and the sudden twist of panic in his gut.  Like waking up in your home, in your bed and feeling so safe only to realise that there’s a stranger looming over you.

He panicked.

Merlin and Harry had laid him bare with their affection.  When Harry didn’t come back... He’d upset his Dom - because in his headspace they  _ were _ both his Doms, they’d both touched him and called him a  _ good boy _ .

But Harry was gone so Eggsy must’ve done  _ something,  _ must have been a  _ bad boy _ .

He flinched at the thought, mind twisting as it tried to figure out what he had done, why Harry had gone.

Eggsy rolled a bit, tucked himself into Merlin’s chest seeking comfort though he was half convinced he would be denied because he’d been bad.  He had to figure it out, make it right so Harry would want him… so Merlin wouldn’t send him away.

A hand dragged through his hair, Merlin whispering soothing things but he pulled away because he wasn’t being good.  Harry had left.

“‘M bad,” he managed into Merlin’s chest, tried to explain.

“No, boyo, you’re so good,” the Dom sighed, holding him.

“But, Harry - “

Merlin growled something, low and harsh and Eggsy finally, finally! heard Harry’s beautiful voice.  He was still in the room, he was right there. Eggsy could make it better, he just had to - “I’ll be good for you, daddy.  Whatever you want.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed, the sofa dipping as he joined them. “My dear boy, you are so good.”

“What did I do?” Eggsy pleaded, convinced he’d done  _ something wrong _ .  “I won’t do it again if you tell me what I did.”

“Nothing my darling boy.  I’m being bad. Not you.”

Eggsy whimpered because that wasn’t right, his Dom was good.

He laid back until his head was in Harry’s lap, nose bumping the softness in his middle.  “You’re so good, daddy. So good.”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, trembling under Eggsy’s head and shoulders. “I need you to - “

“I need you too, sir.”

“Eggsy - “ he stammered.

“I love you.”

The world sharpened, too hard and too fast, his own words dragging him out of subspace like the worst form of whiplash.  He retreated to the other side of the room, grateful that Percival and James had left sometime while he was down. His hands were shaking as he reached for his clothes.

He should take it back, apologise, blame it on the endorphins and space.  

He couldn’t.

Eggsy  _ loved _ Harry.  Eggsy  _ loved _ Merlin.

For all that it was too much, too soon.   _ Putain _ , he’d been head over heels for them from the first moment he’d seen them snogging on that  _ goddamn bench _ .

He couldn’t lie to them, couldn’t slice open his heart and pretend he didn’t feel but he also couldn’t stand there and have Merlin dump him on the spot because he’d crossed a huge fucking line.  You didn’t just declare that you love someone in your poly that you weren’t dating… it was  _ not on _ .

Eggsy couldn’t say he knew where the line was compared to what he’d just done.  Probably in another continent. That was the problem with messy things, he didn’t know what was expected of him and, as a submissive, that alone sent frissons of staticky panic through him.

“I should go,” he managed, proud that he didn’t sob it out like an idiot even if it did sound hollow to his own ears.

“Dinnae leave like this,” Merlin said, looming close but not touching him, warmth radiating through the gap.  It called to Eggsy to collapse into his arms and beg forgiveness; he didn't.

But, he didn’t want Merlin's forgiveness, not really. 

He wanted Harry and he wanted Merlin and he didn’t want Charlie.  And, as much as he desired all those things, he didn’t get to fucking dictate it.

“You’ll drop,” Merlin tried to reason.

He was already fucking dropping but he wasn’t gonna tell Merlin  _ that _ .  He was a good Dom, he’d want to take care of him and he couldn’t… he just couldn’t handle waiting for the Sword of fucking Damocles to fall on his head.  Couldn't pretend everything was fine when he knew the moment he was put to rights Merlin would send him on his way.

“Just need to think.  Gotta clear my head.”

“Then we will talk?”

Eggsy nodded.  “I’ll be fine, guv.  You should…” he dared to sneak a glance Harry who was staring at his hands with the most robotic expression he’d ever seen on the man.  He shuddered at what he thought was controlled anger, guts roiling with another wave of disgust for himself.

He was a  _ bad boy _ .

He’d ruined everything.

“Please,” Merlin said softly, hand resting on his shoulder, “call me tomorrow.  Tonight, if you need.”

He pulled Merlin’s hand off his shoulder, hiding his revulsion with the comfort he didn’t deserve, squeezing the fingers lightly before dropping Merlin’s hand.  “Take care of each other?” he asked because he  _ needed to _ .  He needed to know they were going to be ok or the next few hours… hell, the next few days were going to be that much worse.

He’d dropped hard before, he knew what he was headed into.

“We will,” Merlin assured him, eyes a little wild.

He didn’t even bother tying his shoes until he was two blocks away from the club and a shaking, shuddering mess.

If he couldn’t have them at least he could get piss drunk, take the edge off before he went home and collapsed like a goddamn stone.

~~~

Merlin watched Eggsy go with a dark trepidation, knowing the boy was going to drop didn’t give him the right to force Eggsy to accept his aftercare.  He wanted to, wanted to  _ make _ Eggsy come back and talk it out.

He wasn’t sure that was the best choice for Eggsy  _ or _ Harry and, as much as it felt disloyal to choose between his submissives Eggsy had left and Harry… Harry was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a tiny voice as Merlin sat next to him.  He reached out, placed his hand over Harry’s white-knuckled grip, shivering under his fingertips.

“I am not angry, Harry.”

“You should be.  You  _ should _ be angry.”

Merlin sighed, struggling to keep his voice uninflected.  Harry, when he was hurting enough, tried to draw pain to himself and Merlin was adamant not to feed into it.  “You dinnae get to tell me how I should feel.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he said, slumping.

He lifted his hand off of Harry’s lap to tug him close by the back of his neck and pull him into his shoulder.

“Take me home?  I’m going to drop… I  _ am _ dropping and I don’t want to do this here.”

“Aye, love.  Aye.”

The moment they got home Harry tucked his mobile into Merlin’s hand.  “Don’t let me text Charlie… god… I’ll do something I regret…  _ say _ something I’ll regret.”

“Of course,” he said, slipping it into his own pocket.  He guided Harry up the steps, undressing him with gentle hands and bundling him up in their bed.

It was a long time before Harry whispered, “I’m in love with Eggsy.”

“I am too.”

Harry’s relief was palpable.  “I’m not in love with Charlie.”

“I am aware.”

His slave made a choked sound.  “What am I doing?”

Merlin slid closer, wrapping his lover in his arms from outside the burrito of the blanket.  “Finding your way, love.”

“I’m scared.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry nodded but it took him a few moments before he managed, “I keep thinking he’s going to change his mind, that I won't be enough for him.”

_ “I _ am not enough for him, love,” Merlin soothed, pressing his lips to Harry’s temple.  “I have always known that he needs more than I can give. Eggsy is a beautiful boy but his interests are diverse.”

“I don’t want to be second best.”

Merlin squeezed Harry tightly.  “You have never been. If I thought Eggsy thought that… did you nae hear him today?  He  _ cares _ for ye.  He wants ye.  He will love you, not just use ye.”

“If he breaks my heart - “

“That is always a possibility.  But I dinnae think he  _ wants _ to.”

Harry looked up at him, blinking tears out of his eyes.  “What do you want?”

“I want ye both.  I want to love ye both.”

Harry whimpered, “Me too.”

~~~

Eggsy ducked into a pub somewhere between the club and his house, uncomfortable about even returning because he might see them and how was he going to fucking face them after that pathetic display?

They’d made no promises to him, to intimations about the future.

God, he didn’t even know what he was to them but he figured it probably didn’t include pathetic obsessive crushes.

He did three shots the second he sat at the bar and ordered a pint, tipping the sweet-faced girl behind the gleaming counter a fifty to keep it full despite the fact they weren’t all that busy.  It was a posher sort of joint than he’d normally choose but at least it was quiet and the young barkeep seemed nice enough.

She didn’t ask him any uncomfortable questions while he finished two pints in quick succession and was considering more shots when his day really fell to shite.

Some people, not with the surname ‘Unwin’ had all the luck, finding fivers on the street and tripping their way up through the social ladders.  Promotions for lacklustre performance, glad-handing just the right people at the right time to make that sale.

His was like the shittiest form of that… finding two perfect men and fucking it all up in a few weeks was pretty high up on his list right until Charlie Hesketh and a gaggle of public school toffs poured into the place.

Of all the goddamn pubs in London…

The odds on that had to be astronomically long but Eggsy was used to the universe’s particularly cruel brand of humour at his expense. 

At least the man slipped into a booth behind Eggsy without seeing him but he wasn’t sure he could get out without drawing attention.

“First round is on me, chaps,” Charlie said amid raucous cheers.

“You mean,” someone said, “on your sugar daddy.”

There was a long mirror behind the bottles, stacked at the back of the bar and, in its reflection, he saw Charlie shrug.  “Hey, I gotta do the hard work of fucking him. Man wants to cuddle endlessly.”

“You wouldn’t mind it so much if it were the other one.”

“Merlin?” Charlie grinned.  “Now  _ that’s _ a man.  Nice firm hand and everything.”  The posh git’s sigh was incredibly put upon.  “Harry is… a convenient distraction. Merlin will cave eventually.  He’s weak for my gorgeous arse.”

Eggsy emptied his pint, hands trembling in white-knuckled rage.  He should storm out, he should get away. It wasn’t his goddamn business… Harry wasn’t  _ his _ .

Hell, after his display earlier Merlin’d probably give him his marching orders.

“Maybe,” one of Charlie’s friends complained, “you should leave well enough alone.  Last time you tried to end it between them it blew up in your face. Merlin loves his husband, he ain’t gonna leave him for you.”

“Digby, Digby, Digby,” Charlie said with sneering confidence, “of course he is.  Harry is,” he raised a hand to count off his fingers, “old, awful in bed, and a terrible Dom  _ and _ sub.  Honestly, I don’t see what Merlin sees in the man.  But, he’s a decent meal ticket until I get what I really want.  Harry is spineless - “

Eggsy couldn’t hear anymore.  He jumped off his stool and brought his fist down on their table, knocking beer over and sending Charlie rocketing to his feet in surprise.   _ “He ain’t,” _ Eggsy growled.  “He ain’t a shite sub and he ain’t a shite Dom.   _ You are.” _

“Oh,” Charlie huffed.  “If it isn’t Merlin’s fucktoy.  Stay out of this Eggy… it hardly concerns you.”

“I think it does,” Eggsy budged up, pressing himself into Charlie’s space.  He wasn’t going to hit the man, he could fucking kill him with his training.

“You,” Charlie growled, using his height to try and intimidate Eggsy, “are just a little rent boy.  Wouldn’t be surprised if Merlin found you on Smith St. Once he’s had his bit o’ rough he’ll drop you.  Guttersnipes like you are good for a fumble and a tumble and not much else.”

“You’re a piece o’ shite, Charlie.  You ain’t worth the fucking ground Harry and Merlin walk on let alone being worthy of them.  You may be a proper toff but you’re an evil sonofabitch.”

“Back off,” Charlie said, giving him a shove.

“Screw you,” Eggsy hissed, pushing back.

Charlie swung first, military instincts drilled into him having him ducking under the flying fist.

He threw a punch, knocking Charlie out cold in a crumpled heap.

The panic that he’d forgotten about under the adrenaline of kicking off with Charlie came rushing back, freezing his body up as Charlie’s friends tackled him to the ground, the three of them landing blow after blow to his stomach.  He tried to curl up, tried to protect his soft middle when someone went for his head and punched him properly in the face, the world spinning.

He could have taken them… probably, but he didn’t even try.  All he could think while he lay on the gleaming pub floor and got his arse walloped by Charlie’s mates was Harry was going to be so mad…

_Merlin_ was going to be so mad.  


They would think he was a bad boy.

He was a  _ bad boy _ .

He was…

**a bad boy.**


	11. Les Oiseaux Qu’on Met Un Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The Birds We Put in Cages

Eggsy came to in a jail cell.  He hadn’t lost consciousness but the storm of his drop made interaction with the world around him difficult.  He remembered being handcuffed, checked over by medics before one of the police whispered something to another about ‘Mr Hesketh’.

That’s when he’d been whisked away and dropped unceremoniously in a cell with another bloke.  He was pretty sure that wasn’t standard procedure though he’d never been in a London jail before.

The man across from him, wire-thin with dark skin and white flashing teeth whistled before he said, “Don’t know what you did to get yourself tossed in the oubliette, kid, but you might as well get comfortable.”

The ‘oubliette’ as he’d called it was a dingy little cell with one bed.  Eggsy had been dumped onto the concrete floor like so much trash.  He could still feel the fucking impact in his ribs.

“That’s French for - “

“I know what it’s French for, bruv.  I am French.”

The man whose flat vowels sounded distinctly American cocked his head and muttered with his lisp, “You don’t  _ sound _ French.”

_ “On t'a bercé trop près du mur?” _

“Ok,” the man conceded, “now you sound French.”

“I aim to please,” Eggsy groaned, hauling himself up to press his spine against a bare stretch of wall, stabilising his rib cage.  “So what happened?”

“Pretty sure they lost your ass.”

“I have no idea what the fuck that means, bruv.”

The dark haired man shrugged, laying back on the bed and pillowing his hands on his arms.  “I ain’t down for this exposition shit.” He sighed. “Ok, kid, I’ll give you the four one one but only because you’re the cutest roommate I’ve ever had.”

Eggsy didn’t know how he felt about his cellmate hitting on him in his condition but the man didn’t seem inclined to  _ do _ anything about it.

“This is the oubliette.  When you piss off someone important, they stick you here for a few days.  Lose you in the system. Not long enough to cause them any trouble, just enough to make your life shit.”

“Shite.”

“I hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere, kid.”

“I guess fucking not.”

~***~

Merlin left Harry in the comfort of their bed, the switch having just fallen asleep when the doorbell rang.  Padding downstairs in only his jeans he pulled it open to find one very bruised Charlie Hesketh on the other side.

He held the door open, letting Charlie stumble in before leading the man in silence to the lounge.  He retrieved Charlie a pack of ice from the kitchen before he asked, “What happened?”

“Eggsy,” he sneered.

An icy chill spread down his spine.  “I’m gonna need a little more information than that, laddie.”

Charlie gave him a wide-eyed look, half innocent fear and half indignation but all contrived.  “Your estate-born rentboy decided he didn’t want me seeing Harry and he took a swing.”

“Charles - “

“Emrys,” the boy said softly, dropping the ice pack and rising to stand in front of him, boxing him into his chair with Charlie’s groin at eye level.  Unless he wanted to put hands on the lad Merlin doubted he’d move. “We were good once. Why can’t we be good again?”

When Merlin leaned back to put some space between himself and Charlie’s body the lad took the opportunity to crawl into his lap, winding his long arms around Merlin’s neck.

“I know you want me, Emrys,” Charlie breathed into his ear.

“I really dinnae.”

Charlie hissed, rising and crossing the room.  “Why the  _ hell not?” _ he spat.  “You cannot honestly tell me you prefer your low-class chav over me.”

“Oh,” Merlin smiled, all teeth, “every day of the week.  Now, what did ye do to my boy?”

“Your boy,” he sneered.   _ “Your boy! _  I was your boy, Emrys.  Have you forgotten?”

“You only have yourself to blame for that, Charles,” Merlin roared, rising to his feet.

“Let me take care of you, Sir,” Charlie cajoled, sinking to his knees and pawing at Merlin’s zip.

He growled, catching Charlie’s hands and dragging him until he was standing with his hands pinned in the small of his back.  “Oh  _ yes _ , Emrys.  See? I know you still feel for me.”

“The only thing I feel for ye is disgust,” Merlin spat.

Charlie broke from his grip, grappling Merlin until he could press his lips desperately to the Dom’s, clinging to his shoulders.

“What is going on?” Harry’s voice said indignantly from the doorway.

Merlin shoved Charlie away, the boy spilling across the ground in a theatrical fall, clutching his face as if Merlin had just struck him.

“H-Harry,” the sub murmured in a pathetically small voice.  “Emrys… he hurt me…” Charlie dropped his hand to show Harry the bruise blooming on his cheek.

“Get out,” Harry growled, Charlie’s face stretching into a victorious grin before he realised Harry was speaking to him.

“What - ?”

“My husband,” Harry hissed, “would never strike you, you sonofabitch.  Get out, we are through.”

“Harry - “

“Don’t ‘Harry’ me.  Get. Out.”

Harry hauled him to his feet by his shirt and forcefully guided him to the front door, opening it and releasing him.

“Don’t call.  Don’t stop by.  I never want to see you again.”

Charlie stepped out haughtily, levelling them both with a withering glare.  “I will make your lives hell. You don’t know the enemy you’ve made today.”

“Grow up,” Harry snapped, “and take your break up like an adult.”

Then, he slammed the door in Charlie’s face.

~~~

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, going to his knees for his Owner.  “I’m sorry I let that trash back into our lives.”

“Harry,” Merlin breathed softly, stepping close enough that he could draw Harry’s head to his thigh, “I am so proud of ye for standing up for yerself.”

His heart twisted as he made a choked noise.  “I need to call Eggsy, to apologise. To beg. I want him.  I want him for us.”

“Come here, love,” Merlin muttered, hands under his elbows drawing him up from his knees.  “Call him. I’d like to make sure he isnae dropping without us.”

Harry settled on the couch between Merlin’s legs as he dialled, the Dom rubbing his back.  It didn’t even ring, went straight to voicemail. “His phone is off.”

“It isn’t too late,” Merlin said, looking at the clock.  “We could go knock.”

Merlin’s phone started to ring, he picked it up with a frown.  “Hello?”

After a pause, he flipped it to speaker. 

“Ye are on speakerphone, Michael.”

“Your boy is in my jail for assaulting Charlie Hesketh.  Charlie, on the other hand, is out. No doubt because of his father.  Look, my supervisor wants us to lose him in the system for a few days but if someone shows up here looking for him they will have to release him.  They can’t charge him because we’ve got the video showing he was defending himself against Charlie and his boys.”

Merlin nodded and said firmly, “We are on our way.”

“You might want to bring that scary lawyer girl, you know, the one Roxy pretends she isn’t sweet on?”

Despite the urgency of the situation, Harry and Merlin took their time to dress in their best bespoke suits.  When one intended to go and intimidate, it was best to look one’s best.

“Ready, love?” Merlin said, coming to stand behind him and rest his large hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Yes.  Let’s go get our boy.”

~~~

“Mr Unwin?” the guard said.  He dragged his head up from where it rested on his knees.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep sitting on the hard floor but, needs must.  There  _ was _ only one bed and his cellmate - Richy Valentine - was a few apples short of a bushel.  Ain’t no way he was gonna fight him for it.

Besides, he deserved to hurt.  He deserved to be punished and since no one was gonna do it for him - since, you know, he figured his Dom was gonna kick him the second he got a chance - then Eggsy was gonna do it himself.

He blinked his eyes, the room swimming from a combination of exhaustion and low blood sugar when the guard resolved into a familiar face.  “Michael?” the bouncer from Percival’s club worked at the jail.

“Hey, boy.  Your solicitor is here to see you.”

“Solicitor?” he asked, brain foggy.

“Come on, Eggsy.”

“Yes,” he said, pushing himself off the ground as he tried to hold his ribs.  It didn’t work and he ended up wincing and collapsing against Michael. “Sorry, bruv.”

“It’s ok.  I’ve got you.”

He winced and pulled away, forced himself to stand on his own because he didn’t deserve Michael’s kindness.  Michael didn’t know how  _ bad _ he was?

The guard was gentle as he handcuffed him and guided him to a little room with a metal table, sitting him down.

A young woman in a power suit swept in, red heels clacking on the ground.  “Hello, Mr Unwin - “

“I can’t afford you,” he said staring at the silver bracelets on his wrists.  “Whoever you are.”

“I’m Amelia Rhodes, Eggsy, and my fee has already been paid.  I’m here to get you released.”

“Yeah, how you going to do that?”

“It’s already been done,” she said gently.  “We are just waiting for - “

Someone knocked on the door and passed Michael a piece of paper.  He immediately undid Eggsy’s cuffs.

“Come along, sweet boy.  Let’s get you to your boyfriends.”

He looked her in the eyes then, confusion and hope and  _ fear _ swirling inside him.  On the walk down the corridor, Eggsy drew together what strength he had left and stood up straight, stopped clutching at himself like a wounded animal.

Why would they get him released when he’d crossed so many lines?  He’d kissed Harry, told them he loved them, punched Charlie… maybe they didn’t know about Charlie… maybe they were just being kind.

‘Cause they _were_ kind.  Even if they were gonna dump him they’d probably pull shite like this.  Too fucking good for him, he didn’t deserve none of it.

They took him to a counter where he had to sign some things before he got his personal effects back and then Amelia was leading him out into a lobby bright with early morning sunshine.

Harry.

Fucking prince standing in the middle of the glass and concrete room in his damn suit looking so beautiful.  How was he supposed to not fall in love with that? And Merlin, right at his back with all that fucking quiet strength of his, large hand resting on his husband’s shoulders like the fiercest kind of protector.

God, it was gonna hurt.

“So,” he said, trying for confidence but his throat was already tight, “thanks, yeah?  That was… nice.”

“Eggsy - “ Harry said softly, eyes shining with tears.  ‘Course he’d be torn up about doing it.

“Rip the plaster off, bruv.  I know I deserve it. Don’t gotta feel bad but I just - If I were a good sub I’d do it for you but I… I  _ can’t _ …” he wheezed.

“Eggsy,” the switch said, stepping forward, “I love you too.”

It was a shock, when Harry’s soft lips pressed against his own, his hands gripping Eggsy’s biceps gently.  He whimpered, collapsing into Harry’s arms and nearly going to his knees as he surged back into the kiss, drinking from Harry like a dying man.

“I’ve got you,” Harry murmured when he pulled away only to nuzzle at his jaw.  His long arms wound around Eggsy’s waist and he meant to warn him but then Harry was squeezing and pain lanced up his body.

He jerked, cried out but didn’t pull away just held on tighter to Harry.

“Are you alright?” Harry hissed, trying to ease him back but he held on fiercely.

“Don’t let go.”

“Eggsy - “

“Please…” he sobbed, “I’ll wake up.”

“No,  _ leannan, _ ” Merlin breathed, stepping around the side of Harry to rub soothing circles over his shoulders.  “It’s not a dream.”

“Has to be,” he whimpered, “I don’t get fairytale endings.  Never have…” Another sob tore through him, that one catching something in his ribs and making him hiss in pain.

“You’re hurt,” Harry said, voice soft with worry.

Eggsy tried not to chuckle but he couldn’t help it, some weird elation going through him the longer Harry held him.  “Got the crap kicked out of me by Charlie’s boys…” Then he remembered they didn’t know… “I punched Charlie,” he admitted, finally stepping away to hug himself tight enough to make his ribs scream in protest.  He met Harry’s eyes. “I punched your boy.”

“He’s not my boy,” Harry said, reaching out to hold his arms again.  “We broke up and I already knew about that.”

“I was really  _ bad _ ,” Eggsy managed, lower lip wobbling as tears threatened again.  “But he just kept sayin’ awful things about you, Sir, and I just couldn’t listen to it no more - “

“Well, I wasn’t  _ good _ but I daresay he deserved it.”

“Aye,” Merlin growled before coming closer, laying his hands over Harry’s.  “I love ye, boyo. Be ours? Be our boy?”

“Papa,” he said softly, mindful of the public place.  His eyes fluttered shut at the comfort of that one word before snapping open to look at Harry, to plead with him, “Daddy?”

“Yes, darling,” Harry sighed, a smile painting radiant happiness across his face, “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “On t'a bercé trop près du mur?” - As a kid, was your cradle rocked too close to the wall?


	12. J’Ouvre Mon Coeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: I Open My Heart
> 
> There's lots of negotiating in this chapter, sorry if it is a bit boring but it is so important! Next chapter we should be seeing some lovely smut. Also, please notice the new tags! We will be enjoying so very interesting kinks coming up which I hope you'll all enjoy. I am still taking requests, big or small. You can send those to my tumbr, same screen name, or pop them into the comments!
> 
> Kinks: We see some hand feeding here and some caregiving but that's about it.

Eggsy couldn’t stop touching them, clinging to either Merlin or Harry as they guided him to a waiting private taxi and bundled him into the backseat between them.  He felt sick, light headed from little sleep, less food and too much pain; the sudden whiplash from despair to elation doing nothing for his state of wellbeing.

He was still skimming the edges of the drop, still feeling like they’d change their minds and decide he was too much work.  He knew it was just the desperation the transient depressive state caused but he couldn’t shake it and, as the silence stretched inside the cab, even with his head cradled in Harry’s lap he started to tremble.  Fear curled like a snake in his stomach.

“Shh,” Harry soothed, long gentle fingers cupping his head, tightening softly to ground him without agitating his throbbing headache.

_ “Harry,” _ he whimpered, not knowing what he needed but knowing he was about to fall apart.

“Are you dropping?”

He nodded, burying his face in Harry’s soft belly.  “I’m sorry.”

“Dinnae be sorry, lad,” Merlin said quietly but fiercely, hand smoothing up his ankle and thumb working over the skin.  “Just promise to stay. Let us take care of you.”

He nodded, not pulling away.  There was comfort in Harry’s smell and the darkness under the lapels of the bespoke wool.  “I promise,” he muttered.

“What do you need, my darling boy?” Harry said, fingers working over his scalp until Eggsy groaned in pleasured relief.

“Food… rest… cuddles… can I have cuddles?  Have I been good enough?”

“Eggsy, sweetheart,” Harry breathed, bending to curl his body over his sub’s, “you could be the worst brat in the entirety of London and you could still have cuddles.  I would never deny you comfort.”

Eggsy threw his arms around his Dom’s waist, clinging to the lean line’s of Harry’s torso.  “Thank you, Sir.”

“I love you, darling,” Harry soothed, petting him.  “It will be alright. You are safe now. We will keep you safe.”

He choked out a sob, unable to hold it in but Harry didn’t seem to mind, rocking and gentling him until the car stopped.  

Eggsy moved to get up but Harry held him in place.  “Stay, love. Merlin is getting us breakfast so we don’t have to cook.  It has been a long night for all of us.”

He felt the door swing open, his feet dropping onto the seat as Merlin slid out.  A few minutes later Merlin returned, Eggsy dutifully tucking his legs in so his papa could have his seat back.

He whimpered as he bit down the urge to cry  _ papa _ and  _ daddy _ .  He wasn’t sure he was allowed with the driver so close and he didn’t want to embarrass them or get in trouble.

At the sound, Harry soothed him some more, careful of the goose egg lump on his temple and the mottle of bruises over his ribs.

The small space filled with the smell of fresh fruit, bacon and sausage in the short ride to their house.

The next time the cab stopped, Harry murmured, “We are home, my darling.”

Harry helped him out, winding an arm under his shoulders to bear some of his weight as they teetered up the steps together, Merlin following silently behind loaded down with bags of food; probably enough to feed an army.

To his surprise, Harry didn’t guide him into the dining room but up the stairs, sitting him on the edge of the bed.

“Daddy?” he cried when the man went to leave.

“Stay there, Eggsy,” Harry commanded softly, “I am getting cream for your bruises.”

He did as he was told, clamping down on the twisting anxiety that Harry might not come back, that he might leave him there.  It wasn’t rational, of course Harry was coming back, it was his house. But his mental state that far into a drop was rarely rational.

When Harry stepped out of the bathroom with a basket full of jars and oddments, Eggsy heaved a sigh of relief.

“I know that was hard, my darling,” Harry soothed, setting the basket beside him on the bed.  “You are doing very well, I am very proud of you.”

“Daddy?  Can I have kisses?”

Harry’s warm hands cupped his jaw, tipping his head back as he leaned down and brushed their lips together.  Curling his fingers into the fine wool of Harry’s lapels, he clung to his Sir, begging for more until Harry sighed and deepened the kiss, plundering his mouth with a gentle desperation.

Eggsy trembled, felt like he was flying apart in Harry’s arms.  When Harry pulled away, Eggsy heaved in gasping breaths and realised tears had slipped from his eyes.

“Oh,” Harry breathed, kneeling, “what is wrong?”

Eggsy tried to control himself, tried to stop the trembling of his lip as he murmured, “Don’t go.”

“We are nae,” Merlin said, sweeping into the room with a platter of food in his arms, “going anywhere,  _ leannan. _  Harry, can I join ye?”

“Just let me get his shirt off so I can tend to these bruises.  We will need to get him to a doctor come Monday.” 

“I can do it,” Eggsy said, reaching for the hem of his shirt only to hiss in pain.

“Enough,” Harry ordered firmly.  “Just sit there like a good boy.”

“Aye, let daddy and papa take care of ye.”  Merlin set the tray on the chest at the end of the bed before slipping carefully behind Eggsy, straddling his hips.  

Eggsy nodded, falling silent and obeying as Harry and Merlin moved him gently, winding his arms back through the holes of his shirt and pulling it free.  Despite their care, it still hurt and he was biting his lip against crying out by the time they were done.

_ “Husband,” _ Harry hissed, dropping his forehead to Eggsy’s thigh when he got a good look at Eggsy’s stomach.  “Merlin…” he whimpered. Eggsy could hear the tears clogging his throat.

“Shh love,” the Dom soothed, reaching around Eggsy to card his fingers through Harry’s locks, ruining the perfect coif.  “Let’s take care of our boy and then I will take care of ye.”

Harry lifted his head, meeting Merlin’s eyes.  Something he saw there made the switch nod with fierce determination.  Reaching for the basket, he said, “I am going to put some cream on your bruises, my darling boy.”  Harry’s words were tight with emotion but kind, soothing. “It will hurt. There is not much I can do about that but I will try to be gentle.”

Harry handed him paracetamol and Merlin an apple juice, he took the pills and drained the drink.

“It’s ok, Harry,” Eggsy said softly, reaching out to touch Harry’s face and soothe his pinched expression.  “I’ve had worse.”

That, evidently, was the wrong thing to say.  Harry’s eyes snapped to his in concern. “From the army?”

He wanted to deflect, hadn’t meant to open that particularly harrowing can of worms but… he didn’t lie to his Doms, couldn’t lie to  _ them _ .  “No.  From when I were a kid.”  Harry stared him down as he opened the jar of cream, dipping in his fingers and warming it in his hands.  Eventually, Eggsy caved and said, “My parents went through a rough bit when I was eight. Da came home injured from the war and they almost divorced.  Mum wanted to work it out so she sent me to London to stay with her sister while they dealt with their marriage. Aunt Molly was seeing a guy then - Dean Baker - real scum of the earth.  Used to beat the pulp out of her and I - I put myself between them.

“Mum and Molly are twins and… it was like watching him beat on my mother.  Took a lot of walloping and, when my parents came to visit, I hid it from them.  Anyways, I got more than one broken bone from those two years. Dean cracked every rib least once.  These ain’t even cracked, I can tell. Just badly bruised.”

“Eggsy - “ Merlin grunted as if punched.

He shrugged, ignoring the shooting pain.  “It’s fucked up. I should’ve told you before… let you know your boyfriend was broken before you… before - “

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry said fiercely, “you are  _ not _ broken.  You are the strongest man I know.  To go through that and still have the capacity for love and vulnerability - “ the switch choked on his words, “you take my breath away.”

“It’s fucked up, though,” Eggsy said, gaze dropping to his hand grinding against each other in his lap, “why I like what I like.  Why I’m - “ He made an aborted gesture down his body.

“A submissive?” Harry asked, Eggsy hissing as he smoothed his fingers over the mottled skin.  At Eggsy’s nod, Harry said, “I’ve met many submissives who had perfect childhoods, or as close as one could get.  Masochists too. And then there are those who have trauma. It doesn’t make it wrong. We aren’t hurting anyone… who does it harm that you call me daddy?  That you want me to spoil you? Want Merlin to protect you?”

“No one,” Eggsy murmured before adding, “daddy.”

“That’s right, my boy.  Now,” Harry said, easing Eggsy back into Merlin’s arms, “lay back and let papa feed you while I finish.”

Merlin drew him back until he was resting against the man’s hard chest, bared at some point and warm against his skin.  The Dom held up pieces of bacon and sausage, pancakes torn into little bites and dipped in sticky syrup, berries and bits of banana.  He nibbled on the food, going slowly and licking Merlin’s fingers clean after every bite as the Dom fed him.

“Perhaps,” Harry said, smoothing another layer of the cream over his skin after the first absorbed so quickly.  It was numbing, easing the ache in his skin and deeper to his bones. “Perhaps it is too soon to ask this but… I’d like to close our relationship.  Take time to learn each other.”

“I dinnae mind.”

“I - “ Eggsy said, pausing as his side twinged though less than before, “I need to know what you mean.  Can I flirt? What about public play? You two demo a lot it seems…”

“You would never get in trouble for flirting…”

Eggsy sighed, sitting up.  His Doms didn’t force him back down but it was a near thing.  “I don’t know that, do I? I keep thinking I’m crossing lines - kissing Harry and telling him I love him for example - but you two don’t think so.”  He paused, trying to find the words that wouldn’t seem like he was accusing them, ‘cause he weren’t. “I’ve always done better with rules. Not a ton, I know rules gotta be enforceable and I ain’t talking about formal protocol.  I just need some guidelines. I wanna be a good boy, daddy… papa... I just need to know how.”

Merlin ran his hands gently over Eggsy’s shoulders before taking the cream and starting to work on Eggsy’s back.  “We can do that,  _ mo luran _ .  I’ve never needed to with Harry because we know each other so well but… I can see where that can help.  You are a good boy.  _ Very good. _ ”

Eggsy smiled softly.  It didn’t hurt as much on his back, Charlie’s boys having gone for his stomach more than his spine.

“I didn’t like that you left aftercare,” Merlin said without inflexion.  “I wouldnae have you do it again.”

“Ok,” Eggsy murmured, “Never leave aftercare.”  Even the presence of that one rule eased something in him.

“Always be honest,” Harry said, Merlin making a noise of agreement, “that doesn’t just mean ‘don’t lie’.  If there’s something bothering you, we expect you to come to us with it. You are ours now… ours to take care of.”

“Goes for you too,” Eggsy said.  “No hiding. I’m here for you two too.  Let me in.”

Harry’s fingers threaded with his and gave a gentle squeeze.  Merlin dropped the cream back into the basket. “I’m going to wrap your ribs now, help stabilise them.”

Eggsy nodded.

“You will always take care of yourself,” Harry said.  “I want you to place your health and the health of those in this triad above all other concerns.  If you do something knowing you might come to harm I will be very upset.  That doesn't mean you can't play rough, but you will manage your risks and make appropriate choices.”

“I would always have you use your safeword,” Merlin said.  “Not just in scenes but all the time. We… we never really shed our roles.  You seem to be inclined towards a twenty-four seven lifestyle.”

Eggsy nodded.  He could do without but… the way they were together it always felt right to be submissive to them.

“But there will be times when Harry or I misread a situation, times when ye need to assert yer opinion but we aren’t listening, times when I assign a punishment maybe you dinnae feel ye deserve - “

“I can safeword for that?”

“Aye, love.  The punishments are fer yer state of mind.  Yer peace, not mine, otherwise it is abuse. I would never raise my hand to ye if ye dinnae feel you deserve it.”

“You can safeword for anything,” Harry said.  “Sometimes just to get our attention, a ‘yellow’ is appropriate.  Just like in a scene you are telling us to slow down, to listen.”

“But,” Merlin added, “it’s for yer mental health.  There may come a time when Harry and I disagree and it upsets ye.  You have a right to leave but if ye cannot and it is hurting you, use yer safeword.”

“Thank you,” he heaved a sigh.  Knowing he could always use his safeword, no matter what gave him confidence.  It would be strange, using it out of a scene, but it was like having a secret code with his Doms.  “I’d like to make a rule.”

“Yes, darling?”

He swallowed, looking into the space above Harry’s head as he tucked the ends of the bandage.  “I know you will demo with others but… It’s so intimate… The way you had me in rope - ”

“It’s intimate,” Harry said, fingers curling over his chin and tilting until their eyes met, “when I do it with you.”  The switch sighed, “I was pushing you, romancing you. I was already in love with you and I wanted to prove to you I could be a good Dom, not less than Merlin because I don’t like to give pain.  I do  _ not _ usually demo like that.”

Eggsy nodded, understanding.  “I’d still like the opportunity to bottom for you first.  If I can’t or, if it is like the other day when there are two scenes, then at least I’ll know you’ll be using another and… I’d like the chance to veto.  I don’t want another Charlie near my Sirs.”

“I think that’s reasonable,” Merlin said, Harry nodding in agreement.

“And I know I’d get upset if I found out you were topping someone and I didn’t know.”

Harry leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.  “That’s fair.”

Eggsy rose when Harry tugged him up, letting his Doms undress him.  When Harry was bent, peeling off his shoes and Merlin steadied him, he asked, “What if I’m a brat?”

“I cannae make firm rules about behaviour,” Merlin answered.  “Those things shift from place to place but if ye are behaving poorly I will give you a warning, if it continues then I will assign a funishment.”

Eggsy was familiar with the term but he was trying to get clarity so he asked, “What does that mean to you, Sirs?”

“I know ye, Eggsy.  You would not be a brat unless ye wanted to play, a bit of that I’ll tolerate and we should be playing with ye often enough not to see much of your brat side.  So, if ye are a little menace then you’ll get a funishment. It is like a punishment but it is something ye like. A spanking, a whipping, being pinned and fucked roughly to ‘correct’ yer behaviour.

“But a punishment is because you broke a rule, one of the five we’ve just discussed.  In that case, it will nae be pleasurable. I’ll have you picking up rice from the carpet by hand or writing lines.  Those are serious rules, I wouldnae have you break a single one.

“If ye do, then I will punish you and then there will be aftercare and you will be forgiven as if it never happened though I would have you learn from it.  I willnae use it against ye in arguments or bring it up if ye are being naughty.  The slate is cleaned.”

Eggsy closed his eyes, leaning his face into Merlin’s chest.  “That sounds real fucking good. You’re both such good Doms.”

“You are a good sub,” Harry said, rising and pressing kisses into Eggsy’s shoulders before peeling open his trousers and letting them fall to the ground.

“Can I be naked?  Can we all be naked?” 

Harry nodded against his skin, easing down his pants to join the little pile.

“Will you,” Eggsy asked Merlin, “always be doing my punishment?”

“Nae, love but I suspect I will be doing more of it.  It is something we can negotiate when it comes up.”

He watched from the safety of the comforters as his Doms undressed, Harry gathering the clothes and putting them away before they joined him.  Eggsy was in the middle, sandwiched between his Doms’ bodies and it was pure bliss.

“This is nae a rule,” Merlin added, “but Harry maintains this house, likes to serve me through cleaning.  If ye wish to help him ye will ask. Harry has a way he keeps my things, you will learn it. The exception is play.  If ye and I are playing, you will be responsible for cleaning the toys and putting things back where they belong. Harry will teach ye this.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Merlin soothed warmly.  “Very good boy. Now, I think it is time we all have a kip.”

“G’night daddy,” Eggsy said blurrily, Harry pressing loving kisses to his forehead.  “G’night, papa.”

“Goodnight, little prince.”

Eggsy smiled, feeling light despite the pain in his body, and fell asleep.


	13. Formidable, Formidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Wonderful, Wonderful
> 
> Kinks in this Chapter: SO MUCH DADDY KINK... really... so much...  
> Bondage, tease and denial, minor humiliation

Eggsy woke up in the middle of the night, the three of them having slept through dinner in each other’s arms and slipped from the bed, no small feat as his ribs screamed at every movement.

When he returned from the loo, Harry had rolled into Merlin’s arms, the Dom always sleeping on his back or side.  Harry had curled up on his chest, the down of his salt and pepper hair rustling under Merlin’s deep breaths.

They were beautiful in the near-darkness, golden and ivory, implacable strength and gentle control. God, how he loved them, couldn’t believe he was there… that they found him _worthy._

“Come to bed, _leannan,”_ Merlin said softly without opening his eyes.

“Harry stole my spot.”

The man scoffed.  “Your spot? Our little prince is spoilt already,” he huffed but rolled back holding out a longer fingered hand for Eggsy.

He crawled back in, Harry tucking him under the comforter before handing him more paracetamol.  He swallowed them down and allowed himself to be pulled down to Harry’s lean chest.

“Daddy?” Eggsy murmured amongst the soft sighs of their breaths.  

Harry turned his head, dropping a kiss onto Eggsy’s forehead.  “Yes, my darling boy?”

“Will you tell me a story?”

Merlin chuckled, laughter rumbling against Eggsy’s spine as the man curled himself around Eggsy’s back.  He was the nicest big spoon Eggsy had ever had.

“How about how papa and daddy met?”

“Oh,” Eggsy said softly, “yes, please.”

“Alright, my dove… Once upon a time…”

~***~

They spent the weekend together, Harry and Merlin fussing over him but, when monday came they went back to the university and he, with them.  It was nice, sitting on that bench in the afternoon sunlight and sipping tea but, other than that, they had little time to see each other. Eggsy was working hard to finish his thesis before the year ended so he could return to Sorbonne over the summer for his thesis defence and be done.

He wanted to move to London permanently and Roxy had offered him the upstairs bedroom for as long as he liked.  Other than the occasional tease, Roxy seemed happy that he was dating her uncles and ecstatic that Charlie was gone.

Merlin and Harry went to their rope classes the next saturday, a beginner’s class where they weren’t even suspending just teaching basic ground ties.  Most of the positions he probably could have done but Harry was adamant he focus on healing so they tied on each other and on James who was there with them.

After the class they all sat on the couches they’d pulled out of the aftercare room, Eggsy basking in the sunlight.

“So,” James began after having passed around tea.  Eggsy wasn’t having any, preferring to lay in Harry’s lap with his feet in Merlin’s, the Dom having tugged off his shoes to massage the arches.  “Percival wanted me to ask… after you retire, would you consider teaching more? The club makes quite a bit of money from it and, other than your investors dividend, we could pay a stipend for the classes.  I know you do all the rope but there’s so much more you both can teach and have never had the time for… flogging, whipping, fire play, needles, bdsm safety, the list goes on. Percival and I have taught some but you two are much better at it, being teachers and all.  And we’d - ”

Merlin held up his hand, James falling silent as he turned to Harry.  “Thoughts?”

Harry shrugged, “I’ve always enjoyed our classes.”

“Eggsy?”

“Wot?” he murmured, lifting his head from Harry’s lap.  “What does it matter what I think? S’your choice innit?”

“This affects us all,” Merlin said firmly.  “I have every intention of having you in my life for a long time and, while I cannot know what the future holds...  You would have to make time to go or we would have to find a longterm scene bottom. I don’t know what you are planning after your year in England ends.”

“Planning on finishing up my work, moving here permanently and maybe taking some time from academia.  Thought I might work as a translator or summat for a bit til I figure out what I want. Never really loved the university life I just went ‘cause I had a scholarship and no one in my family ever went.  Made my Mum proud.” Eggsy sighed, sitting up. “Got a friend I know lives over here, teaches gymnastics and acrobatics. Been a while since I competed but he keeps trying to get me to come by. Might do that.”

“I would _love,_ ” Harry said, voice warm with pride, “to see you go back into gymnastics, even just for fun.  You looked so happy the other day. I can tell you love it in a way you don’t like research.”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Once my thesis is done… my degree could be my responsible fall-back.  I could try it again, do some performing. I left before I hit eighteen but I know a lot of my teammates do clubs and stuff… weddings.”

“What did ye do?” Merlin asked, cocking his head before finishing off his tea.

“Oh, well for the gymnastics circuits I did, rings, all-around and floor.  But I also performed in the acrobatics circuit, which aren’t olympic sports.  Cirque du soleil offered me a contract once but Mum wanted me to go for the Olympics team.  Anyways, in acrobatics I did: silks, straps and aerial hoop. Also fiddled with the Cyr wheel but I ain’t never performed on it, was learning when I injured my knee and decided to go into the army like my Da.”

“I have no idea what half of those are,” Harry said, all smiles.  “But it sounds impressive and I am sure you’re beautiful at it.”

“So, I guess my answer is ‘yes’.  I think you should do it and I’d love to do it with you when I’m available.  I’m always ok with James bottoming for you.”

“Oh,” James chuckled, “I may be a painslut but there’s _no way_ I am taking a whip from Merlin for two reasons. One, he likes to play harder than I can enjoy and two, Percival is still sore he hasn’t gotten better than you.  Also, Eggsy, we would pay you if you’re teaching with Merlin and Harry.”

“Don’t gotta do that.  I feel like I should be paying _you_ for the privilege.”

“Nonsense.  It assures that you will make time.  And, I saw you in rope with Harry the other day.  People may come just to watch how _glorious_ you are as a bottom.  And cute as a button.” James leaned forward and bumped his jaw affectionately.

Eggsy felt his whole face flushing only to look up and see Merlin and Harry glaring daggers at James.

“Something to think about,” he said with a kind smile, leaning away.  “You don’t have to choose anything today.”

Eggsy, as they went home together, tried to think about it, about the logistics but he couldn’t focus.  He was agitated and needy, desperate in a bad way. When he got home with his Doms he followed them into the kitchen and went to his knees.  “I need a scene.”

Harry and Merlin turned to him, regarded him softly.  “You’re still hurt, my darling boy,” Harry said, moving so Eggsy could lean against his thigh for pets.

“I know,” he said, “but I’m on edge.  With midterms, my thesis, now all this talk about the future.  My brain hurts, daddy. Make it stop.”

“My poor boy,” Harry soothed, hand not stopping with the endless fluttering caress.  “Is that what you want? A scene with daddy?”

“Yes, please.  If… papa, is that ok?”

“Of course, love.  I have some work to do and I’d love to join ye both for aftercare.”

“I would love that,” Harry said warmly, offering and receiving a lingering kiss from Merlin.  “What are you thinking, Eggsy?”

“I don’t know.  I need to give up control.  Whatever my daddy wants…”

“How about some forced orgasm? Hm?”  Eggsy’s body immediately heated, his cock giving a hard lurch in his trousers.

“Yes, please and… maybe…”  He breathed for a moment, Harry’s fingers soothing him into the bright relaxation of his headspace but that made it harder to venture out of his comfort zone.  “Are we still using condoms?”

“What do ye want?” Merlin asked.

“I have a come fetish.  Want it in me and on me all the time.  I want to be marked with it, filthy…”

 _“Fecking christ,”_ Merlin hissed.

“Sure you aren’t trying to get papa to join us?” Harry teased.

Eggsy blushed.  “No, daddy. Want you.  Haven’t had you to myself yet.”

“I think, so long as we are in a closed relationship that making condoms optional is fine.  Your last sexual partner was months ago, yes?”

Eggsy nodded.

“And you’ve been tested?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So have we but Charlie and I always used them.  There’s been no one else in our bed in years.”

“I want to, then.  I want you to fuck me and come inside me, daddy.  Make me your boy.”

“May I watch?” Merlin asked, voice hot with desire.

 _That_ turned Eggsy’s crank.  He’d always been a bit of an exhibitionist.

“Feel free to say no, I willnae be jealous.”

“I - Yes, papa.  Please watch daddy fuck me.”

 _“Good boy,”_ Merlin said, crouching to look him in the eye.  “Good boy for communicating so well. I am proud of ye.”

Warmth, like hot cocoa on a winter’s day, spread through his chest at the praise.  “Kisses?” he asked sweetly.

Merlin gave them, biting possessively at his lips and tangling their tongues until they were a moaning, panting mess.  As they pulled apart, Merlin helped him up from the floor and guided him right into Harry’s arms.

“I’ll open the playroom.”

Eggsy hadn’t seen the playroom yet.  He’d heard about it, Harry had waxed on in poetic detail one night making him rock hard and desperate but with his injuries it had stayed closed.  Eggsy was dancing with excitement, tangling his fingers with Harry’s and tugging the man behind him.

Harry, it seemed, was in a teasing mood because he deliberately slowed his steps, pressed Eggsy to the wall of the staircase to kiss him long and gentle and slow.

Eggsy pulled away and whined, _“Daddy!”_

“Yes, my dove?” Harry teased, feigning ignorance.

“Please… please, please, please.”

“Please, what?” Harry asked, voice soft like a secret as he leaned in and nibbled at Eggsy’s neck, dragged tongue over the shell of his ear.

Eggsy managed to work open Harry’s jumper and pry open a few of the buttons underneath to flatten his hand against the warm skin of Harry’s belly.  “Please, Daddy,” Eggsy said, making his voice sweet and innocent, “please use me as a fuck toy.”

Harry shivered beneath him, hands gripping the globes of Eggsy’s arse and kneading.  “Oh, I will my dear boy. But first, daddy’s going to make you beg for mercy.”

He whimpered again, trying to get Harry to take pity on him but his daddy held him firm.  Gasping in pleasure, Eggsy writhed when Harry pinned his wrists to the wall high above his head.  Harry spread nipping bites down his neck before hitching up his t-shirt and tucking it behind his head, baring his chest to his daddy.

“Please,” he tried again, arching his hips to grind against Harry’s.

“Down,” Harry ordered, pushing his hips against the wall.

Eggsy made a desperate sound but obeyed, forcing his pelvis still at least until Harry circled his nipple with the tip of his tongue.  “Unngh,” Eggsy gasped.

“Use your words,” Harry teased, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before bowing his head to the tight, sensitive bud.

“I’m trying, daddy, but you aren’t listening.”

“No,” Harry purred, “I’m not doing what you want.  There’s a difference my little brat.”

 _“Daddyyyyy,”_ Eggsy cried as Harry’s teeth grazed the dark pucker, pulling at the skin.

Eggsy’s sigh of relief when Harry dropped his wrists was short lived as Harry pulled him tightly, arms high on his chest to avoid the worst of the bruising, and held him firm under the onslaught of lips, teeth and tongue.  Harry abused his sensitive nipples, ignoring his increasingly desperate pleas for mercy, for relief.

“Daddy,” Eggsy sobbed, knees weak in Harry’s embrace as he clung to the man’s shoulders.

“Now,” Harry said, lifting his head and his lips swollen beautifully from his ministrations, “we can go upstairs.”

“God,” Eggsy hissed, “I can’t even fucking walk.”

“Hmm,” Harry purred, nuzzling under his ear.  “I do believe that was the point, darling. Crawl for me.”

Eggsy shivered, sinking to the ground.  It took him a moment to stop the trembling in his limbs and get moving but Harry had infinite fucking patience, waiting for long moments before Eggsy started climbing the stairs.  Harry watched as he made the landing, following behind him as he crawled to the landing.

“Into the bedroom, darling.”

“Ain’t no playroom in there,” Eggsy shot back, a little mouthy as he egged Harry on.  He had found he could push Harry a little, brat it up and bit and get a response. Merlin liked more control and would shut him down.  Eggsy liked that too, but sometimes, he wanted to be spoilt.

Harry smiled, all casual confidence.  “See for yourself, little prince.”

Eggsy kept going, stopping to sit back on his haunches when he saw the bookcase swung open, a doorway leading to a room beyond.  “That been there the whole time?”

“Yes, darling.  We had it built many years ago when the basement didn’t suit.”

“That’s - I mean - “

“Use your words.”

“Fucking aces, bruv.”

Harry chuckled, “What did you call me, Eggsy?”

He turned wide, innocent eyes to where Harry was casually leaning in the doorway leading back out into the hallway.  “Daddy?”

“That’s what I thought.”  Harry came up to his side, carding his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.  Eggsy leaned into his thigh. “Shall we go inside?”

“May I walk, daddy?”

“You may.”

Eggsy rose, stealing a kiss from Harry’s cheek before he walked into the room.

The first thing he saw was Merlin’s grinning face, his eyes always drawn to his Doms whenever they crossed into the same space.  The second, was how _posh_ it was.  The walls were papered in a dusky blue, striped matte and gloss in the same colour and, halfway down,  they met an oaky wainscoting.  There were five armoires in the room, all matching in that same light yellowy finish and, while the room had no windows, there was lights all the way around the crown moulding and inset into little alcoves giving the space this sort of directionless glow that seemed more magic than mechanical.

There was a spanking bench, a St Andrew’s Cross, a whipping post and a standing stockade spread around the room not to mention the massive gothic-looking four poster.  Eggsy felt ashamed he hadn’t realised there was a hidden room on the floor because it was fucking massive, maybe a bit bigger than the master bedroom itself.

One wall had an artistic display, a wooden rack that held colourful floggers and whips, spankers and paddles all hung and arranged neatly.  The sheer number of them was mind boggling.

“Papa?” he asked, not taking his eyes from the display.

“Yes, _mo luran?”_ Merlin replied from the large wingback chair he’d taken residence in at the side of the bed.

“Someday, I’d like to try all of those in one scene.”

Merlin chuckled.  “I will bear that in mind.”

“Does it meet with your approval?” Harry asked hand ghosting over his bare stomach before pulling his shirt free from his shoulders and tossing it through the doorway and out into the bedroom.

“Don’t need pretty things, daddy.  Just you and me and a bed would be fine but… since you’ve got it.  It’s _incredible_.”

“I’m glad you like it.  Shall I give you a tour?”  Harry’s hands were back on his body, smoothing gently over the planes of his stomach.

Eggsy shook his head.  “Later? It’s real nice and all but I want my daddy.”

“Of course,” Harry breathed, shivering against him.  “Eggsy,” he said softly, “my darling boy. I adore you.  You are the most incredible submissive - so beautiful…”

Elegant fingers circled his wrist, dragging his hand to tuck behind his head before skittering down his arm, over the bend of his elbow.  

“...so good…”

Harry pulled his other hand to rest behind his head, putting Eggsy on display for his daddy.  Eggsy naturally spread his legs, strengthening his stance and falling into the formal slave stance of High Protocol.  Harry circled Eggsy’s body, caressing bits of skin gently and seemingly at random.

His daddy skimmed up his belly, from the bottom to the top of his sternum before gentle fingers circled his neck.

Eggsy groaned, leaning into the touch as his cock twitched painfully in the tight press of his jeans.

“...so responsive…”

“Please,” Eggsy begged, all brattiness wiped away under the reverence of Harry’s praise.  “Please, daddy.”

“What does my boy need?” Harry asked, stepping so close that there was only the barest space between them, still holding Eggsy’s neck.  It didn’t felt like control… it felt like love. It felt like the purest love he’d ever felt.

Eggsy had had a lot of Doms but he’d never used the ‘L’ word with them and certainly not so quickly.  He knew he was gone on both of them but it frightened him too, scared him to death how open and vulnerable he was to them; how much of himself he’d given over.

“Shhh, love,” Harry soothed, hand sliding from the front of his neck to the back, from possession to comfort.  Fuck, Harry read him well. “What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” he said, embarrassed as his voice hitched.  Harry didn’t seem to mind, pulling him across that last space to hold Eggsy against his chest.

With Harry’s permission, he dropped his arms to cling to Harry’s waist, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed after a moment.

“It’s alright, little prince.  It’s alright to get overwhelmed.  Are you ok to continue?”

“Yes, daddy.  Please.”

~~~

Harry guided his boy to the bed, Eggsy still soft and vulnerable in a way that made his heart clench in fierce protectiveness.  Easing his boy down he murmured, “You will tell me if anything is too much for your bruised ribs and I will put more lotion on after the scene.”

“Yes, daddy.  Thank you, daddy,” Eggsy sighed, eyes fluttering closed.

Harry retrieved what he wanted from the armoires, bringing the hoard back to the bed and setting them aside on the little floating table they sometimes used.

“I’m going to blindfold you and restrain your hands but not tie you down.  This will not be easy for you, darling. I am going to push you and I think the restraints will help you give up control.”

 _“Yes,”_ Eggsy hissed, hands already wrist to wrist in preparation for the cuffs.  “Anything, daddy. Make me yours.”

The boy’s words hit him low in the stomach, arousal like a punch to the guts but also a warmth, a deep affection spreading through his heart.  He dared to look at Merlin, his husband’s eyes soft with similar emotions. His Master gave him a sweet smile, as if knowing his thoughts.

He put Eggsy’s wrist in the soft leather padded cuffs before making him sit up enough to wind a leather strap around the upper part of his ribs, mindful of his injuries.  He belted the strap, but not tightly.

“Does that constrict your breathing?”

Eggsy took a deep breath before saying, “No, daddy.”

"Does it hurt?"

"No, daddy."

“Good boy,” he praised, ruffling Eggsy’s hair.  He clipped the restraints to the strap, forcing Eggsy’s hands to remain close to his chest before slipping on the soft blindfold.  “Can you see, darling?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “No.”

“You’re daddy’s good boy, aren’t you?” Harry praised, kissing along Eggsy’s jaw before tangling their mouths together.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whimpered when Harry pulled away, “more please?”

He crawled up his boy’s body, bracketing Eggsy in with his arms before lowering his still clothed body down Eggsy’s length.  “Does this hurt, my love?”

“No, Sir.”

“I prefer ‘daddy’,” Harry said, nuzzling at his boy’s neck.

Eggsy seemed to melt beneath him.  “Yes, daddy.”

“Do you like that, baby boy?”

 _“Yes,”_ Eggsy sighed, going boneless.

“Daddy’s going to make you come, now.  And make you come,” Harry dropped another kiss to Eggsy’s mouth, pulling away before the boy could deepen it.  “And make you come.” Another kiss. “And make you come.”

“Please, daddy.”

Harry kissed his boy deeply, making them both dizzy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for cutting it off but it was getting crazy long!


	14. Cueillir La Fleur de l’Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Plucking the Flower of Love
> 
> Kinks in the chapter: forced orgasm, tease and denial, mild humiliation, DADDY KINK (I think I'm gonna stop warning for this now, safe to say from this point on there will almost always be daddy kink. If you don't like daddy kink why are you READING THIS?), so much sweet fluff your teeth should HURT!
> 
> Also, writer's disclaimer: being able to come or not come at a Dominant's command isn't a sign of a good sub or not. I've romanticized this a bit, so sue me.

Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed behind the blindfold as Harry tugged him free of his jeans and pants, heard the rustle of them landing on the floor in a pile.  There was a long stretch of silence, punctuated by the shifting of clothes.

“Is daddy getting naked, papa?”

“Yes,  _ mo luran, _ he is.”

Eggsy sighed, grin tugging at the corners of his mouth and making his face hurt.  “Daddy is so handsome.”

“Aye, love, true enough.” There was another sound, then Merlin’s voice in his ear, “may I kiss ye?”

_ “Please… _ please!”

Merlin’s laugh puffed against his lips for a moment before he felt the sweet slide of Merlin's lips, tongue slipping into his mouth.  He tried to reach up, to cling to Merlin’s strong shoulders only to be reminded he was helplessly bound. Eggsy whimpered before going boneless against the sheets.

“Good boy.  I think yer daddy is ready for you.”  Another kiss dropped gently under his ear before his Dom pulled away.

Eggsy gasped, arched as Harry’s hand was suddenly on his cock slick and warm and  _ so good _ .  He felt like he’d been on edge for hours and the firm gentle pressure, the twisting motion at the head and the thumb swiping gently at his slit had him a gasping mess relatively quickly.

“Please - “ Eggsy cried, writhing against the softness of the mattress.  “Daddy - “

“Yes, little prince?”

“May I come?”

“Are you close?” Harry teased.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?”

Eggsy hissed, “Yes!”

Harry was suddenly  _ right there _ , his voice warm against Eggsy’s ear, “Come for me.”

Eggsy arched into the stroke of Harry’s fingers, gasping as his daddy’s words punched a surprised orgasm out of his body.

“Thank me for letting you come.”

_ Oh god, that was hot. _  “Thank you for letting me come, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, kissing Eggsy’s neck.   _ “Very _ good boy.”

Eggsy felt like a good boy.  He felt  _ amazing _ .

He remembered to relax as Harry pressed two slick fingers into his hole, grazing his still sensitive prostate but, it wasn’t too much, and the sharp spike of pain only had his cock swelling again, not even entirely deflated from his first orgasm.

“Oh,” Harry said, voice sounding amused to Eggsy, “to be in my twenties again.”

“I dinnae think I could have gone again so quickly even then.”

“Would do,” Eggsy muttered, “if you had two gorgeous men to yourself.”

“Is that so, love?” Harry said, twisting his fingers and cutting off Eggsy’s reply with the sudden wave of sharp pleasure.

Eggsy couldn’t form words, in English or French, as Harry’s clever fingers rocked agonising pleasure from inside him, filling him, torturing him.  His daddy’s other hand circled his cock again, stroking him firmly a few times before trailing down to his balls to fondle the heavy weight.

“Damn, daddy,” Eggsy sighed, head flopping against the mattress.  “Damn, you are good.”

There was affection in Harry’s voice when he said, “I’m not good enough if you can still speak.”

“Not - unnnngh - “

“Like that.”

“Fuuuuuck.  Daddy!”

Harry’s fingers spread him open, the Top adding a third finger, then a fourth as he fucked him mercilessly.

“May I come?”

“Not yet.”

Eggsy whimpered, clenching down to try and stop himself but that only added more pressure.  Made him want his release  _ more. _  “Please, daddy.  Please, may I come?”

“Didn’t you just ask?”

“Please!” he sobbed, desperately twisting his body.  Not trying to get away just trying…  _ needing _ relief.   _ “Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” _

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighed, sounding both amused and put-upon.  “Alright, you may come.”

Harry’s hands were suddenly gone, leaving him empty and dangling on that knife edge.

_ “Daddy!” _ he shouted, arching his hips, trying to get some sensation.

“I thought you wanted to come,” the bastard teased.

“I thought you weren’t a sadist,” Eggsy hissed back, sitting half up in the direction of Harry’s voice.

“Oooh,” Harry said, sounded like he was smiling his arse off too.  “Someone forgot his manners. I know what to do with bratty little boys.”

Eggsy felt a sharp tug at his sack, shocking but not painful, then the tight clasp of a cock ring snapping around the base of him then between his shaft and his balls.  Fuck. Without his balls being able to draw up all the way coming was going to be difficult and  _ painful _ .

“Daddy,” he whimpered, “daddy - “

“Colour, Eggsy.”

He sobbed but said, “green.  Green, daddy.”

“That’s a good boy.  You will tell me if that changes.”  

Harry’s hand smoothed up his shins, over his knees and Eggsy ground his mind to that touch, to that comfort.  He hauled in a deep breath and relaxed, tried to ignore the insistent ache of his own desire. He would come when Harry let him… if he was a good boy… he could do it.

“Oh!” Harry muttered, a little gasp of delighted surprise.   _ “Good boy,” _ Harry praised.   _ “Very, very good boy.” _

Eggsy breathed, exhaled.  “Thank you, daddy. M’yours.”

“You are.  You are all mine, my darling prince.”

The nickname drew a smile to his lips and, belatedly, Eggsy realised he was floating.  He wasn’t down, not under in subspace, but the endorphins rushing his system were making him high as a kite.

“I love you, Eggsy,” Harry said, voice heavy and meaningful.

Eggsy meant to reply, to ease that vulnerable ache he heard in his daddy’s voice except his Dom’s long fingers circled his ankles and he was suddenly yanked down the bed, could feel Harry’s legs under his calves and his torso on the insides of his shins.  Harry was sitting between his legs and he was splayed open at his daddy’s mercy.

_ Putain _ , that made him feel so good.

Crying out, Eggsy felt something soft circle his cock that wasn’t Harry’s hands.  He didn’t have time to consider what that might be before there was a buzzing sound and vibrations shot up the length of him, lancing into his cock and making him scream, “Please, may I come?”

“You may.”

“Thank you, daddy!” he cried as another orgasm tore out of him.  He was still shooting across his belly when Harry slipped something warm and heavy inside him and the sensation doubled, prolonging his release… extending it until he felt the painful clench of his body trying to ejaculate again but there was nothing for it to expel.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he cried.   _ “Merde!  Putain!” _

“I know you aren’t calling me those filthy things,” Harry said, working the cock-sleeve - because that was what it was - up and down Eggsy, drawing out the torture.

_ “Daddy - “ _ Eggsy choked out, feeling the tears starting to pool behind his eyes.  It was too much, too much sensation and not enough to ground him against the storm.  He was falling, falling and there was no one to catch him. “Yellow!” he cried. Immediately the sensation went away.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Can I have papa?  I can do this I just need something to focus on that’s not - “

“Of course you can, my sweet boy.”  Harry smoothed up his leg again, his cock aching with the phantom sensation of the vibrations.

“A moment, love,” Merlin said.  

There was rustling to his right then the bed dipped and he was pushed up, Merlin slipping beneath him and lowering him into his papa’s lap.

“How is this?” his Dom asked, a solid presence beneath him and around him.

“Perfect,” Eggsy sighed, relaxing.  “It’s what I needed.”

“Are you ready to continue?” Harry asked kindly, genuinely wanting to know, not trying to pressure him.

Eggsy nodded, then said, “Yes, daddy.  Break me, please.”

Harry chuckled as he flipped the twin vibrators back on.  Eggsy was half convinced they were stronger than when he’d shut them off.  It was hard, taking the pain of overstimulation, his body fighting every stroke of the vibrating sleeve, every thrust of the dildo in his arse.  There was a moment, albeit brief, where he was in the eye of the storm, floating on his body’s chemicals and safe in Merlin’s gentle hold before everything came crashing back it, hard and fast.

He begged then, sobbed desperately - in what language he wasn’t sure - for permission to come.  Harry granted it but there was no tight twisting in his balls, no surge of release just the dry scratchy tug of an orgasm without ejaculation, his body spasming as it tried - and failed - to shoot again.  The clench of the cock ring felt too tight, his release ripping out of him despite the hold it had on him and it was agony.

He was swearing, a panting filthy mess half wrecked when Harry took the twin sensations away and slipped inside him.

“Thank you, daddy,” he remembered to say.  “Thank you for your cock.”

“That’s a good boy, my Eggsy,” Harry murmured in his ear, making his heart swell.  

Not just  _ Eggsy _ but  _ his Eggsy, _ as if he was owned… possessed.  He so wanted to be possessed by those men.

“I’m going to make you mine now, my beautiful whore.  You’re going to come again for me, right on daddy’s cock because I’ve told you to and you want to obey me, isn’t that right?”

“I don’t know if I can - “

“That’s because you are thinking, my little prince.  Don’t think. Obey.”

Eggsy shivered at the command as Harry started moving inside him, slowly rocking their bodies together.  Merlin held him open, hands curled under his knees. He couldn’t move, pinned between his Doms, didn’t want to move.  God, he could die there and be giddy as fuck about it. He felt safe beyond measure, protected and comforted and  _ loved _ .  So. Fucking. Loved.

He could let go... he could let go and they would catch him… hold him close and never hurt him.

Eggsy hauled in a deep breath and let the last bright sparkle of awareness fade into the fog of his subspace as he floated down… down… down to where the only thing in the whole world was his Doms’ commands… was their  _ wills. _

“Good boy,” Harry said, voice crossing the barrier that kept the rest of the world out.  A slick hand wrapped around his aching cock, tugging gently.  “Come for me,” Harry commanded. “Come on daddy’s cock.”

Eggsy, without thought, did.

~~~

Merlin was… impressed did not begin to do the feeling justice.

Harry had always been beautiful in scene, as a Top no less than a bottom, but seeing him with Eggsy was something else entirely.  It was a glimpse of perfection, like two world-class dancers at the top of their game making performance into ecstasy.

Eggsy coming at Harry’s command… that sort of trust and vulnerability was… more than arousing, it was  _ affecting _ .  That he’d known Eggsy was a good submissive was a foregone conclusion but that… that was more than being a  _ good sub _ .  

It was devotion and love and trust.

Merlin felt… overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions it unleashed, even as Harry whispered filthy  _ loving _ things into Eggsy’s ear and reached his own climax.

Harry was careful not to collapse on Eggsy’s bruised ribs and Merlin rolled their boy into Harry’s arms, curling up behind the sub as they both floated on the heights of an incredible scene and toe-curling orgasms.

Hard and aching, Merlin was entirely unconcerned with his own pleasure, their scene having pushed him into his topspace, his whole mind focused like a laser on his two lovers.  He listened to their breathing, Eggsy’s mewls of happiness as the sweat cooled on his body.

Merlin considered rising to clean them but, after a scene like that they were both beyond flannels.  He’d bundle them both into the bath soon enough.

“My beautiful boy,” Merlin praised, skimming his knuckles down the bumps of Eggsy’s spine.  “So good for Harry. Incredible. Just, incredible.”

Eggsy made a nose, happy and acknowledging he heard Merlin.

He moved higher up the bed, wrapped his arm under Eggsy’s head and cradled him.  The boy rolled back a bit, hands still pinned to his chest, and offered up his mouth.  

Their kisses were slow, languorous things, Eggsy’s movements soft as he floated in subspace.

“I’m madly in love with ye, Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin whispered into his ear, mindful that sound would draw him out and keeping it softly spoken so he wouldn't.  “Seeing you with my husband is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever - “ he huffed as emotion clenched his chest. “You are good for him.  What he’s always been looking for, love. Thank you for accepting us as your daddy and your papa. We are so damn lucky.”

Merlin caught a glimpse of the blush painting Eggsy’s cheeks, higher on his cheeks bones than the lurid red of his sex flush, right before he buried his face in Merlin’s neck.

“Alright love, message received.  Go back down, I’ll be quiet.”

If it weren’t for the clock on the wall, Merlin wouldn’t have been able to say how long they laid there cuddling, Harry and Merlin both holding Eggsy between them.  At some point he dozed, waking to see an hour had passed and his men were snoring softly. Merlin had no concern about Eggsy sleeping in those restraints, the position comfortable and, if he desired, Eggsy could open the latch himself.

Merlin slipped from the bed and ran the bath, taking the toys Harry used and cleaning them, putting them away in the playroom.  He started with Harry, lifting his husband and carrying him through to the nearby room, the tile already damp with steam. Harry stirred, awake enough that Merlin didn’t fear leaving him after he lowered his husband into the ridiculously large tub.

Harry truly was a hedonist and enjoying a bath with his lovers had always been one of his favourite things though he hadn’t with anyone but Merlin in a long time.  So, when they'd redone the upstairs, Harry had demanded the large tub.  Merlin had never spent a thousand pounds faster.  Eggsy was beginning to stir, his body becoming aware he was alone.

“Shh, love,” Merlin soothed, unlatching Eggsy’s bondage.

The sub made a noise of displeasure but Merling ignored it.  “Do ye want a bath with daddy and papa?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Then you dinnae get to keep wearing the leather, love.”

The boy settled, letting him set aside the cuffs and belt before picking him up.  Merlin left the blindfold on, the bathroom entirely too bright for his boy who was still pretty far down.

Eggsy wound his arms around Merlin’s neck, small and sweet in his arms as he carried him through.

“I’m going to put ye in the bath now, love.  Right into Harry’s arms.”

“Please, papa.”

Merlin lowered their boy to Harry, who had finished waking up in the interim, before crawling in beside his lovers.  

He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of watching the two of them, Harry gently washing Eggsy clean of his dried come, lubricant and sweat.  Eggsy, for his part, moved when Harry told him, absorbing the pets and touches like a man starved of it.

“Papa?” Eggsy whimpered, reaching out for him but in the wrong direction.

“I’m here, love.  Settle.”

“Thought you left,” he whimpered, leaning into Harry’s arms.

Merlin dragged Eggsy’s feet up out of the water, sliding close enough to settle them in his lap and wrap an arm around his husband.

“How are you feeling, my darling boy?” Harry asked, washing Eggsy’s back.

“Better… good… incredible.”

“That’s good to hear.  How are your ribs?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “No worse. Could do with a paracetamol and some of that magic cream.”

“When we get out,” Harry confirmed.  “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“What would my little boy like?”

Eggsy shrugged again.  “Don’t wanna think, daddy.  You two decide for me, please?”

“I think,” Merlin said, “we should order in and watch a movie, let Eggsy cuddle up with us for a snuggle.”

“Aces.”

“Yes, my love,” Harry smiled, “that sounds perfect."


	15. Et Vouz et Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: And You (Plural) and Me

Eggsy double checked the address before stepping into the gymnastics studio, a young woman behind the reception desk filing her nails.

“Are you here to sign up for classes?”

“Actually,” he said, flashing her a bright smile, “I’m looking for Damon Jardin.  He works here?”

“He  _ owns _ here,” she teased.  “He’s upstairs working on a routine, can I send you up?”

“That’d be great.”

“Just right up the stairs, the whole top floor is for acrobatics.”

“Thanks…?”

“Tilde,” she said with a grin.

“Nice to meet you Tilde.”

Eggsy shouldered his school bag a little higher on his arm and jogged up the stairs, not surprised to find Damon wrapped in lengths of silk dangling from the ceiling.  The bright red had always been his favourite colour and he was wound in the material in preparation for an infinity salto.

“Still don’t like to freefall, huh D?”

_ “Eggsy Unwin,” _ Damon huffed, slowly lowering himself to the ground,  _ “bienvenue!  Bienvenue!” _

Damon, gorgeous as always came up and kissed him on both cheeks, dark skin gleaming under the stage lights.

“You finally decided to come visit?”

Eggsy shrugged.  “Been busy with school.”

Damon mimicked spitting before saying, “You are wasted on books,  _ mes ami _ , beauty like yours needs to be shared with the world.”

Eggsy blushed, letting Damon take his school bag, making grunting noises like it was far heavier than it was.

_ “Mon dieu! _  It’s torture to that lovely backside!”

“Alright, Damon, alright.”

“Are you still performing?  Dancing?” he asked, coming back to stand beside Eggsy, a water bottle in hand.

“Not in the way you mean.  Been - well my boyfriends teach rope skills.  I let them tie me you.”

“Gorgeous and kinky,” Damon cried, clutching his chest.  “Be still my heart! You can spank me anytime.” He winked.

“Kinda into it the other way around.”

“Well, then introduce me to these boyfriends,” he flirted.  “I’d die to get you naked you beautiful man… even if I have to share.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, grinning, “so not sharing.”

“Someday…” Damon sighed wistfully.  “So, you want up in the air? I haven’t seen silks against your skin since… must have been two thousand and six, yes?”

“‘Bout that.  I’m thinking I want to again… want to get back into it.”

“Well,” he effused, “my studio is your studio.  There is always a setup or two free, plus the tumbling mats downstairs.  After you hurt yourself… you didn’t have to force Eric to place me as your alternate.”

“You were the best choice.”

“He  _ hated _ me.  I would never have made the Olympic Team if you hadn’t looked out for me.”  Damon hugged him again, lingering but not sexually. Damon had always been a flirt and Eggsy didn’t doubt he’d sleep with Eggsy if he got the chance but he wasn’t gonna push it.  “So, anything for you,  _ mon chou _ .  And, if it allows you to come back to our world… all the better.  Shall I put on some music?”

“Right now?”

“Of course!” Damon tittered.

“I didn’t bring anything to wear.”

“Well,” the gymnast looked him up and down, “you might fit into something of mine or… well, you could always go naked.”  He winked.

Eggsy chuckled.  “I think I have my running shorts in my bag.”

_ “Putain! _ I was hoping naked.”

“You know,” Eggsy said, not bothering to find a changing room as he stripped and tugged on his shorts but left on his shirt not wanting to scare the man.  They’d seen each other naked too many times for it to matter. “ - after all these years I thought I must have exaggerated the flirting in my mind but… I really didn’t.”

“And,” Damon said, already crawling back into the silks, “after all these years I thought you would’ve gotten fat but, no, look at you.  Come on, then. See if you can keep up.”

The music started thrumming and he shouted over it, “I haven’t done this in over ten years.”

“Excuses, excuses,  _ mon chou!  Allons-y!” _

~~~

Eggsy made it home in time to grab a quick shower before darting barefoot across the garden despite the biting chill of impending winter and the frost beneath his feet.  Even in just the few moments outside, his body still damp from the shower, was enough to have him shivering as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Eggsy Unwin!” Harry said, voice thick with disappointment.

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“I’m not upset you’re  _ late,” _ he hissed, wielding a wooden spoon like a cudgel from near the hob.  Even with a frilly apron on top, the man looked like sin poured into his suit.  “I’m upset you aren’t properly  _ dressed _ , fool boy.”

Eggsy looked himself over as another shiver went through him.

“Get your backside into the lounge, the fireplace is on, and get warmed up.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy said, trying to look properly contrite.  He took a detour on his way, stopping at Harry’s side to press a chilly kiss to his cheek.  “Just didn’t want to be late for lasagna night.”

Harry’s arm swept around his waist though he didn’t look up from the sauce he was stirring, something sweet and chocolate looking.  “I will always hold dinner for you if asked. I prefer you put on proper clothes. London winters can be much wetter than French ones.  I wouldn’t have you falling ill.”

“Yes, daddy.  I promise, next time I will put on shoes.”

“And a coat.”

Eggsy nodded, going up on his toes to get another kiss from Harry’s cheek.  The man turned at the last moment, capturing his lips. Eggsy sigh, relaxing into it, letting Harry have control.

He felt Harry’s cock thicken against his thigh.

“I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

Harry’s hand drifted up off his waist, fingers coming to circle Eggsy’s chin and pin him looking up into his daddy’s face.  “You  _ are _ a good boy, Eggsy.  I just don’t care for how you take care of your own health.”

Eggsy frowned, remembering their rules.  “Am I in trouble?”

“No, love,” Harry breathed, dropping a chaste kiss to his lips.  “Consider this a warning but if I see it again then you may be.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy said, sighing in relief.  “I promise.”

As much as he liked to occasionally be a brat, he really  _ didn’t _ like being in trouble.

Harry swatted at his backside as Eggsy began to eye the chocolate sauce longingly.  “Off with you, go see papa.”

Eggsy scarpered, passing through the entry hall and into the lounge through the open floor plan.  Merlin was in his big, deep, squashy chair with a tablet perched on his knee. Eggsy was half sure he was grading papers.  The man insisted on digital submissions, ‘better for the environment and my eyes’ he’d grumbled when Eggsy had asked him about it, ‘and they cannae cheat on the margins’.

Eggsy had never considered changing his margin size to make length on a paper and was kind of upset he was too far along in academia for that little trick to matter.

“Papa,” Eggsy said sweetly.

“‘Sir’, tonight Eggsy, if you dinnae mind.”

Eggsy shrugged.  Sometimes Merlin was feeling more sadist, more Dominant and would ask Eggsy to call him ‘sir’ instead of ‘papa’.  He shivered at the promise Merlin’s voice held, at the heat in his eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” he said dropping to his knees.  Merlin hadn’t asked or ordered him to but when he shuffled his body into a more formal kneeling position - ankles crossed, weight back and shoulders straight with his hands clasped behind his back - his Dom’s smile told him he’d please the older man.

And, of course, he was kneeling in front of the fire which would please Harry.

Merlin went back to his work, Eggsy letting his head fall forward and his eyes shut as he relaxed into kneeling.  It was really the only time he didn’t feel the need to think about something. Between that and his workout with Damon in the silks, his body was a happy hum of sore muscles and submission.

“Sir?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes,  _ leannan?” _

“May I keep your cock warm?”

Merlin chuckled.  “Do ye think it needs warming?”

He shrugged.  “Just want to be of service, Sir.”

“Not trying to distract me?”

Eggsy looked up, meeting his Dom’s eyes.  “No, Sir. I would… if I thought you wanted to be distracted.  But I really just want to have you in my mouth. I - I like it, just having you in me when you’re soft it feels… like trust.”  He blushed, dropping his eyes again.

Eggsy could feel Merlin’s gaze on him but he didn’t look up, didn’t want to try to analyse his thoughts.  “Aye, love, come here.”

He crawled across the few metres, kneeling prettily as Merlin undid his zip and lifted his flaccid length out of the material.  He was smaller when he was soft but not so much that it didn’t entirely fill Eggsy’s mouth with some left over.

He slipped his lips around the velvety skin, arranging his Dom’s cock to where he could swallow around it before resting his head in Merlin’s lap.  At some point, Eggsy couldn’t be sure when, the Dom’s hand dropped to the back of his neck, fingertips massaging his neck while holding him gently in place.

He’d been skimming, just being used had that effect on him, but Merlin’s hand had him slipping gently into space.

He didn’t even realise how deep he’d gone until Harry was pulling his head off Merlin’s cock.  Eggsy made a grumpy sound, tried to get the warmth of his Dom’s prick back in his mouth.

“I think he thinks you’re a pacifier, husband,” Harry teased.

“Or a lolly.”

“Best lolly,” Eggsy murmured, diving back for Merlin’s lap the second Harry let go.   _ “Please,” _ he whined when Merlin stopped his progress with a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Dinner is ready,  _ leannan _ .”

Eggsy’s stomach rumbled but he firmly ignored it.  “Just want you, Sir. Please.”

“I’m going to chose not to take that as an insult to my cooking,” Harry said, clearly amused.

“Your cooking is great, daddy it’s just…” he frowned, trying to search for the feeling of discomfort.

“You’re still half under, darling,” Harry said and, yes, that made sense.  “But it is dinner time and, if you are a  _ good boy _ and eat then I think our Dom wants a scene tonight.”

“Yeah?” he said, excited.  He knew Harry and Merlin were playing and they were taking good care of him but, with his injuries, there wasn’t much he could do that didn’t aggravate them.  Even his scene with Harry had left him sore, although, he was more affected by pressure than exertion in recent days… he hoped his workout hadn’t set that back but he couldn’t regret it.  He loved the feeling of being mid-air.

“Aye,” Merlin growled, gripping his hair and giving a firm tug.  His cock stirred in his trousers.

“I don’t think I can take impact yet but… anything else I’m game for.”

“Of course,  _ leannan, _ ” Merlin said, rising with Eggsy’s hair still in his grip.  He scrambled to his feet just a little slower than necessary, loving the feeling of Merlin dragging him up by the strands.  “Come.”

He still didn’t release Eggsy, guiding him into the dining room and setting him in his chair before finally unwinding his fingers and patting his shoulder.   _ Christ _ , Merlin was feeling toppy.  Eggsy hadn’t seen that kind of casual dominance out of the man since… well,  _ ever _ .

“Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy said, heart already racing with the portent of a scene.  He was  _ not _ going to ruin it by being naughty though, since they’d established rules, Eggsy felt more confident that he wasn’t going to get a surprise punishment.  “Sir? Daddy?”

“Yes, love?” Harry asked as he served.  It was weird, being served by his Dom, but he tried to think of it as his daddy taking care of him rather than he Dom  _ in service _ to him.  Besides, it made Harry so fucking happy even if it made him really uncomfortable - which it didn’t - he’d have kept his mouth shut.

“The other night, when we played you two were humiliating me a bit…” Harry hummed that he was listening even as he stepped away to set the lasagna pan down.  “Which I love. But it reminded me of a hard limit I forgot. It just ain’t come up in a while but… I don’t like being called ‘faggot’, please and thank you.”

Merlin’s hand came up to squeeze his shoulder.  “It isn’t a word we’d use for you, my pretty slag,” the Dom said, warm with affection.  “But we will remember it.”

“Yes,” Harry said, bending low as he poured Eggsy a glass of wine - they’d only have one if they were playing.  “I will remember it, baby boy.” Harry dropped a kiss to his neck before setting the bottle down and going to his chair.

Eggsy waited as Harry asked Merlin, “Is there anything else you require of me, Master?”

“Nae, Harry.  Sit and eat.”

It was a tradition of theirs, Harry asked it every night so that he could eat without interruption.  Eggsy just thought it was damn cute.

“Thank you, daddy,” Eggsy said, remembering his manners.  “It looks delicious.”

“Not as delicious as your papa’s cock, evidently.”

Eggsy flashed Harry a cheeky grin.  “Nothing is as delicious as my Doms’ cocks.”

~~~

Dinner was a sedate affair, Eggsy was still feeling halfway down in space, content to listen to the quiet rhythms of his Doms’ voices and, after a couple short, murmured answers to their questions, they left him to the soft sensation of being in their presence.  They weren’t really talking about anything interesting, just their days and grading papers and their upcoming joint retirement party.

That drew a frown to his face because when he thought of the decades of being a researcher or, possibly, working as a translator for old manuscripts, it sounded miserable.  The kind of thing he’d rather flee from but, after his injury, he’d gone into the army and, eventually, returned to  _ l’universite _ on the merits of his  _ bac _ scores alone.  Sorbonne was actually paying him to study there, even as he went abroad, knowing he would be locked into working for them for five years or paying back a portion of his tuition.

There hadn’t been much in choices, his parents barely scraping by on his father’s army pension when Michelle had gotten pregnant late in life with Daisy.  He’d do anything for her, suffer any monotony to make sure he sent a check home every month to ensure her future.

But, being up in the silk reminded him how much he loved using his body  _ and _ his mind.  How much he festered without that creative outlet.

_ Merde _ , even bottoming publicly had a bit of that, could become a creative outlet for him.

Except, he could never  _ really _ do it outside of Percival’s clubs if he wanted to have a career in academia.  How many Universities had morality clauses? The exact thing Harry and Merlin had carefully tried not to run afoul of for two decades.

Soon, they would be free, and he, in chains, and not the good Amsterdam kind.

The more he thought about it the more he felt… trapped.  Trapped by the circumstances of his birth, of wealth he would never have and connections he could never make with his chav accent in  _ two _ languages.

“May I be excused?” he asked, not meaning to cut them off but he’d been so deep in his head he actually hadn’t realised they were talking.

“Aye,” Merlin said, eyeing him up.

He figured they would know something was wrong and, if they didn’t he was probably going to have to tell them… if it didn’t pass… if he couldn’t shove it back down.  Worst part was, they  _ loved _ academia or, had, for  _ years _ .  But to him it was just another cage and, for sex or not, Eggsy had never liked being caged.

He slipped on a pair of Merlin’s house shoes and the jumper he kept near the back door before stepping out into the cold air of the garden, gulping in breaths as he tried to stymie the rising tide of a panic attack.

It had come out of nowhere and he was as angry about its appearance as the subject.  He’d been having a good day  _ dammit _ .  He was going to play with his Dom but, suddenly, he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea and…  _ fuck _ he didn’t like disappointing them but it was better than pretending he was ok when he wasn’t.

“Breathe,” Merlin’s voice murmured in his ear.  He obliged, inhaling a lungful before swinging his body and wrapping his arms around Merlin’s solid waist and chest.

“Thank you for… for knowing.”

The scot’s hands were gentle, no trace of the hard edges of dominance as he smoothed over Eggsy’s skin, tracing patterns in the small of his back where he’d buried underneath Eggsy’s clothes.  Then, Harry was there too, though the man had stopped to retrieve a jumper for himself and handed another to Merlin which is probably why it had taken him a mo’.

As Merlin pulled away to tug on the material, Harry opened his arms and Eggsy dived into the embrace.  It was a new thing in his life, being able to rely on comfort. Even with his previous Doms or lovers it’d never been quite like that, never something he’d felt comfortable leaning on.

“What’s wrong, my darling?” Harry whispered against his forehead.

“I’m gonna answer that because we don’t lie and we don’t keep secrets,” Eggsy said, deciding even as the words flowed out.  “But, I need you to know… I don’t want you to  _ fix it _ .  I just want you to  _ listen. _ ”

Because Harry would… Merlin too, maybe.  They’d both want to lend him the privilege of their birthrights and buy his way out of it.  But he didn’t want to be in debt to them…  _ especially _ to them.

After securing Harry and Merlin’s promises he said, “I hate my degree.”  Harry winced but Merlin remained stone-faced. “I never wanted it but my mum did and… after I got hurt there was no future in gymnastics just six months of rehab in which I missed my shot at the Olympics.  So, after that, I signed up for the army. Then, when they sent me home ‘cause of the PTSD I… I didn’t want to go to university. I know that lots of people would be over the moon to have the scores on the  _ bac _ that I did but… the idea of spending the rest of my life in some musty office or translating documents hundreds of years old it… it doesn’t make me  _ happy _ .  Medieval studies… it was the least worst choice for me.

“I love performing.  I’ve always loved it but… It ain’t ever been about what I wanted.  Just thinking about going back to it for the summer or on the side.  I don’t know… I don’t know if I can give half of myself to it. Being up in the silks today it felt… it felt like  _ freedom _ and thinking about going back to school tomorrow feels like… god, like fucking prison as melodramatic as that sounds.”

Merlin’s large hands splayed across his shoulders, the space between puddling with his warmth, even through the layers.  The man was a damn furnace.

“I don’t - “ Eggsy continued.   _ Hating _ to have to say it but it would be  _ wrong _ not to.  “I don’t think I should play tonight.  You two can but, where my head is at right now it wouldn’t be good.  Probably feel like a punishment even though I know you don’t mean it that way… I was  _ fine _ before,” he growled in frustration.  “Fucking brain!”

“Eggsy,” Merlin commanded gently, “come here,  _ mo luran _ .”

He squealed in surprise when, as he turned to Merlin, the Dom scooped him up.  Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s waist, arms around his neck, sighing into the feeling of being small, of being safe.  “I love that you can pick me up,” Eggsy murmured into his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of Merlin’s aftershave.

“Aye, and I love being able to hold ye, little prince.”

“Papa?” Eggsy whimpered, feeling very lost.

“Always yer papa.”

“But you wanted to be ‘Sir’ tonight.”

Merlin shook his head.  “Not when you need me to be ‘papa’, not when it comforts ye.  Besides, my sadist has gone quiet. I dinnae like seeing ye so upset.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispered as Merlin rocked him, just held him like he weighed nothing.

“Nothing to be sorry for,  _ mo luran. _  I know I say this often but… ye are such a good boy.  You communicate with us even when its hard, when it’d be easier to pretend ye are fine.  It’s a powerful thing, love, the way ye trust us.”

Eggsy made a sound in his throat… even he didn’t know what it meant… maybe uncomfortable at the praise.

“I’m gonna take us inside now, my boy.  It’s too cold out here.”

He nodded into Merlin’s neck, dropping a hand away from Merlin’s shoulders, reaching out… hoping… Eggsy sighed when Harry’s fingers tangled with his, squeezing lightly.

He didn’t let go and, it was awkward as they moved through the house.  Merlin had to pause at several points to let Harry navigate around narrow spaces but neither asked him to let go… so, he didn’t.

Merlin settled them in the lounge, Eggsy still wrapped around him as he lowered them onto the couch.  Harry started up the gas fireplace again before meeting them on the sofa, straddling Merlin’s thighs before draping himself over Eggsy’s back.

Merlin just… let them.  Two grown arse men, who were  _ not light _ , just sitting most of their weight on top of him.  But, for Eggsy, it felt so good he was happy Merlin didn’t say nothing.

He sighed at the embrace, shuddered in pleasure and sighed again.  Being between them, being held by them… it felt so good he didn’t even know how to process it.

Harry’s arms wrapped around his chest, holding him a little closer, a little safer.

“Thank you, daddy,” he whispered.

The clock in the hallway started tolling eleven bells.

“Christ, it’s getting late… I should - “

“If ye end that sentence with ‘go home’,” Merlin growled, saying the first thing since they’d come inside, “we may have a disagreement, lad.”  His Dom’s fingers found his chin, tilted it up until their eyes met. “I know it is too soon so dinnae think ye cannae say ‘no’ but… Harry and I sleep so much better with ye here.  Ye feel so right with us... We’d like ye to move in.”

Eggsy’s heart thundered in his chest.  “Harry?”

“I believe my Master said ‘we’ would like you to move in.”

He swallowed past the sudden happy bubble in his throat.  “Yes!” he whispered fiercely, firelight dancing off the sharp features of his Dom’s face.  “Yes, please, Sirs.”

Merlin tugged him down into a sweet, soothing kiss.

“Harry will make room for ye in the closet tomorrow.”

The switch huffed a little laugh against Eggsy’s shoulder.  “Already did.”

Merlin’s voice was full of amusement when he said, “Of course ye did, love.  Of course ye did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> Bienvenue - Welcome  
> Mon Dieu - My God  
> Mes Ami - My Friend  
> Putain - Damn  
> Mon Chou - My Darling  
> Allons-y - Let's go


	16. Morceaux de Notre Ame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Pieces of Our Soul
> 
> Praise kink, gentle sex, mildly rough sex, erotic asphyxiation, manual restraint, forced praise, eye line control, forced eye contact

“I want to make love to you,” Merlin said, breath hot against his neck as they stumbled upstairs.

“God, yes,” Eggsy sighed, raising his arms as Harry dragged his shirt off.  His chest was still mottled with bruises but they were mostly healing and there was no twinge of pain at the movement.

“Can you take us both?” Harry asked dragging him forward and nuzzling at his neck as Eggsy fumbled with the buttons on his jumper.

“At the same time?” Eggsy asked, doubtful.

“No,” Harry murmured, dragging open-mouthed kisses down his neck, “in succession.  I would like to be inside you as well.”

Eggsy shivered, the idea of Harry and Merlin both having him sending happy frissons down his spine, pooling warmth in his belly.  “Yes. Yes, daddy. God, today has been so fucking weird.”

Merlin hummed his agreement as he pressed up against Eggsy’s back, entirely naked.  The Dom wrapped strong arms around Eggsy’s chest and lifted him, Harry stripping him efficiently from the waist down.

“Do you two fucking choreograph this shit?”

Both his Doms chuckled, Merlin nipping a kiss behind his ear before he set Eggsy back down on his feet.  It wasn’t a real question so he wasn’t surprised when they didn’t answer. Harry stepped back, started peeling off his own clothes and Eggsy took the opportunity to give him a cheeky wink before sprinting past him and diving onto the bed, bouncing once before landing amongst the disaster he made of the pillows.

“Silly boy,” Harry said, smiling as Merlin circled behind his husband.

Eggsy watched as Merlin pulled his husband back, hazel eyes glowing like coals, burning into Eggsy’s soul as his long tanned fingers worked open the buttons on Harry’s shirt, tugged it off and cast it aside.

“Papa,” Eggsy groaned as Merlin thumbed open Harry’s trousers, the switch leaning back onto Merlin’s shoulder in comfortable pliance.  He trembled as Merlin slowly revealed the silk of his undergarments, pushing the pants down off his hips to reveal Harry’s cock, bobbing up against his belly in turgid delight.   _ “Daddy,” _ he whimpered, “please.”

“Please what, little prince?” Merlin teased, stroking Harry’s cock and brushing his thumb over the head earning a moan from his husband.

“Please, may I have my daddy’s cock?”  Eggsy rolled onto his belly, flashing the globes of his arse in the golden light of the lamps and giving it a bit of a wiggle.  He looked over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes. “Please?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, giving Harry’s hips a little push and letting the other man step out of the pool of his clothes and make it to the bed.  “Would ye like us to use condoms or…?”

“Fuck no, Sir.  Make me filthy. Make me yours.”

Harry slipped onto the bed, pinning him belly down to the mattress and spreading gentle kisses down the column of his spine before biting gently at the meat of each round buttocks.  “Who do you want first?” Harry asked.

“You daddy, loosen me up for papa’s monster cock, yeah?”

“A good idea,” Harry murmured against the base of his skull, pressing more fond kisses to his hairline, over the ridge of his shoulders.  “Up,” Harry ordered, fingers in his hair guiding Eggsy onto his hands and knees then just his knees until he was plastered against Harry’s back.  Merlin slipped underneath, laying out and getting comfortable before Harry manhandled him until he was straddling the scot’s narrow hips.

“Come here,  _ mo luran _ ,” Merlin said softly, reaching for him, tugging him back down until he was cradled against his Dom’s neck, arse still in the air.

“Yes, please,” Eggsy sighed, letting Merlin pin him like that, hold him close and small and helpless.  “Thank you, papa. ‘S good.”

“I’m glad, my boy.  Now relax, let daddy use yer sweet arse.”

Eggsy whimpered at the filthy words, sighed as Harry’s two fingers speared him without warning, opening him up quickly and without much foreplay.  His Doms were the kings of foreplay usually so maybe they wanted to be in him as bad as he wanted them there. He weren’t fucking complaining, no sir.  Being fingered real quick like that just made him skim, made him feel half like he was an object for their pleasure and half like he was their boy on account of Merlin holding him and whispering what a good lad he was being for his daddy.

“Can daddy be a little rough with you?” Harry asked, referring to himself in the third person.

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy sighed.  “Whatever you want.”

“Put yer hands behind yer back,  _ mo luran _ ,” Merlin ordered, “palms together.”

Eggsy obeyed quickly.  

Merlin’s hand covering his wrists, holding him in place was a surprise.  He hadn’t expected the Dom to restrain him with anything more than words and the pleasure of Merlin’s calloused hands circling both his wrists made him feel even more vulnerable, more helpless.

Eggsy felt cracked open, emotional from the rollercoaster of the day when he confessed, “I might cry.”

“Why, love?” Harry said, not pausing in his ministrations as if crying during sex was totally normal.

“Just… been a hard day.  Might want to… if that’s ok?”

“It is more than fine, my darling boy,” Harry murmured scooting forward enough to press a kiss to his cheek.  “So long as it is cathartic crying. If I hurt you, I expect to hear a safeword.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.”  One of Harry’s hands covered his hip, stilling the little hitches of his pelvis where he’d started rocking into the switch’s fingers.  “I’m going to fuck you now, I know you can take it like this and I want you to feel my cock claim you, my darling boy.”

Claimed.  Yes… yes, he wanted to be claimed.  To be safe because they  _ owned _ him.  To belong utterly… forever.  “Please,” Eggsy cried, voice thready with emotion and need.

Harry pushed in in one sharp thrust, the sudden intrusion making Eggsy cry out - gasp - but he didn’t wriggle, didn’t try to get away.  He wanted it, wanted Harry in him.

“Sit him up a bit,” Harry asked of Merlin.

The Dom obeyed, pulling Eggsy up by his wrists, dangling him above Merlin’s torso.  He had no balance like that, no control. Just the imperative to take what his daddy was giving him, what his papa  _ demanded _ of him.  

Harry’s hand circled his neck, giving him something to lean into.

He shivered, the first sob tearing loose from Eggsy’s chest, tears starting to slip from his eyes.

“You are such a good boy,” Harry praised, hips starting up in a violent rhythm that served to counterpoint his words.  Somehow… that was both better and  _ worse _ .  Better because Harry was praising him, making him feel good but worse because the violent snap of his daddy’s cock into him was tearing down all his walls.

He didn’t feel punished… not at  _ all. _

No, he felt  _ adored _ .

Eggsy didn't know how to feel adored.  How to hold so much love in his heart.  He'd never felt anything like the mass of love and affection that his Doms had put in his chest and he  _ached_ with it.

“I love you so much Eggsy.  I want to keep you always.” Eggsy leaned into Harry’s hand, giving his daddy control of his breath for a few moments.  The shift in angle had the Dom slamming into his prostate, Eggsy choking out whimpers of pleasure. “Whenever I have you here it makes me think of the future.  Of what tomorrow might hold for the three of us.”

Merlin pulled him back, away from the vice of Harry’s fingers and Eggsy hauled in a breath.

“Look at me,  _ mo luran,” _ Merlin demanded.

Eggsy did, peeling open his tears flooded eyes to get a watery view of his Sir… his papa.

“We love ye, Eggsy.  Ye are loved.”

Eggsy didn’t know how they fucking knew, how they always figured out the right things to say to shatter him apart.

“Don’t look away,” Merlin growled, command a violent promise in his throat.

Eggsy opened his eyes again, unaware before Merlin said something that he’d closed them.

He hadn’t realised how fucking hard keeping eye contact was gonna be.  Harry was claiming his arse, whispering endless devotions and Merlin… strong implacable Merlin was utterly silent, boring those hazel eyes into his soul.  It hurt not to look away, made him uncomfortable because no one had ever looked at him that long, that intensely.  No one had ever demanded he look back.

Eggsy didn't know why but he suddenly heard his philosophy professor's voice say,  _'If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back at you.'_

Christ, that was maudlin.  But, then again, Eggsy was feeling maudlin.

How long Harry fucked him, used him, Eggsy didn’t know.  He could feel the pool of precome underneath the head of his cock, the tip dragging through the mess he’d made of Merlin’s belly when Harry reached for his prick.

“Please don’t,” Eggsy pleaded, not looking away from Merlin as he was commanded.  “Just want to be used. Please.”

Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder as the switch’s hand skittered away to grip fiercely at his hip.  “You’re so delightful, my darling. So incredible.”

“Please,” Eggsy begged.  “Please, may I close my eyes, Sir?”

“No,” Merlin answered firmly.  “You will look into my eyes and you will keep looking.  You will see how much we love you.”

He broke.  Sobs tearing endlessly from his chest, tears burning his eyes.

“Good boy,” Harry soothed.  “Let it all out, my little prince.  Let daddy and papa take it from you.”

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut long enough to wring the pooling salt water from his lashes, forcing them back open… doing as he was commanded.

God, he didn’t think he’d ever done anything harder.  He’d rather take the fucking tawse without warm up.

“I’m going to come inside you,” Harry huffed, voice growly with arousal and the nascent edge of an orgasm.  “I’m going to make you mine.”

Eggsy managed a small, “please.”

Merlin pulled him a little closer, right into Harry’s hand again, breath cutting off as Harry’s rough long strokes turned sharp and short.

_ Use me. _  Eggsy chanted in his mind.   _ Use me. _

He heard Harry’s cry as Merlin pulled him up, Eggsy gulping down a breath as his Dom filled him up.  

“You’re daddy’s now.  You will always be daddy’s.”

Eggsy couldn’t be sure how serious Harry was and how much was pillow-talk but, either way, he needed to hear it.  Even if he was only theirs for a night… he was theirs.

“You may close your eyes now,” Merlin said.

Eggsy shuddered, and let them fall shut.

Harry took control of his arms, threading his long ones under Eggsy’s elbows and hauling him back until he was pinned against Harry’s chest.  Merlin’s hands tugged on his thighs, peeled his legs from underneath him so he wasn’t carrying any of his own weight.

They rearranged Eggsy, the boy feeling like a puppet in their arms, until Eggsy’s legs were wrapped around Merlin’s waist, the Dom sitting up to accommodate Eggsy in his lap.

“You are going to ride papa’s cock now,” Harry whispered into his ear, lowering him slowly onto Merlin’s girth.

Even with Harry fucking him sloppy and open, Merlin was huge and it burned to take him but there was no stopping as gravity carried him slowly down onto his Dom’s length, no reprieve until he was fully seated, trembling and gasping, as Merlin carved a place for himself inside Eggsy.

“Papa,” Eggsy sighed, grateful Harry let him lean forward to get a slow, sweet kiss from Merlin’s lips.

Harry released him and Eggsy’s arms immediately wound around his papa’s neck.  Merlin, in turn, wrapped his strong arms around Eggsy’s waist. Harry stayed close, carding his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, trailing the tips of his nails over Eggsy’s back leaving paths of scratch marks in their wake.

“You’re too much,” Eggsy managed to croak out into Merlin’s neck.  “You both are too fucking perfect.”

“Nae, love,” Merlin said softly back, “not perfect.  Just perfect for you. We fit together… the three of us.”

“Yes,” Eggsy sobbed, “yes.”

“Shhh love, ye are ours now.  Let it all go. Ye are safe to fall apart.”

Merlin didn’t even seem all that interested in fucking him as he rocked their bodies together, the fact that Eggsy was speared by his length might have been a coincidence for all that they’d put him there.  But, as Merlin and Harry cradled him, moved him in a gentle sway, Eggsy and Merlin's bodies found a rhythm, a way of sliding their hips together that was slow and sweet and not at all urgent.

“I love you,” Eggsy managed, grazing an open-mouthed kiss along Merlin’s scalp.  “I love you.”

“And I, you,  _ mo luran _ .”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry smoothed his hand up Eggsy’s spine, long fingers wrapping gently around the back of his neck.  “And I, you, my darling boy.”

In the sway of their embrace, the rough fucking turned gentle lovemaking, the world tipped and fell away.  He’d never experienced a subspace like it, floating down all gentle, carved open and  _ raw _ but so goddamn safe it didn’t fucking matter.

He felt like he could let it all go… the worry, the fears, the ‘tomorrows’ and ‘what if’s.  So he did. Eggsy gave it all up to his Doms, let them carry the burden and let himself be weak.

His orgasm, when it made itself known, was a distant thought, an urging of his body that was so far away from his mind it might have been a ship on the horizon.  Eggsy felt it surge, felt the aching release as he spilt across Merlin’s belly but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction of the place his mind had gone, felt like a little thing compared to the awe he felt for his lovers… for his Sirs.

Then Merlin spilt inside him, filled him… claimed him.

“Ye are mine now,” Merlin whispered.  “All of ye, for as long as ye’ll have me… have us.”


	17. On Faut Souffrir Pour Etre Beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: One Must Suffer to be Beautiful/Handsome
> 
> Kinks: praise kink, rough sex, spanking, psychological control, psychological domination

Despite his misgivings about the path his future was on, Eggsy made it through the week at school with far less anxiety than he had expected, perhaps because anytime he got overwhelmed he went to one of his Dom’s offices and tucked himself into a corner to study.  There was something soothing about working in their presence, to soft sounds of their breathing, the rustling of papers.

He’d wanted to crawl under one of their desks and suck their cocks, the fantasy striking him unawares and not leaving, but they’d both firmly vetoed it.  They wanted to keep home life and work life largely separate though that didn’t extend to Eggsy not being allowed to occupy one of the empty TA’s desks to work.

On the week’s end, they packed up his five boxes and one suitcase and did the miserable, sweat-inducing work of hauling them across the garden into Merlin and Harry’s master closet.

Roxy wasn’t too upset to see him go, she’d been getting rather serious with her girlfriend and was hardly ever home to miss him.  Besides, it was just next door.

It was kind of sad how little room his clothes took up in their closet, his three pairs of trainers looking rather pathetic next to Merlin’s rows of brogues and Harry’s rows of oxfords.

“Perhaps I should take you clothes shopping?” Harry murmured into his ear, wrapping his long arms around Eggsy’s middle.  “Unless you have some more in France you’d like to send for.”

There was a twinge of pain as Eggsy remembered his mum packing up his things and giving him an ultimatum: university or disownment.  He was pretty sure she didn’t mean it, being stressed from some marital issues her and his da had been having at the time but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt and she’d never apologised for it.

After all, she’d gotten her way.

“No, what you see is everything I own.”

“Then perhaps we should remedy that,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Ain’t ready for that yet.  Don’t want you to spend money on me, just wanna be spoiled with your attention.”

“If you say,” Harry sighed, hitching up his shirt and pressing his long fingers across Eggsy’s abs.  “But, I will convince you eventually.  Anyways, we have the rest of the weekend together. What would you like to do?”

“Actually,” Eggsy said, capturing Harry’s fingers and dragging him back to the bedroom where Merlin was in bed with the ubiquitous tablet, poking away with his stylus.  “I have something I’d like to negotiate.”

Merlin, at hearing the words, set aside the device to give Eggsy his undivided attention.

“Consensual somnophilia,” Eggsy said.  “Thoughts?”

“Giving or receiving?” Merlin asked, holding out his hand.  Harry and Eggsy piled onto the bed, Harry sliding in from his side until he was sprawled next to Merlin while Eggsy straddled the Dom’s hips, safe in his lap.

“Everything about it.  Want to wake up with your cock inside me, want to suck you awake, get you hard and ride you while you’re waking up.”

“I would prefer,” Harry said mildly, “not to be penetrated while I’m asleep nor wake up with a cock in my mouth.”

“Same for me,” Merlin said.  “But ye know better than to do that.”

Eggsy nodded.  He’d already discovered that Merlin didn’t really bottom and Eggsy was more than happy to satisfy Harry’s need where that was concerned.  “All the other parts?”

“I’m fine with.  Do ye want to be told the night before or surprised?”

“Surprised,” Eggsy sighed, burying his face in Merlin’s neck and sucking gently on the skin.  He wasn’t allowed to leave marks on Merlin, not without permission but oh how he wanted to.

Merlin used his hair to tug him away.  “Careful lad,” he warned, Eggsy had been getting a little too rough with his Dom's flesh, “or I’ll be giving ye a smacked bottom.”

He wriggled, unable to help himself.  It had been too long since he’d been properly hurt.  “Not really seeing the downside, sir.”

“Oh,” Harry said warmly, “I think someone would like some playtime.”

“Then he’ll ask like a good boy instead of a brat,” Merlin commented.  He did that, reminding Eggsy that he could get what he wanted through good behaviour.

“Please, sirs,” Eggsy murmured, looking up through his eyelashes and biting his lip in the way he knew did it for them, “may I have a scene?”

“I’d like one alone with ye, Eggsy,” Merlin said, voice dropping deeper with arousal, “if ye dinnae mind.”

Eggsy shrugged.  “If daddy’s ok with it.”

“Yes, darling.”  Harry’s grin was beatific.  “I have grading to do and dinner to start.”  He reached up, pulling Eggsy down for a sweet, gentle kiss.

“What are ye in the mood for?” Merlin breathed against the shell of his ear with Harry’s tongue still down his throat.  

His whimper of arousal was swallowed by his daddy before they pulled apart, Eggsy flushed and already aching.  “Need some pain. Maybe some humiliation? Whatever Sir is in the mood for.”

“Then go shower,  _ leannan _ , and meet me in the playroom.”

Eggsy couldn’t scramble to the bathroom fast enough.

~~~

By the time Eggsy got out of the shower and was scrubbed pink, extra clean in some places, Merlin was waiting for him.  He’d stripped down to just his black y-fronts, piped with white material and was sitting in the winged backed chair he’d occupied during Eggsy’s scene with Harry though he’d dragged it to the centre of the room.

Eggsy shot a look of longing at the wall of floggers.

“Ye are not healed enough for that yet, little prince.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy murmured, dragging his gaze away.

“Come here,” Merlin commanded softly, Eggsy crossing to stand before him unconcerned with being starkers in his Dom’s presence.  A tug of Merlin’s hand on his own had him straddling Merlin’s legs, sitting in his papa’s lap. He took a moment to smooth his fingers over the faint ridges of tattooing on Merlin’s shoulders, down the bulges of his biceps and pecs.  “Enjoying yourself,  _ leannan _ ?”

Eggsy nodded happily, letting his hands trail up the back of Merlin’s neck until he could cup his Dom’s face, tilt it back to press his lips in a smattering of playful affectionate kisses over his face.  “You’re fit, sir.”

“Thank ye.  You’re in a good mood.”

“Mmmhmm.  Moved in with these  _ amazin’ _ men today.”

“Oh?” Merlin teased, hands palming over the globes of Eggsy’s arse.  “Anyone I know?”

Eggsy gasped at the gentle caress of Merlin’s fingers up the column of his spine, tickling along the crease in his backside before darting up and away. “I - “ Eggsy stammered, “God, sir, I - “

“Close yer eyes,  _ mo luran,” _ Merlin ordered gently, voice whispering down his spine like his fingers.

“Yes, papa.”  With his eyes closed, Eggsy found it harder not to anticipate every movement waiting on tenterhooks for the change from sweetness to sadism.

“Stop thinking.”

“S’hard, sir.”

“I know.  I wouldnae have to command were it easy.”

Eggsy nodded, shimmying a bit lower and tucking his face into Merlin’s neck, focusing on the rise and fall of his papa’s chest, of the faint pulsing of his heartbeat.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised, punctuating his compliment with a hard firm swat to Eggsy’s backside.

He grunted at the strike, stronger than Eggsy expected, harder than some paddles he’d taken.  “Christ, Sir,” Eggsy huffed, “the fuck your hand is made of? Steel?”

Merlin chuckled, delivering three quick stinging swats to each cheek.  Eggsy squirmed under the onslaught, arse heating quickly from his Dom’s painful ministrations.  The man resumed his gentle caress but every time his fingers disappeared Eggsy twitched, expecting a strike.

“Stop anticipating.”

“Easy for you to say,” Eggsy grumbled.

Merlin struck his arse  _ hard _ . 

“Was that a paddle?” he hissed, fighting the urge to rub the burn on his right side.

“No,” Merlin said firmly, voice hard-edged, “it was my hand.  And I’ll nae be nice and warm ye up if ye continue to be a brat.”

“Christ,” Eggsy whimpered.  That was Merlin’s hand, his  _ fucking hand _ .  “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Forgiven.”  Merlin resumed his soft touches, trailing the blunt edge of his nails over Eggsy’s hot, sensitised skin.

“May I ask a question, Sir?”

“Ye may.” 

Eggsy mewled in pleasure as Merlin pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.  “Was that the hardest you can hit, Sir?”

The Dom sounded so fucking proud of himself when he answered, “Not even fucking close,  _ leannan.” _  Merlin’s hand rained down a dozen lighter smacks, though they still hurt more than most spankings he’d taken, Eggsy huffing breaths into the crook of his sir’s neck by the time Merlin went back to the soft caress.  Even that hurt a bit, sending prickles of pain wherever he touched.

When the Dom’s hand disappeared Eggsy flinched in preparation for another that didn’t come.  “I’m sorry, sir,” Eggsy apologised quickly, knowing he was failing.

“Shh love.  I am no’ upset with ye.  It’s hard. It’s meant to be hard.”

“Can you tie me up?” Eggsy whined into Merlin’s soft neck.  “I’ll relax if I’m tied up.”

“I know ye will,” Merlin murmured, smoothing the whole of his palm down Eggsy’s spine.  “Which is why I willnae. I want ye to do this. I know ye can.”

“I can’t - “

“You  _ can _ , love.  I dinnae want to take your submission from you.  Some days, but not today. Today I want ye to  _ give _ it.”

Eggsy wasn’t certain he knew how… He’d never done a scene quite like the one Merlin was weaving.  Yeah, he was spanking Eggsy and Eggsy  _ loved _ being spanked but it weren’t really a spanking scene.  Merlin was trying to get in his head and the uncomfortable feeling, the reason he couldn’t quite relax into it, was because Eggsy didn’t know what was expected of him, how he could do it right.  How he could be  _ good _ .

“Look at me, Eggsy,” Merlin ordered.

Eggsy did, sitting back and hissing at the tension it caused in his heated backside.  Compared to some spankings he’d had Merlin hadn’t even started pushing his limit but he couldn’t relax into it without being held down, without being forced.  He met Merlin’s gaze, the Dom’s expression carefully neutral but soft with affection.

“Colour?”

Eggsy swallowed.  “Green.”

“Are ye sure?”

He nodded.  “It’s hard but I wanna do this for you.  For us.”

“That’s a good boy,  _ leannan _ ,” Merlin praised, the wide roughness of his hands stroking up Eggsy’s ribs before bracing across his back.  “Do ye want to know why I’m making you do it this way?”

“Don’t have to tell me,” Eggsy muttered, biting his lip.  “But, yeah. I’m curious.”

“When you were sceneing with Harry,” Merlin explained, hands never stopping as they gave comfort, voice never changing from the soft cadence, “I saw how badly ye wanted to be good for him.  But ye were fighting it from the start - anticipating his desires instead of waiting for the command. And when ye were in limbo like that, ye weren’t enjoying yerself. Not the way I think ye can.

“Somewhere along the line some Dom probably played games with you, made you feel like nothing you ever did was good enough.  Probably got a fair share of punishments for it - “

Merlin was shockingly close to the mark though it wasn’t a Dom… it was his mum.

“Here, in our home.  In this life we are building together - “

God that made Eggsy’s heart clench, made him ache and  _ want _ in a way that felt too big to hold inside him properly.

“ - it isn’t your job to anticipate my needs in a scene or otherwise.  No guessing. No games. You have three edicts here, in our relationship:  communicate, follow the rules, and obey... in that order.” Merlin’s hand gripped his jaw, giving him a little jerk to bring his eyes back into focus on his Dom’s.  “That’s it. Ye don’t need to anticipate what I need, that’s my job. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So I’m going to teach you to give up that way of thinking.  May not happen today or even this year but ye need to know that I’m going to break ye of it.  Because I’m the only one in control here.”

Eggsy nodded, heart thundering as he felt the heady rush of his desire to obey.  “I want that. I want to give it up.”

“And I,” Merlin said softly, drawing him down until Merlin’s words puffed against his lips, “want ye to know that I am proud of ye for trying.  Even if ye fail, ye will nae get in trouble so long as ye  _ try _ for me, my little prince.”

“May I kiss you, sir?” Eggsy whimpered, trembling with a bit of anxiety at having his psyche plundered by Merlin’s will, Merlin’s control.

“Ye may always kiss me, little one.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispered, “papa.”

He lowered his head, just brushing their skin together in a slow light caress that was like the brush of flower petals against the heated flesh before Eggsy parted his mouth, tongue licking along the full bud of Merlin’s plush lips.  When Merlin didn’t open for him, Eggsy didn’t push his way in; he coaxed. Nipping at the swell of Merlin’s mouth, he teased the Dom’s lips with his gentle teeth and tongue until finally… finally!... Merlin parted his lips for Eggsy.

Once the Dom had given way, he took control.  Merlin’s tongue unspooling into the heat of Eggsy’s mouth and plundering the depths until Eggsy was groaning, hips hitching mindlessly against the hard swell of Merlin’s cock.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised, the words making a happy warmth skitter through Eggsy’s veins to join the nervous energy there.  “Now, relax for me.”

He tucked his head back into Merlin’s neck where he could close his eyes and listen to the rhythm of Merlin’s breathing.  The Dom spanked him for real, lashing his bottom with a steady beat of slaps. The pace was quick, brutal in its delivery even as Merlin made soft approving noises in his throat.

After a few dozen strikes had landed hard and true and his backside felt like he’d stuck it too close to a volcano, Eggsy couldn’t stop as he wriggled in Merlin’s lap, the Dom tightening his left arm around Eggsy’s torso as he continued the onslaught.  Eggsy was sweating as he tried to force his body to take it, tried to calm the racing of his heart.

He wanted to do it, wanted to give over control but… he couldn’t get out of his  _ fucking _ head.

“Breathe,” Merlin ordered as his hand paused in its relentless assault.  “Breathe for me, little one.”

Eggsy steadied the huffs of air, Merlin delivering more… more hard slaps until a sob broke loose from Eggsy’s chest, his arms clinging tightly to Merlin’s shoulders.  When the Dom’s hands disappeared, Eggsy relaxed, waiting for the hit or caress… it didn’t matter. Eggsy was Merlin’s to control.

“Eggsy,” Merlin huffed, voice full of something big and bright and beautiful.  “You are… so  _ incredible _ .”

He managed a sound from his throat, mind going deeper at the praise.

“I’m going to fuck you now, little one.  Hard. I’m going to claim that beautiful body and that awe-inspiring mind.  I’m going to give it to you the way you like it because you’ve been so good for me.  I dinnae expect you’ll always be able to do that for me but, just doing it once… I’m so proud of you.  So proud, love.”

“Than’ ‘ou, sir.”

“Thank _you,_ _leannan_.  Thank you for being mine.”

Two of Merlin’s fingers plunged into his hole, slick and cool and without warning as the Dom opened him up with a brutal sort of efficiency that made Eggsy feel like the best kind of slut, the best kind of fuck toy.

“That’s right, slag,” Merlin said roughly against his ear, “take it.  Show me what a good cock whore ye can be.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy choked out, trembling as his body whiplashed from floating in subspace to desperately,  _ powerfully  _ aroused.

There was a third finger quickly added, his bum burning at the stretch as Eggsy threw his head back and rocked down onto Merlin’s digits, biting his lip against his own cry of pleasured pain.

“Oh,” Merlin breathed, watching Eggsy writhe on his hand, “ye are desperate for it.  Bet ye can never get enough cock in you. Do ye dream about yer daddy’s cock? About mine?”

_ “Papa,” _ Eggsy whimpered.  “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, sir.  Please.”

Merlin pulled his hand free of Eggsy’s desperate hole, leaving him feeling awfully -  _ terribly - _ empty.

“Shh, love,” Merlin soothed at Eggsy’s whimper.  “Papa will give ye what ye need. Stand up, love.”

Eggsy rose on shaky feet only to be guided back down, to impale himself on the long thick shaft of his papa’s cock.

“That’s a good boy,” his Dom said as he sunk down, Merlin filling him up.

It hadn’t really gotten any easier, taking Merlin’s cock.  Eggsy wondered if there’d ever be a time when it didn’t hurt at least a little.  Good thing Eggsy liked pain, would always like struggling to take his sir’s prick into him.

“There ye go,” Merlin sighed when Eggsy worked his way to the base, his own backside screaming from the intrusion and the heated throb of his spanking.  Merlin’s hand landed a firm swat to his aching bum. “Ride papa’s cock.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure how he could do that, his feet didn’t exactly touch the ground from that position and, while he was trying to figure it out, Merlin landed another smack on the other side.

_ “Papa,” _ Eggsy whined.

“Do ye need help, love?”

“Y-yes.  Yes, sir.”

“Then ask for it.”

“How would you like me to ride your cock, sir?”

Merlin pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead.  “Good boy. Tuck yer ankles up onto the arms of the chair.”

Eggsy folded his legs under him, it was like an awkward sort of kneeling except his knees were actually dangling on either side of his Dom and his shins and ankles were bracing his weight onto the padded fabric.  Also, it made everything on his backside tighten up sending sparkles of pain - sweet, delicious pain - careening up his spine.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned, testing the balance by lifting himself a few inches and dropping back down.  

Merlin let out a delicious sound of pleasure that made Eggsy want to do a victory lap.

_ Smack. _

“Who said ye could stop?” Merlin growled.

Eggsy, despite his trembling legs, started riding his Dom’s cock fast and rough, the press of Merlin’s heated flesh within him forcing little grunts of pleasure out of his chest with every downstroke.

Occasionally Merlin would deliver another blow, sometimes because Eggsy slowed down but more often, “Because ye have a lovely backside.”

Eggsy cried out each time, head thrown back as he fought his own exhaustion to obey his Dom, his sir… his papa.

And Merlin praised… how did he praise… giving Eggsy every word of approval he’d always craved and then some until he was floating on endorphin filled clouds of submissive delight.

Eggsy’s trembling legs got weaker and weaker but he kept trying to lift himself, to give his sir what he demanded… to  _ obey _ .

Merlin took pity on him, tipping them until Eggsy’s back was pressed to the thick plush carpet, head cradled in his papa’s large palm.  His Dom took over, fucking into Eggsy as brutally as he’d delivered the spanking, curling Eggsy’s toes with the viciousness of it, the violence.  Merlin’s teeth wrung bruises into Eggsy’s shoulders, over the tops of his pecks as his papa thrust roughly into him, punching sharp desperate cries from Eggsy’s chest.

_ “Christ, _ look at ye,” Merlin said, voice filled with awe.  “Not even asking to cum. Not even trying to touch yerself.”

“You’ll - “ Eggsy moaned, “You’ll tell me when I’m… unnngh… allowed.  Just obey. Only obey.”

“I love ye, Eggsy.  I love ye so goddamn much.”

“Don’t…” Eggsy whimpered, “don’t throw me away.”

“Never,” Merlin swore, pressing heated kisses into Eggsy’s neck, sucking a bruise high enough Eggsy would have to wear a turtleneck to cover it.  “Ye are mine.”

“Fuck… fuck…” Eggsy hissed, writhing even as he arched into Merlin’s cock.

“Ye may cum whenever ye are ready,” Merlin said, wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s prick and stroking it gently but firmly.

“Want - Want you to come inside me first, sir.  Please, papa… please give me your come.”

“Oh,  _ leannan _ ,” Merlin worshipped, biting another mark into Eggsy’s skin, “I’m right there love.  Come with me. Come with me.”

Merlin's hips stuttered in their rhythm and Eggsy stopped holding back, diving headlong into his orgasm.  They cried out together, two harsh moans as Eggsy shook apart and Merlin spilt inside him.

The Dom collapsed next to him on the rug, the sudden emptiness making Eggsy mewl unhappily.  Merlin grabbed him and hauled him close, Eggsy pillowing his head over the beat of Merlin’s heart.

“I love ye, Eggsy.”

“I love you too, papa.”


	18. La Fête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The Feast
> 
> Kinks: Food play, tease and denial, orgasm control, mentions of chastity play and mild age play
> 
> WARNING: The third (and final) scene in this chapter, beginning when Harry bathes Eggsy, contains mentions of some pretty crap parenting. It's not my intention to write either Lee or Michelle as abusive parents... just sort of young and clueless ones. That being said there are discussions of some of Eggsy's underlying emotional vulnerabilities in that section and if you feel like it may be triggering to you please skip it!

“Look at the two of you,” Harry said as they stumbled downstairs an hour later, Eggsy sporting fantastic bruises over his neck and collarbones and Merlin looking so kiss swollen and debauched he might as well as left his trousers hanging off.

Eggsy blushed prettily, pressing into a particularly large mark at the base of his neck.  From the way he was walking Merlin had been as rough with his arse as he had with his shoulders.  “Feels amazin’, daddy.”

Harry put down the wooden spoon in its dish, covering the taco meat before gesturing for Eggsy, the boy coming to his side and tucking himself in close for cuddles.  Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead as he arched a knowing eyebrow at his husband.

“You should have seen him, Harry,” Merlin said as he slid onto a stool at the kitchen island, “he worked so hard to obey me.  Got there too. Just the once, I dinnae want to push it but he gave up all his control. He was such a good boy. So beautiful like that.”

Eggsy blushed, burying his face in the soft cashmere of Harry’s jumper.  “Two of you read me like a book. Wondering if there’s a fucking manual laying ‘round here.”

“No, love,” Harry said soothingly, pressing more kisses to his boy’s forehead as he mapped the constellations of bruises and freckles with his fingertips making Eggsy shiver.  “We have some experience but, also, you have a remarkable lack of guile. It’s easy to read you when you don’t hide from us. And I can say we do compare notes, share our insights so we might take better care of you.”

“But how do I take care of you?” Eggsy asked sweetly.

“Do ye remember what I said,  _ leannan _ ?”

Eggsy nodded and muttered, “I don’t have to guess, just obey.”

“Aye and right now I think ye should come here.”

Eggsy squeezed Harry around the middle, tipping his head up for a kiss before he moved gingerly around the island, hopping up to perch on the countertop between Merlin’s splayed legs when he ordered it.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Master?” Harry said, stirring dinner.

“Will ye make Eggsy a bowl of ice cream?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bowl.  “You know, you will spoil his dinner.”

“Aye,” Merlin said with a grin.

“And ours.”

“Aye.”

It was no use, Merlin rarely was in the spoiling mood but, when he was, there was no stopping him.

“Hot fudge too.”

Harry dished out a heaping bowl of the cold dessert and heated the fudge though he did not add it to the dairy treat, he knew what his Master had in mind so he placed it in a separate bowl with another spoon.  He was not surprised when Merlin pushed Eggsy down to the counter, draping him across the surface.

“Harry, turn off dinner.  Come join me.”

“You,” Harry huffed even as he obeyed, “are utterly ridiculous.”

“Aye.”  Another grin which made him looked younger than his years.  “I know.”

“Why does daddy get to be mouthy and I don’t?” Eggsy asked sweetly.  If he hadn’t said it with utter honesty, Harry might have admonished him.

“Because,” Merlin said as he rose, pressing his palm gently across Eggsy’s chest, “Because you are Harry are different in your submission, just because I am both yer Dom doesnae mean you will both want or enjoy the same kind of controls.  Harry can be mouthy because he is only teasing me as his husband and lover and if I were no’ in the mood for it I’d tell him. You and Harry willnae have the same expectations, though he will follow the rules we’ve outlined both as yer Dom and my submissive.  They are good rules, after all.”

“Papa?” Eggsy said, stretching sinuously on the granite counter.

“Yes, little one?”

“Have I mentioned how fucking incredible you are?  Like… the both of you… so aces. I feel…” Eggsy paused, musing for a long time and they let him in silence.  Harry felt a goofy smile on his lips to match his husband’s soft look. Eggsy sighed, “ - precious.”

“You are,” Harry murmured, plucking up the spoon from the fudge and drizzling it down Eggsy’s torso.  “So very precious.”

He jerked at the warmth of the fudge but Harry knew how hot it was, had tested the side of the bowl with his hand before putting it on his boy.  “Gonna make me a sticky mess,” Eggsy complained mildly. “This ain’t exactly sanitary for cooking, sirs.”

“Don’t worry, my little prince,” Harry said as he handed the bowl of ice cream and spoon to Merlin, “I will wash it.”

Eggsy groaned as Merlin dropped a dollop of the ice cream over his nipple, mouth closing over the bud a moment later to lick the cold away with the fiery brand of his lips as Harry licked up the trail of chocolate he’d spread from Eggsy’s sternum to his navel.  Harry lingered there, swirling his tongue around the boy’s bellybutton as his boy squirmed.

“Tickles, daddy,” he giggled, clearly trying to hold still but failing utterly.

“Hold your head straight,” Merlin ordered as he circled the side of the island above Eggsy’s head, forcing it to where he wanted it.  “Dinnae move.” The Dom dropped a spoonful of ice cream on the boy’s lips, heat from Eggsy’s mouth melting the treat to pool along the crease until it began drizzling down his cheeks.  “Now ye may taste.”

Eggsy obeyed, parting the swell of his lips reddened from the cold and let the dessert fall into his mouth, licking his lips clean where he could reach without moving his head.

Merlin’s tongue darted out, cleaning the trail from the end all the way back up to the plush petals of his mouth and kissing him fiercely.

Harry trailed more fudge over Eggsy’s chilled nipple, the boy crying out at the change in temperature right into Merlin’s embrace.  Harry left that one for Merlin to clean, the Dom already working nips down Eggsy’s neck as Harry covered the other - heretofore ignored - nipple in the warm chocolate.

In tandem they attacked their boy’s sensitive peaks, licking and biting at the flesh as Eggsy cried out in pleasured agony.  His nipples really were sensitive and they were being merciless. 

Merlin dropped a bit of ice cream into the hollow of Eggsy’s throat, Harry leaving it to nearly melt entirely before licking it from the divet.  They covered Eggsy’s front in the trails of their tongues, cleaning sticky sugar from his body and, occasionally, they would share with their boy from their lips or from a spoon, each time kissing him until their lungs screamed for air.

There was only a bit of the fudge left when Merlin took it from him, tugging Eggsy free of his jeans and pants and helping him to sit on the edge of the counter.

“Daddy is going to suck your cock now,” Merlin said roughly into their boy’s ear although it was for both their benefits.  “We are going to play a little game.”

Merlin hopped up onto the counter, kneeling behind Eggsy and bracketing him in with his knees on either side of the boy’s hips.  Picking up the chocolate, Merlin drizzled the remains over Eggsy’s already hard cock.

“What game, papa?”

“Ye will see.”  Merlin smiled down at Harry as he pulled over a chair from the shorter dining table so he’d be at the right height.  “Do yer worst, Harry Hart.”

Harry did, sliding their submissive’s cock into his mouth and licking the chocolate from the shaft.  Eggsy was already leaking a bit of precum and the bitter salty taste mixed with the sweetness of the dessert had him moaning greedily around the boy’s prick, lapping at the retracted furl of his foreskin before tugging on the sensitive skin with his lips.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whimpered as Merlin held him in place, petting his hair and torturing his already abused nipples.

Harry made sure he was very thorough in cleaning away the chocolate, wrapping his tongue around the velvety shaft over and over as Eggsy made tiny happy sounds, Harry’s hands weighing and pulling at the soft sac already drawn tight with need.  

Just because Harry couldn’t take Merlin into his throat didn’t mean he couldn’t take  _ anyone _ and he revelled in the gasp of pleasure Eggsy gave as he plunged to the base, flexing and swallowing around the end buried in his throat.

“Please, may I cum?” Eggsy cried, hands gripping the edge of the counter.

“No, love.  This is when the game starts,” Merlin said, voice purring with sadistic delight.  “Ye are going to try to hold out as long as possible, dinnae come because you dinnae have permission and Harry is going to try to make you.  I’m setting a timer,” they both heard the telltale click of Harry’s baking egg, “if ye make it to the end, Eggsy, I will let ye come and you will get a very special reward.  If Harry wins, he will get some play time tonight and you have to watch while locked in chastity.”

“Fuck… fuck…”

“Colour?” Merlin purred in that same tone.

“Green!”

The Dom dropped a kiss on Eggsy’s cheek as Harry teased the boy’s frenulum with his lips.  “I know ye are competitive,  _ mo luran _ , so I expect ye to win.”

“Yes, papa.”

“Good boy.  Harry… begin.”

Harry was just as competitive as their boy, a fact Merlin well knew and was merciless as he swallowed Eggsy down, sucking fiercely on the shaft of their submissive’s cock.

“Fuuuuuck,” Eggsy sobbed, his knuckles turning white under the strain as he cleaved to the counter edge.  “Fuck.”

“Dinnae come.”

“Your sexy fucking voice,” their boy cried, “ain’t fucking helping.”

“Oh?” Merlin teased.  “Am I supposed to be helping ye, brat?  I’m rather hoping you come down yer daddy’s throat.”

Harry couldn’t smile with his boy’s cock on his tongue but the sentiment was there as he felt the jerk of Eggsy’s shaft against his tongue, more precum pooling in his mouth.

Eggsy started babbling, a string of French that was largely profanities as Harry rolled Eggsy’s testicles, his cock twitching endlessly as Harry took the rigid length back into his throat.

It was with their boy’s broken sob that Harry won, Eggsy’s seed spilling down his throat and across his tongue as he pulled back.  Harry kept him there, rubbing in his victory - if only a little - by sucking every drop out of Eggsy. And, as he finally took pity on the boy whimpering with sensitivity and released his cock… the timer went off.

~~~

Eggsy batted away the tears of frustration, hoping Harry didn’t see them.  His daddy won, but Eggsy wanted to pout about it.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, rising from the chair like it were a fucking throne, “my little prince.  Now look what you did,” he admonished Merlin, voice holding the sweet edge of a tease. “Mean sadistic papa made our boy cry.  You don’t like losing, do you, my love?”

Eggsy shook his head, fisting more tears from his eyes.  Frustration always made him want to be littler, be more of his boy-self so he didn’t have to deal with it.

“It’s alright my sweet boy,” Harry murmured, wrapping Eggsy in his arms.  “If you are very good tonight I know papa will let you out of chastity.”

“S’ok.  The chastity,” Eggsy murmured, “it’s only a limit if it’s like… weeks.  I just wanted to  _ win _ .”

“My darling,” Harry said softly, pressing sweet kisses to his cheeks while his fingers soothed through Eggsy’s hair, they both liked playing with his hair and he sponged up the affection.  “Did you try your very hardest?”

Eggsy nodded, lip sticking out in a pout.

“Then I think that deserves its own reward, don’t you, papa?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed.

“Why don’t you and I go upstairs and leave papa to finish dinner?  Daddy can pamper you with a bubble bath, just the two of us? Get all that sticky off you?”

Eggsy met Harry’s warm brown eyes, blinking away his tears.  That sounded  _ perfect _ .  “I wanna be little, daddy.  Can I be?”

“You can always be little if you want.  Does that mean daddy needs to wash you?”

Eggsy nodded.

“And dry you?”

Another nod.

“And pick out your clothes and dress you?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry dropped a kiss to Eggsy’s nose.  “Such a good boy.”

“After he gets out,” Merlin ordered but his voice was sweet and gentle so as not to disturb Eggsy’s happy bubble, “...ye will put him in chastity or ye will call me and I will.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry agreed.

“Yes, papa.”

~~~

Eggsy  _ hated _ losing, it was probably what had made him push himself until he injured himself in the lead up to the Olympics.  Who really knew why? Although, he suspected his mother’s expectations of him played into it.

But, if every time he lost he got to be pampered by his daddy, he might’ve taken a liking to it.  

Harry was always sweet with him, but there was something special about his mood when he set out to  _ spoil _ him.  It almost made Eggsy wish he was comfortable with Harry spending money on him ‘cause the Dom  _ loved _ to spoil.  Cor, he could turn into a fucking black hole for that kind of attention.

His daddy hummed as he filled the bath, making Eggsy sit on the little stool nearby as he got it to the perfect temperature, added bath oils and then bubbles… so many bubbles!  And not just regular bubbles either… frothy movie-quality bubbles.

Eggsy squealed in excitement, feeling far too happy for the simplicity of it.  But, Eggsy  _ liked _ bubbles.  It had always been a special treat growing up and just seeing them made him feel that boyish joy.

Harry undressed before helping Eggsy into the tub, the water coming up to his chest.  His daddy slipped in behind, holding him close and raining down tender affection until Eggsy’s heart felt like it might burst like the bubbles under his splashing hands.

His daddy didn’t even admonish him as he flailed around, eddies of water going over the side.  Only a little made it onto the floor, the overflow ridge on the tub catching most of it.

Eggsy played and twisted and danced in the water, Harry scrubbing him gently whenever he stilled enough to do so but his daddy didn’t seem annoyed at all just quietly amused at Eggsy’s antics.

“Daddy,” Eggsy said as he flopped into Harry’s arms, pressed chest to slippery chest in the cooling water.

“Yes, little prince?”

“Will you always love me like this?”  Eggsy sighed a bit, the sound wistful and even a little sad to his own ears.

Harry nipped playfully at his cheek.  “For as long as I am able though, I imagine you’ll get tired of us someday.”

“No!” Eggsy shouted, far too loudly and far too bratty even for when he was feeling like being bratty.  He hid his face in Harry’s neck and managed in a softer tone, “I won’t. Gonna stay until you toss me out on my ear - “

“Eggsy…”

How did Eggsy explain?  How did he say to them that no one ever loved him like that?  Gave him rules and limits and structure but  _ love _ , unconditional, affectionate love?  And should he say it or would it scare them away, knowing how much he loved them?

It was scary to him… why wouldn’t they run like everyone else had?

Yeah, he’d had Doms ask to collar him but they wanted to turn him into something he weren’t, make him like things he didn’t like and serve in ways he didn’t want to serve.  

Merlin and Harry didn’t.  

They were like sculptors, chiselling away at all the crap parts of him until they revealed the art underneath.

He felt like that, felt like he could be something better and stronger for them.

And they loved him.  He didn’t have to pretend to be someone else or bite his tongue around them, they never withheld affection like some of his past Doms.  Hell, Merlin had  _ told _ him that he was always allowed attention and affection even if he was in trouble, even if he was being punished if he wanted one of his Doms to sit with him, they would.

No one did that for him.  No one ever made sure he felt whole and safe and…  _ loved _ .

Even his mum and da… 

Eggsy didn’t hate them for it but his mum had been  _ sixteen _ when she’d gotten pregnant with him and his da nineteen and stationed in France before deploying to the desert.  Michelle was still so young without any support from her parents and doing it on her own and she… she still wanted her own life, wanted to party… to be young and carefree. 

Eggsy, simply by existing had gotten in the way of that and, while she never said it to him… sometimes Eggsy overheard her talking about how she wished she’d never had a kid.

It hurt.

He knew he wasn’t meant to hear it but it fucking hurt.

But his da… his da loved him… had  _ wanted _ him.  Except he'd been gone most of the time... deployed.

Eggsy’s earliest memories were of waiting for his da to come home, pressed to the window looking for his taxi.  His da taught him English and, while Michelle spoke English, she often didn’t and it felt like a secret language between him and his father.

Lee would come home and scoop him up and play with him.  Gave him all that love and affection and attention he craved that Michelle was too invested in her own life to give him.

When he were eight his da came home and stayed home… except he didn’t remember Eggsy or Michelle.  Didn’t remember who he was.  A bullet to the head had taken all that away... every laugh... every memory.  It was all gone like Eggsy wasn't good enough to remember... wasn't  _worthy_ enough.

Eggsy knew that wasn't how it worked but it didn't change how he'd felt as an eight-year-old.  How lonely he'd been.

And Lee just weren't his da anymore, w asn’t that man who’d scoop him up and play.  

He was angry… angry ‘cause he didn’t know who he were anymore and, even though Lee never…  _ never _ raised his voice or took it out on Eggsy… he wasn’t Eggsy’s anymore neither .

By the time Lee recovered enough of himself to rebuild their relationship, Eggsy was well into his teens and too old for that kind of love.

Except how he weren’t.

How he  _ needed _ it.

Maybe that was fucked up but, like Harry and Merlin had said, Eggsy knew plenty of submissives with fucked up childhoods and plenty without.  Knew a decent number of vanilla people had it worse than him so, who knew why some shite stuck and some didn’t?

All he knew was Harry and Merlin made that aching part of him feel better, made him feel whole again.

He wasn’t never letting go.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, “look at me.”  Eggsy did, letting himself be guided from the safe little cave of Harry’s neck.  “What’s wrong?”

“Just wanna stay,” he huffed as a few tears slipped free.

“You can stay,” Harry soothed, “of course you can.  As long as you want.”

Harry didn’t promise forever but… maybe someday...


	19. Mon Bon Fils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised some smut this chapter but Eggsy was being such a cinnamon roll I had to give him some love and comfort. Lots of tenderness here and, except for a bit of chastity play, not very much smut. But the smut is on the way and every one the better for it!
> 
> Also, I wanted to see in anyone was interested in seeing these boys go to a High Protocol/Gorean High Protocol Event. Something with very formalised rules about submissive and Dominant behaviour? Let me know in the comments! I don't think I've ever read a fic with High Protocol in it but then again I haven't been on the lookout for one either.

After the bath, Eggsy held obediently still as Harry patted him dry a rubbed lotion into every bit of skin.  The soft slide of Harry’s hands, the soft pressure of his fingers working tension from Eggsy’s body took away the bit of anxiety, the bit of loneliness and fear that had found him in the bath.

He’d never had a Dom massage him though he’d given more than his fair share.  It was strange but in a good way. He loved being touched and Harry rubbing the woodsy smelling lotion into his flesh was the best form of that.  Being under Harry’s control and the sole focus of his attention had Eggsy skimming the soft edge of subspace, nearly tipped into sleep when he felt the cold metal of the cock cage settle around his flaccid prick.

Eggsy moaned, flesh swelling as Harry closed the ring behind his scrotum and locked the ring to the cage.

“Colour, Eggsy?”

“Green, daddy.”  

Then, because he could, he made grabby hands toward the sound of Harry’s voice, not bothering to open his eyes to the brightness of the evening sunlight.  He sighed happily when Harry pulled him up only to slip behind him near the headboard and cradle him.

“You are a very good boy,” Harry murmured into his ear - soft warm breath and comfort.  “Daddy is very happy with you.”

“‘M happy too, daddy.  Really happy. Ain’t ever - “ Eggsy choked with a surge of feelings that made him feel like a fishing boat in a hurricane.

“Don’t think,” Harry commanded, shushing and rocking away the emotions that had built in Eggsy’s chest.  “Just float.”

In Harry’s warm and loving arms Eggsy couldn’t refuse.  

They stayed like that for a long time before Merlin’s warm voice cut in, “There are my beautiful men.”

“Papa,” Eggsy murmured, reaching out towards the Dom without looking.  Big, solid hands filled his, held his fingers in their warmth.

“Are ye hungry, laddie?”

Eggsy shook his head earning a chuckle from Harry.

“I told you you’d ruin his dinner.”

A grumble from Eggsy’s stomach made him a liar.

“I think he is hungry,” Merlin said to his husband.  “I just think he’s a cuddle slut that’d rather be in yer arms.”

“Yours too,” Eggsy murmured because he didn’t want Merlin to think he was Harry’s lesser in anything.  He loved them both, wanted them both.

“Is that so, lad?” Merlin said kindly, broad hands skimming up Eggsy’s duvet covered hip.

Eggsy nodded, considering wiggling under the blanket and hiding when the material was swept away leaving him suddenly cold.  “Papa!” he squealed, lunging for the cloth.

Merlin caught him by the wrists pinning him against his daddy’s body.  “It’s dinnertime.”

“I’m cooooooold.”

“Is that so?  Maybe I should warm ye up,” Merlin growled, straddling and sitting on Eggsy’s thighs before releasing his wrists to cup his jaw.

Eggsy had never been so thoroughly taken apart by a kiss, Merlin turning all his clever cruelty to making Eggsy into a whimpering aroused mess in moments.  He whined as his cock swelled, filling the tight press of the small cage. It didn’t hurt, not like a spanking or anything but it was uncomfortable, his body was aroused and trying to flood his cock with blood but it couldn’t.  He felt the throb of his pulse in his prick, an aching need to be erect.

“So mean,” Eggsy complained, awake and alert in a way only chastity devices accomplished so quickly.

“Do ye have a complaint, love?” Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, papa.”

“Then what should ye do?”

Eggsy sat up, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s shoulders.  He whispered, “You’re mean, papa, making me turned on when I’m locked up.”

Merlin scooped him up, Eggsy squealing and winding his legs around Merlin’s hips as the Dom carried him.

Eggsy brushed his lips over his Dom’s ear, adding, “You’re nice too.  Carrying me. Not making me walk.”

Merlin’s nipped at Eggsy’s shoulder before pressing a few sweet kisses to the bruises he could reach.  “I love ye, Eggsy.”

“Love you too, papa.”

“You’ll be ok being in chastity for most of the night?” he asked as they started going down the stairs.  

It scared Eggsy a little, his Dom carrying him down the steps, like they might fall but he trusted his papa so he just held on tighter.

“Yes, sir.  It’s just weeks of being locked up I can’t handle… feels like punishment.  It blurs the lines for me.”

“I understand.  I intend to let ye out after.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Harry caught up to them, sweeping into the kitchen/dining combination and starting to serve dinner as Merlin settled him, utterly naked save for his device, into a chair.  They were all in states of undress, Harry similarly naked save for his collar and Merlin only in jeans but they kept the house warm to accommodate their incessant nudity and the kitchen was radiating heat from cooking.

His Dom stayed with him as Harry dished up dinner.  The switch making tacos for everyone without asking what Eggsy wanted, having immediately memorised his boy’s preferences.  Merlin’s fingers carded through his hair as Harry set out the plates leaving him half floating in space when the man stepped away to take his spot at the head of the table.

“Anything else you need, Master?” Harry asked

“Nae love, perfect as usual.”

Harry blushed as he settled into his own chair.  Eggsy was grateful for the little cushions otherwise he and Harry’d be sticking to the laquered wood.  

His Doms let him be, chatting between each other as they ate.

It was odd to Eggsy, how quickly they’d discovered all the little things about his personality.  Like how he didn’t like to talk much when he was skimming or under in subspace, how he was a whore for cuddles and touches and affection.  He’d teased them about their being an instruction booklet laying around but really, Eggsy figured it was because they were always keeping an eye on him.  Always making sure he felt happy and safe.

Sometimes Merlin or Harry would ask him some random question… about his favourite colour - teal - or whether he had pets growing up - wanted a puppy, never got one.  Eggsy thought maybe they were just learning him and not just as a submissive... but as a person. Half the shite they did that made him feel so good weren’t even about scenes or pleasure.

Once, Eggsy had asked Harry to cut the crusts of his sandwich and every sandwich since had the crusts cut off.  Or how they always let him sleep in the middle ‘cause it helped with his nightmares or letting him pick the movie most nights.

He’d had good Doms and pretty decent relationships, at least he’d thought so, but there was something about them - the three of them - that clicked beyond  _ good _ and  _ decent _ to  _ fucking incredible _ .  Made Eggsy hope about tomorrows and futures that he’d once figured he’d never be good enough for but was hoping he could be... for them.  

He’d been a lover, a bit on the side in a lot of open relationships and once, before, been in a poly.  Nothing like what it was like with Harry and Merlin, though.  Not by a long shot.

Being a third to Daniel and Elias had been the closest he’d gotten to really, truly happy before his current Doms.  Then Elias decided he didn’t want to have an open marriage any more and Eggsy was tossed like yesterday’s trash.

Eggsy was terrified that would happen again but - even though there was fear -  _ logically  _ he didn’t think Merlin and Harry were like that.  They’d been in a poly arrangement for a long time and he didn’t get the sense they’d asked a lot of people to move in.  ‘Course… he could ask…

“Sirs?”

“Yes, darling?” Harry said, the both of them giving their attention to him.

“Was wondering how many live-in subs you’ve had ‘fore me.”

It was Merlin who answered.  “Only ones we saw something long term with… you’d make the fourth.  Jacob was the first, years ago when we first opened our marriage though he was another switch, not a submissive.  Eventually, he met someone else and they fell deeply in love. The parting was amicable.

“Alastair stayed with us for four years but eventually decided I was too intense for his needs.  That one hurt a bit more…” Harry reached out and rubbed Merlin’s back in comfort. “ - but there was no drama, just sadness at the parting.  And Fredrick who stayed for two years but ultimately wasn’t compatible with our lives outside of kink. He felt like being in a poly forced him back into the closet in a sense because he was nae willing to tell his family he had two lovers and we were nae willing for one of us to be his ‘boyfriend’ and remove our rings to play the part.”

“How about you, darling?” Harry asked.

“Been a lover a lot.  Men what had open relationships and wanted something casual.  A booty call. Only ever dated one guy in a monogamous relationship… Gary.  He was too… jealous and clingy but also didn’t give me what I needed as a sub.  It were weird. Was a third in a poly once, their first ever and eventually one of them decided he wanted to close their marriage… with me on the outside.  Didn’t do anything wrong or nothing just… they ended it.”

“That must have been painful,” Harry said, reaching across the table and offering his hand, palm up. 

Eggsy took it, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s wrist but really relaxing when Merlin covered both of theirs with his warm hand.  “It were. Not least of which… well… I ain’t really in the mood to get into my history with my family but I’ve got some abandonment issues.  Took me a long time to even warm up to letting someone in and then… it felt like I didn’t matter to them. That I was less…  _ meant _ less.  They ended up divorced and one of them looked me up, wanted to try again but… I dunno I always wanted to be in a triad or even a quad.  Monogamous relationships they just… it doesn’t appeal.” Eggsy gave a little self deprecating laugh. “I’m kind of a slut for attention as you’ve noticed.”

“Aye,” Merlin said, voice gentle and kind.  “We like that about you. Eggsy we wouldnae have asked you to move in if we weren’t serious... thinking long term.   The dream is someone forever, someone who fits us both well enough to have a closed relationship or maybe they’d dabble outside but comes home to us.  A full partner in this that we can love, play with and pamper together. Someone who enjoys both of our styles and doesn’t love or want one of us more than the other.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin continued, squeezing the pile of their hands, “if I dinnae make that perfectly clear, love but this… our relationship goes on as long as we are all happy.  If that’s tomorrow or when one of us heart finally gives way from looking at our gorgeous boy - “

“Don’t joke about that,” Eggsy said, frowning.

“The point,  _ leannan _ , is that you have a place here.  Neither Harry nor I are happy with the prospect of ye going back to France even temporarily but, we are in agreement.  You are worth waiting for. We hope you feel the same about us.”

Hope was a dangerous thing for Eggsy.  It frightened him.  Terrified him that he might be able to make a life with his two men but he wanted… he wanted it so fucking badly.  “I do feel… I want…” Eggsy huffed as his tongue tied.  He tried again.  “That’s my dream too, sirs. I want that.”

“Good,” Harry said approvingly.

“Can I have a hug?”

Merlin’s reaction was immediate, pushing his chair back to make room for him.  Eggsy slipped around the corner of the table and settled in his favourite position in his papa’s lap, Merlin lifting his trapped cock gently to it wouldn’t pinch him.  Just another way they showed Eggsy how much they cared, just another grain on the mountain of their affection for him.

“Thank you,” he sighed into Merlin’s neck, letting himself be held.  “It’s scary… how much I feel. How easy it is to trust you both.”

“I have a habit,” Harry said as he slid his chair close enough to stroke soothing circles along Eggsy’s spine, “of jumping in with both feet when I find a submissive I like.  I fall in love fast and hard. But with you? My husband is falling just as fast… just as hard. That’s how I know you are something special. You even make my Master want to dive in.”

Eggsy sat up straight, trying to catch Merlin’s gaze but the Dom wasn’t quite meeting his eyes, a pink stain high on his golden cheekbones.  Was… was his papa  _ blushing _ ?

“Merlin…” Eggsy wheedled softly.  “That true? You - “

“I’m crazy about ye, Eggsy.”  

He groaned as Merlin’s hand brushed up his spine.  

“I would never have ye doubting that. Doubting your place here.  I know things have been going… quickly but I dinnae want ye thinking that we make a habit of telling our submissives we love them or moving them in.  Ye are special. Unique in every way.”

_ “Papa…” _ Eggsy whined as he hid his face once more because Merlin’s words were amazing and too much and everything he needed to hear.

“Eggsy - “ Harry said as he moved to stand behind his husband and carded his long fingers through Eggsy’s fluffy hair, he’d been growing it out just so they’d play with it more, pull on it more.  “You are very precious to us, my love. So precious.”

_ “Daddy…” _

Harry’s fingers pulled his locks, guided him until he was stretched as tall as he could get without putting his feet on the floor.  His daddy lingered a hairbreadth away from their lips touching. “Perfect creature. I wonder if you weren’t made for us.”

Then Harry kissed him.

All their kisses were amazing but Harry must’ve been psychic in a previous life ‘cause the man could read him like he was plucking his desires right out of his mind.  His lips were soft and slow, soothing away the ball of tender emotion that felt so big it hurt until it was suffusing out through his limbs into a happy buzz of affection.

Then Merlin’s fingers replaced Harry’s in his hair, tightened down just a little in a way that quietly screamed dominance and strength.  Merlin pulled Eggsy away until he was hovering in front of the Dom, looking into his papa’s adoring face.

“My good boy,” Merlin breathed, other hand rising to cup the side of Eggsy’s face, to give warmth and comfort.  He nuzzled into the touch only briefly before his Dom’s hands moved, skittered into a new position until they were wrapped gently around his neck.  Merlin didn’t squeeze, didn’t cut off his air… no. 

No, it felt like a collar. 

A collar made of skin, flesh and bone. A collar made of his sir… his papa.

His eyes fluttered closed, body jerking with the fiery burst of arousal.

_ “My _ good boy,” Merlin said again, the emphasised possessive clause and the hands around his neck making him feel owned, feel claimed.

Eggsy whimpered as his cock tried to thicken, the tight cage keeping him helpless.  He couldn’t have gotten aroused if he wanted to and - right then - he didn’t want to.  He didn’t want a damn thing but to exist in the happiness... the safety of their arms.

One of Merlin’s hands shifted away making his neck feel suddenly cold and he cried out, demanding the touch back wordlessly only to have Harry’s hand take its place and… oh!  Oh, that was so much  _ better _ .

Merlin’s strength and Harry’s comfort.  Papa  _ and _ daddy.

_ “My _ good boy,” Harry said sweetly, like Eggsy was the best present he’d ever gotten.  The switch brushed butterfly soft kisses over his cheeks, lowering him gently back into Merlin’s lap until he was a happy puddle of submissive.

“Harry, clear the table and dress for your scene.”

“Yes, Master.”

His daddy’s hand lingered a moment longer, giving Eggsy a soft squeeze before sliding away.  Merlin tilted his head back, hand shifting to twist into his hair once more until his neck was utterly bare.  But that was alright, he could still feel the phantom press of their fingers.  Still felt like he was  _theirs_.

Eggsy gasped at the sharp nip of his papa’s teeth… thought he might cum from it despite the cage.  It felt like an orgasm but more mental than physical. More of a slow deep release of bliss than anything that had to do with flesh or nerve endings.

“Papa,” Eggsy cried, dropping his head back, giving everything to the man holding him.  He knew he’d be safe… he was always safe with them.

“Aye, love, ye are.  Safe, Eggsy. Ye are home.”

_ Home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any typos in this chapter. I wrote most of it while still high as a kite from getting a tooth pulled... lol.


	20. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Beautiful
> 
> Kinks in the chapter: Corsetting, boot blacking, smoking, service submission, consensual dubious consent, very rough sex, derogatory language and humiliation done lovingly.
> 
> About the dub con in this chapter, Harry is clearly consenting throughout but Merlin is REALLY rough with him in a way we don't usually see from Harry and Merlin together so just be prepared for that. Also, 'slave' is not used in a derogatory fashion here. Merlin is 'Master' and Harry is 'slave', if anything it is a term of endearment and ownership.

“Master - “ Harry murmured, drawing Eggsy’s sluggish attention toward his daddy where he was leaning in the doorway between the dining room and the front hall.

“Didn’t I give ye a command, slave?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry said, standing at attention with his hands behind the back and dropping his gaze to the floor.  “I’m requesting a modification.”

“Go ahead,” Merlin said softly, guiding Eggsy back to his shoulder.

“Will you and Eggsy join me?  I want to be near you both, Master.”

Merlin’s hand reach out to his husband, beckoning the switch closer.  “Come here, love.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry murmured, crossing the few steps and lowering to his knees smoothly.  

Merlin petted his husband, carding his fingers through Harry’s salt and pepper hair in a way he never did when it was properly coiffed.  Harry practically purred, his head dropping forward in a hard descent into subspace.

Eggsy had never seen his daddy under, he figured the switch had been in topspace in the weeks since they’d started dating because of Eggsy’s novel presence but that didn’t mean he hadn’t imagined it.  Imagined what it would be like to serve Merlin with his daddy on his knees beside him, both worshipping their Dom together.

“May I touch daddy, sir?” Eggsy asked softly, not wanting to disturb the spell of Merlin’s dominance.  His daddy deserved to be under, deserved to feel as cherished and adored as he made Eggsy feel.

“Gently, love,” Merlin answered, pecking Eggsy lightly on the cheek, “but, yes.”

With fingers shivering in pleasure, Eggsy folded his fingers between Merlin’s, scritching Harry’s scalp lightly.  

“Thank you,” Harry breathed, “my darling boy.”

“You look so good, daddy,” Eggsy murmured.  “You’re beautiful on your knees.”

Harry’s smile was soft if utterly radiant.  “Master, may I give our boy his gift?”

“Gift?” Eggsy squeaked.

“Aye,” Merlin said, “we bought ye a gift to welcome ye here.  I hope you dinnae mind.”

“No…” Eggsy shrugged, “gifts are fine on occasion.  I am yours, yeah?”

“Yes, darling,” Harry answered without looking up.  Merlin cupped the back of his husband’s neck gently, the switch shivering under the touch.

“Alright,” Merlin groaned, punctuating his words with a startling swat to Eggsy’s backside.  “Upstairs the both of ye. I want to play with my slave and torture my boy by making him watch.”

Eggsy clung to both his Doms waists until they reached the stairs, Merlin dropping back so he could have a cuddle with his daddy as they squeezed up the steps.  When they reached the landing, Merlin stopped him, sending Harry ahead. 

“Open the playroom for us, love, and go wait in bed,” he told Eggsy.

“Don’t want to tie me up?” Eggsy asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

“Do ye want to be tied up?”

Eggsy shook his head, he really didn’t he just figured Merlin would want it.

“Stop trying to read my mind, love,” Merlin murmured as he pulled Eggsy into a gentle hug.  It was so casual, so thoughtless that it was like his papa couldn’t get enough of touching him.  Eggsy loved it, how anytime they were near their bodies moved together like they were drawn by an unstoppable force… as if they were always coming back to each other no matter how far apart... stuck in each other’s gravity.

_ Christ _ that was sappy.

“Figured you wouldn’t want me touching myself.”

“If you do,” Merlin purred, dragging his moving lips down the pale column of Eggsy’s freckle smattered neck, “ye will only be torturing yerself.”

“Almost came with your teeth on my neck.”

“Oh?” Merlin asked, drawing back to raise a curious eyebrow.

“It wasn’t as physical as it was mental - emotional - but it felt like it… like the knife’s edge of an orgasm.”

“Some time,” Merlin promised, grinning down gleefully into Eggsy’s face, “we are going to have to test that.  Now, obey me, little prince.”

“Yes, sir,” he said with a cheekily salute earning him a smack to the arse that nearly lifted him off the ground.  He was pretty sure there was a papa shaped handprint on his backside.

Eggsy dragged appreciative eyes down Harry’s body, the man kneeling in the middle of the bedroom floor as he waited for Merlin.  Flicking open the hidden latch, Eggsy swung the bookcase away from the wall. It came easily, resting on expensive hinges that made the movement of the heavy shelf easy enough to do with one finger.

When he stepped inside there was a large, brightly colour box on the floor nearly as high as Eggsy’s pecs.  “Jesus Christ,” Eggsy hissed, feeling his Doms at his back, “what the fuck did you get?”

“Open it and find out,” Harry purred.

Eggsy crossed the room, excited but also worried that the gift was too much.  It felt like too much and he hadn’t even opened it. 

It was in a box, wrapped in glimmering teal and blue paper and he felt something soft catch in his throat that they’d remembered his favourite colour and had it done up that way.  Eggsy could see the top was wrapped separately from the bottom so he didn’t have to tear his way in, just pluck open the strings on the ribbon holding the two parts together.

Lifting the top up and away, Eggsy got a peek at something fuzzy and soft.  He lifted the giant teddy bear out of the box, the creature covered in a soft black fur with tan patches for feet, hands and nose.  Eggsy buried his face in the soft material and was struck with the strong smell of both his Doms’ colognes.

Eggsy lifted his face, wet with happy tears to his daddy and papa as they grinned back at him.

_ “Thank you,” _ Eggsy sighed effusively, darting across the distance and throwing himself into their arms without dropping the gift.  “It’s  _ perfect _ .  You’re  _ perfect!” _

“I’m glad you like it, darling,” Harry said softly, petting his hair.

“Aye,” Merlin growled, fingers dragging him up by the chin to look his papa in the eye. “Now, put the box out of the way, precious boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

Merlin kissed him gently before shooing him back to the bed.  Eggsy tucked the box away into the corner of the room before crawling between the sheets with his teddy.

“What are you going to name it?” Harry asked as Merlin stripped from his jeans and slipped into a leather kilt.   _ Fuck, _ that should not be that hot.

“Dunno.”

“Every teddy bear needs a proper name, my little prince,” Harry chided, kneeling for Merlin to slip heavy leather boots onto his feet.  

Eggsy wondered if they’d negotiated his scene when he wasn’t listening or if they could just read each other that well because they’d both slipped into their roles easy as breathing.

It wasn’t like they were ‘bedroom only’ with their play.  If he had to put a label on it Eggsy would say they leaned heavily toward 24/7, just toning down the D/s when they were in public.  And Harry, unlike a few switches Eggsy knew, didn’t seem to put on or take off his dominant or submissive nature, just flowing between them in an endless dance.  But there was something more formal about Harry in scene, maybe that was because he was such a service submissive or maybe it was just part of how he and Merlin did it.

Either way, Eggsy liked it.  Liked watching them together.  He was aching in his cock cage and they hadn’t even  _ done _ anything.

When Harry started rolling long dark nylons up his endless pale legs, Eggsy groaned.  They both ignored him but Merlin was grinning that soft sadistic smile that made Eggsy think it was gonna get a lot worse.

The Dom moved that wingback chair until it was in front of the wall of floggers, making Eggsy think - oddly enough - of the Iron Throne. Merlin settled into its crimson cushion, waiting for his husband and collared submissive.

Eggsy tried not to wriggle when Harry stepped into the frothy, silky royal blue knickers, putting a garter belt overtop and clipping his stockings in place.  But when Harry pulled out a corset - matching in colour and utterly gorgeous - Eggsy was lost.

It wasn’t a women’s corset, despite the silky underthings.  No, it was clearly cut for a man, more vest-like than a woman’s would be.  Cut out of royal blue material that looked sinfully soft, the cloth was a vertical striped pattern of matte and gloss of the same colour.

The lapels of the vest were a lighter blue and the cut framed the hard masculine lines of Harry’s torso perfectly while nipping in at the waist and giving a bit of curve more than his natural form.  Harry snapped the busk together before turning to his Master, “Will you assist me?”

“Aye,” Merlin said, rising.  “Come here, boyo,” he commanded Eggsy.

Eggsy scrambled from the bed, eager to get his hands on his daddy if only for a second.  Seeing the switch all dressed up had him terribly, achingly aroused. It was a good thing he was locked up because there was no way he’d be able to keep from touching himself to the sight of Harry not to mention Merlin in the  _ fucking leather kilt _ .

Merlin tugged Eggsy until he was standing between his Doms, facing the long line of Harry’s laces. 

“I’m going to show ye how Harry likes to be laced,” Merlin purred in his ear, the soft melody of the Dom’s brogue sending a needy shiver down Eggsy’s spine and straight into his helpless prick.

Merlin fingered along the stays, the extra length bowed in the centre rather than the bottom in a way Eggsy knew made it easier to self lace.  

Eggsy didn’t much care for crossdressing on himself, he’d had a Dom for whom it had been a necessity and the constancy of being forced into pink lacey things had turned him off of the particular kink but seeing Harry dress up?  It made Eggsy reconsider.  There was nothing particular  _ girly _ about the outfit, more that it bordered the line between the masculine and the feminine, a beautiful androgynous mix that Eggsy didn’t know would do it for him, but really  _ really _ did.

“Never jerk the laces, Harry likes it tight enough that if ye did that you may crack a rib,” Merlin instructed tugging open the bow and starting with the lower section.  “Never tighten too much over the ribs or - when he’s wearing a longline - over the hips. Focus on small cinches,” Merlin demonstrated, pulling gently, “more and more as ye get to his natural waist.”  Merlin brushed his fingers over Harry’s waist, outlining where his daddy liked it tightest. “Harry will tell ye if it is too much or not tight enough until you can do this for him without a thought.”

“Yes, papa.”

“Good boy,  _ mo luran. _  Would ye like to try?”

Eggsy nodded, taking the laces from Merlin’s hands.  He didn’t tell his Doms he knew how to lace - taught by the same Dom who liked him in girly things - just showed them, fingers flowing over the ties making a tighter and tighter cinch until Harry gave a happy aroused whimper.  

“I think this is payback,” Harry chuckled, hands gripping the flat front of the corset, “for you not telling him about your familiarity with Percival’s club.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear.  “I think our boy has done this before.”

“More daddy?”

“Please - “ Harry gasped even as Merlin growled, “Nae.”

Eggsy froze, waiting for a clear command.

“He needs to be able to breathe for awhile longer.”

“Very well,” Harry said in resignation, Eggsy tying off the laces as they came into agreement.  He didn’t know if that was the right thing to do since Merlin was Harry’s Dom but, to him, they didn’t have a hierarchy… he didn’t want to choose between them.

Harry turned, catching Eggsy’s finger and drawing them to his lips.  “I think I shall have you lace me in the future, my little prince. That is, if you are willing.”

“Very willing, daddy.  You look so pretty.” Eggsy reached out, palming the flat hard front of the corset before wrapping his hands around the narrowed circle of his Dom’s waist.

Harry gave him a surprised smile, something in his expression Eggsy hadn’t realised had been guarded until he wiped it away.

As if sensing his question, Harry said, “Charlie was always uncomfortable seeing my submissive side.”

“More jealous he wasn’t the centre of attention,” Merlin grumbled.

The confession made Eggsy want to punch Charlie again.

“You are beautiful, daddy,” Eggsy said, settling for soothing away his Dom’s worries.  “Seeing you with papa… I have a fantasy,” Eggsy whispered, stepping in close like it was a secret though he was sure Merlin could hear him.  “Want to be on my knees with you, kissing you around papa’s cock, sucking him together. I want to submit to Merlin with you as much as I want to submit to you or him alone.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed, leaning their foreheads gently together.  “My perfect boy.”

Eggsy pulled Harry into a hug, giving him a little squeeze before trailing away and back to the bed.  He wanted to see his daddy go down for his papa, didn’t want to be between them so Harry could get what he wanted... what hr _needed_.

Eggsy rearranged the bed as Merlin returned to his chair, making a nest of pillows and teddy bear near the footboard so he could have an unobstructed view.

It was like a beautiful dance, Harry going to his knees at Merlin’s side, being petted and coddle for nearly a half hour before Merlin murmured something and Harry rose.  The switch carried over a lacquered box, holding it open for his Master and revealing neat, long rows of cigars.

Eggsy watched as Merlin trailed his long fingers over the arrangement before plucking one out, his other hand taking a device and cutting the end off the shaft.  

There was something about his Dom’s hands, the way he rolled the cigar before perching it in his long fingered grip, that made Eggsy whimper into his pillow in arousal.  He’d never been into the smoking thing, it didn’t bother him neither, but seeing Merlin wet his lips with the end of his pink tongue before pressing the end of the shaft to the moist skin?  Watching Harry go on his knees and light a gleaming golden lighter before Merlin leaned forward and inhaled?  Eggsy was shaking and clutching his pillow as he tried not to touch himself, knowing that would only make it worse.

The flicker of firelight played across the planes of his cheeks, the sharp beak of his papa’s nose as the cigar’s end glowed cherry red.  Harry waited on his knees until Merlin exhaled, the cloud of smoke filling the air between them and Harry inhaling it, savouring the smell before rising and putting away the box and lighter, returning with an ashtray.

Harry settled the dish onto a little side table, before kneeling in front of Merlin, draping a long dark towel across his knees.  Eggsy watched as Harry, in his beautiful bespoke corset, cleaned and blacked his Master’s leather boots, polishing the well cared for leather until it was gleaming and not getting a bit on the expensive silk.

There was something incredibly vulnerable about Harry, on his knees for his Master, and just serving.  Just existing to be of service.

Eggsy didn’t miss the way Merlin angled the clouds of smoke towards Harry, how the man breathed in the scent like it was comforting or how Harry’s eyes lingered on Merlin’s mouth when the cigar was perched against his lips.

When the fag was finished and Merlin had stamped the end out in the tray he said, “Good man, now go clean up and prepare yourself.”

Harry took the ashtray and blacking kit away, disappearing into the nearby bath.

“Come here, Eggsy.”

Eggsy rose slowly, the spell of Harry’s slow, sweet submission weaving him in its embrace.  He stood before his sir, the Dom looking up at him with soft affectionate eyes.

“Colour, Eggsy?”

Eggsy thought it was odd, Merlin asking when they weren’t touching him or nothing but he answered obediently.  “Green, sir.”

“Good boy.  How are ye?” Merlin stroked a finger over the warm metal of Eggsy’s cock cage.

“Gagging for it, sir.”

“Aye,” Merlin chuckled, “just a bit longer,  _ mo luran. _ ”

“I can wait, papa,” Eggsy said sweetly.  “Anything for my sirs.”

“I want to warn ye, love.  I’m about to get rough with Harry.  Ye may perceive it as blurring the line between sex and consensual non consent.  If ye dinnae want to stay you can go lie in the bedroom.”

“Thank you for the warning, papa.  I want to stay.”

Merlin lifted his hand, dropping a sweet kiss on the back.  “Then back in bed with ye, love.”

Eggsy did as commanded, Merlin dragging a two tiered kneeling bench into the centre of the room.  It was the kind where you could lay or lean on the upper level and put your knees on the lower, the kind of furniture meant for spanking and fucking.

Merlin loomed near the doorway and, as soon as Harry stepped inside, pounced on him like a predator, grabbed his husband by the neck and frog marched him to the bench, forcing him belly down onto the surface.  Eggsy reeled from the sudden shift to unbridled violence, body aching for Merlin to do that to  _him_ too.

“I’m going to fuck you, whore,” Merlin growled viciously, biting down on Harry’s bare shoulder before tugging down his knickers.  Harry bucked up, writhed and scrabbled until Merlin twisted his arms up behind his back and pinned him down.

“I’m going to fuck you like you’re my bitch.  Because you are my bitch, Harry. I own you.”

Merlin’s words, Harry’s sigh of, ‘yes’ had Eggsy throbbing and twitching, leaking precum down his thighs as his confined cock struggle desperately against the cage.

The Dom reached between Harry’s arse cheeks, an angle Eggsy couldn’t really see because both his sirs were facing him, and plunged his fingers cruelly into Harry.  

“Nice and slick for me, whore.  You were hoping Master would fuck you, claim your tight little hole the way I claimed Eggsy the other night.  Were you jealous? Did you want to be used like the cum slut you are?”

“Yesssss,” Harry sighed, boneless against the kneeling bench.

Merlin flipped back his kilt, revealing the thick length of his cock.  He stroked himself twice, more perfunctory than anything else before plunging into Harry.

Harry tossed his head back and cried.

“What’s that, whore?” Merlin scoffed.  “I dinnae hear a safeword.”

Harry mumbled something.

A sharp crack of Merlin’s hand falling onto Harry’s arse split the air.  “Speak louder, slag, or dinnae speak at all.”

“Please,” Harry cried out loudly, “use me, Master.  I am yours.”

Merlin gripped roughly on Harry’s pinned arms, slamming into his husband with long violent strokes.  Harry wasn’t a pain slut like Eggsy, for him, it probably just hurt which meant he wanted it to hurt.

Harry whimpered at each powerful thrust until he broke and they turned into violent sobs.

“Colour, Harry.”

The switch seemed startled by the question which made Eggsy think it was for his benefit, not theirs.

“G-green, M-master.”

Merlin did not let up, tearing into Harry’s arse with the kind of unbridled violence Eggsy craved.  His trapped cock was aching at the sight, his own hole fluttering and needing to be filled.

Gripping Harry’s hair, Merlin dragged his daddy’s head up so Eggsy could see… see the pleasure pain on his Dom’s face as Harry danced the razor-sharp sensation of that kind of sexual, emotional violence… as Harry wept from the relief of being claimed by his Master.

“Look at your boy, slut.  Tell him what you are feeling.”

Harry forced open his eyes, a fresh wave of tears pouring from his lashes as his cried out on a particularly violence plunge of Merlin’s cock, the strength of the Dom’s hips pushing the heavy piece of furniture forward a few inches.

“Speak, whore.”

“I - “ Harry stammered, “I feel good.  It hurts but it’s  _ his _ hurt.  He’s giving it to me.  I’m taking it for  _ him _ .  We’re special,” Harry said, gasping as he stared into Eggsy's eyes, “because we are the only ones who get to see him like this… violent and dangerous.”

“I love you, daddy,” Eggsy murmured, gripping the edge of the bed in a white knuckled grip.  He was on edge, an electrified nerve of arousal and the primal fight or flight response.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Merlin’s hand wrapped around Harry’s neck in a possessive claim, hauling Harry back until he was bowed nearly in half.  “I’m going to come in you, Harry. I’m going to tell you when to come and if you delay even a second, you don’t get to come at all.”

“Y-yes, Master.”

Merlin gripped Harry’s laces, low enough not to harm his ribs, and hauled back  _ hard _ until Eggsy could hear the breath it forced out of him.  Merlin must have been twisting the corset tighter because Eggsy could tell Harry was taking in less and less air, his untouched cock bobbing helplessly as it drooled prespend into the silk of Harry’s knickers - trapped around his thighs.

Eggsy wondered what that would feel like, having the breath forced from you rather than choked off, if he’d like it as much.

Merlin’s hand around Harry’s throat tightened, the other still buried in the stays as his daddy began to thrash in pleasure.  Eggsy though he heard Harry whisper, “Please,” though the request was more silence than sound.

“Come for me, slave.”

Harry didn’t cry out, didn’t have enough breath, but spilled across the expensive silk stockings and underthings utterly ruining them.  Merlin plucked a knife from his boot and sliced up the ties, releasing his husband to haul in deep gasping breaths while Merlin thrust a few more times and spilt, coming violently into his husband’s arse.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered, trembling all over with how fucking sublime his Doms were together.  How lucky he was to have witnessed that kind of beauty… that kind of trust.

As soon as Merlin got his legs under him he rose and retrieved a plug, easing it gently into Harry before lifting the blissed out man into his arms and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead, whispering, “Mine.”


	21. Votre Bras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Your Arms
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Bondage. Pretty sure this is as 'vanilla' as it is going to get lol.
> 
> Warning, the second scene in this chapter refers to some emotional manipulation by a parental figure.

After their scene, Merlin got him and Harry both tucked into their bed in the main bedroom.  Eggsy was still locked up and aching but he didn’t mind, content to curl up on Harry’s soft stomach and trace the marks the boning had left in his skin.

A well-made corset shouldn’t leave marks like that, at least not so quickly but they’d really over tightened it so Eggsy wasn’t too surprised to see them.

Merlin let Harry float for a while, petting his hair gently but when the switch stirred Merlin said, "Harry, I need to check in with you.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry murmured obediently, not opening his eyes in the dimly lit room.

“Are ye hurt?”

Harry shook his head, then added.  “No, Master. I prepared as I was instructed.  I would never let you hurt me in that way.”

“Good man,” Merlin muttered warmly, pressing kisses into Harry’s delicate, pale wrist.  “May I leave ye with Eggsy to clean up so that you don’t do it in the middle of the night or do you want me to stay?”

Harry gripped Merlin’s neck and tugged him down, tangling their mouths together in a sensuous kiss.  Eggsy couldn’t hear what Harry murmured when they pulled apart, but Merlin dropped another gentle peck to his forehead before rising with a smile.

“Take care of yer daddy,” Merlin instructed to him before disappearing into the playroom.

“Come here, little prince,” Harry said.

Eggsy wriggled up the bed, his teddy in the spot behind him like another body until he could tuck his head under Harry’s chin.

“Good boy,” Harry sighed.

“Do you want to talk or are you going back under?”

“I am under, love.  I don’t get semi-unconscious the way you do just… really relaxed.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said as he wrapped his arms around his daddy, “so can I ask you something then?”

“Of course.”

“How did you prepare?”

Harry chuckled, the sound vibrating through Eggsy’s head.  “We rarely play that roughly but… truthfully, I’d been delaying showing you my submissive side.  I was worried how you might react. So, by the time I requested a scene I wanted something harder than usual.  Merlin instructed me to wear plugs all week and to fuck myself each night with some of the larger dildos so that my body could accommodate him swiftly and with little prep.  Though I did prepare while I was in the bath before I went back to the playroom.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, huffing out a relieved breath.

“Were you concerned he might hurt me?”

“Well, I figured it  _ hurt. _  But I also knew you were consenting and it’s not like I know your limits the way you two know yours but - “

Harry turned onto his side, hauling Eggsy into a hug.  “You were worried about your daddy.”

“Maybe a little…” Eggsy said, grateful Harry wasn’t looking ‘cause he was blushing something fierce.  “Your submissive side is beautiful, daddy. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“Oh,” Harry gasped, a little surprised sound, “my darling boy.  You are a treasure.”

“It ain’t anything special to accept you as you are, Harry.  Charlie was just an ass.”

“He wasn’t the only one of my submissives to be uncomfortable with that part of me.  I suspect the expectation is, if someone likes to submit then they must be pretending at dominance.  As if switches don’t genuinely exist.”

Eggsy wriggled in closer, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Harry’s throat.  “They’re idiots. You’re a fucking incredible Dom to me and an amazing submissive to Merlin and it is all you.  You were not pretending… I’ve seen people pretend and they don’t look the way you do in scene.”

“You lovely creature,” Harry praised.  “Roll over, I want to cuddle you from behind.”

“You just want to touch my arse,” Eggsy teased.

“Actually,” Harry murmured into his ear as his daddy slotted in behind him, “your chastity was poking me.”

“Blame papa for that.”  Eggsy grabbed his teddy, hauling it into his arms and burying his face in the familiar smell.

“Do you like your gift, darling?”

Eggsy nodded fiercely.  “Thank you for it, daddy.”

“You’re welcome.  You know… you enjoyed it so much.  You could let me buy you more.”

Eggsy considered it.  He liked how happy Harry was to give him a gift, even Merlin seemed to like it.  But then he thought about coming home and there always being stuff for him and it didn’t feel special.  He didn’t want it to lose its novelty.

But Harry liked it so much…

He wanted to make his Dominants happy but he knew if he just caved it would make him  _ unhappy _ and they wouldn’t want that.

But what if - 

“What if I earned it?” Eggsy asked.  “I mean you can give me presents for special stuff still ‘cause we’re together and all… birthdays and holidays.  But the rest… what if I got presents for being a good boy? Helping out?”

Eggsy could feel Harry’s vibrating excitement behind him but his voice was perfectly level when he asked, “What does that look like to you?”

“Well, you were telling papa how you want a herb garden but you hate getting dirty.  I could plant it for you just the way you want it. I could mow the garden and water the plants and anything else you don’t like to do.”

“Then,” Harry purred, squeezing Eggsy round the middle in a hug, “I could take you out and spoil you rotten for being so helpful?”

He nodded.

“That wouldn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“No, ‘cause I earned it.  I ain’t just takin’ your money.  I did something to  _ special _ to get something special .”

“Eggsy Unwin,” Harry said happily, nipping at Eggsy’s neck, “you good,  _ good _ boy.  Merlin!”

The other Dom appeared a moment later, shutting the playroom behind him.  “Aye?”

Harry explained what they’d worked out while Eggsy tried his best not to spontaneously combust from blushing.

Merlin slipped in on Eggsy’s other side, tugging the teddy bear out of the way.  “Ye are a very good boy. And,” he continued in a low throaty purr as he cupped Eggsy’s jaw, lifting his head until he was looking up into his Dom’s glittering eyes, “I think our good boy deserves a reward for being so clever.”  Merlin held up his hand to reveal a tiny key on a chain.

Eggsy bit his lip, squirming and aching at the possibility of getting touched… of getting to come.  “Please! Please, please please, please, please papa!”

Harry leaned overtop of Eggsy and whispered something into Merlin’s ear.  

“Aye, a good choice love.”

Merlin rose, taking the key with him and went to the armoire where they kept their smaller supply of toys for the bedroom.  He came back with four restraints.

He moved obediently, letting them take his bear and stretching out as they secured his wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed to the hidden chains.

“Test your bonds,” Harry ordered.

Eggsy obeyed, jerking and pulling but there was no give, he couldn’t even lift his wrists from the bed.

“Good boy,” Harry purred, straddling his stomach.  “Very good boy.”

Eggsy felt Merlin unlocking him but couldn’t see with Harry perched across his abs.  The Dom gave Eggsy a few strong strokes but he didn’t need to, the second the cage was off him he was throbbingly hard.

“Please,” Eggsy whimpered, arching his neck up for kisses.  Harry bent low, capturing his face in his long-fingered grip and soothing his thumbs over Eggsy’s cheeks.

“I’ve got you, my prince,” Harry murmured against his lips before kissing him slow and sweet, helping to cool the ardour in his blood.

“Please, daddy,” Eggsy whimpered when they broke apart.  “I’m aching.”

“I know, baby boy.  Daddy is going to make it better.”  Harry rose up on his knees, tugged the plug free and handed it to Merlin who wrapped it in a towel even as Harry sunk down and took Eggsy inside him.  Eggsy cried out at the slick heat of Harry’s arse clenching around him. 

Eggsy wasn’t anywhere near as large as Merlin but Harry’s walls still gripped him tightly like he hadn’t been rogered just an hour before.  And fucking into Harry knowing and feeling Merlin’s come already inside his daddy  _ definitely _ did something for him, made him feel filthy and wonderful.

“Thank you,” Eggsy whimpered.  “Thank you, daddy.”

“So well behaved,” Harry murmured, rolling his hips and flexing his arsehole to drag along each slide of Eggsy within him.

Bound as he was to the bed, Eggsy was helpless beneath his daddy unable to move as Harry rode him.  His Dom leaned down, cupping his neck gently and kissing him tenderly, taking him apart with the sweet affection in his embrace.

“Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, body trembling with arousal and emotion.

“I love you, Eggsy.”

It was too much, the over sensitivity of his body, the intensity of the day’s emotions.  He tried to hide his face, to block out some of the tidal wave of feeling but there was nowhere to go to.

Eggsy shook his head furiously, trying to dislodge the fall of tears.

Merlin’s warm hand covered his belly, giving him something to ground to.  “Shh, little one,” Merlin murmured roughly as he tucked himself next to Eggsy, slotting his larger body around the tangle of his and Harry’s limbs.  “We’ve got ye. Just let go.”

A bright, helpless chuckle burst from his chest - a confluence of joyful emotions and a sort of wrung out exhaustion - even as tears continued to run down his cheeks.

“Ye are beautiful like this,” Merlin whispered, “broken down to nothing but raw emotion.  No barriers,” his blunt fingers skimmed over Eggsy’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

Harry’s hand, still cupping his neck on the other side, worked gently into his scalp, soothing him.  The slide of their bodies together was agonisingly slow but Eggsy wasn’t sure he could handle anything faster, sure it would shatter him beneath the crush of love.

Harry rode him, took him right to the edge with the languorous slide of their hips until he was so close… hanging over the precipice and gazing at the drop.

“Yours?” he managed.

“Ours,” Harry vowed.

“Aye, love.  Ours.”

“May I - ?” Eggsy began, breath hitching as he suddenly had to struggle not  _ toward _ his orgasm but  _ away _ .

“Come for me,” Harry breathed against his lips. 

Eggsy was pinned between his Doms hand, helpless in the bonds as he arched up into his orgasm - the release ripping out of him from low in his belly.  He spilt into Harry, joining his seed with his papa’s and filling his daddy.

The thought made him smile before he burst into laughter.

Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek as Merlin started to unbind him.

“What’s so funny, little prince?” Harry asked, still moving on top of him though he clearly wasn’t chasing his own release, just teasing Eggsy’s increasingly sensitive cock.

“I ain’t never cried during sex before and lately I’ve been doing it an awful lot.”

“It’s ok,” Harry soothed, dragging fingertips from the hollow of his throat down the centre of his chest to tickle his belly.  “You experience powerful emotions with us. It’s a compliment.”

“Daddy!” Eggsy squealed, trying to get away from the sensation.

Merlin finished freeing Eggsy and he took the opportunity to grab Harry and flip them, his cock falling free in the movement.  He didn’t tickle Harry back, he’d planned on it, but suddenly having Harry beneath him looking utterly fucked out and gorgeous, something fierce clenched in his chest.

Eggsy gently pressed his fingertips to Harry’s kiss-swollen mouth.

The emotion he had for his two Doms hadn’t quite settled into something familiar, still felt like it was shoving his guts around to make room for itself.  It was that feeling - of everything in his chest and stomach rearranging - that surged up in him, made him whisper,  _ “En ta beauté gis ma mort et ma vie.” _

Harry chuckled softly, perhaps feeling some measure of what Eggsy was feeling.  “What does that mean, my little prince?”

Eggsy shook off the spell and heaved a sigh, flopping back onto the pillows.  “In your beauty lies my death and my life.”

He didn’t look away from the shadows playing across the ceiling when Harry made a soft pained sound, couldn’t.  In the denouement of his orgasm he felt… shattered. Felt like his love for them was carving pieces of himself away and remaking him.

If they left him, what parts of him would remain?

He suddenly, desperately needed fresh air.

Eggsy rose from the bed, not daring to look at Harry’s face and dragged on a pair of Merlin’s soft sleep trousers.  The Dom didn’t mind him stealing clothes and he didn’t have anything similar owning only jeans, trackies and hoodies… a few tees and one suit jacket.

“Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice commanded gently when he went to leave the bedroom.  “What’s the rule about aftercare?”

Eggsy swallowed roughly and dropped his hand away from the handle but he couldn’t bring himself to go back and get into bed.

Merlin spoke from a closer spot, only a pace behind him but not touching, not boxing him in.  “What’s going on in yer head, love?”

Eggsy choked out a rueful laugh.   _ Christ _ , they could read him.  “Too much.”

“Take my hand, Eggsy.”

He turned enough to see the Dom holding out his arm, offering comfort but not forcing it, letting Eggsy make the choice.

“Ye are safe here.  You will always be safe here.”

“And when you get tired of me?”

“Oh,” Harry huffed, still in their bed, “Eggsy.”

Merlin looked fierce as a tiger as he growled, “Ye are mine.  I dinnae say that lightly, little one.”

Eggsy nodded, he did know that he just - “I’m scared.  Ain’t ever let myself feel like this for someone.” He closed the distance, stepping right into Merlin’s arms, the Dom wrapping him up tight as anything.

“It’s ok ta be scared, love.  Do ye need to slow things down?”

Eggsy nodded.  “Maybe a little?  Don’t wanna move out or nothing just… I need to get used to this.”

“Ok, my darling,” Harry said as Merlin guided him back to the bed, tugging the trousers off him and getting him pressed in between his Doms.  “Whatever you need.”

“Need you,” Eggsy murmured into Harry’s warm chest.  “Need this.”

“I’m glad to hear it, darling.  Now… rest.”

Sleep sounded aces.

~~~

Harry always woke at six in the morning, an innate sense of time forged into him from long years in her Majesty's service before he left for the world of teaching; a world where he met his husband.  That didn’t mean that Harry always rose when his eyes fluttered open to pre-dawn light. More often than not he took it as an opportunity to get up, drink some water and tend to life’s necessities before crawling back into bed for a final hour until their alarm had them rising to prepare for work.

But when Harry’s eyes fluttered open he was immediately flooded with a sleep-hazy panic.  Eggsy was missing from their bed and, unaccountably, his first thought was that he’d left them, just gotten overwhelmed and packed up in the night.

A foolish thought.

Harry slipped from the bed, tugging on a pair of pyjama bottoms, a soft cotton shirt and his robe before leaving Merlin asleep amid the haphazard arrangement of pillows and blankets.  Padding down the stairs, it was easy enough to find their boy by the flickering firelight in the lounge.

Eggsy was sitting sideways in the centre of the couch wearing only his cotton pants, rocking himself with his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry didn’t rush in, unsure if the young man was having a flashback.  “Eggsy?”

The submissive’s eyes flew open, guilt twisting his features.  “I’m sorry, Harry. I came down here so I wouldn’t wake you.”

“You can always wake me,” Harry said softly, crossing the room and slipping behind Eggsy’s back. 

It took only a gentle tug to convince Eggsy to lean back and lay across Harry’s chest.  He tugged the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them both, creating a cocoon of warmth and comfort. 

“But you didn’t wake me,” Harry explained, “not really.  I always wake briefly at this time. It was only because you were missing that I didn’t go back to sleep.”

He dropped gentle kisses to the top of Eggsy’s head as the boy remained quiet.

“Flashbacks?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “Nightmares… stress dreams.”  The boy rolled in his arms until he was face down on Harry’s chest, his heart pulsing under Eggsy’s ear.

He worked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, the boy going boneless in his arms.

“You don’t have to stay up with me.”

“I don’t have to do a great many things I choose to do.  Being with you, comforting you is probably one of the more pleasurable ones.”

Eggsy sniffled, hiding his face in the silk of his robe.  Harry didn’t comment on the tears, offering his lover his support in silence.

“Well,” a familiar brogue said from the doorway, “there ye two are.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy murmured around the material of Harry’s clothes.

“You dinnae do anything wrong, little one.”

Harry tracked his husband as he crossed to them, worry on his features.  Harry mouthed,  _ ‘nightmares’ _ at Merlin’s inquisitive look.

The Dom knelt next to Eggsy, the boy turning his head to meet Merlin’s eyes as he cupped the side of Eggsy’s face, thumb caressing along the ridge of his cheekbone.  “Is this about earlier? When ye panicked?”

Eggsy shook his head, then shrugged.  “Almost the end of the semester. Just one more and I’ll have to go back to France.  I’ll have to leave you - “

“I know ye asked us not to fix it, love, and we willnae without yer permission.  But I know neither of us likes to see ye upset.”

Eggsy made a soft sound and reached out, Merlin capturing his hand and drawing it up to his lips.  “Papa.”

“Aye, love.”  He dropped gentle kisses to Eggsy’s knuckles before turning it over and pressing more to the boy’s pulse.  Harry didn’t miss how Eggsy’s nails were bitten down to the quick, bloody in some places. “I would like ye to consider letting us help - “

“Don’t want you for that.  Don’t wanna be like Charlie.”

“I dinnae share my husband’s inclinations towards being a sugar daddy so, if I may say so, I wouldnae offer if I thought ye did.  For me, it sets a bad precedent. But we are lovers, ye are ours.” Merlin reached out to soothe away the damp lingering on Eggsy’s lashes.  “I would take this from ye.”

“It’s not just the money.  It’s… I want to leave university.  To go back into performing. I want it more than anything.  The gymnastics… my mum always hated it but when it looked like I was going to the Olympics she kinda shut up about it.  When I got hurt she wanted me to go to school. I went to the army instead ‘cause I ain’t never really like being sedentary.  Always wanted to use my body, miss that about performing. When I came back with all that stuff in my head she went mental about how I should’ve listened to her.  Then she packed up my shit and said I go to university and make something of myself or not bother coming home.

“I don’t know if she really meant it I just - my da came back pretty fucked up too and I know they were having marriage issues then.  I sign over my pension from the French army for her and the baby and da on account of how da can’t really work and she just don’t. Says she needs to keep an eye on my father and Daisy.  And they got da’s money too...

“She’s got this whole plan for me.  Wants me to make something of myself and look after the family but she ain’t never asked me what I want.  Demanded I go to business school but I chose medieval studies instead but I just… I hate it.”

“Then leave,” Harry murmured.  He knew it wasn’t that simple but the frustration in Eggsy’s voice was tearing at him.

Eggsy hauled himself off Harry’s chest, curling up in the far corner of the sofa.  Harry watched as the young man tried to master his emotions, as he scrubbed uselessly at his face.  “I can’t just leave and undo the last six years of my life without a fucking plan. What if they disown me?  How do I support myself? How do I support my family?”

“That’s not your burden to bear,” Harry said gently.  “You’ve done enough.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy huffed.  “But I’d do anything for my little sister.  Even if it meant… even - “ Eggsy reached out and fumbled until Merlin shifted and sat next to him, gave Eggsy his hand to clutch.  The young man didn’t look up, eyes far away in thought as he said very softly, as if the thought was a dangerous viper, “Even if it meant giving you two up.  I don’t want to… I wanna stay until you get so fucking tired of me you throw me out on my ear. But for Daisy? For her, I would.”

Harry watched them both, tucked on Merlin’s other side.  Watched Merlin as he parsed data, turned his brilliant mind to solving the problem before them.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy sobbed.  “I’m sorry it’s so fucked, yeah?”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighed, slipping forward until he was kneeling in front of their boy.  “It’s a tangle but it isn’t ‘fucked’. We won’t let anything happen to Daisy. I swear.  If you can’t accept our help on your behalf, then consider doing it on your sister’s. What is a great deal of money to you may not be perceived as such to us, surely you can see that?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Say you will consider it?”

“I’ll… yeah, I will but… if I say ‘no’.”

“We will listen,” Merlin said firmly.  “Of course we will.” 

Harry’s husband glanced briefly at the clock.  

“It is getting too late for us to go back to bed, love,” Merlin said to him.  “Why don’t you go start breakfast? We’ll feed up our boy and get a shower before we put him back to sleep.”

Harry got up, pausing in front of Eggsy to press a kiss to his forehead.

He didn’t immediately start making breakfast, stopping to put the kettle on before going to stand at the dark windows overlooking the garden.  Merlin had promised for them both but, truly, Harry wasn’t sure if he would obey. He needed their boy, needed him happy and safe and home not across the channel in France working off a debt he need not.

But they had months left before it came to that, he’d show their boy he could accept their help.

He had to.


	22. Sous Vos Mains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Under Your Hands
> 
> Warning: The first section of this chapter contains some mentions of some pretty shitty parenting.  
> The second section is entirely watersports. If that's not your thing I encourage you to skip it as I will be posting a second chapter in a few minutes you lucky, lucky duckies.

Eggsy, despite the occasional panic attack, was the happiest he’d ever been in his life.  It was the hypervigilance, the constant fear of them leaving him that put a damper on things.

Still, he slept through the night most nights, something that hadn’t happened since he were a little boy… maybe even not then.

The nightmares did come, on occasion, and it was one such night when he’d woken both his Doms up with his screaming that he rolled over to find silent tears streaming down Harry’s face.

Eggsy bolted up, cupping his daddy’s face and whispering, “what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like to see you hurting. Is it worse sleeping here?” Harry asked.  “Would you sleep better in your own room?”

Eggsy shook his head, a little smile playing on his lips.  “Ain’t never slept so good in my life. But, if I’m bugging you I can sleep somewhere else on the bad nights.”

“No,” Harry said vehemently even as Merlin said, “Nae, lad.”

His daddy tugged him down, got Eggsy curled up against his shoulder and Merlin spooned behind him.  Eggsy loved that, loved how they wrapped him up in comfort and warmth.

“I just - “ Harry said after a fashion, “I worry for how poorly you sleep, to think it was worse before...”

“I got a lot of demons, daddy,” Eggsy confessed into the darkness.  It was easier, sometimes, talking about it in the night when he didn’t have to see their faces.

“So I see,” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s forehead.  “I hope you know, my darling, that if you ever wish to speak about it we are always willing to listen.”

“I know… it’s just… it’s a lot.”

“Ye cannae scare us away, little one,” Merlin whispered into Eggsy’s neck as he spread affection over the delicate flesh.

Leave it to fucking Merlin to cut right to the bone.  “You’d be the first… that I didn’t scare away. That didn’t leave.”

Eggsy wanted to jump out of bed, to get out of there and run liked he’d always done.  But as hard as it was to stay there and listen to the unspooling silence in the wake of his confession, Eggsy had learned pretty quickly that running was worse.  As uncomfortable as it made him - opening up and letting them behind his walls - he needed them inside, needed to know every bit of him was safe with them.

He needed their love and he couldn’t have that unless he spoke his mind.  Unless he was honest.

“Yer past lovers were idiots,” Merlin growled, breaking the tension, “but I am grateful.  It means you can be ours now.”

Eggsy sighed a relieved sound even as he let them in a little more.  “Weren’t talking about my lovers. Mostly talking about my family.”

They didn’t push, something for which he was grateful, it made confessing the next bit easier.

“I ain’t called my Mum ‘Mum’ since I were twelve.  Since the year I moved back in with them from London and I ain’t called my Da ‘Da’ since before then.  When he came back from the war with a brain injury and didn’t remember me. Forgot I guess… Like I weren’t important enough to remember.”

He confessed it all then, every bit he could remember… how he was passed from babysitter to babysitter so his Michelle could have a life.  How lonely he were all the time.

He told them about his Da, the bright shining light in his childhood and how it had been utterly extinguished.  How, one year, his Mum tore down all the Christmas decorations the week before the holiday and Eggsy had spent every night in his bedroom sobbing because he couldn’t figure out  _ what he’d done _ .

Then, Christmas day, his Mum took him to the hospital to sit with a man half covered in bandages who didn’t even look like his Da who just  _ stared _ at him not knowing who he were while a doctor explained to him about amnesia and he translated for his parents because, along with forgetting about him, his father couldn’t remember French and Michelle’s English hadn’t been that good back then.

They never had another Christmas his entire childhood.

He spent two years in scary hospital rooms and scary doctor’s offices translating for Lee because he was  _ Lee _ , not ‘Da’, and hearing shite about his parent’s relationship he should’ve never heard.  He grew up real fast, ripped from the jaws of youthful bliss.

Then they’d near fallen apart and Lee decided Eggsy should go spend some time in England with Molly so they could work out their marriage without traumatising him.  Out of the frying pan…

It wasn’t until he returned from London that the nightmares started, one night after someone at school had thought it would be funny to scare the ‘English’ kid with firecrackers.

The worst nightmares weren’t even from the war, they were of him - tiny and helpless - facing down a half dozen faceless doctors as they read off his worst fears like a terminal diagnosis.

“Sometimes I’m jealous of my little sister, ‘cause my parents got their shite together for the most part now.  Giving her the childhood I prayed on my knees for, did hail Mary’s until I couldn’t fucking speak no more. ‘Course I stopped believing in god a long time ago before Michelle told me I was going to Hell for being a faggot… she said it in French but, that’s why I don’t like that word.  She took it back after Lee went off on her, never seen him so mad and I think she’s gotten used to it. Still, she’s made it clear my boyfriends aren’t allowed ‘round her place on account of Daisy.  _ ‘Mauvaises influences morales’ _ she says.”

“You were raised Catholic?” Harry asked.

“Yeah… well… Michelle raised me Catholic.  Don’t think Lee ever much cared.”

When the words finally ran dry, Eggsy gave a self-deprecating huff.  “That’s it. All the shite from my childhood. Ain’t never told anyone that.  Never trusted anyone.”

“Yer trust,” Merlin said softly into his neck, trembling with his own emotions about Eggsy’s confession, “means a great deal, little one.”

“The panic attacks,” Eggsy explained, “are ‘cause I keep thinking I’ll wake up one day and you two will just be done with me… no warning.  All the worst shite in my life has been like that and I figure you two ain’t like that. Hell, I fucking witnessed how long it took Harry to get rid of Charlie.  But that don’t mean it ain’t kicking around in there, twisting me up.”

“I cannot promise,” Harry murmured against his hair, “that this will never end.  I don’t wish it, Merlin doesn’t wish it. Still, life is life. But, I can promise that should it end it will not blindside you.  I know I will make every effort to keep you, my darling boy, and I know my husband feels the same. I’ve waited a lifetime for a young man like you to want us.  I shan’t let you go easily.”

Eggsy whimpered a pleased noise, throwing his arm around Harry's waist and squeezing tightly.  “Thank you, it’s all I want. I just want someone to find me fucking  _ worthy _ for  _ once _ .”

Merlin tugged on him until Eggsy rolled over and buried his face in his Dom’s chest, got cuddles from his papa.  “Ye are more than worthy, love. Ye are  _ treasured _ .”

Eggsy made a little distressed whimper and Harry’s hand was suddenly on the back of his neck, long fingers curling around and pressing gently into his windpipe, making Harry’s control known.  He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the grasp. 

When Merlin’s hand covered the bit of skin Harry’s hadn’t, their fingers weaving together, Eggsy went boneless.  His brain shut off like a light switch, the discomfort of his memories subsumed under the feeling of  _ rightness _ , of  _ belonging. _

“Thank you,” he murmured.  He could breathe easily enough, their hands only exerting enough pressure to make each breath a conscious effort, to make him aware of their hold on him.

Eggsy didn’t know he could get more relaxed but then Harry and Merlin pressed in tighter, hugging him between them and Eggsy went lightheaded from the sudden unwinding of his body.  It felt like muscles he’d held tense for  _ decades _ were suddenly loose.

He’d never felt that comfortable, that safe.

Eggsy knew… he  _ knew _ he was utterly fucked.  He’d never be whole without them… not after that.  Never again.

~~~

Eggsy woke up to being  _ tickled _ , so much it hurt.

He immediately knew the culprit.

“Daddy!” Eggsy cried out, tears flooding down his face in laughter as Harry’s fingers deftly found every weak spot on his body.  He clutched his bear and writhed, trying to get away from the onslaught only for Merlin to pin him down. “No fair!”

His teddy was pushed aside and Merlin laid atop him, letting Harry attack him.

“Stop! Stop! I gotta - “ Eggsy gasped, bladder feeling suddenly overfull, “I gotta pee, daddy!”

“Do you?” Harry purred, voice an aroused growl in Eggsy’s ear as he asked, “Remind me your feelings on watersports, my little prince?”

“Like it,” Eggsy said, as he gasped for air.  “Like the humiliation.”

“Any limits?”

“Don’t like drinking but I’ll do it a little.  Soft limit.”

Harry’s warm hand slipped between Merlin’s body and his, pressing gently down on his belly.

“Daddy!” Eggsy gasped as a trickle of wetness escaped.

“Yes, my love?”

“You’re gonna make me wet myself.”

Harry’s teeth grazed his ear as he tried to ignore the throbbing ache of his bladder.  “Something I’m very interested in doing if we were on the play bed with its rubber sheets.  Sadly, we are not.”

Both Harry and Merlin let him go and he stumbled into the bathroom on unsteady legs.  He whimpered when Harry followed him, batting his hands away from the cloth of his pants.

“Into the shower, love.”

Eggsy obeyed, not removing his Y-fronts as he stepped into the large space, Harry right behind him.  His mind was racing, thinking of a dozen things his daddy might do to him like that and all of them arousing.

“Wet yourself.”

Eggsy’s cock jerked happily at the order, unfortunately, his sudden arousal made his compliance difficult.  He tried but managed only a few drops and a lot of discomfort. “Can’t daddy,” he muttered unhappily, god how he wanted to.

“Why not?”

Eggsy bit his lip, looking up through his eyelashes.  “Turned on,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Harry said, enunciating clearly, “I can’t understand you.”

“‘M turned on, daddy.”

“Oh,” Harry teased, eyes glittering with his own form of sadistic glee, “is that so?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Hands on the wall, my love, pants down to your thighs.”

Eggsy moved into position, hearing the snick of the silicon lube they kept in the shower.  Harry dribbled some down his crease, fingering him open slow and gentle. It was agony. Every time Harry pressed fingers into him it just increased the pressure, bladder leaking droplets down his shaft and into his pants.

Harry’s hand covered his against the wall, lacing their fingers together as the other guided his cock into Eggsy’s backside, filling him up until he was certain he was going to explode.

“I love you like this,” Harry murmured against Eggsy’s neck, mouthing the skin.  “So beautifully submissive.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“But,” Harry warned, “you didn’t obey my command so daddy is going to have to do something about that.”

Harry didn’t say ‘punish’ and the warmth in his voice made Eggsy think it might be something he enjoyed.  He played along. “But daddy - “

“No ‘daddy’ing me, young man.”

“Not a man,” Eggsy pouted because he wasn’t feeling grown up  _ at all _ .  “I’m a little boy.”

Harry pulled back only to thrust back in, hard, sending his bladder sloshing around uncomfortably in his belly.  “Yes,” Harry agreed as he fucked him against the wall, “yes you are.”

“Daddy - “ Eggsy whimpered, trying to take his Dom’s cock.  He wanted to be good for him.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Eggsy sighed at the endearment, the sound choked off by another brutal thrust.  “Hurts.”

“It only hurts because you didn’t obey me.”

“Please - “ he said though he couldn’t be sure what he was begging for.  He was all twisted up, flushed with arousal and humiliation, being used by his daddy but physically uncomfortable.  The tiny dribbles of piss trickling down his leg easing the ache only for it to be replaced by Harry’s cock plunging into him.

It was awful.

It was glorious.

Harry’s slick covered hand worked over his half hard cock, coaxing precome and urine out in a steady stream that coated his thighs.

“Tell me you love me,” Harry commanded.

“I love you, daddy.”

“Again.”

“I love you, daddy.”  Eggsy cried out as Harry unthreaded their hands and pressed his palm down onto Eggsy’s belly, ramping the pressure up even more.

“Again.”

“I - “ Eggsy choked, “I love you, daddy.”

“I’m going to come inside you, my little boy,” Harry said, voice hitching on every long thrust.  “Then I’m going to piss in you, take my cock out and cover you. Mark you as mine.”

“Yes,” Eggsy said, consenting and encouraging.  “Please.”

“Once my cock comes out of you, you will go to your knees like daddy’s good whore.”

The burning wave of aroused humiliation flooded through him as he nodded happily.  “Yes, daddy.”

Harry pushed down further, pressing more golden liquid out of him.  

“Fuck,” Eggsy cried out, tipping his head against the cool stone wall.

“Again,” Harry ordered, biting at the meat of Eggsy’s shoulders.

“I love you, daddy.”

Eggsy couldn’t come despite Harry stroking his cock, too full of pressure.  But that didn’t stop the Dom from fucking him with wild abandon, Eggsy wriggling happily - torturously - on his daddy’s prick.

Harry came, panting harshly in his ear, spilling into Eggsy and, a moment later, pissing directly into his hole.  The stream cut off, Harry pulling out and Eggsy went quickly to his knees accepting the hot liquid as Harry covered his chest, his cock marking him in the most primal way and humiliating him utterly.

Harry grabbed his chin, jerking it up.  “Thank me.”

Eggsy flushed, feeling the heat creep up his body as he murmured, “Thank you, daddy.”

“For what, whore?”

Eggsy blushed further, dropping his eyes only to get another jerk on his chin.  He looked back into his daddy’s eyes. “Thank you for pissing on me… daddy.”

“Good boy,” Harry said, warm and affectionate.  “Did you like that, little one?”

“Yes, daddy,” Eggsy said, bladder still aching.  He was rock hard in the aftermath of their scene, worse than when they’d begun.

“But you still have to go potty, don’t you?”

Eggsy bit his lip, nodding.

“Daddy will fix it,” Harry rose, flipping the shower on, the spouts pouring out cold water that was such a shock to his system his balls immediately drew up and cock shrunk.  His bladder relaxed, relief flooding through him as it emptied.

Eggsy sobbed his relief even as the water heated up, stealing away his shivering.  “Th-thank you, daddy.”

“Good boy, Eggsy.  You’ve been so good you deserve a reward.”

Eggsy eyes lit up happily.

“You can wash daddy.”

Eggsy scrambled to his feet, soaking a loofa before kneeling once more, starting at his Dom’s feet as he washed and worshipped every inch of his daddy, paying special attention to his cock and balls, his arse cheeks and pink hole.  When he was done, Harry took the sponge from his hands and began cleaning Eggsy.

They were quiet but affectionate, nuzzling into each other’s embrace, Harry taking the time to dry Eggsy thoroughly before they went back to the bedroom to find Merlin still in bed.

After they’d dressed for breakfast, Eggsy went to Merlin’s side of the bed and knelt prettily.

“Aye, little one?”

“I have a request, sir.”

“Go ahead.”

“My ribs are healed now and… I don’t have any marks - Could you?  Would you beat me today, sir?”

“Come here,” Merlin ordered, setting aside in tablet.  Eggsy crawled up into his lap. “How hard?”

“Very, sir.  Been gagging for it since our first night together.”

“Harder than you played with Percival?”

Eggsy nodded, “Yes please, sir, but slower.  Take me into it further. If you start with thuddy it will put me under, stingy will make me come.”

“Aye, love.  Let’s go eat breakfast and we will play in a few hours after you’ve digested.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy murmured, kissing Merlin fiercely.

Merlin laughed bright and light drawing a smile to his face.  “It’s no’ a hardship, love. I cannae wait to see you under my lash.”


	23. Sous Votre Fouet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Under Your Lash
> 
> Kinks in this chapter: Restraints, Sadistic Flogging, Sadistic Whipping, Mental Sadism

After breakfast, Merlin insisted they watch the entirety of a movie before playing, Eggsy studiously looking a the lengths of each film before choosing one just over an hour long.  Before the credits even rolled, Eggsy was vibrating with excitement, nearly dancing in his seat.

“Harry,” Merlin said, holding Eggsy’s gaze.

“Yes, Master.”

“Take our boy to the playroom and tie him for a whipping.”

“How would you like him, Master?”

“Restraints, not rope,” Merlin instructed, ignoring Eggsy’s little pout.  He intended to take the boy pretty far and, if Eggsy sagged in the restraints he didn’t want to worry about pinch points or circulation let alone having to cut him out.  “End of the bed in an X, please, love.”

“As you command,” Harry said, giving him a deferential bow before rising and ushering Eggsy upstairs.

Merlin rose, stretching his shoulders and arms, warming up his muscles.  A scene like the one Eggsy had requested was a workout and he didn’t want to end it prematurely because of a muscle cramp.  As he moved his muscles, he worked his way to the kitchen drinking a sports drink before piling a second one as well as a protein bar into his arms.  There was a hidden miniature refrigerator in both their bedroom and the playroom but he didn’t often need to give snacks so it only contained bottled water.  Still, if Eggsy got light headed he wanted to be able to raise the lad’s blood sugar.

So much of playing safely was being prepared for eventualities that never came.  The Top who’d taught Harry and Merlin to tie rope had said to them, “It’s not  _ if _ you will have to cut rope, it’s  _ when _ .”

Merlin had taken it to heart especially as his interests had gotten more and more extreme.  He prepared for every conceivable eventuality but sometimes you just couldn’t foresee. Even Harry had had rope bottoms faint in suspension and cut them down immediately.  Rope could be replaced, humans couldn’t, and there was no way to know if someone fainted because of something minor or a medical emergency until you got them down.

Merlin had, of all the things, a spectator pass out when he’d accidentally drawn blood during a flogging session.

Some things just couldn’t be planned for.  But he planned to the best of his ability. He’d never put a submissive in mortal harm and he would always minimise the risks of the kind of kinks he enjoyed.

Going to the bedroom, Merlin stripped down and changed into a kilt.  He’d seen how the boy’s eyes lingered on his legs in it not to mention his husband’s and, moreover, it allowed him a wider freedom to throw than jeans.  He imagined once he left the University he’d be spending less and less time in trousers.

Merlin took care of life’s necessities, washed his hands before joining his lovers in the playroom.  Eggsy was tied facing the bed where Harry was laid out in his jumper and slacks combination that made him look both cuddly and sinfully sexy.  Merlin smiled at his husbands, the man returning a gleeful smile. Harry would enjoy watching Eggsy’s face throughout and could warn him if the lad were about to pass out.

He ignored the tied submissive, setting aside the food he brought and retrieving the first aid kit making sure everything was within that he would need should something occur.  It was not a little box, and they had never used it for much more than a few bandages but he felt better having it nearby. Of course, it was well stocked, Harry tended to it as part of his duties and he was utterly thorough.

Eggsy was twitching as Merlin moved around, on tenterhooks with anticipation.  

Good.

He pulled a small flogger rack over, further back than where he would throw, and Merlin set about choosing his weapons.  Percival had started with a medium flat tipped flogger when he’d struck the boy and made of soft suede but it had clearly done nothing for Eggsy neither thuddy enough to relax him nor stingy enough to hurt him.

Merlin chose first his favourite flogger, a thousand fall monstrosity so heavy Merlin threw it with two hands.  Made of soft black leather, it looked innocent enough but struck like a soft baseball bat. He’d use it at the end to bring Eggsy all the way under as it was the penultimate in thuddy sensation without being sadistic.  By the time they got to that one, Eggsy wouldn’t need more sadism.

He ignored the rest of his true floggers choosing instead a galley whip with cut ends, though the leather was soft enough not to open skin and the falls would be a nice warm-up for the boy.

A dragon’s tongue was added to the pile, the sharp point of the red suede would create and white-hot sensation when used.  And, of course, his snake whip. The room was too small to throw the bullwhip like he preferred but he often performed with it so he had no doubt their boy would feel its caress at some point.

“Eggsy.”

“Yes, sir?”

“I want to be very clear about my expectations for you, so listen closely, love.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If ye feel lightheaded, dizzy or nauseous you will yellow.  If something is too much or too quick ye will yellow. If ye are fine you will still check in every few minutes and every time I change tools as well as whenever I ask for it.  This is the first time I’m having you under my whips and while I am happy to hurt ye, I need to be sure you’re not allowing me beyond what you can take to impress me. I willnae be impressed if ye fail to safeword when ye needed to.  Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Give me your safe words in both languages and what they mean for you.”

Merlin plucked up his snake whip, cracking the end into the air as Eggsy began, “Green or  _ vert _ means I’m good… loving it.”  

Crack.

Eggsy jumped before continuing.  “Yellow or  _ jaune _ is a request to check in ‘cause I need you to slow down or something isn’t quite right.”

Crack.

Eggsy leapt again, tension settling and staying along the line of his spine.

Unlike Percival, Merlin could be as mentally sadistic as physically.

“Red or  _ rouge _ means I need you to stop, something is wrong and I’m done.  That I need aftercare.”

Crack.

A smaller jump that time, Eggsy was expecting it.

“Black or  _ noir _ means I’m injured beyond what is expected.  That I need medical attention or that I might have a flashback.”

Merlin didn’t crack the whip that time but Eggsy leapt just the same drawing a sadistic smile to Merlin’s lips.  Pity the lad couldn't see it.

He set down the snake whip and took up his galley whip.  It was much like a flogger on the ends but the whip-like handle gave a tighter, faster arch and the cut tips would make it feel like blades on Eggsy’s flesh.  Still, it was too lightweight and the material too soft to do lasting damage, good for his little painslut’s warm up.

The first strike of the whip hit beautifully between Eggsy’s shoulder blades, the boy arching in his restraints into the leather’s caress.

_ “Christ,” _ he huffed, “you ain’t pulling any punches.”

“I have lighter, boyo, do ye want me to treat ye like a dainty thing?”

“Fuck no, sir.  You’re perfect. Green as leprechaun’s arse, sir.”

Merlin chuckled, striking out with a half dozen more lashes until Eggsy was writhing in the bonds, his back turning a delicious shade of red.

Merlin set the whip down and approached Eggsy, caressing over the boy’s fresh marks and earning an arousing whimper.  His hand circled his boy’s throat, jerking his head to the side and barring the beautiful length of his neck. He bit down hard, sucking a deep bruise into the skin.

He was surprised, though perhaps he shouldn’t have been, that Eggsy was rock hard.  Most masochists were not, even when they were enjoying the proceedings. He gave the submissive a few quick, rough strokes before stepping away, Eggsy wavering in the bonds.  Eventually, he got his feet underneath him.

Merlin set a slow and steady pace, working Eggsy over with the galley whip until his entire back and arse was a bright cherry colour and he was gasping for air between every strike.

It was beautiful.

The sadist in him purred happily as the boy accepted every lash, every forming welt like a brand of love into his flesh.  Where Eggsy was when Merlin finished with his warm-up was where Harry usually wished to stop, his masochism far more intense for things like fucking than flogging.  But Eggsy wanted  _ more _ , craved _ more _ and that made something primal and dark in him cock its head and pay attention.

Merlin set the galley whip aside and approached his boy, Eggsy’s skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat - the fight or flight response in action.  Trailing his fingernails lightly over Eggsy's skin, he praised, “Ye are doing so good for me, boyo. You’re so pretty like this.”

Eggsy shivered under his caress, head lolling back onto Merlin’s shoulder.  “Thank you, sir,” he said, words soft and blurry in pleasure.

Merlin pressed a soft kiss into Eggsy’s cheek, giving another when the boy turned and offered up his mouth.  Ruffling Eggsy’s hair, he moved slowly back so Eggsy would expect it.

“Warm-ups over, love,” Merlin announced unable to hold back the edge of glee in his voice.

“Fuck, guv.”

Merlin struck quickly with the dragon’s tongue, Eggsy crying out sharply.  “I dinnae believe that ‘guv’ is my title, painslut.”

“N-no, sir,” Eggsy managed as a bright red welt rose across his shoulders.  “I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me.”

“Forgiven.”  Merlin brought the sharp edge down on the boy’s back slow enough that he waited in agony for each strike, varying his rhythm just enough that Eggsy was leaping at the expectation before the suede struck him a moment later.

“Fuck… fuck…” Eggsy whimpered.

“Colour.”

“So fucking green."  Then, "You’re inside my goddamn head,” Eggsy huffed.

Merlin gave a dark chuckle and continued, letting Eggsy fret before each sharp strike, let him worry when the next would come.  It took three dozen strikes, far more than he’d ever given with that particular toy, before he got the reaction he was looking for.  Eggsy started trembling violently, so on edge from the adrenaline that was pumping into his veins without an outlet.

“Green,” Eggsy said immediately when he paused but Merlin hadn’t stopped for his safe word.

“Good boy,” Merlin said and gave one warning crack before striking Eggsy with the snake whip, the long tightly braided leather lashing between the marks he’d left from the dragon’s tail.

_ “Fucking Christ!” _ Eggsy shouted, pulling up in the bonds as if he could get away from it.  Then, he added, “Green. Please, sir…  _ more _ .”

Usually, when he got to his snake whip his masochists were begging for mercy, not encouraging him.

“Eggsy - “ Merlin whispered, heart clenching in love and awe for their boy.

“Please, sir,” Eggsy begged, misreading him, “I can take it… I  _ need _ it.  Aint’ no one taken me to my limit, sir.  I need you to take me there.”

“Shh,” Merlin said, going back to Eggsy and running his fingertips over the ridges of heated skin.  “I will get ye there,  _ leannan _ .  I’m just - God’s bollocks, love, ye are so incredible.”

“You are,” Eggsy gasped back, leaning greedily into every touch.  “Fucking keeping me on edge like a cruel bastard. I love you, sir.”

Merlin dared to look at his husband, pride and affection shining from the switch’s face.

He wrapped his hand around their lad’s throat, cutting off the boy’s air before he could inhale or expect it.  Merlin exhaled and continued to until he lungs were screaming having no idea how much air the boy had in his lungs he remained cautious and let go when he needed to breathe again.

“Thank you, sir,” Eggsy sighed, blissed in the bindings.

“More?”

“Yes, sir.  Please.”

Merlin returned to his spot.  Lifting the whip he didn’t hesitate, didn’t draw out the pain any longer.  Eggsy writhed at each caress of the leather, skin breaking in a few places as Merlin crossed into the already wounded skin.

“May I come, sir?”

“Aye, Eggsy,” Merlin said, “come for me.”  He didn’t pause as the boy cried out, sobbing out a pained release as the lash fell and fell.

When Eggsy’s back was a mess of welts Merlin lifted the heavy flogger and stepped closer, swinging it two-handed into their boy’s back and arse.  It was heavy enough that it knocked little huffing breaths out of their submissive’s chest even as Merlin watched him sag, go limp in the bonds as his subspace claimed him.

Merlin didn’t stop, watching carefully encase Eggsy went entirely boneless but he was still holding enough of his weight Merlin wasn’t concerned.

Merlin pushed Eggsy deeper and deeper, brutal with each strike until the muscles in his arms were screaming in their own exhaustion.  He continued, ignoring his body until Eggsy’s knees went out from beneath him.

He dropped the flogger and went to his lad, Harry releasing Eggsy’s wrists and ankles as soon as Merlin was holding him.  He lifted his boy into his arms, nuzzling and kissing him, trying to show Eggsy how proud he was. Eggsy had given him everything, every bit of trust and taken every bit of pain Merlin wanted to give.  His sadistic streak had never felt so powerfully contented.

“My good boy,” Merlin murmured, laying Eggsy out on his belly so Harry could tend to his wounds, carding adoring fingers through his hair.

_ Christ _ , he was never letting Eggsy go.  He’d offer him a collar right then if he thought the boy would accept it.

No, Eggsy was theirs unless  _ he _ walked away. 

Merlin was entirely certain they never would.


	24. En Votre Cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: In Your Heart
> 
> Kinks: Post-Flogging Torture, CBT, Mental Sadism. Also a cameo by Gentle!Merlin :)

Merlin dragged the blunt edges of his nails over Eggsy’s back as Harry tended to the three little places where he’d broken skin, their lad shivering and making pleased noises as he did. The wounds wept a little but were easily cleaned and sealed.

When Harry reached for the cream that would help heal his bruises, Merlin stopped him.

“I think both I and Eggsy would prefer these marks linger.”

Eggsy made an agreeing noise.

“Look at you two,” Harry said, voice heavy and poignant with affection.  “Seeing that scene, Master… it’s like he was made to take your lash.”

Merlin hummed in agreement, Harry cuddling close and playing with their boy’s hair.  He wondered if it had become a habit for Harry. Certainly, whenever Eggsy was close enough Harry’s fingers were always reaching for his locks.

Eggsy came up out of space only briefly, enough to ask for a blanket and to tug Merlin’s arm beneath his head, press the heated flesh of his back against Merlin’s bare stomach and whine until Harry closed the gap so he could lay his head on his daddy’s thigh.  Content at his new position, Eggsy heaved a sigh and went boneless again.

Harry looked at him with an amused smirk.

“Something to say, slave?”

Harry held up his hands in surrender even as he giggled.  “You’re feeling indulgent, Master, letting Eggsy prod you around like that.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, dragging his lips possessively over Eggsy’s neck, “I am.”

“It’s adorable.  He’s turned you into a teddy bear.”

“I am no’ ‘adorable’,” he grunted.  Merlin tried to scowl but found himself breaking into a grin despite his intentions.

“God, Merlin,” Harry said, smiling, “are you high on our boy?”

“Might be,” he mumbled, nuzzling Eggsy’s neck some more.  He reached across and grasped Harry’s hand. “Do ye mind?”

“Yes,” Harry huffed sarcastically, “I mind that you enjoyed yourself. Great big berk.”

“I should have ye over my knee for that mouth, slave.”

His husband gave him a wry grin.  “I’m sorry, Master.”

“You are no’.  But I love ye anyways, ye mouthy git.”

“I love you too, Master,” Harry said softly, “with all my heart.”

Eggsy stayed down for a long time, well over two hours and Merlin had honestly thought he was asleep, especially after he kicked off his blanket.  It wasn’t uncommon for the relaxation of subspace to drag one further until it became unconsciousness. Merlin didn’t mind, Harry was relaxing with a book and carding his fingers endlessly through Eggsy’s hair which left Merlin to his thoughts.

He was deep in his Top Space, only able to relax because his lovers were close and relaxing as well.  His mind was blurry, the outside world faded away as he touched his boy, reached across to run his hand up Harry’s thigh.

Eggsy moaned, a long wanton sound as he began to rock his hips, demand with their rhythm to be fucked.  His fingers were clumsy as he pawed at Harry’s trousers, whimpered for something but neither of them was sure what.

“How can I help, darling boy?” Harry asked, trying to soothe Eggsy with a gentle tug on his hair.  That only made him more petulant, whining and twisting his head from Harry’s grasp.

A firm swat to Eggsy's backside had him gasping, arching back for more.  

“Nae lad, tell Harry what ye want and I will give ye more. Dinnae be a brat.”

“Daddy’s cock,” Eggsy managed, trying again at his flies.

“Ask nicely,” Merlin ordered.

“Pleeeease, daddy?”

Harry sighed indulgently and rose from the bed, stripping off his clothes before rejoining them.  Eggsy pounced on Harry, dragging him close until the boy could suckle on the half hard length of him.

“I think our boy,” Harry murmured, “has an oral fixation.”

“I think ye may be right.”

Eggsy sighed contentedly, closing his eyes as his mouth worked rhythmically on Harry’s cock.  The boy’s hips never stilled, rubbing shamelessly against Merlin until he was hard.

Eggsy pulled back enough that Harry’s saliva coated prick dropped from his lips before saying "Papa, please?”

“What do ye want, little one?”

“Inside me.  Please.”

“I think our boy,” Merlin purred, landing another hard swat to Eggsy’s bum, “is a cock slut.”

Harry laughed, the joyful sound bursting from his chest.  “Of that, I am entirely certain.”

He accepted the bottle of lube from Harry as Eggsy went back to sucking, closing his eyes happily.  Their boy kept making noises in his throat like he was eating a delicious meal and not mouthing his daddy’s cock.

Merlin adjusted Eggsy, turning him a little bit toward his belly and pushing his top leg up high for better access before slipping two fingers into his tight heat.  Merlin could tell he’d already been fucked that day, the boy accepting the intrusion with little more than a gasp.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised, dragging his mouth over the same spot on Eggsy’s neck over and over.  “Perfect boy.”

Eager for more, Eggsy rode Merlin’s fingers, walls fluttering and clenching.   _ Christ, _ he was a greedy boy.  

Merlin loved it.

“Another?” Merlin asked, pitching his voice low and enjoying Eggsy’s little shiver before he nodded around Harry’s prick.

He gave his boy what he wanted, giving a third then a fourth finger.  He got rough with Eggsy for a bit, fucking his hand into the boy’s channel and grinning against Eggsy’s skin as the lad grunted and whimpered but didn’t ask for Merlin to slow down or to be gentler.

When he got tired of torturing his boy with his fingers and Eggsy was pleading around Harry’s length, he fed his cock into their boy.  Eggsy was demanding, rocking back and clenching his arse to drag the tight ring of muscles over Merlin’s shaft.

“Enough,” Merlin bit out, landing another smack on his boy’s arse before roughly skimming his thumb up the welts on Eggsy’s back.  Their submissive gasped and whimpered but settled. “Ye’ll take what I give you when I give it.”

Eggsy agreed, nodding and murmuring, “Mmmhmm.”

Merlin slid into his boy slowly, an agony for him and for Eggsy as well if the sounds he was making was any indication.  

Harry was entirely amused. 

Despite the boy’s mouth on him Eggsy wasn’t really sucking his cock.  Rather, he seemed to be enjoying the presence of Harry’s shaft on his tongue, to be nursing at the soft flesh like a babe.

When Merlin was fully buried, Harry passed him a towelette from the bedside drawer.  Merlin cleaned his slick fingers and the smear he left on Eggsy’s rump before binning it with a well-aimed shot.

Merlin gripped his sub’s hips.  

He wasn’t merciful, digging his thumbs into a particularly large welt.

Crying out, Eggsy whimpered, rounding his shoulders against the pain.  Merlin noticed the lad’s cock was drooling obscenely, coating Eggsy’s pale thighs in precome.

“Ye are making a mess, lad,” Merlin said, dipping his finger into the trail of fluid.  “Did I tell ye you’re allowed to make a mess?”

“Uh-uh,” Eggsy muttered.

“You’ve been very naughty,” Merlin teased, lifting Eggsy’s top leg and hitching it back over Merlin’s, opening up the boy’s hips so the Dom could reach his most sensitive parts.

At the word, ‘naughty’ Eggsy made a desperate sound.

“Someone likes that,” Harry said.

“Aye, I think our boy likes to be naughty.  Not bad, but I think he’d like it if I turned him over my knee for leaking pre-come all over the place.”

Eggsy nodded emphatically even as Harry used his hair to drag him off Harry’s cock.  Eggsy gasped in pleasure before pleading, “Yes, yes papa, daddy. Spank me for being a naughty boy.  Love it when you humiliate me.”

“Another time."  Merlin ignored Eggsy's pout.  "Give him back yer cock, love,” Merlin chided.  “Don’t tease the lad.”

Lowering Eggsy slowly back to his lap, the switch was grinning gleefully.  “He’s such a beautiful little cock warmer. I think our boy should never be without one in his mouth.  Maybe I need buy one of those gags with the cockhead on the inside.”

Harry and Merlin laughed at Eggsy’s desperate sound.

“Aye,” he managed around chuckles, “ye should.”

Merlin didn’t move, just kept their hips pressed firmly together.  He could see Eggsy getting impatient, making aborted little movements until finally, the sub decided to test his luck and thrust up then down quickly on Merlin’s shaft.

His reaction was instantaneous, slapping Eggsy’s ballsack lightly.

Eggsy grunted, whimpered and stilled.

“Ye will get my cock,” Merlin reminded him, “when I’m ready to give it to you.”

Eggsy held out a long time, far longer than Harry ever did before he pulled off the switch’s cock and whined,  _ “Papa, please.” _

Merlin gave him one hard thrust before stilling.

Eggsy sobbed, clearly gagging for it.  “Please,” he tried again but Merlin didn’t move.  “Papa!”

“Yes, my love?”

“P-please…” Eggsy cried, tears of frustration slipping from his eyes.

Merlin loved making his subs cry from need, made the sadistic prig in him happy.  He gripped Eggsy’s jaw, turning the lad until he could lick the salt water from his face.

Merlin laughed.

“Papa!” Eggsy cried, wriggling before pulling his face away to hide it in his hands.  “Daddy,” Eggsy pleaded, “make papa be nice.”

“But papa isn’t always nice,” Harry said smoothly, not playing into Eggsy’s manipulation.  “Unless you use your safeword he isn’t going to stop for me or you. Do you want to use it?”

Eggsy shook his head vehemently, rubbing at his eyes.  He muttered, “Cruel bastard.”

Merlin landed a hard smack on the inside of Eggsy’s thighs; hard enough to leave a perfect red outline of Merlin’s hand.

“Fuck!” Eggsy huffed.

“Apologise.”

“M’ sorry, papa,” Eggsy murmured but was clearly still sulking.  

That was alright, Merlin wanted him to.   “Do you want me to fuck you?” he offered.

“Yes, please,” Eggsy muttered suspiciously.

“What will ye give me for it?”

Eggsy relaxed, perhaps finding some familiarity in the negotiation and easing his frustration.  “Name it, papa.”

Merlin gripped Eggsy by the neck, pulling him back until their bodies were flush.  “I want to torture you,” he growled in his boy’s ear. “I want to land a smack to yer cock and balls for every thrust.  I want to remind you what it means to belong to a sadist.”

“Yes,” Eggsy whimpered.  “Yes, please, sir.”

“And I want ye to thank me for hurting you… every time.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy huffed.  Merlin realised early on how auditory his boy’s sex drive was, how much dirty talk  _ did it _ for him but it still amused him every time Eggsy broke under it, down to vulgarity and shivering arousal.  “Yes, please.”

Merlin pulled out until just the blunt head remained inside before sliding back in, gentler than they usually enjoyed save for the thrust being punctuated by a hard swat to Eggsy’s sac, the boy jerking at the pain.

“Thank you for hurting me, papa.”

Merlin set a pace, slow enough that Eggsy was whimpering in anticipation but fast enough that the thrust of Merlin’s cock mitigated the swats to Eggsy’s abused erection.  Each time Eggsy’s body spasmed, uncertain between the pleasure of Merlin’s prick and the pain his hand was meteing out.

“Thank you for hurting me, papa,” Eggsy gasped, curling to try and hide his prick but there was nowhere to go and Merlin delivered three hard swats to Eggsy’s thighs for the attempt.  “Papa!” he whimpered, “please…”

“Ye dinnae get to hide from me, you wanted this.”

“Yes, papa.  I know… I just…”

“It’s hard,” Merlin said for him.  Eggsy nodded. “I dinnae say it was going to be easy.”

“No, sir.”

Merlin shifted them, settling the arm Eggsy had had pinned under him until it was pressed across Eggsy’s chest, pushing them closer together.  He could feel the heat of Eggsy's whip marks branding into his own flesh, the warmth making him grin.  His hand circled Eggsy throat, cradling his boy in the way Merlin knew he loved. “You’re mine,  _ leannan _ , and I want ye to remember it.”

“Yes, papa,” Eggsy sighed, melting into him. On the next combination of thrusting cock and slap to his balls Eggsy didn’t writhe at all but murmured, “Thank you for hurting me, papa.”

“There’s my good boy,” Merlin praised, Eggsy sagging further into his hold.

“Can daddy touch me too?”

Merlin nodded his permission, Harry placing his hand atop Merlin’s at Eggsy’s throat.  Eggsy sighed happily, “Thank you, sirs.”

He delivered two more smacks to Eggsy’s cock without fucking him, the boy accepting the hurt almost… gratefully.

Something about Eggsy’s casual acceptance of his sadistic nature made it go soft and quiet.  Merlin wanted to make love to their boy, to treasure him, no longer wishing to toy with Eggsy.

“Harry,” Merlin said softly, “slot yerself along the front of him.”

His husband did as commanded, pressing in close.

“Put yer arms around yer daddy, love.”

Eggsy wrapped his limbs around Harry’s neck, sighing into his collarbone as Merlin swung Eggsy’s leg over his husband’s hip.  

Merlin slid into his boy softly, gently, in a way he rarely enjoyed but, at that moment, it was all he needed.  Harry’s other hand grasped their boy’s hip, and Merlin gripped his husband’s, wedging the boy tightly between them.

“How I adore ye, Eggsy,” Merlin whispered against the boy’s sweat-soaked flesh.  “We are going to keep ye, boyo.”

Eggsy sighed.

“You are ours now.”

Harry rocked into Eggsy in time with Merlin’s thrusts, giving the boy some friction on his cock.

“Ours as long as ye’ll have us.”

Their boy whimpered, hips hitching needfully.

“Our precious boy.”

“Come… please?” Eggsy whimpered.

Harry answered, “Yes, baby boy.  Come for your papa. Come for daddy.”

Eggsy gasped out, spilling over Harry’s stomach as Merlin continued to make love to his boy, to praise him.

It was a long time later, Eggsy soft and pliant in his arms, when Merlin grunted his own release, felt a surge of emotion more powerful than his climax well up in him.  It was possession. It was a greedy sort of hunger to claim Eggsy and never let him go.

“My little one,” Merlin whispered fiercely, clutching his boy close, “and daddy’s little prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the question was put to me on tumblr and now I put it before you all.
> 
> What kind of scene would you like to see Merhartwin and Percilot do together? Should there be sex between the couple and the triad? Let me know in the comments :)


	25. Ma Famille Est Ta Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: My Family is Your Family
> 
> Author note from Wonderdyke: Sorry for the long sabbatical peeps but I'm back and I'd like to welcome my co auth Cody_Thomas who has GRACIOUSLY agreed to help me with this gorgeous fun fic! Thank you thank you thank you! We have so much goodness planned for you people! He's the master of fluffiness and I cannot WAIT to share what's in store!
> 
> A/N from Cody_Thomas: Hey there! Glad to meet all of you. Wonder is the first Author I have ever co-written and posted with, but I am seriously having fun! I DO love fluff, and smutty goodness, but also angst. However I am determined that this story is gonna have allll of the kinky and fluffy smut that we can stuff into it. It's great to meet you!
> 
> This chapter has voyeurism, partner switching, rimming, edging/orgasm denial, tickling, come marking, cock warming, and intercural sex.

Eggsy got to spend most of the afternoon in a cuddle session so intense he felt more like softened butter than a human boy, but as day turned into evening both he and Harry were a bit restless and managed to convince Merlin to go out.

Percival and James’ club was mostly dancing on Saturday nights, maybe a demo or two, and as much as Eggsy wanted to stay in, their club had started to feel like a second home.

Besides, he hadn’t seen Perc or James in a mo’.  They were good guys and the way his Doms spoke about them, they were obviously close. He wanted to have a friendship like that maybe with them if he was welcome.

The moment they stepped inside, Harry and Merlin were swept away greeted by familiar faces.  Eggsy didn’t feel like lingering at their hip, so he slipped off into the crowd and before long found himself on the dancefloor, his shirt stripped off and tucked into his jeans. His Daddy’s marks nothing unusual to see at the club, more likely to be admired than questioned.

“Eggsy Unwin,” a warm familiar voice murmured by his ear.

Eggsy didn’t hesitate, throwing his sweaty, happy self into James’ arms.  The man was also topless, Percival’s collar gleaming steel at his throat.

“Where’s Perc?” Eggsy shouted above the din, grinning like a madman as James’ hands landed on his waist, high enough that he felt like he was back at a school dance.

James jerked his head and, between the writhing bodies, he caught a glimpse of Percival looking his Doms down with a rather menacing glare.

“What are they up to?”

“Oh, I imagine Percival is giving them the ‘shovel talk’.  We heard what happened with Charlie, I think Percival wants to ensure that that sort of nonsense is over.  He _is_ rather fond of you.”

“Oh,” Eggsy blushed, shouting above the music, “yeah?  I mean… everyone knows?”

“No, darling. Michael just asked if we had seen you afterwards, he was worried.  Percival called Merlin and got the story out of him.” James smoothed Eggsy’s damp hair off his face, the gesture more brotherly than romantic.  “Shall we get something to drink?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, “sure.”

Instead of leading him to the bar, James let their hands clutch together, and dragged him to the opposite end of the building where a little staircase went to the second floor.  There were a few doors up there, but James tugged him along to the one at the end of the hall before ushering him into a huge private office. Two-sided mirrors let them see the club thrumming down below and he was drawn to the sight a need to check on his Doms.  He rubbed anxiously at his neck, a nervous tick he’d recently developed as if he was trying to will Merlin and Harry to place leather around his neck.

Looking down, Eggsy saw Percival grinning at his Doms now, so whatever they’d been talking about they had resolved.

“Eggsy,” James called startling him out of his lingering observation of the men below.

“Sorry,” he murmured, palming the back of his neck again before forcing his hand away.  “So, drinks?”

“Ah, yes,” James said, tapping Eggsy affectionately on the nose before heading to the wet bar in the corner.

The office was all modern: leather and chrome and, aside from the massive desk with the computer on it,  and, of course, the bar, there were large couches that were perfect for lounging or fucking on arranged in a U around a beautiful and sturdy brushed steel coffee table with a frosted acrylic top. The table was at a comfortable height and size for being bent over when kneeling, the decorative holes drilled through the wide legs and sides showed the wear of restraints if you knew how to look properly. Eggsy had fantasized about being bound to that table more than once.

“May I?” Eggsy called, gesturing to the volumes that were laid out on it decoratively.

“Of course,” James called before the sound of a blender grinding ice filled the room.  It paused. “Are you playing tonight?”

Eggsy shook his head.  “Probably not but I don’t drink often so make it light?”

“Sure thing, darling.”

Eggsy picked up the heavy album, perching it across his knees as he thumbed it open.  It was the kind of unmarked but professional binding that reminded him of an art gallery.  The first picture took his breath away, a submissive in purple rope leaned back far in the harness, face enraptured in bliss as sweat dampened his forehead.  The image was entirely in black and white except for the violet of the strands. Something in the way it was tied reminded Eggsy of Harry’s work.

The next image was a man, naked, on his knees with marks crossing his back.  Again, black and white with bright highlights and dark shadows. His blood was bright red… almost too bright against the grey of his skin.  In the foreground was a woman’s hip holding the coil of a snake whip.

He kept looking through the album, they were all erotic art, men mostly but women too in various stages of undress.  Maybe it was because he was gay, but the ones with men seemed more evocative as if the photographer was more interested in the subject matter.

Eggsy’s breath caught when he turned to an image of a dark-skinned man wrapped up in aerial silks, a bright white blindfold across his eyes.  Even with part of his face concealed Eggsy recognised Damon immediately.

“Where’d you get these?” Eggsy asked, leaving the page open as James handed him a tropical icy drink.  He sipped it, making a yummy noise as the cold liquor slipped down his throat.

“Ah well, that’s actually our work, darling,” James murmured, looking over his shoulder at the picture.  He sighed wistfully. “I loved that session. Sadly, the young man made enough to open his studio and decided not to continue with erotic modelling.  Shame, really, he was lovely.”

“He made enough from **_that_ ** to open a studio?”

James nodded.  “The sitting fee plus ten percent of sales.  That doesn’t include the albums like this one, for these they get a flat fee for inclusion.  There was a particular mount…” The man tugged another album free from the stack and opened it until he found what he was looking for.  “This one - “ It was another image of Damon, dressed like a Shakespearean fairy, crown of leaves on his head and utterly naked, they must’ve put some golden powder on his skin because he was glittering golden.  He was in a silk sling, a green one, hung up in a tree and stroking himself, face frozen at the moment of climax as ropes of come shot across his stomach.

Eggsy was pretty sure he did not need to know what his friend’s O-face looked like. He was gonna blush something fierce the next time he saw him.

“ - about the size of those windows,” James continued pointing to the floor to ceiling glass across the floor.  “Sold for thirty thousand dollars. Original art, custom mount and frame and the only copy aside from this one in our personal collection.  On that one piece alone he made three grand let alone the numerous other large mounts that sold. He was very popular. Percival has been wanting to shoot you but… well, you could not show your face, if anyone ever saw any of your work it would probably kill your career in academia and without showing your face you’d make a good deal less.  It’s why Merlin and Harry only help… tying and that sort of thing. Rigging, some blood work, decorative needles…”

“I _thought_ that purple rope looked like Harry’s work...” Eggsy said, grinning.

“Clever boy.  We always ask Harry then Merlin to rig for us before asking anyone else.”

“It’s beautiful,” Eggsy said.

They sat there with their heads tipped together, thumbing through the albums and sipping their drinks.

He felt more than heard his Doms enter, their gravitational eddies drawing him in.  He looked up to see them hanging around by the door, obviously not wanting to intrude, Percival beside them giving Eggsy and James an adoring look.

“Well,” Percival said, “we have found them.”

“So we have,” Merlin said with amusement.

Eggsy, teasing, hid his face in James’ shoulder.  “Save me.”

“Back!” James shouted in his best Shakespearean actor voice, “This fair maiden is _my prize!_ ”

Merlin chuckled, then in his Dom voice growled, “We shall see about that...”

The three Doms filtered in, Percival pouring drinks of scotch for them.  They all got into it then, telling stories and showing pictures until Eggsy was hard from the beautiful male bodies laid out in the albums.  He shifted, trying to relieve the pressure.

“Uncomfortable, darling?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Why don’t you see if James can help you with that?”

At Harry’s suggestion, Eggsy gasped, wide-eyed.  “Am I… that is… is it allowed?”

“What do you think, Master?” Harry asked with a definite hint of mischief in his voice.

Merlin grinned.  “I think it’s an excellent suggestion if Eggsy and James want to. I’ve enjoyed myself with Percival and James many times. I feel like they’re part of the family.”

James glanced over to Percival who just gave a small silent smile and nod of permission that he could play with Eggsy if he wanted to.

Eggsy blushed, musing for a long time but eventually nodded. Playing with James sounded nice, and since he didn’t have those kinds of feelings for him, it wasn’t a threat to their fidelity.

James set his drink aside.  “Come here, sweet boy.”

Eggsy went, letting James pull him down into his lap, straddling his thighs.

“Colour?” James asked.

Eggsy smiled softly. “So green, babe.”

James and Eggsy had scened together for Percival several times before, so they knew each other’s hard and soft no’s already, but went over them again just to make sure nothing had been added.

“Any injuries or tender areas that I should avoid?” James asked playfully, teasing his fingers lightly over Eggsy’s shoulders. He had already seen the lovely marks on Eggsy’s back, but it was always best to ask rather than assume.

Eggsy just grinned and shook his head. “Papa gave me a lovely working over, but they are at the ‘hurt so good’ stage.”  
“Alright then.” James had no intention of playing rough with Eggsy tonight, so he wanted to make sure that everything felt good. Sub fun was just that, **_fun_**.

James pulled Eggsy forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then another on the forehead before kissing the other cheek and then finally landing a tiny, playful peck on the tip of Eggsy’s nose. That got the boy giggling, and then a moment later shrieking and laughing as James’ fingers went straight to Eggsy’s sides, tickling him and making the boy squirm and jerk harshly, unable to get away.

When Eggsy’s wrists came into range, James grabbed them quickly and inescapably, before turning both of their bodies and landing Eggsy on his back on the couch, pinning his wrists above his head and holding them with one hand while his other continued to mercilessly tickle Eggsy until he was breathless and flushed.

When one of Percival’s hands gripped Eggsy’s wrists, James grinned up at him. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said in a very gentle and playful tone, releasing Eggsy’s wrists to his Dom and working on Eggsy’s jeans while letting his teeth catch Eggsy’s nipple then teasing it with his tongue before blowing lightly on it.

Eggsy couldn’t help his responses if he want to, moaning and arching into the slight torment, flushed and pulling only slightly against Percival’s unyielding hands.   
“That’s it, be a good boy,” James cooed appreciatively, pulling down Eggsy’s jeans and pants, only to his knees so that James could trap Eggsy’s legs by pinning the fabric down with his own knee, effectively holding Eggsy in place as he let his hand wrap around Eggsy’s cock, stroking it a few times teasingly. “Mmmmm, gorgeous thing, look at that flush...you love all of us watching you like this don’t you, Pretty Boy? Flushed, stretched out, pinned, aroused... You love the fact that none of us can take our eyes off of your beautiful body or what is being done to it. Don’t you?”

Eggsy blushed all the harder at that but barely nodded, and James smirked wickedly.

“Say it.” He ordered.

“Love it.  Love that you are all looking at me. Love being watched. Love that you all like what you see.  Love that it makes you all Hap-eeeeeeee...!” Eggsy ended on a shriek as James ducked his head and swallowed Eggsy’s pretty cock down in a single go, hand gripping firmly around Eggsy’s balls so he couldn’t come quickly.

Everyone knew what a pain slut Eggsy was, which was probably why James was being so bloody gentle! He suckled and licked tenderly - nearly tickling - playfully taking his time while letting his thumb press into Eggsy’s taint to stimulate his prostate. Eggsy wanted to buck and thrash in frustration, going slow nearly a torment to him when he was already so worked up.  James went even slower.

“Bloody Christ!  Stop teasing, bruv!  Let me come! Please!  Please!”

“Is that _really_ what you want sweetheart? You want me to make you cum? You’re _sure_ about that?”

Eggsy paused at his tone, James was nearly _infamous_ for finding a way to turn something pleasurable in the moment into a lasting torment afterwards but was equally as infamous for playing head games. The _real_ question was if were Eggsy willing to bet on it?

He was _not_ willing to call James’ bluff, because chances were VERY good that James would decide to be a little shit just because he could. Eggsy whined and shook his head ‘no’.

“No? You don’t want to come? Alright then, pretty boy, no coming. Let’s see how long I can get you to hold out on that.”

In his head, Eggsy swore in a multitude of languages, a few of which were not even actual languages, just angry gibberish because he had fucking fell for it and Merlin fucking knew it. Cheeky fucking Scotsman was chuckling sadistically from his chair where Harry was draped across his thighs and both of them were watching him like he was _all_ the candy.

Their greedy eyes on his body… being taken apart by James for his Doms made him so hard and achy he felt like he was ready to burst, but then James would do something soft and nice which backed him off his release.

“God, you’re a right bastard,” Eggsy huffed.

“Ohhh, just for that… I’m making this last All. Night. Long.”

“Fuuuuuck.”

James edged him for what felt like hours, working Eggsy’s cock over slowly, letting it all build up inside of him and then right as the lad was getting close, James would pull off, suck and lick at his thighs or his nipples, kiss him, or nibble along his collarbones. All things Eggsy found extremely erotic, but that switched his brain over to a different stimulus to process so much that it backed him away from his orgasm every time. By the sixth round of it he was nearly sobbing he was so desperate.

“Please, please James! Please let me cum! Please!”

“What do you think, Uncles?” James said to Merlin and Harry.  “Should I let your sweet boy come?”

“Oh, definitely not,” Harry said firmly.  “He’s been so mouthy.”

“But Daddy - !” Eggsy whimpered.

“Don’t ‘Daddy’ me, little boy.”

“Y-yes, Sir.  Daddy, Sir,” Eggsy murmured contritely.

“Apologise to James, tell him how lovely he’s been to you and mean it, and maybe I shall change my mind.”

“.... Papa…?”

“Ohhh,” Merlin growled, “dinnae try to go above Harry’s head.  Naughty thing.”

Eggsy wriggled in frustration before giving in with a heavy sigh.  He knew he was not being the best boy he could be. “M’sorry James for being so ungrateful.  Wanting to come is not an excuse for bad behaviour. And I’m sorry, Daddy, for trying to get Papa to let me when you said ‘no’.  That was bratty.”

“Trained him good, Uncles,” James said happily.  “He apologises perfectly.”

“I’m afraid not, darling,” Harry said warmly.  “Boy trained himself. He really is very good. You may let him come.”

James didn’t hold back, then, it was like that had been all he’d been waiting for. James started sucking and mouthing at Eggsy in all the ways the boy enjoyed… all the ways that drove him wild. James building him up hard and fast so that his lithe body was arching into a tight bow as James sucked Eggsy’s cock.  Eggsy could feel a near world shattering orgasm claim him, leaving him a trembling, hollowed out, oversensitive wreck.

Which seemed to be exactly what James had been wanting.

“Beautiful,” Harry praised.

“Gorgeous,” Merlin added.

Percival stroked Eggsy’s inner wrists gently with his thumb. “Lovely to see you like this Eggsy.”

Eggsy didn’t have time to process that he was moving, let alone respond to any of the praise, before James had flipped him onto his belly, propped a cushion under his hips, and dragged his jeans down to his ankles which were quickly trapped just like before.

A moment later, James, had Eggsy’s cheeks parted, and was plunging his tongue into Eggsy’s hole along with two fingers, pushing the full load of Eggsy’s cum that James had taken into his mouth straight back inside of Eggsy’s body. The two fingers found his prostate and began working it steadily.

Eggsy’s vocalisations became an interesting combination of a shriek, a moan, and probably a very inventive bout of swearing in two or more languages, but all James heard was the encouragement to continue, rimming Eggsy’s thoroughly over sensitive body into three more half forced orgasms in rapid succession thanks to the merciless prostate massage.

Eggsy was left as a wrecked, whimpering, fucked out, and melted puddle of pretty boy that _wanted_ to say, ‘ _You are, in fact, Satan and I hate you for being such an utterly wicked bastard. But, at the moment, I also love you for what you did because_ **_Holy Fuck your tongue and fingers made me melt._ ** _I’m happy, but I also can’t_ **_tell_ ** _you that, because that means you_ **_win_ ** _. I will have my revenge, and find a way to turn_ **_you_ ** _into jelly too!_ ’ But all that came out of his mouth was, “Fuuuuuuuuuck!”

Eggsy couldn’t even flip him off, his hands were still inexorably pinned by Percival.

“May I fuck your boy, Uncles?” James asked.

“No extra partners?” Merlin questioned.

Eggsy didn’t see James’ head shake but felt it in the sway of his body.

“You may. We’ve closed our relationship… mostly,” Merlin said with amusement.  “You and Percival have always been a special case.”

“As the two of you have always been with us, Emrys,” Percival replied smoothly before amending, “Three now. “

Eggsy didn’t mind not being consulted.  Actually… it made him feel safe knowing no matter how subby or blissed he got, that Merlin and Harry were still in control.  Still looking out for him. Percival and James too, he figured. It was like… family almost. Like really sexy family.

He’d never really gotten to have the kind of childhood where he could just be relaxed all the time but - in the club office with his Papa and his Daddy and maybe an Uncle and brother - that’s what he was.  Relaxed. Safe. Happy.

Eggsy managed to open his eyes when he heard Harry’s whimper, Merlin stroking and fondling his Daddy, keeping him on edge.

Harry’s mismatched eyes were hungry burning coals as they watched him, scorching Eggsy with their need.

“Daddy…” Eggsy whined.  “Please…”

He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but Harry murmured, “Our good boy.”

Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was the possessive or the ‘good boy’ but either way he settled, even more boneless to James’ touch.

James groaned as Eggsy unspooled, ‘melted’ was apparently what James had been wanting, because the next thing Eggsy felt was James’ cock slicked and sliding up and down his crack, the man keeping his legs spread and pinned, but pushing his arse cheeks together to give him a nice channel to fuck into.

Eventually, the crease wasn’t enough friction for James, he pressed Eggsy’s legs together and fucked the tighter hollow of his thighs almost desperately, body rolling and hitching against Eggsy.  Christ, it made Eggsy feel like such a dirty slut. Like being turned into a sex toy for his Doms and, by extension, James and Percival. With a cry, James happily came all over Eggsy’s arse and lower back. He smacked his still drooling cock right over Eggsy’s hole at the end to make sure the last few drops of his come found their way inside of Eggsy’s sensitive and still clenching hole.

When James softened he stood up, Percival let go of Eggsy’s wrists, and James sat down with his legs spread around Eggsy’s head while he leaned back into Percival’s arms. It left his thighs available for Eggsy to lay his head on if he wanted to, as James fed his softened and still sticky cock right into the pretty boy’s mouth to warm and suckle as he liked.

Eggsy’s thighs, arse, back, and the cushion under him were all utterly filthy and soaked with come, and James took great delight in trailing his fingers through the cooling wetness on Eggsy’s lower back, working his seed into the skin and occasionally trailing his sticky fingers over Eggsy’s pretty plump lips and his soft little tongue to give the boy a taste.

James knew how to keep a cock and cum slut happy.

Eggsy was still lightly skimming in the Really Good Sex place, James’ other hand gently carding through his hair, mussing it up to make utterly sure it couldn’t be mistaken for _anything_ other than ‘sex hair’.

“Eggsy, my birthday is next week, and I was wondering, would you like to come over to our place and have a sleepover with me?”

Eggsy laid his head on James’ thigh, brow creased in near confusion before reluctantly letting James’ cock slip from his lips. “Sleepover?” he asked as if he had never heard the word before.

James smiled a little nervously. “Yeah, like when we were kids? Pizza, junk food, games, movies, terrible karaoke, pyjamas, sleeping bags and pillow forts in the living room. Harry and Merlin are invited too, of course.”

Eggsy’s face was a little wistful. “Never got to do any of that stuff as a kid... sounds fun. Sure, I’d love to have a sleepover with you. Can I bring my giant teddy that Daddy and Papa gave me, or is that ‘uncool’?”

James grinned softly. “Absolutely ‘cool’. I have one too… Well, I have a dinosaur.”

Eggsy returned the look, feeling something soft tug inside of him, like responding to like. He had an inkling, but he wasn’t sure if it was polite to ask.

“You want your gift to be sleepover appropriate to keep with the theme of the party?”  That was about the most tactful way Eggsy could think of asking because he had never tried to play like that before.

James grinned even wider. “Yes, if you don’t mind. Approximately ages seven to ten.”

Eggsy nodded. “Aces. That sounds great!” he said, leaning up to kiss James lightly.  “So… um… if Harry and Merlin are _your_ Uncles… does that mean Percival is mine?”

Percival smiled.  “If you like, Eggsy.  It’s not required, but Merlin and I have always had a healthy rivalry and affection.  Much like brothers.”

Eggsy nodded sweetly as Harry rose and got a cloth, cleaning the drying come from Eggsy’s body.

“Guess that makes us sort of cousins,” Eggsy murmured to James, arching into Harry’s touch.

“I guess it sort of does.  Or brothers… if you like.”

“Sexiest brother ever.”

James bent in two to press a kiss to Eggsy’s hair which was getting long enough to really grab.  “You should grow this out,” James suggested. “More to play with.”

Eggsy nodded, “If Daddy and Papa don’t mind,” before slipping James’ cock back into his mouth to continue suckling it softly.

“Oh no, _mo chridhe_ , “ Merlin growled happily, “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
